Wild Gunwoman
by Simin-Nmsis
Summary: Pour faire partie des Wild Gunmen de Seibu, Jowhara aurait fait n'importe quoi...vraiment n'importe quoi. oc.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Eyeshild 21.

Titre: Wild Gunwoman.

Auteur:Simin Némésis.

Disclaimer: vous devez vous en doutez, si ils m'appartenaient il y aurait eu la saison 2, 3, 4... et beaucoup d'autres.

Rating: K+ voir T pour les plus sensibles (qui dit Eyeshild 21 dit Hiruma donc langages fleuri et armes a feu en plus le personnage principal se retrouvent dans un placard avec un concierge drogué donc...)

Bonjour/bonsoir ou bonne nuit!

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue et je vous remercie de consacrer un peu de temps a la lecture de cet humble écrit. La fanfiction traitera de l'équipe favorite de plusieurs d'entre nous: les wild gunmen de Seibu et plus particulièrement de l'évolution de mon O.C Jowhara. Donc je vous présenterais une fiche d'information a la fin de cette présentation.

J'ai vraiment beaucoup hésité avant de poster cet histoire et je ne vous cache pas que j'angoisse comme si j'allais accouché, je n'ait absolument aucune idée de la qualité de cet écrit (même si je trouve que je m'améliore au fil des chapitres) aussi, je vous encourage a me laisser des review (positif ou négatif) pour que je puisse m'améliorer.

A première vue, l'histoire peut paraître tirée par les cheveux et digne d'une gamine mais je vous prierais de continué de lire pour vous faire une idée de ce que je voulais faire.

Je vous prierais également de bien vouloir excuser mes fautes orthographe.

La présentation promise plus haut:

 **Nom :** Gokuraku.

 **Prénom :** Jowhara.

 **Date de naissance :** 17 mars.

 **Age :** 16.

 **Taille :** 1m70.

 **Famille :** 4 frères (Sami : 25ans. Kenji : :11ans)

 **Groupe sanguin** : a+.

 **Position offensive:** fullback/tight end.

 **Position defensive** : strong safety.

 **Escouade spéciale** **:** gunner.

 **Temps aux 40 yards** **:** 5,8secondes.

 **Développé couché :** 76kilos.

 **Numéro :** 13.

 **Bonnet de soutien-gorge :** 105 D (vous comprendrez plus tard l'utilité de cette information).

Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture.

 **Chapitre 1 : entrée en scène !**

La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit et ouvrit paresseusement un œil pour observer le grand salon encore vide, en arrivant la veille ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour dormir ensemble pour leur première nuit au japon, alors avec ses frères ils avaient installés des matelas a même le sol et avaient passés la soirée autour de pizza et de canettes de soda.

Elle se retourna encore pour chercher une quelconque présence dans le salon et remarqua son jeune frère qui dormait comme un bienheureux a coté d'elle. Elle passa sa main sous son oreiller et sortit son téléphone qu'elle avait mis en silencieux pour éviter qu'un certain démon ne la réveille a 2 heures du matin pour dieu sait qu'elle raison, elle sourit en voyant qu'elle avait déjà un message dudit démon : _bienvenue en enfer fuckin'princesse YA-HA !_

Elle répondit simplement sans prendre en compte les vulgarités : _merci j'ai hâte de vous revoir._

C'était dans sa nature d'être aussi sympathique et enthousiaste avec les gens qu'elle connaissait, née d'une mère algérienne et d'un père japonais elle avait gardée la réserve et les bonnes manière des japonais avec les personnes qui n'était pas particulièrement proche d'elle tout en gardant la chaleur, la candeur touchante et le caractère enflammée des arabes, un cocktail explosif qu'elle avait su utiliser pour atteindre le cœur de Youichi Hiruma et faire de lui ce qu'elle appelle _son cinquième frère ._ en soi ce n'était pas particulièrement compliqué, lui aussi d'une mère algérienne qui était comme une sœur pour sa mère vu qu'elles ont été élevée par la même femme qui les a recueilli dans un orphelinat et qui les a élevée comme ses propres enfants alors qu'elle avait déjà une fille plus âgée qu'elles, les deux femmes avait élevée leur enfants comme des frères ,alors ce n'était pas rare d'organiser des voyages en commun entre les deux familles, mais plutôt comique de voir d'un coté les Gokuraku leur quatre garçons et leur fille et de l'autre les Hiruma leur deux garçons et leur fille, autant dire que les huit enfants ensemble faisait des désastres et s'amusait a faire tourner le personnel de l'hôtel en bourriques.

 _Mais plus depuis que le père de Youichi est parti_ , pensa-t-elle tristement.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les idées noir, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, fini les voyages et l'école a domicile, maintenant installée au japon elle comptait bien aller au lycée et faire parti d'une équipe de football américain comme au bon vieux temps.

 _Dommage que ce ne soit pas celle de Youichi_ , pensa-t-elle.

Au même moment son frère Kenji ouvrit grand la porte laissant entrer la lumière désagréable du soleil, il s'avança et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux en voyant qu'elle était réveiller puis secoua doucement son frère pour le réveiller.

-aller debout les marmottes !, fit-il assez fort pour réveiller son frère.

Elle regarda l'heure de son portable : 9 heures donc trop tard pour aller a l'école et trop tôt pour voir les camions de livraison arriver.

-tu m'explique ce que tu fous de bon matin, fit-elle en plissant les yeux, déranger par la lumière du soleil.

-vous n'allez pas dormir toute la journée !en plus c'est votre premier jour d'école, fit-il en secouant plus fort son frère qui s'obstinait à garder les yeux fermée.

-j'espère que t'as remarqué que c'est trop tard pour le lycée _ya hmar_ (1)

-vous échapper au cours du matin par contre après le déjeuner je vous emmène.

-mais c'est vendredi !pourquoi tant de haine ?, fit-elle de façon dramatique en se levant.

-pour le plaisir de me foutre de ta gueule quand tu passeras ta journée au lycée jow',dit-il avec un sourire regarda son frère s'enrouler dans sa couette et lui tourner le dos et poussa un soupir a fendre l'âme il tira sur la couette et la jeta au loin avant de le charger sur l'épaule en ignorant ses cris de protestation, jow' eu un fous rire en voyant Yusuke se débattre avant de se couper net quand elle aussi fut charger sur la deuxième épaule. Elle se débattit un peu pour la forme avent de se calmer, au moins ca lui évitera le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine, Kenji la déposa au sol avec Yusuke avant de s'assoir a table ou étaient déjà installés Sami et leur père, leur mère les rejoignit une minute après avec des bols et une bouteille de lait.

-alors bien dormi ?, demanda Mr. Gokuraku avec sa voix grave.

Mr. Gokuraku était un grand homme bien bâti et assez musclé, brun et mal rasée, directeur générale d'une grande entreprise qui fabriquait le matérielle de chasse, pèche et camping, Mme. Gokuraku par contre avait une allure très raffiné avec une taille de guêpe, de longs cheveux corbeaux et des yeux en amandes, une photographe douée, une styliste talentueuse et une femme d'affaire qui a fait son chemin jusqu'à devenir la PDG d'une branche d'un grand magazine de mode au japon.

-super !, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

-Nouria et ses enfants viennent ce soir nous aider à nous installer, Youichi pourra te faire visiter un peu le quartier, fit Mme. Gokuraku avec un grand sourire.

-on ira surement jouer au football, répondit-elle en s'installant.

-et les résultats pour ton admission à l'équipe de football de ton lycée ?, demanda Mr. Gokuraku.

-on verra ce soir, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle se servi un bol de céréale tout en ouvrant le journal du jour.

-100 balles que tu es recalée, dit Sami l'air de rien.

-pas moyen que je suive un pari aussi débile !, répondit Yusuke, jojo' est la meilleur !

-et je te fous la racler de ta vie quand tu veux !, ajouta Jowhara en le pointant avec sa cuillère.

-FORMATION PASSE COURTE !, hurla Reichi à la porte de la cuisine en lançant un ballon de football américain dans la cuisine.

Sami et Jowhara se levèrent au même moment pour le rattraper mais c'est Jowhara qui réussi à sauter et a l'atteindre la première, mais a peine avait-elle posé le pied par terre qu'elle se faisait violemment tacler par Sami et de ce fait elle franchi les trois mètre qui la séparait du mur en dérapant sur le visage avec Sami sur le dos. Elle se leva comme si de rien n'était et brandi fièrement le ballon avec un grand sourire sans remarquer sa mère qui levait les yeux au ciel et qui remerciait silencieusement le seigneur que les meubles ne soit pas la.

-la salle de bain est libre, fit Reichi en s'asseyant comme si de rien n'était.

Jowhara finit rapidement son assiette et se dirigea vers le hall ou toute les valises était entreposée, elle ouvrit la sienne et en sortit le nécessaire pour prendre sa douche avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain de ses parent étant donné que les deux autres n'étaient pas encore équipée, elle prit rapidement une douche et s'arrêta devant le miroir pendant qu'elle s'habillait, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux cours - ils lui arrivaient a la moitié du cou – et elle observa longuement son corps, plutôt musclé, avec plusieurs bleu et quelque cicatrice, _je devrais freiner sur la glace_ , pensa –elle en observant ses hanches. Elle soupira silencieusement, elle n'était pas du genre à faire courir les garçons mais bon, ça passaient en bas dans la liste de ses priorité. Elle finit de s'habiller d'un jean et d'une chemise a carreaux rouge un peu trop large, elle devrait faire avec en attendant de récupérer son uniforme.

Elle descendit les marches et entreprit de ranger ses vêtements en attendant d'aller au lycée, elle prit d'abord son sac a dos a motif multicolores et en sorti un casque qu'elle brancha a son portable avant de remonter sa valise dans sa pièce était encore vide de meubles mais possédait un dressing bien fourni et une salle de bain puisqu'elle était la seule fille de la maison, elle rangea rapidement les quelque vêtements dans l'armoire et déposa sa trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain, puis elle descendit dans le jardin a la recherche d'une occupation. Le panier de basketball n'était pas encore posé, la piscine pas encore rempli et les but de hockey ne seront la que ce soir avec les vélos et tout les ballons.

Donc rien à faire.

Et elle n'avait aucune envie de rester a la maison car elle s'attendait à voir les voisines débarquer leur souhaiter la bienvenue et en profiter pour pécher de quoi alimenter les ragots.

Elle enleva son casque quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit, son père était surement occupée au garage elle n'eut pas le temps de le rejoindre qu'il l'appelait, elle se retourna et le vit agiter un tissu noir et blanc qu'elle reconnue comme son bandana qu'elle avait du laisser dans la voiture.

-viens m'aider si tu ne fais rien, proposa-il.

Elle acquiesça au moins ça l'occuperait la matinée.

XXXXXXXX

-une trousse de premiers secours ?

-oui m'sieur !

-tu as pris une arme ?

-oui m'sieur !

-laquelle ?

-un Beretta 92 chargé et j'ai pris une recharge.

-et…

-un couteau a cran d'arrêt cache dans ma ceinture pour les cas extrême, la batterie de mon portables est chargé et prêt à t'appeler au premiers problème.

Mr. Gokuraku allait ajouter autre chose lorsque sa femme le coupa :

-laisse la tranquille, elle va au lycée pas a la guerre.

-on ne sait jamais !, répliqua Mr. Gokuraku.

Sa femme se leva et s'approcha de sa fille qui se tenait droite comme un I avec son sac au dos accrocher a ses épaules et sa casquette vissée sur la tète.

-juste sois sage et fait attention a toi, sois gentil avec les autre enfants, elle s'arrêta un instant puis se pencha et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille, sauf si un garçon s'approche trop prés la, tu le frappe jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de respirer.

Les yeux de Jowhara passèrent de sa mère à son père plusieurs fois de façon perplexe, puis elle regarda seigneur kawkaw(2) –le chat de sa mère- qui les regardait de son regard hautain.

-euh…d'accord, enfin je crois.

Mr. Gokuraku s'approcha de sa femme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-chérie va t'occuper de Yusuke pendant que je parle un peu avec Jowhara.

La femme partit avec un dernier regard d'avertissement pour sa fille.

-bref, fit Mr. Gokuraku, comme a dit ta mère sois gentil avec les autres enfants sauf si l'un deux te cherche des noises, je compte sur toi pour refaire la face a toute la bande.

-oui m'sieur !

-et surtout ce n'est pas parce que les problèmes te cherchent que tu dois leur faire du pied.

-oui m'sie…. EH je fais jamais ca !

-laisse moi te rappeler l'histoire de la princesse qui tabassa un gars la première semaine et qui du coup doit changer de lycée en début d'année, et qui ne vivra pas heureuse avec beaucoup d'enfants si elle continue à essuyer le sol avec le visage de ses petits camarades-même si entre nous la balle dans le bras a plus de cent mètres, c'est un coup de maître-voila !

\- oui m'sieur !, je serais sage comme une image !

-c'est ça, et moi _nrouh nrabi lem'iiz_ (3), fit Kenji en descendant les escaliers.

-et moi je me présente a miss univers !, ajouta Reichi en sortant, j'y vais _laachiya._

-que ce qu'il a dit ?, demanda Mr. Gokuraku qui ne maîtrisait pas très bien l'arabe.

-il a dit "à ce soir", répondit sa fille puis elle sembla se ressaisir, HEY arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !

-impossible ! Même seigneur kawkaw veux faire une vanne, fit Kenji en montrant du doigt le chat qui se léchait la patte l'air de dire "moi, aucun bipède ne se moque de mon honorable personne", allez, viens je te dépose, dit-il en sortant.

-bon bah, au revoir.

-au revoir _habibti_ (4)!, fit la voix de sa mère au loin.

-a ce soir, dit son père, et n'oubli pas ce que je t'ai dit, continua-t-il en chuchotant.

\- oui m'sieur !

Elle sortit rapidement et monta dans la Ferrari spider qui l'attendait devant la porte sous le regard des voisines qui chuchotaient entre elles. C'était le bon coté d'avoir des frères, aucune chance de se taper la honte des le premier jour avec une Ferrari, ça prône le respect.

XXXXXXXX

Elle marcha rapidement dans les couloirs en se remémorant le chemin que lui a indiqué le directeur. ils étaient arrivée il y a dix minutes a l'école et avaient mis cinq minutes en route, _normal avec un coureur de formule un et une Ferrari_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle tourna a droite et commença à monter les escaliers, la moitié du lycée était absent puisque -d'après le directeur-les clubs sportif avait une sorti scolaire donc elle ne risquait pas de voir ses futur coéquipiers aujourd'hui, et en plus, cerise sur le gâteau, il n'y avait plus d'uniformes féminin, mais bon elle peut demander a sa mère de lui coudre une jupe et elle fera avec.

2-A, 2-B, 2-C...

Elle s'arrêta devant la salle 2-C et toqua doucement, une voix lui ordonna d'entrer et elle fit coulisser la porte avant d'entrer. les discussions se coupèrent et les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, elle les ignora simplement pour se diriger vers le bureau de la professeur et de lui tendre le papier que lui avait donné le directeur, la vieille femme se lava et tapa des mains pour attirer l'attention des élèves.

-messieurs, mesdemoiselles, je vous présente mademoiselle Gokuraku qui sera votre nouvelle camarade, mademoiselle Gokuraku vous attendrait la présence de tous vos camarades pour faire vos présentation officielle, mais vous pouvez comme même faire plus ample connaissance avec vos camarades présents, maintenant je vous en pris installer vous.

Jowhara pris une place au hasard parmi les nombreuses place n'y avait qu'une douzaine d'élèves, elle se fichait comme de sa première baston de se faire des amies mais bon quiet a être la autant mettre le plus de personne dans sa poche, elle soupira en surprenant plusieurs regard se tourner vers elle.

L'année risquait d'être longue.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **(** **1)** hmar : idiot en arabe.

 **(2)** kawkaw : cacahouètes.

 **(3)** nrouh nrabi lem'iiz : j'irai élever les chèvres.

 **(4)** habibti : ma chérie.

Ils parlent souvent en dialecte algérien, alors je traduirai à chaque fois.

Il n'y a pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais j'aimerais comme même avoir quelque review histoire de voir ce que ça vaut.

Je pense que deux semaines est une durée raisonnable alors le deuxième chapitre sortira le 11 Août.

Je ne saurais vous remercier d'avoir pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère vous revoir bientôt et en attendant je vous envoie plein de bisou baveux et je vous souhaite bien du bonheur.

Simin Némésis.


	2. Chapter 2

Soyez les bienvenues pour le deuxième chapitre de Wild Gunwoman.

C'est un plaisir de vous revoir (si quelqu'un lit ma fanfic :p) dans ce chapitre: les Wild Gunmen font leur apparition, Jowhara a besoin d'un plan et de beaucoup de patience et Hiruma en guest star (je suis faible) et comme d'habitude je m'inspire d'un peu partout pour écrire(cinéma, séries, livres...etc). il est presque minuit, je suis epuisé mais je continue de travailler (je viens de commencer le chapitre 14) et comme demain je dois passer voir ma tante j'ai décidé de mettre le chapitre maintenant, alors voila!

 **Note** : je sais que Reiji Kagamidou est en fait un line man d'Ojo mais ca m'arrange de le mettre la alors...

 **Note bis** : en dehors du millieu professionel (collége, lycée et université), un fille peut intégré une équipe de football américain si elle a le niveau. Il n'existe pas de ligue professionelle ou amateur féminine sauf la L.F.L (mais bon...c'est pas du football américain).

 **Si il y a des fans d'Avengers içi je vous invite a aller lire mon petit one-shot.**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

 **Chapitre 2 : la victoire a un gout de whisky.**

15 :45 et elle avait déjà envie de s'exploser la tête contre les murs.

Si un autre élève se retourne pour la regarder puis va chuchoter avec son voisin elle allait faire un meurtre.

15 :55, _allez, plus que cinq minutes_ , se dit-elle. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et aperçu plusieurs bus se garer dans la cours, elle essaya d'apercevoir les Wild gunmen mais en vain au milieu de cette foule.

 _Ils vont voir ma demande, Ils vont voir ma demande, Ils vont voir ma demande, Ils vont voir ma demande,_ se répéta-t-elle mentalement, pour peu et elle se mettait à sauter sur sa chaise mais à la place elle laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage et regarda sa montre :

-15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6….,chuchota-t-elle en comptant les secondes, puis tout se passa très rapidement, en 5 secondes –impatience oblige- elle avait ramasser ses affaires, mit sa casquette et était sorti de la salle de classe a peine la sonnerie avait-elle retentit.

Elle couru de toute ses force -elle avait surement battu son record de la saison dernière-descendit les escaliers avec la moitié des marches seulement et évita l'équipe de tennis féminine avec plusieurs virage digne des meilleurs coureur de formule 1 avant de pratiquement arracher la porte de sortie pour apparaitre en lieu et place de feu ladite porte, elle se calma enfin et pris une grande inspiration avant d'avancer a pas feutré a travers la cours, au détours d'un bâtiment elle vit l'équipe rentrer dans le clubhouse, elle attendit que tout le monde rentre avant d'aller discrètement faire le tour du bâtiment et de ramper jusqu'à la fenêtre de la salle principale et de s'assoir en silence en faisant signe a un oiseau de ne pas faire de bruit. Excusez la mais la curiosité la toujours manipulée très facilement.

Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit le coach faire un résumé de l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui et les points qu'il fallait travailler le plus, elle nota mentalement ce qu'il disait, c'est toujours bon à savoir et comme ca elle savait ce qu'elle devait mettre en avant de ses capacité pour paraitre indispensable et assurer son entrée dans l'équipe.

Apres qu'il ait fini et qu'il ait tiré une centaine de tirs à blanc il parla enfin de ce pourquoi elle était assise derrière une fenêtre à jouer au James bond :

-alors les cowboys, commença doc Horride, nous avons une nouvelle _gringa_ dans le coin qui veut faire parti de l'équipe, vous en dite quoi?

Les Wild gunmen semblaient réfléchir et plusieurs murmures secouèrent l'assemblé et par la même occasion agitèrent les nerfs de la pauvre Jowhara qui retint son cœur de sortir de sa poitrine à grand peine. Tout le monde semblait excité d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans l'équipe.

-UNE ?, souligna Kagamidou en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Les murmures cessèrent et les membres de l'équipe s'entre-regardèrent.

-oui, _une_ , une fille veut entrer dans l'équipe, répondit le coach.

Plusieurs exclamations outrées s'élevèrent pour refuser violemment :

-hors de question, fit l'un des joueurs.

-une fille ne peut pas jouer au football américain, ajouta Hanada.

-au premier tacle elle partira en pleurant, argumenta un autre du nom de Ushio.

-WECHNOU ?(1), cria mentalement Jowhara.

Et ce fut une longue liste d'arguments machos que l'esprit éclairée d'une fille vexée jugera absolument ridicule et sans fondement, puis une voix qui s'était fais silencieuse jusqu'ici prononça d'une voix calme mais qui réussi pourtant à se faire entendre :

-on ne peut pas la renvoyer sans raison, elle a au moins droit a un essaye.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête quand elle reconnu la voix de kid, _ **LE KID**_ –sachez que si elle avait put mettre le mot plus en évidence elle l'aurait fait- bref, le quarter back lui offrait une chance et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour leur montrer de quoi elle était capable, mais c'était sans compter sur les autres membres de l'équipe :

-quel est sa moyenne en sport ?, demanda Ushijima.

Le coach regarda la première feuille qui à été agrafer sur le devant de a demande puis répondit :

-et bien, commença le coach, 11 sur 20.

-pff, elle est nul et elle na rien à faire dans l'équipe !

-wlid el...(2), commença-t-elle avant de se calmer, personne n'avait fait son choix de toute façon.

-bon, dit le coach, que décidez-vous les cowboys ?

Plusieurs exclamation et vote plus tard et elle était...

-refusée, dit le coach.

Elle entendit le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe dans la corbeille et elle plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche pour ne pas aller leur hurler après, elle les entendit rentrer dans les vestiaires, sûrement pour se préparer a l'entrainement et quand elle n'entendit plus de bruit a l'intérieure, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du comité de discipline des élèves, elle avait de grande chance de trouver la présidente du comité a cette heure-ci.

 _Bande de machos, ingrats, misogynes, pédé, connards…_ , s'énerva-t-elle mentalement pendants tout le trajet vers le bureau du président des élèves.

Elle entra sans frapper et demanda rapidement en gardant la tête baisser :

\- les formulaires d'inscription aux clubs sportive !, dit-elle rapidement.

La présidente lui tendit simplement les feuilles, étonnée du ton qu'elle avait pris et de sa voix grave qui résonna dans la salle de classe, elle prit les formulaires rapidement et sorti pour monter sur le toit pour observer l'entrainement sans être déranger.

Si ils croyaient qu'elle allait abandonner aussi facilement ils se mettaient le doit dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

XXXXXXXX

Elle observa l'entrainement avec beaucoup d'attention tout en noircissant les feuilles de son bloc note d'information sur l'équipe en insistant sur les points faibles car elle comptait bien les combler. Elle nota aussi plusieurs trait de caractère des membres de l'équipe pour savoir ou frapper, elle avait déjà le plus humiliant sur eux –grâce a un certain démon- maintenant elle avait juste besoin de mettre sa vitesse a réagir, sa vision et son études du jeux en valeur pour intégrer l'équipe tout en gardant quelque cartes dans sa manche pour les états de crise.

Une heure plus tard, elle avait toute les informations nécessaires sur les Wild gunmen de seibu , déjà, ils avaient un défaut a la défense ce qu'elle pouvait facilement arrangé étant donnée qu'elle jouait safety, ensuite il lui manquait la vitesse mais elle compensait très bien avec sa technique irréprochable -développé avec soin par ses chers frères qui se sont fait une joie de l'y entrainé et pas de la manière douce- et donc, elle pouvait plaqué n'importe qui même en pleine course il lui suffisait de leur mettre plein la vue en défonçant gentiment la gueule d'un des joueur -sur le terrain bien sur- et de préférence Kagamidou -pas qu'elle lui en veille juste elle aimerait qu'il ne voit pas l'aube du prochain jour vu le merdier qu'il a déclenché- et elle avait sa place dans l'équipe !

Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin...sauf un plan.

Elle finit par ranger son bloc notes, les formulaires ainsi que la liste des élèves qu'elle avait piqué dans sa salle de classe et se dirigea chez elle en faisant travailler ses méninges à plein régime pour pondre un plan comme elle les aime.

Le genre de plan qu'il faut pousser et laisser rouler et ou aucun imprévus ne va faire dévier de chemin.

Un plan d'enfer comme les a qualifié Hiruma.

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en se grattant l'arrière du crane, _tout ca parce que je suis une fille_ , pensa-t-elle, puis une sorte de déclic se fit dans son cerveau, elle avait une idée.

Une idée de malade, de psychopathe...d'enfer !

Elle sortit sons portable et composa rapidement un numéro, à peine la première sonnerie retenti que la personne à l'autre bout du fil décrocha :

-YA-HA Quesque tu putain d'veux ?

-dis, a quelle point tu m'aimes ?, demanda-t-elle.

XXXXXXXX

Elle défonça presque la porte en rentrant a la maison, maintenant quelle avait un plan, il lui manquait juste le courage.

-CHUI RENTRER !, hurla-t-elle depuis le hall.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers sans attendre de réponse jusqu'a ce qu'elle entende derrière elle la voit de sa mère.

-ca s'est bien passé à l'école ?, demanda-t-elle.

-ouais, ouais, fit-elle rapidement en remontant les escaliers.

-JE VEUX DES DETAILS, entendit-elle sa mère hurler depuis le bas des escaliers.

Elle rigola puis passa sa tête au coin du mur pour regarder en bas.

\- plus tard, promit-elle.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et balança son sac sur son lit auquel il manquait le matelas puis enleva rapidement sa chemise pour la mettre dans la salle de bain quelle trouva bizarrement rempli, le placard était installé et les lampe du miroir aussi et en dessous une multitude de panier cadeau rempli de maquillage de grande marque qu'elle n'utilisera surement jamais, tous des cadeaux de directeur et directrice de grande marque qui avait travaillaient avec sa mère, elle remarqua aussi que les tapis et le rideau de douche avait été placer, surement ses parents qui s'était occupée de sa chambre en son absence.

Elle redescendit dans la cuisine quelle trouva –heureusement- vide et complètement opérationnelle ,elle pris un grand bol qu'elle rempli de crème glacée puis elle ajouta dessus des marshmallows et du sirop de chocolat et elle donna un peu de beurre de cacahuètes au seigneur kawkaw en lui faisant signe de se taire et implicitement de garder la disparition de la crème glacée et des marshmallows sous silence, ce qu'il fera bien évidemment puisqu'elle la gracieusement payée avec du beurre de cacahuètes –il ne s'appelle pas seigneur kawkaw pour rien- elle regagna sa chambre et avant de remonter les escaliers regarda le bureau de son père –lui aussi opérationnelle- et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres ,elle regarda a gauche et a droite, personne, tout ses frères étaient occupée a ranger leur chambres et son père n'était pas rentrer, elle avança a l'intérieur du bureau a pas feutrés puis ouvrit doucement un placard sous une des bibliothèque et sorti une bouteille de whisky et versa une lampée sur sa crème glacée avant de tout remettre a sa place en lançant un regard vers les portraits de sportifs présent sur les murs et de sortir comme si de rien n'était.

Quand elle atteignit sa chambre elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'installa sur les tuiles en savourant sa glace, particulièrement le gout du whisky quelle avait ajouté pour fêter sa prochaine victoire.

Car oui, la victoire avait bel et bien un gout de whisky, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

 **A suivre…**

 **(1)** wechnou : quoi?

 **(2)** wlid el : fils de.

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire mon humble histoire et je vous dit a bientôt (soit deux semaines)si l'envie vous prend de continuer a me lire, je vous encourage égalemment a me laisser un review.

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite un bonne journée/ soirée/ nuit.

Simin Némésis.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voila sortit des profondeurs des tenebres le chapitre 3 (BOO-YA! Personne n'a rien vu venir!) bon je ne sais toujours pas si une âme charitable lit mon histoire mais tel le soldat désarmé je me nourrit d'espoir et refuse de poser un genou a terre car tant que mon coeur battera dans ma poitrine et que mes doigts pianoteront sur ce clavier, je resisterais, JE RESISTERAIS!...hum, hum; excuser mon leger écart. Bref, je suis moyenement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire le concernant et il est surtout neccesaire pour bien planter le décor (un voyage au fond de ma conscience).

Et aussi: pitié, PITIE! Que quelqu'un me dise si c'est bien ou si ce n'et qu'un tissage d'idioties bonne a bruler avec de l'huile d'olive! Ou juste dites moi si il y a quelqu'un qui lit, juste que je sache car je me sent un peu seul comma même (forever alone!).

Bon, assez bavarder; je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et de passer un bon moment; bézou bézou comme on dit chez nous XD.

 **Note:** Je sais qu'Hiruma n'est pas naturellement blond mais ça m'arrange de dire le contraire.

 **Chapitre 3: Wild gunmen.**

-bonjour tata Nouria, salut Kai, Aoko et Youichi!

Elle avait parlé de façon étrangement féminine quand on la connait ,et elle avait adresse un sourire trop brillant pour être naturel a Kai qui n'avait rien vu et qui s'était contenté de lui rendre son sourire et la prendre dans ses bras et quand il avait voulu la lâcher elle s'était accroché –notons qu'une femme sous le charme d'un beau blond au yeux vert(au hasard Kai) est pire qu'une moule accrocher a un rocher- avant de se sentir tirer vers l'arrière par un autre blond au yeux verts –le charme dévastateur en moins- qui adressa un sourire innocent –pas vraiment innocent mais bon- puis pris un carton qu'il mis dans les bras que Jowhara avait tendu vers Kai :

-je vais aider la fuckin'princesse à s'installer dans sa chambre, fit Youichi en poussant Jowhara vers l'escalier malgré ses protestations que personne ne comprit –mais qui pouvait se traduire par : non, je veux Kai !- mais bon, difficile de parler avec un carton sur le visage. Donc elle monta les escaliers vers sa chambre avec un démon dans le dos et un AK-47 pointé sur la partie postérieure de sa personne, il la poussa violemment sa chambre et ferma la porte, puis s'installa sur le lit et croisa les jambes en se mettant a l'aise.

-fuckin'princesse hein ?, dit-il en pointant la tête du lit en forme de couronne de son AK-47.

-ouais, elle donna une pichenette sur ses jambes croisées, assieds toi bien ! ça fait négligée pour un lycéen.

-on est pas la pour parler de la putain de décence je crois.

-ca dépend, tu as ce que je t'ai demandée ?, demanda t'elle en s'installant a ses coté et en mettant ses jambes sur le siennes.

-kekekeke bien sur, il lui fit un sourire inquiétant en sortant de sa veste un carnet noir qui puait les secrets dégueulasse.

Elle tendit la main pour le prendre quand il le repris.

-tu sais que l'utiliser revient à vendre ton âme au diable.

-le diable ne suit aucune règle ni aucun principe sur le bien et le mal pas comme les anges alors, fit elle en haussant les épaules, on peut toujours s'arranger avec le diable.

Elle prit le carnet et le feuilleta un instant en s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur une page et de prendre quelque note sur son propre bloc note, quand elle eu finit elle se leva, mis une veste et en remonta les manches, sa casquettes et pris son sac et sortit suivi de Youichi qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-je sors un instant avec Youichi, il va me montrer les stades du coin, dit-elle en enfilant ses chaussure, la mère de Youichi passa a ce moment dans le couloir :

-revenez vite nous allons bientôt diner, fit-elle sur le ton doux qui lui était propre.

Jowhara et Youichi ne prirent pas la peine de répondre et acquiescèrent simplement en sortant, une fois dehors le démon demanda :

-c'est quoi ton fuckin'plan ?

-c'est une surprise, fit-elle avec un sourire en lui mettant un écouteur dans l'oreille.

Ils marchèrent cote à cote un moment avant que Jowhara ne coupe la musique et s'arrête en prenant un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout dans ce genre de situation.

-pour gagner le Christmas bowl, commença-elle, tu ferais n'importe quoi ?

-fuckin'sur, répondit-il simplement.

-et le but justifie le moyen que tu utilise pour l'atteindre, dit-elle avant de remarquer le regard bizarre qu'il lui adressa.

Elle essaya de se rattraper comme elle put pour lui expliquer :

-je veux dire, quand on t'empêche d'atteindre ton but, quand on t'enlève ta chance, tu as le droit de la prendre de force n'est ce pas ?

-tu pense a l'autre fuckin'pistonné de Seika ?

-non, juste...

-ils ont refusé c'est ca ?

Elle tripota le fil des écouteurs un instant avant de répondre :

-ouais, et sans me mettre a l'essai en plus !

-alors tu as le droit de prendre ce qui t'a été enlevée de force par la force.

-tu m'en voudras si, elle chercha ses mots, je fais ca toute seul après ça.

-j'en ai rien à foutre, on se verra sur le terrain et la tu va prouver que tu mérites une putain d'place dans leur fuckin'équipe.

Elle fit un grand sourire et mit un bras autour de épaules de Youichi en remettant la musique en marche en chantant a tue tête.

-legs moving side to side, smack it in the air~.

Elle continua de chanter pendant tous le chemin malgré les tentatives de la faire taire d'Hiruma.

Elle avait son soutient et c'est tous ce dont elle avait besoin.

Maintenant elle était prête à mettre son plan en œuvre quelque soit le chemin qu'il prendra car en plus de sa famille elle avait un ami sur qui compter.

XXXXXXXX

Jowhara sortit du hangar suivit d'un garçon effrayé, elle regarda un peu partout jusqu'à voir Hiruma assis sur un banc double, elle remarqua surtout un autre garçon assis de l'autre coté.

Grand, les épaules larges, très musclée, un visage bien dessiné qui arborait un air arrogant a peine dissimulée derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Les cheveux longs et attachés en dreadlocks, surement un sportif.

Elle finit par s'approcher du banc en prenant soin de bien visser sa casquette sur sa tête et de descendre ses manches, elle prit un air décontractée au possible et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en tâtant légèrement son poignard, prête a dégainer.

-c'est bon j'ai finit, dit-elle quand elle fut a portée de voix.

Deux regards se tournèrent vers elle et Hiruma se leva rapidement pour la rejoindre, elle était sur le point de partir avant de remarquer que l'autre garçon aussi s'était levée elle s'arrêta et Hiruma fit de même, elle sortit sa main droite dans laquelle était le poignard en le voyant s'approcher d'elle.

-eh ! Mais on se connait, la copine de la tanche de démon.

Elle remonta son regard vers son visage et vit qu'il avait enlevé ses lunettes pour mieux la détailler :

-Agon Kongo, joueurs des nagas de shinryuuji, j'espère que tu te souviens de moi, fit-il en tendant sa main.

Elle mit le poignard dans son autre main sans prendre la peine de le dissimuler, qu'il sache qu'elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

-Jowhara Gokuraku, tout sauf sa copine et je me souviens vaguement de toi.

Faux, elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir eu quelque "affaires" avec lui et Hiruma, mais bon ça remontait au temps du collège.

Il rigola un instant, apparemment amusée par la situation .Jowhara ne prit pas la peine de continuer la discussion et se tourna vers Hiruma pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de partir, il acquiesça en silence et se mit à marcher a ses coté, ils s'éloignèrent mais pas assez loin pour ne pas entendre Agon argumenter :

-dommage, elle n'est pas mon genre mais j'aime bien son regard.

A ce moment Jowhara se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui arracher la tête.

XXXXXXXX

-alors _benti(1)_ comment ca va ? Le lycée ? Les garçons ? Tu n'es pas enceinte au moins ? Regarde-moi tes seins.

Finesse, dix sur dix, rien à redire…

C'est ce que pensa Jowhara en voyant sa grand-mère l'observer sous toute les coutures à peine son Hayek enlevée.

Zohra, ou mamie zozo pour les intimes, pratiquement aussi déjanté qu'un certain démon dont on ne citera pas le nom. la caricature de la grand-mère "libéré" ; le genre de femme qui boit, qui fume, qui jure, et qui n'a garder de l'Algérie que le Hayek.

Toutes les personnes autour de la table se turent, le diner n'avait pas encore commencé que mamie avait déjà réussi à défoncer l'ambiance.

Jowhara se força à sourire et essaya de répondre le plus calmement possible en ignorant les pouffement de ses frères et l'appareil photo de Youichi :

-ça va très bien merci et non je ne suis pas enceinte mais merci de demander.

Zohra ouvrit la bouche mais fut bien vite arrêter par son mari :

-le repas a l'air délicieux n'est-ce-pas ? Qui veut bénir notre table ?

Le vieil homme balaya la table du regard et ses yeux retombèrent rapidement sur sa femme.

-Zohra, tu veux bien ?

Jowhara admira son courage, le seul VRAI croyant autour de la table, chrétien dans le sang, le noir américain croyant par excellence

En fait, pensa-t-elle, rien ne les destinait à se rencontrer.

Mais comma aurait dit sa mère : le destin n'est que mystère, bon, sur le moment elle n'avait pas compris et elle s'en foutait un peu, la par contre elle semblait mieux comprendre alors que sa grand-mère commençait la prière :

-mon seigneur, merci d'avoir mit sur notre table ce repas, d'avoir offert à ma fille la patience de supporter ces 4 garçons et d'avoir rendu ma petite fille riche en poitrine...

Jowhara donna un grand cou de pied a Reichi des qu'elle aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

-...et surtout merci de nous avoir tous réunis autour d'un poulet bon marché et d'une purée pas terrible. Amen.

Jowhara ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les mines déconfites de sa mère et de sa tante. Elle échangea un regard avec Kenji qui souriait lui aussi.

-et sinon, reprit Zohra, pour ton équipe ?, fit elle en regardant Jowhara.

-ils m'ont refusée...mais, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que toute les personne présente a table allait protester, je vais refaire la demande et recommencer jusqu'a ce qu'on me mette a l'essai.

-ca c'est bien ma fille !, fit Mr. Gokuraku.

Apres plusieurs encouragements et proposition de tabassage de l'équipe le repas put continuer dans la joie et la bonne humeur, enfin, autant que peut être un repas chez les Gokuraku.

XXXXXXXX

Jowhara adressa un dernier signe de la main a Youichi qui allait monter en voiture, ils allaient surement se rencontrer sur le terrain et a ce moment aucun des deux de devra faire preuve de sentiments, sur le terrain, chacun de son coté allait se battre pour son rêve et quelque soit le gagnant, il savait que l'autre sera la pour être heureux avec lui et l'encourager pour la suite.

Hiruma monta en voiture en se demandant quel plan elle allait inventée, il la savait assez intelligente –ou dingue- pour faire des plans qui, si il n'était pas déjà barge aurait vite fait de le rendre, mais quelque soit son idée, il était sur de ne pas s'ennuyer.

 **A suivre…**

 **(1)** benti : ma fille.

Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de reviewer si l'envie vous vient –vous étes libre hein, j'oblige personne- et je vous dit a dans deux semaines; en attendant portez vous bien et souriez .


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour jeune âme perdu içi bas!

Bon, bah aujourd'hui je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dans mon monologue (oui monologue, je suis la seul a lire cette histoire) donc l'histoire avance un peu dans ce chapitre et défini un peu plus la relation entre Jowhara et Hiruma.

 **Note importante:** a partir de la prochaine publication les chapitres ne paretront plus les jeudi mais les vendredi car je commence bientôt l'université et je songe serieusement a me jeter sous un bus.

Comme d'habitude je vous supplie invite a me laisser des review et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

 **Chapitre 4 : que tu le veuille ou non !**

Jowhara s'assit à son bureau pour remplir les formulaires d'inscription.

Demain, elle allait se présenter a son lycée comme étant une nouvelle élève, avec l'aide d'Hiruma, elle avait menacé les quelque élèves qui étaient présent vendredi dernier pour les obliger a " fermé leur putain d'gueule si ils ne voulaient pas se faire plomber leur putain d'cul".

A force de côtoyer Hiruma, il avait déteint sur elle.

Elle avait donc passé tout son week-end à coordonner chaque détail de son plan pour éviter l'échec.

Elle remplit rapidement le formulaire en espérant que personne ne se souviendrait de son nom mais elle loucha dix bonnes minutes sur la case "sexe".

Encore dix minutes à regarder cette fichu case sous tout les angles puis elle prit son courage –et son stylo- et cocha "masculin", elle sourit en mettant les formulaires dans le sac a dos noir qu'elle avait prit a la place de son habituelle sac a dos coloré et alla se coucher mais a l'instant ou elle allait fermer les yeux un doute immense l'envahit, et si quelqu'un la reconnaissait malgré tout? elle se releva et fit les cent pas en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de camoufler son identité car elle était sur qu'on la reconnaitrait a cause de sa cicatrice.

Son salut lui vint sous la forme de ses deux frères en train de se battre dans le couloir, elle ouvrit la porte a la volée et se jeta entre eux...

Maintenant elle voulait bien avouer qu'elle était peut être maligne mais pas brillante, c'est ce que lui rappela les petits pois congelées qu'elle avait contre son visage et le visage hilare de ses deux frères en face d'elle.

Dire que les salauds s'était excusé et que des qu'elle avait eu le sac de petits pots sur le visage ils avaient éclaté de rire.

Elle se contenta de les ignorer et partit se coucher.

Demain serait une journée fatigante.

XXXXXXXX

Jowhara se leva plus tôt que d'habitude pour se préparer, en sortant de sa chambre elle n'entendit que sa mère s'activer dans la cuisine, elle se dirigea directement dans la chambre de Reichi et entra sans faire de bruit peine perdu, il venait de se réveiller.

-salut _khoya(1)._

- _wech khto(2),_ fit-il en se levant pour échanger avec elle un "super check" comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler.

-dis…, elle tortilla ses doigts de façon gêner, j'ai oublié d'acheter une chemise, t'en aurais pas une vieille ?

-t'es toujours aussi tête en l'air !, dit-il en rigolant.

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit une chemise Marco Giordani flambant neuf.

-tiens, dit-il, elle est trop étroite au bras, tu peux la garder.

-merci frérot !

Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, comme ca elle n'aurait pas l'air ridicule avec une chemise trop grande pour elle et en plus elle portait quelque chose de classe, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain de ses frères et fouilla rapidement dans leur placard pour en sortir une boite de gel; elle sortit, son butin en main, et repartit vers sa chambre en prenant soin de verrouiller sa porte.

Elle prit rapidement sa douche et put lancer le plan "faire des preuve de sa virilité tellement flagrante qu'un éleveurs de grenouille en Alaska pourrait les voir "

Habillé d'un simple boxer et armé d'un épais rouleau de ruban adhésif gris, elle fit face à son reflet dans le miroir.

-c'est parti…, dit elle plus pour se donner du courage que pour marquer le début de l'opération.

Elle se débattit longtemps avec le ruban adhésif et sa poitrine mais sans succès, quoi qu'elle fasse ses seins trouvaient toujours le moyen de sortir voir ce qui se passait dehors.

Elle soupira en enlevant plusieurs mètres de ruban adhésif de sa poitrine, puis, ce fut comme si une petite lampe s'alluma dans sa tête ,elle sortit de la salle de bain et alla s'allonger sur son lit, ensuite elle reprit le saint ruban et se mit a le coller de façon a ce que ses seins ne bouge pas quand elle jugea le résultat satisfaisant ,elle se leva et rejoignit a nouveau la salle de bain pour enrouler le reste autour de sa poitrine pour l'aplatir.

Elle s'observa dans le miroir, en utilisant le ruban sa poitrine était beaucoup plus aplatit et le tout tenait en place contrairement a toute ces héroïnes de livres qui utilisaient des bandages – elle avait essayé et c'est impossible- elle souhaitait ne pas se faire démasquer et le ruban adhésif semblait être son meilleur allié.

Elle s'habilla ensuite de l'uniforme qu'elle avait maudit quelque jours plus tôt et qu'elle bénissait aujourd'hui, elle avait convaincue sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de jupe et on dirait que l'excuse de la crise d'adolescence avait plutôt bien marché. Elle se posta une nouvelle fois devant le miroir et pris un peigne et la boite de gel et plaqua ses cheveux en arrière.

Le résultat était…presque satisfaisant, ce n'était pas elle qui était debout devant le miroir mais ca y ressemblait beaucoup. Elle avait quelque traits féminin et ses oreilles percés mais vide pouvait semer le doute ainsi que se cils un peu trop long pour un garçon mais dans l'ensemble ca devrait suffir.

Elle prit son sac a dos et descendit dans le bureau de son père, elle s'installa a genou sur le long canapé en cuir installé le long du mur et au dessus duquel se trouvait plusieurs photo de sportif, elle joignit les mains devant la première photo de LaDainian Tomlinson :

-pitié seigneur LaDanian, donnez moi la vitesse de foutre une branlée a toute cette bande de bras cassés.

Elle rampa ensuite sur les genoux jusqu'a la deuxième photo de Joe Montana :

-monseigneur Montana, laver mon cœur de la poisse et remplacer la par la précision de rattraper les balles.

Elle avança –toujours sur les genoux- vers une troisième photo de Troy Polamalu :

-saint Polamlu, donner moi votre façon de protéger votre ligne d'en but.

Elle avança encore pour se retrouver devant une photo de Zinedine Zidane :

-Zizou christ, donner moi le talent pour fermer la gueule de tout ces imbéciles.

Elle se releva enfin et s'apprêta à sortir, elle s'arrêta à la porte et regarda encore les posters :

-merci d'avance...

Elle vit seigneur kawkaw passer dans le couloir, elle le prit dans ses bras et le déposa sur le canapé dans lequel elle priait quelques minutes auparavant.

-pris pour moi seigneur kawkaw j'en aurais besoin.

Elle sortit enfin du bureau de son père et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'ou provenait plus de bruits qu'a son réveille, en entrant elle vit sa mère et sa grand-mère s'activer derrière les fourneaux et son grand-père assis a table derrière le journal, elle s'assit en priant Walter Prayton de devenir invisible.

Walter Prayton était occupé ailleurs apparemment…

-alors tu passe les testes aujourd'hui ?

Elle releva le nez de son bol pour regarder sa grand-mère.

-oui, ce soir après les cours.

-tu veux que je vienne ? Je pourrais parler avec l'entraineur s'il n'accepte pas, et s'il veut la jouer tête dur _n'diformilou khliktou(3) et…_

-merci mamie, essaya-t-elle de la calmer, mais c'est bon tout ce passera bien tu n'as qu'a rester içi et...

-mais j'ai envie de voir les jolies jeunes hommes avec qui tu vas jouer, leur équipements est très serré je pourrais te choisir le meilleur parmi cette mer de testostérone.

Jowhara adressa un regard paniqué en direction de sa mère et de son grand-père dans l'espoir d'être sauvée, sa mère intervint à ce moment :

-c'est bon _yemma(4)_ on va rester ici et laisser jojo' se débrouiller n'est ce pas _habibti_ ?

Jowhara hocha vigoureusement la tête, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était la présence de sa grand-mère, pour saboter les plans elle était numéro 1.

-et puis, ajouta son grand-père, nous allons priez le seigneur de l'aider.

-arrête avec le seigneur, fit la vieille femme en tombant lourdement sur sa chaise, je préfère faire les choses au lieu de prier pour qu'elles se fassent toute seul et puis avec tout ce que j'ai fait tu sais que dieu ne m'aime pas.

La brune ne suivit même plus la discussion, plus le moment d'aller au lycée approchait et plus ses entrailles se tordait d'appréhension et un doute atroce l'envahit, elle déposa son bol sur la table et se leva en prenant son bento et sortit en saluant tout le monde et en refusant que quelqu'un la dépose.

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Et en marchant elle avait l'impression que son plan n'était pas aussi bon que ca.

Et si on la reconnaissait ?, elle irait sur le terrain, toute son âme le réclamait, mais et si elle tremblait ? Et si elle n'avait pas le niveau ? Si elle n'était pas accepté dans l'équipe alors tout ses efforts serait réduit a néant, toutes ces personnes menacées, toute ces heures passées à chercher le moindre détail susceptible de la dénoncer pour finalement ne pas être acceptée. se répéter les dialogues et les réplique dans sa tête ne faisait que la rendre plus nerveuse encore et la faire douter de sa propre décision.

Elle tritura ses mains, sortit son portable et regarda la liste de ses contacts, elle voulait appeler quelqu'un, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, elle voulait allez au lycée et passez un teste qu'elle n'était même pas sur qu'on lui accorderait.

Elle enleva sa casquette.

La remit.

Regarda encore son portable.

Et le remit dans sa poche.

A la place elle réarrangea sa veste qu'elle avait mis sur la brassière de son sac vu qu'elle avait le tic de toujours remonter les manches de ce qu'elle portait et continua son chemin en essayant de se calmer malgré la boule qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

Elle eu un instant comme une illumination. Elle pris son collier –un petit pendentif argenté representant la main de fatima- l'ouvrit et fit tomber dans sa main un morceau de papier assez vieux qu'elle déplia pour le lire même si elle savait parfaitement ce qui était écrit, elle remit le papier dans son collier et le laissa tomber a l'intérieur de son col.

Ses mains ne tremblaient plus.

Son ventre était moins douloureux.

Elle eu un sourire féroce comme un prédateur.

Elle avait droit à son essai et elle allait intégrer l'équipe.

Gare à toi Seibu, Jowhara arrive.

XXXXXXXX

Elle rentra dans la cour en essayant d'ignorer les regards qui lui était adressés, elle devait s'habituer car a partir d'aujourd'hui ce serait son pain quotidien.

Elle ignora tout le monde mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait deux garçons qui la regardaient d'un regard un peu trop insistant elle nota mentalement que deux idiots allait essayer de l'intimider surement pour avoir un larbin en plus, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans leur direction. Hisagi Tadachi et Ryuga Rintaro.

 _Trop facile,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle monta en classe et prit une place au fond de la classe et sortit son boc note pour commencer une liste de chose à faire pour le travail a mi-temps qu'elle avait dans les écuries Ferrari au japon, elle customisait les voitures a la demande des propriétaires et ca marchait plutôt bien, a ce rythme elle avait son ordinateur portable dans deux semaines.

Pendant tout le temps qu'elle passa à rédiger ses corvées personne ne vint l'ennuyer, par contre le murmure des élèves était aussi discret qu'un éléphant en string.

La cloche sonna et tout les élèves entrèrent en classe et elle vit que plusieurs membre des Wild gunmen était dans sa classe : le quarter back ''kid'', le receveur Tetsuma, Honda Hiroshi un des safety et Aiuchi Hina la manager.

Le professeur entra à son tour et après avoir salué les élèves ses yeux tombèrent directement sur Jowhara qui avait naïvement espérer pouvoir échapper aux présentations.

De son coté le professeur baissa ses petite lunettes ronde pour mieux observer le nouveau venue, il était sur que le directeur lui avait annoncé la venue d'une fille. Mais bon après tant d'année à travailler en milieu scolaire il avait l'habitude des fantaisies d'adolescent, surement encore une fille mal dans sa peau et sans aucune féminité.

-avant toute chose, commença le professeur, comme vous l'avez remarqué nous accueillons un nouvel élève…

La brune soupira intérieurement de soulagement en entendant le prof parler d'elle au masculin, elle s'était attendue a ce que aucun enseignant ne lui fasse une remarque, surement habituer et habituer aux frasques de l'adolescence mais ca n'avait pas empêcher la peur de l'étouffer par moment.

-une petite présentation s'impose, vous ne pensez pas?

La brune ne daigna même pas un regard vers les élèves qui la regardaient avec curiosité, elle se contenta de se lever et commença :

-je me nomme…

-allons, trêve de timidité, venez ici.

Elle se leva et rejoignit le professeur pour faire face aux élèves. Elle balaya la classe du regard et remarqua que d'autres membres de Wild gunmen étaient ici, elle reconnue Ushio qui avait fortement refusée son entrée dans l'équipe et Babayama, un lineman d'exception, elle vit aussi les deux caïds de tout à l'heure. Apparemment aucun des présents vendredi n'avait vendu la mèche.

Heureusement pour eux.

-bonjour a tous, commença-t-elle poliment, je me nomme Gokuraku Jowhar.

Elle s'était contentée de prendre le masculin de son prénom, autant dire qu'elle ne s'est pas cassé la tête.

-je…

Elle fut rapidement coupée par un des deux crétins, et ce qu'il dit lui donna raison des les appelés crétin.

-c'est quoi ce prénom pourri ? fit Tadachi.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, parfaitement calme pendant qu'il rigolait avec crétin numéro 2.

-c'est arabe, fit elle simplement.

Les rires des deux crétins et des quelque élèves qui les avaient suivi dans leur délire se turent instantanément.

- _Jowhar_ représente l'âme ou le cœur de quelque chose, dit-elle calmement, c'est comme le principe par lequel commence la vie de quelque chose et quand son Jowhar meurt cette chose aussi meurt, elle planta ses yeux gris dans ceux sombres de Tadachi, un homme sage a dit : _koun kalbahr la ahad youdrik asrarek,koun ka alsama'a la ahad youdrik amalek,koun ka alnahl la tahda'a af'alek wa koun ka alchajar la tankati'i joudourak,_ _ **fa jawhar af'alek yaj'al minka kamar youhda bih.(5)**_

Elle lut l'incompréhension dans les yeux de ses camarades et continua.

-il incitait les gens à faire le bien sans rien en retour et compara celui aux actes nobles, dont le _Jowhar_ des actes est noble à une lune qui éclaire le chemin droit.

La classe la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, même l'enseignant avait baissé ses lunettes pour l'observer tandis que l'expression de la brune ne changeait pas.

\- Que dire de plus? J'aime beaucoup la lecture et je parle plusieurs langues, des questions ?

Une des filles qu'elle avait menacées leva le doigt :

-quand tu dis plusieurs langues ?

-arabe, français, anglais, japonais et un peu d'espagnol, énuméra-t-elle simplement.

En voyant que plus personne ne posait de questions elle termina simplement :

-j'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre.

En fait elle s'en foutait royalement mais bon, le bonheur que personne ne remarque sa combine lui faisait dire n'importe quoi.

Elle rejoignit sa place en remarquant que plusieurs regards la suivaient notamment les deux crétins, le running back et le quarter back des Wild gunmen.

Maintenant que la machine était lancée, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

 **A suivre…**

(1) _khoya : mon frere._

(2) _wech khto : qu'est ce qu'il ya sœurette ?_

(3) _n'diformilou khliktou : je lui déformerais le visage._

(4) yemma : maman.

(5) _koun kalbahr la ahad youdrik asrarek,koun ka alsama'a la ahad youdrik amalek,koun ka alnahl la tahda'a af'alek wa koun ka alchajar la tankati'i joudourak,_ _ **fa jawhar af'alek yaj'al minka kamar youhda bih**_ :sois comme la mer, personne ne connais tes secrets et éspoirs comme le ciel, personne ne connait tes espoirs et sois comme les abeilles, tes actes ne se tarissent jamais et sois comme les arbres, tes racines n'ont pas de fin, car le cœur de tes actes fais de toi une lune qui inspire les âmes.(la phrase en gras est une invention de ma part).

Merci mille fois d'avoir lu! Ça represente beaucoup pour moi car vous me donnez une chose trés importante et que vous ne récupererez jamais et pourtant vous me l'offrez sans concession: votre temps; et pour ça j'aimerais embrasser toutes les personnes qui lisent (si vous me lisez) et je vous souhaite du bonheur et des crèmes glacées!

Simin Némésis.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/ bonsoir/ hello/ salam alikoum/ buenos dias/ ohayo gozaimasu !

C'est comme d'habitude un vrai plaisir de vous accueillir et pour commencer je souhaiterais annoncer à vous simple mortel la venue de l'ange sauveur répondant au doux nom de **Miss green rabbit,** et oui un lapin vert ! Non je n'ai pas fumé et ce n'estpas encore pâques !

Donc, la seule ! L'unique ! La magnifique et merveilleuse **Miss green rabbit** m'a gentiment laissé un commentaire m'encourageant a continuer ce que je fais et je dois dire que ça m'a fait un bien fou (je vous jure que j'ai sautillé au lieu de marcher pendant toute la soirée et je crois avoir perdu ma virginité en faisant le grand écart) alors j'aimerais la remercier sincèrement et même les mots ne suffisent pas pour décrire le bonheur que j'ai ressenti en voyant son e-mail. Cette fanfiction est mon bébé, j'ai hésité longtemps avant de l'écrire et encore plus longtemps avant de la poster et voir que quelqu'un aime ce que je fais donne un sens et des couleurs à ma vie un peu fade, ce n'est pas un review qu'elle m'a laissé, c'est une renaissance et j'aimerais vraiment la remercier de la meilleur façon qui soit donc **Miss green rabbit** j' ai une question : que puis 'je pour satisfaire ton petit cœur ? La gloire ? La richesse ? Un mec (je t'offre mes deux frères si tu veux) ? Un O.S ? Demandes moi ce que tu veux car à partir d'aujourd'hui je suis ton obligé.

Et les autre aussi vous pouvez me demandez des O.S hein, c'est marrant à écrire alors ne vous gênez pas (par contre pas de Yaoi sinon vous aurez mal aux yeux, apparemment je suis faites pour en lire mais pas pour en écrire).

Passons enfin au chapitre ! Donc aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour a Seibu pour Jowhara, que va-t-il se passer ? Vous demandez vous…et bien lisez, je ne désire point spoiler le lecteur jouvenceau avide. Mais trêve de bavardages mes amis passons à la fanfic !

 **Chapitre 5 : ida ra'ayta anyab al'layti bariza fala tadoun ana al'layta yabtassim(1).**

Kid détailla le garçon debout en face de la classe.

Il avait de la repartie le petit, en plus il semblait moins con qu'il n'en avait l'air.

En le voyant première fois en rentrant en classe il lui avait semblait être le stéréotype du petit gros du fond de la classe qui se faisait martyriser pendant son enfance, plonger dans un livre en notant en même temps dans un carnet, assis au fond de la classe, une allure légèrement efféminé, une cicatrice lui traversant les lèvres à la verticale du côté gauche et une autre sur le front en plus d'un bleu sur la pommette droite, le gringo cachait bien son jeu.

Par contre en faisant son petit monologue il s'était mis à dos les deux faux caïds.

Le gringo allait baver.

XXXXXXXX

La cloche qui sonnait la fin des cours matinaux sonna enfin.

En se dirigeant vers les tables installer à l'extérieur pour permettre aux élèves de manger au soleil Jowhara ne put s'empêcher de sourire derrière sa casquette.

Les deux imbéciles étaient vraiment les pires espions de la création, leur filatures grotesque était aussi flag qu'un éléphant.

Elle s'installa tranquillement et sortit son livre et son bento. Elle commença à faire ses devoirs en mangeant en attendant que les deux crétins "l'attaque".

Même pas besoin de sortir le Beretta.

Elle les vit avancer du coin de l'œil et remarqua que toutes les personnes présentent s'étaient casser.

 _Putain de lopettes,_ pensa-t-elle.

Etant assise seul au bout d'un table personne ne prit la peine de la jouer super héro, ni même de la prévenir, pas qu'elle en ait besoin mais ca aurait été sympa.

Rintaro posa ses mains en face d'elle sur la table et Tadashi se mit sur le côté en posant une main sur son livre pour l'empêcher d'écrire, elle remarqua sur le champ le couteau dans sa main. Apparemment ils voulaient faire passer un message.

Ils prirent le temps de l'observer sans rien dire, un truc vieux comme le monde pour l'effrayer.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient leur petit numéro elle remarqua que les deux crétins n'étaient pas mal du tout. Rintaro était avait les cheveux roux presque rouge et les yeux marrons et Tadashi avait les cheveux gris et des yeux noirs qui semblait lire en elle de façon désagréable, les deux avaient de jolies traits presque aristocratique et étaient assez musclés.

-il fera un larbin parfait tu ne trouves pas ?, demanda le gris a son acolyte.

 _C'est parti…_ , pensa-t-elle dramatiquement.

-mouais, on peut mieux trouver mais il fera l'affaire, répondit son acolyte et elle eut l'impression qu'il était en train d'acheter des draps.

Elle roula des yeux quand elle le vit ouvrir le couteau d'une façon qu'il dut trouver menaçante.

-écoute le nouveau, on va pas y aller par 4 chemins, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es le larbin de ma copine, tu feras tout ce qu'elle voudra et si à un moment tu as envie de faire une connerie je te redessinerais la face, compris ?

-je ne suis pas un larbin va voir ailleurs.

Il fit un geste pour lui entailler le visage mais plus vite qu'il l'eut cru il se retrouva face contre la table, un bras dans le dos et le couteau plantes à côté de sa tête, elle jeta un regard noir a Rintaro qui allait aider son côté mais elle le dissuada rapidement en rapprochant l'arme du cou de son prisonnier.

-un geste et je l'égorge, et ne réfléchit pas trop je suis sérieuse.

Elle s'insulta mentalement d'avoir parlé au féminin mais il semblait que les deux crétins était plus occupé par l'arme que par ses paroles, Rintaro recula avec les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon.

Elle se releva et libera son prisonnier en même temps, elle reprit sa place calmement sous le regard des deux crétins qui remarquèrent enfin qu'elle avait subtilisé le portable et le portefeuille de Tadashi qu'elle commença à feuilleter tranquillement.

\- rends-moi ça ! protesta Tadashi en s'approchant.

Elle dégaina le couteau d'un geste assuré témoignant de l'habitude à utiliser ce genre d'armes.

\- asseyez-vous.

Elle avait parlé froidement et calmement, même pas besoin de trafiquer sa voix, elle avait déjà une voix grave.

Les deux délinquants s'assirent en face d'elle et elle poussa sa boite de bento en leur direction.

Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient surement as la toucher, comme une petite rébellion qui leur donnerait l'espoir futile de ne pas être totalement à son emprise.

-servez-vous, dit-elle en continuant à feuilleter le portefeuille calmement.

Comme elle si attendait, ils n'esquissèrent pas un geste en direction de la boite, elle sentait déjà l'odeur de brulée que dégageaient leur neurones à force de travailler.

-c'est ta copine ?, demanda-t-elle en montrant une photo sur le portefeuille, elle connaissait la réponse mais était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre.

Il continuait de la regarder dans les yeux espérant au moins gagner ce combat de regard absurde mais qui signifiait beaucoup de chose.

-qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire ?

Elle rigola un peu à l'ombre de sa casquette, il se croyait coriace mais il ne la connaissait pas, elle avait juré, promis et déclaré ne plus jamais perdre, le prochain qui lui fera connaitre le défaite n'est pas encore né.

-en fait je m'en fiche, une snob sans valeur et elle t'utilise en plus, quand elle te demande de ne pas venir au lycée surement pour se vanter d'avoir un copain "caïd" tu es le seul perdant, c'est le genre de fille qui change facilement d'avis.

Elle jeta le portefeuille sur la table et son propriétaire le récupéra sans un mot –malgré la colère- attendant que le p'tit gros lui rende son portable.

Elle tripota un instant les touche du portable puis sortit le sien et glissa ses doigts sur l'écran tactile, le silence perdura pendant qu'elle activait ses deux mains sur les deux portable. Quand elle eut fini elle mit le portable de Tadashi sur la table et des que lui et Rintaro s'apprêtèrent à se lever elle s'écria :

-vous voulez du travail ?

Leurs regards étaient franchement étonnés, ils venaient la persécuter et elle le proposait du travail ? La graisse lui serait pas monter à la tête des fois au p'tit gros ?

Ils échangèrent un regard tandis qu'elle continuait de jouer avec le couteau, tiens Tadashi avait complètement oubliée son arme dans le bordel qu'elle avait provoquée.

-pourquoi on voudrait du travail ? demanda Rintaro prudemment.

-pas "pourquoi ? "On n'en a p…, commença Tadashi avant d'être coupé.

-opinel à lame repliable, commença-t-elle en rouvrant le couteau, no 06, non, no08 : 8,5 cm pratique pour un usage courant mais il à l'air plutôt usées, pas assez pour changer la lame, manche en hêtre et lame en acier inoxydable.

Elle fouilla son sac et sortit un trousseau de clés ou l'un des porte-clés avait une forme rectangulaire et semblait fait en pierre, Tadashi le reconnut comme une pierre à aiguiser, elle commença à aiguiser le couteau en même temps qu'elle parlait.

-on a des intérêts commun, vous voulez un larbin et je veux des infos, faites ce que je vous dis et vous aurez un larbin de choix.

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

Ils venaient la harceler et faire d'elle un larbin et ce p'tit bleu voulait déjà signé un accord.

-quand tu dis un larbin de choix ?, commença Tadashi.

-de qui tu parles ?, continua Rintaro.

Elle déposa le couteau sur la table avec un sourire et prit une mhajeb(2) dans la boite à bento.

-ce connard de Sakamoto.

Tadashi et Rintaro sourirent, si le p'tit gros s'aventurait sur ce terrain ils commençaient à l'aimer.

-tu as quelque chose pour le faire plier ?, parce que sans vouloir te vexer, on a essayé c'est impossible !

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, oui elle avait de quoi le faire plier et elle soumettrait ce gosse de riche avec plaisir.

-ne me sous-estime pas, j'ai quelque infos qu'il ne veut pas faire savoir, et puis, ajouta-t-elle, vous préféré m'avoir comme alliée plutôt qu'ennemi.

Les deux délinquants virent une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux, elle dégageait une envie de se battre presque palpable, oui il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'avoir comme ennemi.

-alors ? Marché conclus ?, fit-elle en tendant la main.

Ils lui serrèrent la main pour marquer leur accord.

XXXXXXXX

Les trois nouveaux acolytes se levèrent quand la sonnerie retentit.

Ils avait passé toute la pose déjeunée à poser les fondements de leur nouvel accord et ce n'est qu'au moment où ils se levèrent que Jowhara remarqua que même si tous les élèves étaient partie ils restaient deux qui ne semblaient pas avoir peur et qui ne voulait pas se déranger.

Shien Mushanokoji et Jo Tetsuma.

Ils étaient assis plusieurs table plus loin mais ne semblait pas s'occuper de leur présence plus que ça mais la travestie avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences, sous son stetson, elle était sûr qu'il ne dormait pas comme il en avait l'air mais plutôt qu'il se cachait pour mieux étudier les faits et gestes de chacun.

XXXXXXXX

Jowhara faisait les cents pas devant son casier.

Son cœur battait la chamade et sa main serrait douloureusement son collier. Tous les élèves étaient soit rentré chez eux soit –pour les membres de clubs sportifs- en train de s'entrainer.

Elle sortit les formulaires de son sac et les rangea une énième fois, elle essaya de respirer calmement, tout se passerait bien, son déguisement avait tenu toute la journée alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle se fasse démasquer maintenant.

Elle repensa a la discussion qu'elle avait espionné quelque jours auparavant, elle avait été rejeté pour le simple fait qu'elle était une fille alors qu'elle avait joué avec des professionnel, elle avait réussi un blitz contre Shea Smith, marquer plusieurs touchdown envers des équipes et des gars milles fois plus coriace qu'elle et continué un match malgré les blessures et tout ça parce qu'on lui avait donné une chance et aujourd'hui on lui refusait même la chance de faire ses preuves.

Encore une fois on l'empêchait d'arriver à ses fins alors qu'elle croyait avoir dépassé tout ça en quittant Seika.

Elle inspira profondément, poussé par des souvenirs qu'elle croyait avoir oublié elle se décida à descendre faire ses preuves.

 _Alea jacta est…_

 _ **A suivre…**_

(1) si tu vois les dents du lion, ne crois pas que le lion sourit : vieux proverbe arabe appelant à la méfiance, donc dans le cadre actuelle à se méfier de Jowhara.

(2) mhajeb : crêpe algérienne carré et épaisse remplie d'un mélange d'oignons, de tomate et parfois de piment (j'adore ça, j'en ai mangé trois avant d'écrire le chapitre : D).

Merci infiniment d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé, ce fut un réel plaisir de vous voir et surtout n'hésitez pas a donner votre avis positif ou négatif et en attendant la semaine prochaine prenez la vie par le bon côté car c'est le seul qui importe vraiment même si c'est difficile parfois.

Simin Némésis.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjou mes lapins ! C'est comme toujours avec un immense plaisir et une joix sans limites que je vous acceuille !

La semaine a été dur je l'avoue (excusez moi de vous raconter ma vie mais dans la vrai vie je suis très introvertie alors je parle içi) mais poster un chapitre m'emplie de joie et donne un sense a mon existence insipide, sans vous je suis un vers de terre !

Et j'aimerais rmercier ma lapine verte qui va bientôt devenir la mascotte officiel de ma fanfic et qui répond au doux nom de **Miss green rabbit** , merci infiniment de me laisser des reviews et j'ai déjà juré devant dieu et aujourd'hui je le fait devant toi : jamais je n'arréterais cette fanfiction et je la finirais même si c'est dernière chose que je fais (met moi une lampe et un oreiller dans ton placard a balai je m'installe !) et quant a mes frères…et bah je ne sais pas mais mes amies les trouve beaux mais je ne connais pas ton genre d'hommes donc si tu aimes les gars bronzés qui font de la musculation et qui ont une légère barbe je te les emballe tout de suite après tu peux aussi venir a la maison les voir (on fera des crêpes et on parlera de mangas) et l'invitation s'applique a tout ceux qui lisent ce message je vous acceuillerais avec plaisir.

Passons au chapitre : notre métisses préféré commence les tests pour integrer l'équipe, réussiras ? Réussiras pas ? et bien lisez mes amis !

J'ai remarqué que l'age de Kenji et Reichi ne se sont pas affiché dans la présentation du premier chapitre alors voila un petit rappel des noms et des ages des frères de Jowhara : Sami : 25 ans. Kenji : 23 ans. Reichi : 20 ans. Yusuke : 11 ans. Si vous remarquez d'autres anomalies n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je corrigerais les fautes avec grand plaisir.

 **Chapitre 6 : une chance !**

Elle avançait.

Donnant une impression de supériorité, sa présence était presque étouffante. On la voyait, le regard dure, sure, la tête haute et elle transpirait la confiance en soi de chaque pores de sa peau...

Enfin, d'un point de vue extérieur seulement.

Car d'un point du point de vue de la première concerné –donc elle- elle était complètement terrifié, sa tête pleine d'incertitudes, son pouls plus rapide qu'un moteur v8 n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter et elle sentait que quelque gouttes de sueur commençait à se former sur son front tandis que l'adrénaline traversait tous ses membres pour y déposer cette angoisse mêlait d'excitation.

Elle continuait d'avancer.

Malgré la peur et les doutes.

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand elle poussa l'entrée du club house qui ressemblait beaucoup –trop- a un saloon. Elle remarqua que l'endroit était vide mais entendait néanmoins des bruits provenant des vestiaires preuve de la présence de l'équipe, des bruits de tirs détournèrent son attention, ils semblaient provenir du terrain, elle ressortie –toujours en silence- pour aller vers la personne qui l'intéressait.

-ALLEZ LES COW-GIRL ON SE BOUGE, ON S'ECHAUFFE ET...

-bonjour.

Billy Horride arrêta sa tirade d'encouragement à ses pom-pom girl qui commençait à s'échauffer en attendant les joueurs et se retourna vers le nouveau venu qui s'était incliné respectueusement en attendant sa réponse.

-hello p'tit gars, que puis-je pour un gringo perdu comme toi ?

Jowhara releva la tête et posa ses yeux gris sur le coach –beaucoup plus petit qu'elle- et dont la moustache bougeait légèrement signe de profonde réflexion.

-je voudrais déposer ma candidature pour faire partie de l'équipe de football américain s'il vous plait, fit-elle en tendant les formulaires d'inscription.

Elle s'étonna que sa voix n'ait pas tremblé. Elle s'étonna d'autant plus qu'il ne prit pas la peine de lire le dossier et qu'il se contenta de la regarda sous toute les coutures.

Son cœur qu'elle avait réussi à calmer repartit au galop en croyant qu'elle s'était fait repéré mais il se calma bien vite quand il reprit la parole :

-écoute gamin, ici c'est d'abord les aptitudes et ensuite les dossiers et je te préviens ce n'est pas moi qui décide, que tu sois pris ou pas ça revient aux cow-boys de décider s'ils veulent de toi ou pas, compris ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête, le coach se retourna vers le terrain et elle remarqua que les joueurs sortirent des vestiaires au même moment.

-Hina, Buffalo, venez voir! Héla-t-il.

Jowhara vit le grand lineman ainsi que la manager s'approcher du bord du terrain sous le regard des autres joueurs qui la dévisageait également lui donnant l'impression de passer sous rayons X.

-on a le petit gringo qui voudrait faire partie de l'équipe, commença le coach.

Le lineman continua de l'observer de ses yeux marron surement dans l'espoir de l'effrayer au contraire de la manager qui affichait un grand sourire et qui semblait ravie d'accueillir un nouveau joueur et qui lui prit sa main pour la serrer ou plutôt pour la balancer violemment de haut en bas.

-bonjour, bonjour, bienvenue je suis super heureuse que tu nous rejoignes il nous manquait justement deux lineman car dans la ligne pour le moment seul Kagamidou-kun Ushijima-kun et Babayama-kun sont vraiment lineman les autres sont les remplaçants d'autres poste et bref, voilà, ca tombe bien que tu sois la, tu joue lineman ? ce serait bien que tu joue lineman mais bon toute aide est la bienvenue et….oh ,pardon je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Hina Aiuchi manager et chef des pom-pom girl et le grincheux ici ,bah on l'appelle buffalo mais en fait il s'appelle Burrafo c'est lui Ushijima-san notre meilleur lineman et puis tu…

-il passe d'abord les essais et on verra plus tard si il vient ou pas, la coupa Ushijima.

La manager lui lâcha enfin la main et Jowhara se dit qu'elle aurait très bien pu faire lineman vu la force avec laquelle elle lui avait serre la main, en plus elle ne risquait pas de perdre son souffle étant donné qu'elle venait de déblatérer un énorme discours -et aurait surement continué longtemps si Ushijima ne l'avait pas coupé- sans reprendre son souffle.

-on va chercher les documents coach, fit la manager en sautillant.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse du coach qu'elle le prit par le bras et le tira vers le clubhouse laissant la pauvre Jowhara…oh pardon, je veux dire Jowhar –car c'est ce qu'elle sera a partir de maintenant- seul avec l'énorme lineman.

-alors…, commença Ushijima.

Elle tourna le regard vers lui et attendit simplement qu'il termine de formuler sa pensée. Ushijima de son côté s'attendait a ce qu'il commence a parler pour faire les louanges de tout ses talents qui ne le protégeraient même pas le temps d'un match alors que le bleu continuait de la fixer surement dans l'attente d'une question quelconque.

-un nouveau ? demanda le géant.

-c'est ça, répondit-elle simplement.

-de ?

-Seika.

-tu as un poste particulier ou tu viens pour les pom-pom girl ?

-j'ai déjà joué safety et je m'en sors pas mal en tant que line man.

Depuis le début de la discussion il n'avait réussi à glaner que le stricte minimum, autant dire que le petit nouveau n'était pas très bavard...ah oui ! Ce n'était pas un pervers non plus puisque depuis qu'il avait mit le pied sur le terrain il n'avait pas jeté un seul regard vers les pom-pom girl.

-alors, continua le lineman, tu compte jouer sur la ligne.

-pourquoi pas.

-tu pense pouvoir tenir le coup ? C'est pas un sport de femmelettes.

\- je ne pense pas être aussi talentueux que vous Ushijima-san, votre tacle lors du match contre les Atsumi spirits était phénoménale alors que leur lineman était juste énorme, par contre je pense pouvoir tenir la route.

Nouvelle information : le petit nouveau n'était pas un frimeur.

Bon point pour lui.

Il vit de loin la manager donner les instructions à l'équipe et surement leur expliquer la raison de la présence du bleu ici puisque plusieurs regards se tournèrent a un moment vers le nouveau.

Il se rappela à ce moment qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

-He p'tit...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question que Hina revenait en courant, un grand sourire sur le visage et plusieurs feuilles en main.

-C'est bon on peut y allez.

XXXXXXX

C'est ainsi que notre héroïne se retrouva en vêtements de sport, debout a l'entrée de la salle de musculation tandis que la manager et le lineman arrangeait les détails de son test, elle remarqua que le coach était resté bizarrement silencieux depuis leur arriver dans la sale.

-alors, commença la manager, on va commencer par les tests basique : combien soulève-tu au développé couché ?

-72 kilos.

-d'accord.

Ushijima installa les poids sur la barre et fit signe a Jowhar de s'installer.

Elle s'allongea sous la barre et essuya ses mains moites rapidement sur son pantalon avant de les placer sur la barre et de la soulever, elle monta et abaissa la barre plusieurs fois avant de la déposer sur les ports.

-on essaye à 74 d'accord ?

Jowhara hocha simplement la tête et attendit que Ushijima finisse de placer les poids avant de les soulevaient avec un peu plus de difficulté que la première mais réussi à la soulever plusieurs fois.

-on essaye à 76 ?

Elle hocha encore la tête tandis qu'Ushijima réinstallait les poids, elle les souleva encore mais de justesse.

-encore a 78 ?

Encore une fois elle le souleva mais avec beaucoup moins de facilité et pas autant que les deux première.

Hina nota 76 sur la fiche technique au nom du petit nouveau et passa à la seconde épreuve, celle que Jowhara détestait le plus: l'endurance.

-alors ? ca donne quoi pour l'endurance ? , demanda le coach alors que Jowhara se mit debout sur la tapis de course.

-mon pire point faible avec la vitesse.

Trois regards étonné se tournèrent vers elle, il faut dire que rare était ceux qui exhibait leur point faible le jour du test, d'habitude il donnait le meilleur d'eux même en espérant que personne ne verrait leur défauts.

-tu as une moyenne de période de match ? demanda le coach.

Jowhara agita ses mains comme pour leur indiquer de ne pas s'inquiéter.

-j'ai déjà joué des matches entier vous savez, mais mon rythme n'est pas aussi bon tout le match, par contre si je joue uniquement les périodes army ca ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Ah tien ! Il avait du vocabulaire technique le bleu, un point de plus pour lui.

Hina brancha les capteurs cardiaques et mit un masque à oxygène sur la bouche de Jowhara qui s'étonna qu'un lycée ait un matérielle de professionnelle.

-c'est pour…, commença a explique la manager tandis que Jowhara la coupa :

-matérielle d'entrainement professionnel pour évaluer les aptitudes d'endurance des nouvelles recrus, leur respiration et leur rythme cardiaque et mettre une marge de capacité et de talent du joueur, dit-elle simplement, elle connaissait ce matériel pour l'avoir déjà expérimenter quand elle jouait avec ses frères.

La manager la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de lui faire un immense sourire de petite fille devant ses cadeaux de noël.

-oh tu connais le matériel !c'est génial !

-mais insuffisant pour jouer au football américain, ajouta Ushijima.

Note pour elle-même : Ushijima est un casseur d'ambiance.

Hina appuya sur un bouton et la machine démarra a un rythme soutenu et Jowhara s'efforça de contrôler sa respiration du mieux qu'elle put en appliquent les conseils de ses frères, pendant quinze minutes qui lui parurent interminables elle poussa sur ses jambes comme une forcené en ignorant les regards des trois autres pour essayer de faire le meilleur score possible, tandis que le coach continuait les tir a blanc pour l'encourager, quand enfin la manager arrêta la machine elle failli hurler "KAMI-SAMA" au visage d'Hina.

Elle descendit, les jambes tremblantes, le souffle court et le cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine tandis que la manager notait avec le coach les résultats et que Ushijima la jugeait d'un œil critique.

-bien, fit Hina, maintenant les tests pratique, on va faire quelque examens sur le terrain ! Annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire enthousiaste.

-d'accord, juste le temps de me changer, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires heureusement désert puisque chaque équipe avait ses propres vestiaire.

-et les protections ! L'appela Hina.

-j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, répondit-elle en entrant dans les vestiaires.

 _ **A suivre…**_

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ce fut un plaisir de vous presenter ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas a me laisser des reviews que ce soit pour donner votre avis, m'insulter, raconter votre vie ou manger des crêpes.

Il y a des questions que je me pose : que pensez-vous de Jowhara ? mary-sue ? Enquiquinante ? Sympa ? J'aimerais bien connaitre votre avis alors n'hésitez pas c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des review quelque soit leur contenu. Et aussi : j'ai commencé à écrire des chapitres H.S l'un deux fait une liste de tout ce que les enfants Gokuraku ne doivent pas faire (il est prêt) et l'autre parle de tranches de vie du point de vue de la famille de Jowhara depuis qu'elle a commencé a se travestir mais celui-la je ne suis qu'a son début et je pense poster un de ces chapitres le vingt novembre pour fêter les un ans de la fanfic (oui ça fait bientôt un ans que j'y travaille ^^) alors si vous voulez l'un deux ou que vous avez une autre idée de chapitre H.S je vou écouterz avec attention.

Je vous dis a dans deux semaines et en attendant je vous souhaite beaucoup de crêpes et du soleil.

Simin Némésis


	7. Chapter 7

Fan de chichourle que je suis heureuse de publier !

Bienvenue pour ce septième chapitre de Wild Gunwoman, Jowhara descend sur le terrain et moi je vais à l'université mais ça c'est pas important. Donc Jowhara passe aux épreuves pratiques, sur le terrain, les meilleurs joueurs attendent la rookie pour la tester, que se passera-t-il ? La brune n'est immunisé ni contre les blessures ni contre l'échec.

Et bien sûr je remercie ma lapine verte, ma mascotte, ma crêpe au chocolat, la merveilleuse Miss green rabbit, merci infiniment de toujours me laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur et me rappelle toujours pourquoi je me suis mise a l'écriture.

Allez mes moutons ! bonne lecture a vous !

 **Chapitre 7 : faire ses preuves.**

Jowhara ouvrit son sac de sport et en sortit l'équipement entiers au couleur des black Knight de l'army.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser pendant qu'elle se préparait sinon elle risquait de paniquer.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement et à la place de ses vieux vêtements s'habilla avec le pantalon rembourré ,attacha le _shoulder pad_ plus serré que d'habitude à cause du manque de poitrine et ajouta chaussettes et crampon et termina d'enfiler son tee-shirt noir avec son nom écrit à l'arrière juste au-dessus de son chiffre fétiche , le 13, elle noua ensuite un bandana orange avec le taureau des Longhorns autour de sa tête et embrassa son casque avant de l'enfiler et de nouer fortement l'attache à son menton.

Elle croisa son regard dans un miroir et s'approcha de lui pour s'étudier de plus près, elle sourit largement en se rappelant la première fois ou elle avait mise l'équipement pour jouer avec Sami un match de publicité pour l'académie militaire dont il faisait partie, tout le monde l'avait accepté ce jour-là et ils l'avaient même ménagé sur le terrain avant de voir ce dont elle était capable un ballon à la main.

D'un seul coup elle eut une penser pour eux et se rappela que toute l'équipe lui avait demandé de leur raconter les tests de passage, elle prit alors son téléphone et pris une photo d'elle habillé du matériel entier et ajouta une petite phrase « prête pour passer les tests » et sauvegarda la photo dans le but de la leur envoyer plus tard et rangea son portable.

Maintenant qu'elle était prête, elle sentit ses ancienne frayeur refaire surface, la peur de trembler, de fléchir, d'être faible, pas assez forte, pas assez rapide, pas assez douée...

Pas assez de tout...

Pas assez de courage pour ne pas avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Et c'est ce qu'elle craignait le plus.

Elle sortit son collier pour lui semblait-il la millième fois de la journée le cola a ses lèvres.

-s'il te plait, s'il te plait, pitié j'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-elle contre le collier avant de le remettre dans son col.

Mu d'un courage nouveau, elle mit le _mouth piece_ dans sa bouche, ajusta ses gants et sortit des vestiaires de sa démarche fière et...

Elle failli se casser la gueule -à cause de l'absence de moquette antidérapante additionner a ses chaussures a crampon vissés- mais ne perdit rien de sa prestance.

C'est le moment de leur montrer ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

XXXXXXX

Elle regarda chaque joueur à tour de rôle, un air de défi plaqué sur son visage pendant que la manager s'extasiait devant elle.

-wow, la totale, il y a même ton nom sur le tee-shirt, tu jouais avec eux ?ou bien tu es fan ? On fait les tee-shirts sur mesure ? Et ce tatouage ? Ça représente quoi ? C'est un bracelet ou bien…

-c'est prêt, fit la grosse voix d'Ushijima dans son dos.

Son intervention eut au moins le mérite d'empêcher Hina de lui saisir le bras pour voir son tatouage de plus près .en fait c'était juste quelque mot en arabe qui lui tenait à cœur qu'elle avait aligné sur son avant-bras juste au-dessous du coude.

Elle se retourna et aperçut les lignes installé pour mesurer la distance à courir et les deux joueurs plantée des deux coté pour la chronométrer, la vitesse était un gros handicap pour jouer au football américain mais elle réussissait à peu près à se débrouiller grâce à ses reflexe assez rapide.

En se dirigeant vers la ligne de départs, elle croisa le regard de plusieurs joueurs qui l'observaient en chuchotant entre eux, les seuls qui étaient vraiment concentrés sur leur entrainement étaient Kid et Tetsuma.

Elle se mit en position en faisant attention à bien planter ses crampons sur le sol, comme ça elle avait un meilleur soutien pour commencer et ça lui permettait de pousser sur ses jambes de façon efficace.

D'un coup son cœur commença à battre de l'appréhension qui précède chaque match, chaque expérience et chaque grand moment dans une vie. Ses oreilles perçurent de légères vibrations à cause de l'absence de son casque.

-à vos marques…

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans le sol.

-prêt…

Elle remonta les genoux, son regards fixait la ligne comme un prédateur sa proie, ses yeux réduit a deux fentes doté d'un éclat gris, ses sourcils s'abaissèrent tandis que l'image de ses frères et de Youichi apparaissait dans son esprit, son cœur bâta douloureusement quand elle sentit son moment proche.

-partez !

L'excitation fut à son comble quand elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes pour démarrer, un nuage de poussière se souleva suite au frottement du ses crampons avec le sol, elle sentit la poussière sur ses doigts tandis qu'elle sera les poings en courant.

Elle sentit son sang se faire transporter par le vent qui fouettait son visage, sa tête vibrait d'excitation, son cœur battait, et ses jambes semblaient invincibles alors qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour être la plus rapide possible. Ses pieds frappait le sol fortement a chacun de ses pas, elle voyait la ligne des quarante yards se profilait tandis qu'elle poussait plus fort sur ses jambes pour l'atteindre et des que ses pieds touchèrent la ligne elle se mit à ralentir pour s'arrêter.

Elle se retourna et vit la manager écrire quelque chose sur sa fiche, elle s'approcha et quand Hina l'aperçut elle lui dit :

-c'est bien ! Tu as fait en 5.8 secondes, bon ce n'est pas aussi rapide que Riku-kun ou Santa-kun mais c'est bien, et puis tu risques de jouer lineman tu n'as pas besoin de vitesse.

Jowhara n'entendit pas la moitié de ce qu'elle dit, elle resta plutôt bloqué sur les 5.8 secondes et elle se retint tant bien que mal de faire la danse de la victoire au milieu du terrain à la place elle laissa un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres, 5.8 secondes ! C'est le temps qu'elle faisait pendant un match quand 11 loubards aussi grand et solide les uns que les autres lui courrait après pas pendant un entrainement, ça c'est de l'évolution ! Et dire qu'elle avait stagné presque toute sa vie à 7.1 secondes.

\- allez on passe aux épreuves pratiques, fit Hina avec un enthousiasme que Jowhara aurait bien aimé avoir.

-à mon tour, dit Ushijima en craquant ses doigts.

Merde.

C'est le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit quand il mit son casque et qu'il eut l'infinie gentillesse de lui tendre le sien qu'elle prit rapidement, pressé d'en finir.

Elle était dans la merde, attention, pas la petite merde de quand on fait une gaffe ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, mais elle était dans la merde, la vrai.

Celle qui nous fait penser qu'en fin de compte nos bonnes idées ne sont pas aussi bonnes que ça.

XXXXXXX

 _Coup du sort, bonne étoile, ange gardien, dieu ou n'importe quel autre instance supérieure tordue, arrêtez votre délire !_

C'est ce que pensa très fort notre héroïne en voyant Babayama s'installer devant elle.

Merde ,et dire qu'elle s'était cru sauvée quand elle avait vu le quarter back –surement pris de pitié pour sa pauvre personne- dire qu'affronter Ushijima pour un essais était trop dur, donc le taureau susmentionné avait gentiment cédé sa place à Oguri Babayama, qui n'avait rien à envier au capitaine de l'équipe.

Il prit position en face d'elle avec un sourire qui semblait figée sur son visage.

-T'inquiète le bleu, j'vais être gentil, fit-il dans une sorte de ricanement qu'elle eut du mal à vérifier à cause du casque.

 _Oh ! C'est adorable !,_ pensa la jeune fille ironiquement.

Elle vit l'entraineur prendre son sifflet en main et se mit en position, elle enfonça fortement l'avant de ses crampons dans le sol et plia les jambes et les bras dans la position standard du lineman comme le lui avait appris Sami.

 _Ma yakhall'akch_ (1), entendit-elle la voix de son frère lui souffler dans sa tête.

 _Facile à dire pour un mec qui fait deux têtes de plus que moi et plusieurs kilos en plus DE MUSCLES._

Juste avant que l'entraineur ne siffle, elle se demanda ce que dirait Youichi à son enterrement.

Le coup de sifflet retentit comme une sentence.

Babayama démarra en quatrième vitesse et pendant un court instant il lui sembla voir un cheval de course mais elle se ressaisit bien vite et étudia rapidement la situation avant de se pencher vers l'avant, de glisser ses bras dans le dos du joueur adverse et elle cala sa tête contre son torse pour pouvoir le repousser le plus fort possible, elle poussa de toute ses forces sur ses jambes qui n'avaient pas bougé de leur places et déséquilibra proprement Babayama qui se retrouva sur le sol.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés pendant la chute et entendit enfin les exclamations des membres de l'équipe qui était choqué qu'un de ses meilleurs joueurs se fasse si facilement plaqué, elle s'étonna encore plus qu'eux en voyant a qu'elle point c'était trop facile.

Ah oui !c'est vrai, il l'avait ménagé !

Elle se releva rapidement en entendant le grognement du lineman et lui tendit une main pour qu'il se relève qu'il ignora avant de gueuler à l'adresse de l'entrainer :

-REVANCHE !

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et repris position sa lui demander son avis, elle remarqua que l'entraineur avait remis le sifflet dans sa bouche et attendait qu'elle reprenne position pour signaler le début d'un nouvel essai de tacle et aussi personne ne retourna sur le terrain.

OK, personne ne lui demandait son avis alors qu'elle était DIRECTEMENT concernée.

Équipe de malades.

Elle reprit encore une fois sa position avec la conviction qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le stade sur un brancard.

Et encore une fois elle réussit à le plaquer.

Ils refirent le même exercice dix fois et elle réussit son tacle huit fois.

Jamais Sami n'a été aussi béni de toute sa vie…. jusqu'à ce qu'Ushijima décide qu'ils avaient assez ménagé le p'tit nouveau.

Il prit position en face d'elle alors que Babayama quittait le terrain.

Elle en venait presque à le regretter.

Donc…d'un côté : 1m86, 104 kilos de muscle brut, une plus grande connaissance du poste de lineman et une envie irrépressible de la tacler et de l'autre côté : elle.

Quand elle rentrerait ce soir –si elle rentre- elle irait embrasser fortement Yusuke car maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas assez câliné.

Le coup de sifflet retentit mais cette fois au lieu de le "réceptionner" comme avec Babayama, elle attendit qu'il s'approche le plus possible et elle ne poussa même pas mais se laissa aller un peu en arrière pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre avant de mettre tout ce qu'elle avait dans ses bras et de le pousser vers le coté pour le faire tomber lourdement sur le gazon.

Si l'équipe était choquée en la voyant faire tomber Babayama, on pouvait dire que là elle était absolument dans un état catatonique.

Le centre se releva et ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa de dire quoi que ce soit en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et une voix bien connu prendre la parole :

-je pense qu'on a assez vu, on ne va pas casser le _gringo_ dès le premier jour, et puis ça se voit qu'il est doué le petit.

Kid lui adressa un sourire en disant sa dernière phrase et Jowhara faillit l'embrasser. Elle venait d'être sauvée ! Merci dieu ! Merci Kid ! Merci Joe Montana ! Merci Marylin Monroe !

Et merci à toutes les personnes là-haut qui lui avait faxé le Kid pour la sauver !

XXXXXXX

-très bien !très bien !, fit la voix enthousiaste de la manager accompagné du reste de l'équipe des pom-pom girl.

Jowhara se dit que les plus résistants devrait faire partie de l'équipe d'encouragement plutôt que celle de foot en voyant ces filles sauter dans tous les sens sans jamais se fatiguer.

-et si on passait au test de receveur, proposa Hina.

Jowhara se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de retirer rapidement sa main en sentant la matière huileuse du gel, à partir d'aujourd'hui elle devrait abandonner ce tic.

-bah, en fait je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour être receveur, sauf pour des passe à courte distance, commença-t-elle, en fait j'ai un taux de réussite de 30% donc à peu près une chance sur trois en supprimant tous les facteurs extérieure qui pourrait faire rater la passe ou…pardon, continuez Aiuchi-san.

Jowhara adressa un sourire désolé vers la manager, elle se sentait débile de déblatérer tout ça alors que la décision revenait aux membres de l'équipe et que si ils voulaient la tester le jugement leur revenait directement.

Hina sourit en découvrant que ce jeune homme qui semblait détaché et hautain était en fait trop timide pour prendre la parole.

-sinon, quel est le poste ou tu te sens plus à l'aise ?, demanda la manager.

-safety, répondit son interlocutrice le plus naturellement du monde.

Rester en arrière de la ligne, tapi en attendant l'arrivée du porteur de ballon, le surprendre, le tacler alors qu'il espérait marquer un but pour lui reprendre la victoire sous la forme d'un ballon ovale, chasser le ballon tel un prédateur sa proie et le retirer violemment des bras du porteur et prendre ses rêves et ses espoirs en même temps que le ballon, briser les efforts adverses au dernier moment pour les briser mentalement et physiquement : tout ceci faisait la beauté du poste de safety, dernier remparts avant la ligne d'en-but.

Un peu sadique mais tellement grisant.

La manager dut percevoir la passion qu'elle avait pour son poste puisqu'elle proposa :

-on va faire un essai !tu vas prendre le ballon à jô-kun, d'accord ?

Elle n'attendit pas que la brune réponde qu'elle était déjà partie donner des instructions aux autres membres de l'équipe et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire"touchdown" la brune avait son casque sur la tête, ses gants bien attachés et debout a 30 yards de la ligne attendant l'arrivée du wide receiver.

A peine le coup de sifflet perça ses oreilles que le ballon fusa comme une balle de revolver, elle crut revoir un match de pro bowl en voyant leur technique semblable à celle du duo légendaire Joe Montana- Jerry Rice, elle n'eut pas le temps de contempler plus que ça que le cheval de fer fonçait vers la ligne d'en-but le ballon déjà en main, elle bougea en sa direction mais il réussit quand même à marquer un touchdown avant qu'elle ne l'attrape.

-on recommence, souffla-t-elle simplement.

Tetsuma et kid reprirent leur position et elle se concentra à nouveau sur la course du wide receiver, l'avantage avec lui c'est qu'il courrait en ligne droite, donc elle comprit rapidement sa façon de bouger ce qui lui permettrait de le tacler, le seul problème maintenant c'est qu'il fallait rivaliser de vitesse avec lui et pour ça elle ne pouvait compter que sur sa détermination.

A l'instant où il démarra, ballon en main elle banda tous ses muscles prête à bouger au moment propice et des qu'elle jugea le moment idéal pour le rattraper, elle démarra au quart de tour et le cheval de fer fit quelque chose au quel elle ne s'attendait pas.

Il changea de trajectoire avec un pas de côté.

Elle avait vu plein de match des Wild gunmen et jamais elle ne l'avait vu changer de trajectoire si brusquement et si près d'un safety.

Heureusement qu'elle avait ses reflexe, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire elle avait elle aussi changer de trajectoire et s'élança dans sa direction sans pouvoir le rattraper alors elle fit ce qu'elle avait gardé pour les états d'urgence –alors qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à l'utiliser si tôt- elle força sur ses jambes une dernière fois et tendit les bras pour lui tomber littéralement dessus l'emportant avec elle dans sa chute, si il avait été un tout petit peu moins rapide elle aurait simplement pu lui retirer le ballon mais dans la situation actuelle c'était tout simplement impossible.

Elle se releva et tendit la main au wide receiver et contrairement à l'autre, il la prit pour se relever et la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Ses oreilles faillirent exploser malgré le casque et elle sentit sa tête au bord de l'implosion quand les pom-pom girls commencèrent à l'encourager, c'était gentil mais son corps déjà martyriser pas les tests ne supportait que très sommairement les bruits en trop.

-félicitations !, hurla une des pom-pom girls en s'approchant d'elle.

-c'est très bien !fit une autre.

-tu as une très bonne technique, ajouta la manager.

Elle se sentit sourire et si ses joues n'étaient pas déjà rouges à cause de l'effort elles auraient sûrement prises une jolie couleur carmine.

-et si on essayait autre chose, fit une voix que Jowhara n'avait pas entendu jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle regarda par-dessus les épaules des cheer leaders et aperçut la tignasse claire du running back.

Le seul dont elle était sûr qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de battre.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _(1)Ma yakhall'akch_ : " il ne te fait pas peur" ou "n'ait pas peur".

Un peu de cliffhanger à la fin mais ce n'est pas trop grave non ?

Je me répète peut-être mais je me dois de savoir : Il y a des questions que je me pose : que pensez-vous de Jowhara ? mary-sue ? Enquiquinante ? Sympa ? J'aimerais bien connaitre votre avis alors n'hésitez pas c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des review quel que soit leur contenu. Et aussi : j'ai commencé à écrire des chapitres H.S l'un deux fait une liste de tout ce que les enfants Gokuraku ne doivent pas faire (il est prêt) et l'autre parle de tranches de vie du point de vue de la famille de Jowhara depuis qu'elle a commencé à se travestir mais celui-là je ne suis qu'a son début et je pense poster un de ces chapitres le vingt novembre pour fêter les un ans de la fanfic (oui ça fait bientôt un ans que j'y travaille ^^) alors si vous voulez l'un deux ou que vous avez une autre idée de chapitre H.S je vous écouterez avec attention.

Merci infiniment de m'avoir lu, c'est toujours un plaisir de publier, je vous embrasse fort et je ne vous souhaite rien d'autre que du bonheur.

Simin Némésis.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour mes lapins au chocolat et bienvenue pour ce huitième chapitre de WG !

Dans ce chapitre la dernière étape des tests, encore quelque instant avant de savoir si notre brune national sera prise ou pas.

Dans le premier chapitre je vous disais que je m'améliorais au fil des chapitre et je pense que c'est a partir de ce chapitre que mon style s'améliore et que l'histoire devient plus intéréssante, c'est mon avis donc vous pouvez me dire si je me trompe, en tout cas j'aime bien ce chapitre, je le trouve classe ).

Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 8: on l'appelle Jo' !**

Il la fixa de haut en bas tandis qu'une boule commençait à se former dans le ventre de sa vis-à-vis.

Même si elle en avait la volonté jamais elle ne pourrait le rattraper, il était trop rapide et lui aussi jouait safety en army.

Le petit running back pris un ballon et le lui lança, elle le rattrapa in extremis.

\- marque un touchdown sans que je ne t'enlève le ballon.

Elle eut envie de rire tellement la situation lui semblait absurde : _elle_ devaitmarquer un touchdown sans que _lui_ ne la rattrape.

C'est Reichi qui allait se marrer ce soir !

Elle se força à respirer calmement pour ne pas paniquer sinon elle risquait d'y laisser des plumes, doucement elle avança vers le terrain en calculant mentalement ses chances de réussir et en évaluant les point fort et faibles de son adversaire : donc Riku était plus rapide qu'elle, plus agile, plus souple, plus fin –dons il pouvait facilement glisser ses mains entre les siennes pour lui prendre le ballon- et elle : elle pesait plus lourd.

Wow l'avantage !

Elle avait encore plus envie de rire maintenant !

Elle était tenter d'abandonner, dans une épreuve de vitesse, aucune technique ni aucune ruse ne peux l'aider alors autant abandonner. Des flashs revirent dans son esprit, des images flous qu'elle avait cru oublier, aucun visage, elle les voyait tous de dos, toujours la dernière et cette fois elle n'avait personne pour l'aider et aucun espoir de réussir.

Alors autant abandonner.

Maintenant en plus de rire elle avait envie de pleurer.

Et portant, malgré les voix qui lui hurlait dans sa tête d'abandonner, elle continuait d'avancer pour se placer en face du running back adverse.

Aucune chance qu'elle fasse marche arriere. Pas sur un terrain de football américain.

Car c'était la qu'elle se sentait pourvu de valeur, alors juste pour ce sentiment d'importance, cette sensation euphorique d'exister ne serais-ce que dans les 60 yards qui la séparent de la ligne d'en-but elle allait jouer, tenter sa chance et faire ce qu'elle a toujours fait : avancer sans se retourner, endurer sans flancher, persévérer sans s'arrêter, et croire sans douter.

Continuer pour gagner.

Elle prit le ballon avec le bout des doigts et le cala contre son aisselle avec la main droite et mit sa main gauche devant elle pour le protéger.

Les deux adversaires seuls sur le terrain se mirent en position.

Le coup de sifflet retentit.

Chacun des deux antagonistes de ce terrain démarra au quart de tour mais à peine Jowhara avait fait trois pas qu'elle trouva Riku en face d'elle, elle resta choquée pendant un quart de secondes mais un sursaut de panique la secoua quand elle le vit approcher la main du ballon, l'affolement s'empara d'elle, et pousser par ses instinct de survie primaire elle fit un pas en arrière avant de dévier de coté en repoussant violemment Riku qui essayait une nouvelle fois de prendre le ballon et elle courra de toute la force de ses jambes vers la ligne d'en but.

Elle courrait de toutes ses forces, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle ne percevait plus qu'un lointain brouhaha qui lui donnait la migraine, l'imposant poteau d'en-but entra dans son champ de vision comme une oasis au milieu du désert, elle continua de courir en ignorant la fatigue et son souffle devint laborieux alors que ses poumons se contractaient au maximum dans l'espoir d'avaler la moindre parcelle d'oxygène, l'adrénaline cavalait dans ses veines poussant son cœur dans ses dernières limites et la faisant transpirer par tout les pores de sa peau.

Elle avait peur plus que de raison de se faire rattraper, elle se sentait comme une proie pourchasser par un chasseur, sa seule raison d'exister est de courir pour essayer de sauver sa vie. Elle serrait le ballon tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu se casser une cote, plus elle s'approchait de la ligne, moins elle était consciente de ce qui l'entourait, seulement elle, sa peur, et son ballon.

Apres une course qui lui sembla durer des heures, ses pieds foulèrent la ligne blanche qui marquait la frontière entre la victoire et le défaite, elle freina enfin et ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement augmenter le volume, des voix éclataient derrière son dos, toute l'équipe semblait dans un débat animé, sans se soucier d'eux elle lança le ballon contre le sol.

Elle avait réussi.

NON.

Un détail refit surface avec la violence d'Hiruma Youichi en colère.

Ou était Riku ? Il aurait du la rattraper depuis longtemps alors ou était il ? Elle ne l'avait même pas sentit essayer de la tacler ou quoi que ce soit. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien passé la ligne d'en-but avant de se retourner.

Son souffle bruyant se coupa un instant et elle enleva les mains qu'elle avait mises plus tôt sur ses genoux pour se redresser.

Riku était la, a vingt yards de la ligne, en train de se mettre debout.

Il était tombé ou quoi ?

La manager s'approcha d'elle pour la félicité, son caméscope a la main.

-mon dieu !on aurait dit une balle de revolver ! Riku-kun n'a même pas réussi à te ralentir !

Devant l'air perplexe de la brune la manager sortit rouvrit le caméscope pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait filmé.

En effet, elle avait courue et le running back avait essayé de la rattraper mais conduite par sa peur elle avait continué de courir jusqu'à le faire tomber.

On aurait dit un fou en train de s'enfuir de l'asile…enfin de son point de vue car la manager semblait trouver cela merveilleux.

-c'est vrai qu'on n'aurait pas mieux fait avec une Balle Brenneke, fit la voix de Kid.

Oh !un compliment !ça s'annonce mieux qu'elle n'ait cru.

-alors ?, demanda-t-elle.

La manager échangea un regard avec l'entraineur avant d'hocher la tête.

-Tu peux aller prendre ta douche le temps qu'on décide, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

XXXXXXX

Quand elle retira les mètres de scotch qui lui enserrait la poitrine Jowhara ressentit une douleur intense lui traverser les seins, à force d'être écrasé pendant toute une journée ils étaient meurtri et terriblement douloureux. Elle les effleura à peine mais retira rapidement sa main, C'était beaucoup trop intense pour l'instant.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans l'une des douches.

Elle sentit l'eau couler avec délectation le long de son corps.

Apres la fin des tests, elle était allée prendre sa douche dans la salle de gym ou elle avait laissé ses affaires qui heureusement étaient vide à cette heure de la journée.

Elle se frotta vigoureusement la tête pour enlever toute trace de gel…avant de s'immobiliser en plein geste.

Bordel .de .merde.

Elle n'avait prévu ni scotch ni gel capillaire et vu la taille de sa poitrine ca ne passera pas inaperçu qu'elle les avait roulé dans la farine.

Elle noua sa serviette autour de sa poitrine et sortit de la cabine de douche complètement paniqué.

C'est officiel elle était maudite.

Comment avait-elle oublié quelque chose d'aussi important ?elle avait cru tout prévoir et maintenant elle se rendait compte que si elle sortait elle allait cramer la couverture qu'elle avait eu tant de mal a façonner. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas au milieu des vestiaires en cogitant fortement a la recherche d'une solution, elle fut tenté d'appeler un de ses frères ou encore Youichi mais ce serait encore pire vu qu'aucun des ses frères ne savait ce qu'elle avait fait et pour Youichi…. Youichi quoi ! Lui-même était louche, même si elle sauvait sa couverture l'équipe trouverait qu'une relation –quelle que soit sa nature- avec le démon était bizarre, trop bizarre.

Mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin d'une solution et vite !

Soudain apparu son sauveur !bravant tous les dangers, traversant toutes les mers et toutes les épreuves, l'envoyé des dieux était la! Déposé négligemment sur une boite à outils dans un coin de la salle et éclairé par un petit rayon de soleil a travers un nuage….

Un rouleau de Chatterton !

ALLELUIA !

Elle pleura presque en prenant le rouleau entre ses mains et s'allongea vite sur l'un des bancs pour scotcher sa poitrine, une fois fait elle se rhabilla et essaya de plaquer ses cheveux en arrière du mieux qu'elle put en s'aidant d'un peu d'eau mais du se résoudre a un résultat plutôt sommaire qu'elle camoufla sous sa casquette.

C'est parti !

XXXXXXX

Elle fit tout pour ne pas montrer a quelle point elle avait peur.

Sa principale qualité était quelle était une merveilleuse actrice, si elle avait eu la taille fine et la beauté elle aurait peut-être troqué le football américain pour des plateaux de tournage.

Elle eut un sourire a cette pensé : pour rien au monde elle ne troquerait le foot US.

En croisant le regard des autres membres de l'équipe elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait d'éviter de sourire : tous se donnait du mal pour l'effrayer et elle souriait alors que d'autres était reparti en courant !

Elle s'assit sur une chaise en face de l'entraineur, à sa droite Ushijima, à sa gauche Hina et le reste de l'équipe formait un demi-cercle sauf quelque membre qui était resté derrière elle pour lui donner l'impression d'être encercler, les fenêtres était fermé et seul un nombre limité de lumière étaient allumés, on aurait dit la salle d'observatoire d'un gang, si elle ne connaissait pas déjà cette ambiance elle l'aurait trouver menaçante. En fin de compte, seul Kid était fidele à lui-même : assis sur un vieux fauteuil a bascule, son stetson couvrant ses yeux, il donnait l'impression de dormir alors qu'elle savait qu'il suivait attentivement la scène de ses yeux sombres.

Elle planta son regard à peine caché par la casquette dans celui de l'entraineur qui lui aussi avait pris un air menaçant de circonstance.

-tu as passé les tests...

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre comme un grincement sinistre dans le clubhouse.

-MAIS...il te manque beaucoup de chose pour faire parti de l'equipe.

Le peu d'enthousiasme qu'elle avait faillit s'envoler, pour un peu elle aurait commencé a gueuler pour qu'enfin elle sache la pourtant rien ne parut sur les traits de son visage malgré la pression palpable qui regnait, elle etait un mur, un rempart, une forteresse inaccesible, elle n'avait meme pas tresaillit quand le coach sortit une arme de son holster.

-es-tu prét à faire les efforts neccesaire pour te faire une place dans cette partie de la ville ? Cette équipe on n'y entre pas comme dans un saloon...

Le coach pointa sur elle un magnifique Smith et Wesson 9mm qui semblait encore neuf surement dans le but de l'intimider mais il ne fit que l'emerveiller de trouver un si beau model de revolver, elle se gifla interieurement de penser a ça maintenant et elle planta son regard dans celui du coach -en penchant un peu la tete sur le coté pour eviter de loucher sur le fligue.

-oui, je suis pret.

Un silence extremement pesant sembla tomber d'un coup sur le clubhouse comme si tout le monde avait arreté de respirer, le coach avait baissé le regard et une eternité sembla s'ecouler avant qu'elle ne voit kid se lever du coin de l'oeil puis, comme un coup de tonnerre s'éleva les coups de feu à blanc des pom-pom girls et du coache suivit des cris de l'équipe :

-GUN AND GUN THAT WILL DO!

Jowhara resta assise alors que toutes les personnes calmes deux minutes plus tot sautaient partout comme des detraqués, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui ce passait !elle etait accepté ou pas ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer le ragerd sombre de kid qui lui adressa seulement un sourie quelque mots qu'elle eut du mal à assimiler :

-bienvenue dans l'equipe.

-je suis pris ?

Le kid hocha la tete alors qu'elle se levait precipitamment, elle voulait courir, crier, pleurer, rire, prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras et fraper quelqu'un d'autres pour se defouler, elle devait aussi appeler ses frères pour les prevenir,mettre au courant les anciens black knigts en amerique, appeler les Longhorns du texas et les trojans d'USC -respectivement les equipes de Sami,Kenji et Reichi- il fallait aussi qu'elle le dise a Youichi, trouver une façon de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait, envoyer des photo, prevenir l'assistante de sa mere et son fils Kaoru et..Et...

-pour si tu ne me connais pas, je suis Kid le quarterback, et...le petit nouveau a un nom ?

Jowhara tendit la main vers lui et lui dit avec un leger sourire :

-on m'appelle Jo !

A ce moment, Kid n'aurait jamais cru que les sentences qui comdamnent les gens pour toute une vie soient prononcés avec un sourire et une poigné de main amicale.

 _ **A suivre…**_

Je me répète sûrement mais je veut vraiment savoir : Il y a des questions que je me pose : que pensez-vous de Jowhara ? mary-sue ? Enquiquinante ? Sympa ? J'aimerais bien connaitre votre avis alors n'hésitez pas c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des review quel que soit leur contenu.

Je vous dit a dans deux semaines et vous souhaite en attendant beaucoup de bonheur et que tout se passe bien dans vos vies.

Simin Némésis.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ! Premièrement et avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, je suis impardonnable mais j'ose implorer le saint pardon de mes chers lecteurs, j'ai eu de gros problème d'ordinateur que j'ai finit pas régler moi-même comme la badass que je suis et je poste ce chapitre la tête basse et le cœur brisé dans l'attente de la sentence divine, en d'autres termes, la vôtre.

Ah, et aussi, j'accueille avec plaisir un (e ?) reviewer/se, faites un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour xstorm007 qui rejoint ma chère Miss green rabbit dans le banc de mes raisons de vivre.

Je pense qu'avec une semaine de retard je vous ai assez faire attendre, alors nous louerons mes reviewers un autre jour.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 09 : prenez ça dans vos gueules, j'ai réussi !**

Elle courue de toute la force de ses jambes vers la maison, une main retenant sa casquette et l'autre écrivant des messages dans son portable. Elle évitait les gens machinalement sans vraiment faire attention, son sourire ne quittait pas ses joues depuis qu'elle avait quitté le lycée et de temps à autre elle laissait une exclamation de joie franchir ses lèvres.

Elle avait réussi !...enfin, techniquement c'est Jowhar qui avait réussi mais bon ça c'était un détail sans importance, ce qui importait pour l'instant c'est qu'elle avait réussi.

Et elle avait envie de le hurler au visage de tous ceux qui l'avait sous-estimée et rabaissé.

Virage, voiture, tourner à gauche, éviter le pervers, traverser la rue, encore une voiture et enfin elle ouvrit –éclata- la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Une music orientale l'accueillit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa grand-mère, un voile autour des hanches, en train de danser devant des clips vidéos arabes à la télévision, le volume était si élevé qu'elle dut couper le son pour parler à sa _djeda(1) :_

-mani(2) !j'ai été accepté, je fais partie de l'équipe !

Le sourire ne quittait plus le visage de Jowhara, d'un coup elle se sentait invincible et son sentiment de fierté envers elle-même augmenta quand sa _djeda_ fit un _you-you_ digne des plus beaux mariages.

-je le savais, fit sa djeda, ma _hanouna(3)_ est la meilleur, aucun de ces petits pédé ne t'arrive à la cheville.

-merci manina(4) top m'en cinq !, ajouta-t-elle en levant la main dans laquelle sa djeda tapa joyeusement.

-allez, fit la grand-mère, une petite danse pour fêter ça !

Elle augmenta le volume de la télévision et la joueuse s'empressa de lui retirer la télécommande des mains avant que tout le quartier n'assiste à un concert d'Ali _el dik._

-une autre fois, aujourd'hui j'ai des choses à faire, au fait ou sont tout le monde ?j'ai l'impression que la maison est vide.

-alors papi est allé jouer au golf avec des petits vieux ennuyeux, Reichi n'est pas encore rentré, Sami a emmené Yusuke visiter la ville et tes parents sont encore au travail, d'ailleurs ils risquent d'y passer la nuit donc tu es _cordialement_ prié de t'occuper de Yusuke quant à Kenji il est dans sa chambre à travailler avec Ayako.

-merci _manina_ !

Jowhara commença l'ascension des marches en repensant à ce qu'avait dit sa grand-mère, ses parents ne serait pas là ce qui lui laissait le champ libre pour beaucoup de chose mais elle devait aussi s'occuper de Yusuke ce qui ne la dérangeait pas vraiment vu qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Algérie pour les états unis, elle avait arrêté d'aller à l'école avec Yusuke et tous les deux avaient pris des cours à domicile pendant que ses parents essayait chacun de réaliser leur rêves et que ses frères avaient décroché des bourses pour de grandes universités qu'ils n'auraient même pas espérer s'ils avaient compté sur le mince revenu de leur parents. Et maintenant Sami travaille durement pour faire connaitre sa société de sécurité, Kenji travaille avec les écuries Ferrari au japon dans l'espoir d'ouvrir ses propres écuries et Reichi allait à l'université tandis que son père commençait à faire connaitre sa ligne de magasin et sa mère frôlait du doigt son rêve d'avoir sa propre ligne de vêtements.

Elle lança son sac à dos dans sa chambre, se débarrassa du scotch et de son uniforme et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kenji pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle imaginait déjà sa tête ravi quand elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et annonça avec un grand sourire :

-hey ! Ken-Ken tu va pas...me...cro...OH MON DIEU !

XXXXXXX

Youichi Hiruma comprenait tout.

Avant d'être une envie c'était surtout une nécessité pour avoir une longueur d'avance sur ses adversaires et pouvoir agir au lieu de ré _devait_ comprendre.

Et d'habitude il comprenait tout : les pensées des gens et leur réactions face à n'importe qu'elle situation, leur défauts et comment les exploiter, les failles qu'elle que soit leur nature et sur n'importe qu'elle terrain, les points forts et comment les contrer, les points faible et leur utilité...

Le problème c'est que la fuckin'princesse aussi sait tout ça.

Elle lui disait tout d'habitude et il n'avait pas à utiliser ses méthodes avec elle et n'avait pas besoin d'étudier ses réactions ou autre vue qu'elle savait parfaitement les camoufler et lui avait appris à la connaitre et la comprendre.

Sauf que là, il ne comprenait pas et ça l'énervait grandement.

Elle lui avait envoyé un peu plus tôt un message ou elle lui expliquait grosso modo qu'elle était acceptée sans lui donner de détails alors que c'est ce dont il avait besoin, tsss...

Et le fuckin'gros qui avait souri comme l'imbécile qu'il était quand il avait su.

Ça l'énervait plus que de raison et quand Hiruma est énerver il aime partager sa colère, il agrippa son M16 et tira sur le sol pour obliger le fuckin'singe et le fuckin'nabot à aller plus vite.

-Youichi Hiruma ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit devant lui deux garçons qui semblaient avoir le même âge que lui et d'après leur uniformes ils semblaient venir de Seibu.

Exactement ce qu'il avait besoin.

Son sourire s'étendit d'une oreille à l'autre alors que les deux garçons commençaient à avoir peur...

XXXXXXX

-et moi j'te dis que c'est louche cette histoire !

-mais non tu te fais des idées c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche cette affaire.

-justement ! Trop clair et trop facile pour que ce soit réglo, on sait même pas c'qu'il y a dans ce sac ! Et si c'était de la drogue ou des papiers top secret!

Tadashi soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient sorties du lycée.

Rintaro avaient des doutes et il comprenait ça, mais c'était facile et sans danger et ça tenait en quatre étape : aller au lycée démon, trouver Youichi Hiruma dont le gros leur avaient montré une photo, lui donner une enveloppe et enfin partir en parlant le moins possible avec lui.

Simple, rapide et sans danger.

C'est ce qu'il s'était dit avant de voir le démon, cet homme était fou et ça se voyait a son sourire et son fusil d'assaut, il avait même sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand il s'était retourné vers eux...

Flippant.

-c'est pourquoi ? demanda le blond.

Tadashi sortit l'enveloppe de son sac et le tendit au quarterback.

-un gars nous a envoyé pour te donner ça, dit-il en tendant l'enveloppe.

Hiruma pris l'enveloppe des mains de Tadashi mais arrêta ce dernier lorsqu'il s'apprêta à partir, Rintaro jura dans sa barbe, il était sur de l'arrivée imminente de problèmes et son instinct ne le trompait que rarement. Hiruma entra dans le clubhouse et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une liasse de billets qu'il tendit aux deux garçons.

-comment s'appelle votre "expéditeur"?

D'une certaine façon, surement les instincts de survie primaires propre a tout être humain, aucun des deux ne jugea utile de mentir ou de dire une connerie.

-écoute, commença Rintaro, c'est un petit nouveau qui nous a proposé du boulot pour un peu de blé, on le connait pas et on...

Il fut coupé par une rafale de balle tirée vers le haut, le message était clair: une poigné de 223 Remington touche le ciel pour l'instant, une autre connerie et je vide le chargeur sur toi.

Les deux n'avait pas besoin d'être des génies des armes pour savoir qu'un chargeur de M16A4 –soit 30 balles- vidée sur des pauvres victimes avec une capacité de tir de 750 coup/minutes ne fait pas du bien.

-GOKURAKU! GOKURAKU!, hurlèrent les deux en même temps.

Les balles s'arrêtèrent d'un coup alors que le cerveau du démon commença à étudier les informations fournis.

Gokuraku, il voulait bien, mais les deux idiots avaient bien dit qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon or il voyait mal les ainés Gokuraku lui envoyer un paquet en utilisant des larbins, il attendait plus une "commission" venant de Jowhara, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire Jowhara était une fille sauf si...

-Gokuraku comment? Demanda-t-il avec son air le plus menaçant.

Les deux boules tremblantes sur le sol se relevèrent, Rintaro fut le premier à prendre la parole.

-une sorte de nom bizarre, pas du japonais...

-Jowhar.

Sa voix parut tomber comme un couperet, jamais il n'oublierait ce regard et il ferait attention a toujours mettre un prénom sur la puissance, car oui, pour Hisagi Tadashi la puissance pur et dure, le courage forgé par quelque chose qu'il ne connaitra jamais, la prestance écrasante qui implique le respect, tout ça portait un seul et unique nom: Jowhar Gokuraku.

Ce garçon avait quelque chose qui forçait le respect, quelque chose qui oblige son entourage à ne pas le chercher, il était puissant, il le savait et il savait en user.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le ricanement du démon, apparemment lui aussi avait eu le temps d'aligner quelque pensées.

-cassez-vous!, ordonna-t-il, et si un seul connard sait ce que vous m'avait dit je vous fais un autre trou pour respirer compris?

Ils ne purent qu'acquiescer en silence et partirent.

Hiruma sourit de son côté.

Il adorait quand un plan se déroulait exactement comme il voulait.

XXXXXXX

Jowhara connaissait Ayako.

Très bien même, elle travaillait avec Kenji, elle était douée, sympathique et Jowhara pouvait compter sur elle, elle était comme une sœur pour tout le monde.

Sauf pour Kenji.

Car ils ne s'entendaient pas tous les deux même si ensemble ils faisaient un travail d'enfer.

Ils étaient amis. Mais ils s'engoulaient tout le temps.

Donc il est normal que Jowhara soit un tant soit peu choqué de les trouvé a quelque millimètre l'un de l'autre et sur le point –d'un point de vue totalement statistique en prenant en compte la distance qui ne les séparait plus, l'ambiance de la chambre, les stylos renverser, les feuilles éparpiller et les mains de chacun accrocher à l'autre- de s'embrasser, ou bien c'était une violation de l'espace personnel de chacun.

A priori c'était la première hypothèse.

Jowhara inspira fortement dans le but de hurler tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour prévenir sa grand-mère mais avant qu'elle ne formule une quelqu'une phrase elle se retrouva balancer sur le lit, Ayako lui retenait les bras pour qu'elle ne bouge pas tandis que Kenji fermait la porte.

-c'est pas ce que tu crois, commença Ayako.

-c'est un malentendu, continua Kenji.

-il n'y a rien entre tête de nœud et moi.

-ce que tu as vu ne veut rien dire, jamais je n'approcherais d'une fille aussi moche que miss je-sais-tout.

-Il n'a rien d'attirant.

-elle est débile et elle m'empêche de travailler.

-il frime !

-elle m'énerve !

-vous allez bien les enfants ? , demanda la voix de leur grand-mère derrière la porte.

Jowhara qui s'était tut jusqu'à maintenant répondit :

-oui, on s'amuse.

-d'accord !

La joueuse se réinstalla sur le lit de son frère et fixa les deux protagonistes aussi rouge l'un que l'autre et apparemment en manque d'arguments.

-donc pas de mariage ?

Ils se tournèrent vers elle dans le même mouvement et approchèrent leur visage du sien :

-ni mariage ni rien d'autre, fit le quarterback des longhorns.

-et personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé, ajouta la mécanicienne.

-de toute façon il ne s'est rien passé, n'est-ce pas Jo' ?

La concerné gloussa avant de se relever pour leur faire face et continua de sourire comme le chat de cheshire.

\- n'est-ce pas Jo' ?, répéta Kenji.

-mais bien sûr que vous pouvez me faire confiance, _serek fi bir. (5)_

Kenji aurait pu lui faire confiance si elle avait viré ce sourire de son visage mais malheureusement une mauvaise entité avait pris possession de son corps alors Kenji essaya de minimiser les dégâts, il regarda Ayako et Jowhara à tour de rôle puis passa ses deux mains dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

- _choufi, rahi m3awja lhala, ki tetsegam nahadrou 3liha ma3lich ?(6)_

Jowhara hocha positivement la tête alors qu'Ayako les fixait en essayant de comprendre ce qui se disait entre le frère et la sœur, Kenji fit un lariat a sa sœur pour plaisanter et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, elle savait qu'il aimait Ayako, elle savait aussi qu'il avait du mal à lui avouer et a se l'avouer mais elle savait surtout qu'il le lui dirait quand le moment serait venu et qu'il leur annoncerait ça bientôt , car c'est comme ça chez les Gokuraku, aucun secret dans la famille, si quelqu'un a un problème alors c'est l'affaire de tout le monde car la famille est tout ce qu'ils possédaient et ils comptaient bien la gardait

La brune sentit un pincement au cœur, tout le monde faisait confiance a tout le monde et comme une égoïste elle avait agis seul et leur cachait un secret, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'un jour elle leur dirait et tout rentrera dans l'ordre

-EH !, se rappela-t-elle, vous n'allez pas me croire ! Je suis prise dans l'équipe !

XXXXXXX

Jowhara ouvrit les bras et attrapa Yusuke au vol pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-alors c'est bon ? Tu es prise dans l'équipe ? Et tu joueras avec eux ? Et tu passeras à la télé ? j'pourrais v'nir a tes match ?...

Yusuke continua sur sa lancée alors qu'elle recevait des tapes dans le dos de la part de Sami et Reichi.

-on règlera ça plus tard, pour l'instant on va faire un bon diner, tu veux manger quoi ?

Sami passa un bras autour de ses épaules et pris Yusuke de ses bras.

-aujourd'hui on mange dehors, je vous invite !

Jowhara sourit, c'est dans ses moments, entourée de sa famille qu'elle se sentait complète, qu'elle sentait que tout ce qu'elle faisait rimait à quelque chose, même si ça n'empêchait pas une part d'ombre de subsister.

 _ **A suivre…**_

(1)djeda : grand-mère.

(2)mani : surnom qu'on donne à sa grand-mère.

(3) hanouna : ma chérie.

(4)manina : petit surnom affectueux donné aux grand-mère.

(5) serek fi bir : ton secret et est dans un puit, dicton arabe pour dire qu'un secret sera bien gardé.

(6) choufi, rahi m3awja lhala, ki tetsegam nahadrou 3liha ma3lich ? : regarde, les choses sont compliqué, quand ça s'arrangera on en reparlera, d'accord?

Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir lu et je m'excuse encore pour la semaine de retard, dieu sait que j'ai détesté rater le rendez-vous publication et que c'est comme une glace en été après l'école d'enfin mettre en ligne ce chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et j'espère qu'il ne fait pas trop froid chez vous.

Simin Nmsis.


	10. Chapter HS

Voilà pour vous un chapitre HS que je viens de finir, je voulais le publier avec la chapitre d'aujourd'hui mais j'ai voulu faire quelque arrangement avant et je suis épuisé. Bon, ce chapitre trace un peu le point de vue de la famille Gokuraku depuis que leur Jowhara se travestie, bon je vous laisse lire et je vais dormir car je commence à être crevé ).

 **Chapitre H.S (hors-série):**

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle a changé?

Monsieur Gokuraku releva les yeux de la boite d'haricots qu'il avait dans la main pour les portés sur sa femme accoudée au caddie avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait quand il suivit son regard. Il observa un moment sa fille en train d'aider une vielle femme à atteindre un paquet de gâteaux sur une étagère supérieure.

Rien. A. Signaler.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il dira...loin de là.

-c'est l'adolescence tu sais...

-c'est pas ça et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Non il ne savait pas.

-elle grandit, c'est normal.

-je ne te parle pas de ça.

-de quoi alors?

-mentalement...elle est différente.

-écoute; je sais que tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle change quand on est venu au Japon mais il faut te rendre à l'évidence que c'est son caractère et qu'elle ne changera pas comme ça.

-moi aussi je trouve qu'elle a changé, fit la voix de Yusuke, coincé entre sa mère et le caddie.

Mme Gokurake pointa Yusuke comme si il était à lui seul un long discours d'arguments et d'explications logiques, pertinentes et très convaincantes.

-de quoi vous parlez?

-de...

-va cherchez des pâtes _habibti_.

Un ordre très mal déguisé...une autre preuve de l'autorité infini d'une mère de famille.

La brune ne chercha pas plus longtemps à comprendre et alla chercher des pâtes sans même demander lesquelles elle devait ramener. Ses parents étaient bizarres parfois et la meilleure solution dans ces moments-là était de faire tout ce qu'ils disaient, surtout s'il vous disait de vous éloigner d'une potentielle scène de crime.

Mme Gokuraku l'observa s'éloigner et quand elle fut sûr qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas elle se tourna vers son mari, les mains sur les hanches et toutes les flammes de l'enfer brulant au fond de ses yeux, elle dit avec un enthousiasme et une détermination rarement atteintes.

-je découvrirais ce qu'elle cache –c'est le devoir d'une mère après tout- et je te prouverais que j'ai raison, dit-elle en essayant de trouer le torse de son mari avec son doigt parfaitement manucuré.

Ledit mari soupira et retourna a ses haricots, il en prendrait peut-être une centaine de boites pour les mettre dans son bunker quand sa femme décidera de faire exploser toute les centrales nucléaires du japon pour faire avouer a sa fille un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

XXXXXXXX

-85, je trouve vraiment que quelque chose…

-86.

-87, manque pour qu'elle soit…

-88.

-89, tout à fait elle-même.

-90…fiou…c'est juste…ouf…une impression.

-91, je suis sûr du contraire.

-92…pfiooouuu…tu pourrais…descendre ?

-ne change pas de sujet et passe à la 93.

Mme Gokuraku tapa sur l'épaule de son mari comme elle l'aurait fait pour un cheval, elle était assise sur son dos depuis une bonne heure alors qu'il faisait des pompes, elle tournait le problème dans tous les sens sans faire attention à son mari qui s'entrainait tranquillement avant qu'elle ne vienne.

M. Gokuraku finit pas se laisser tomber au sol, cogitant sur un moyen de détourner l'attention de sa femme de leur fille car il était absolument certain qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas mais si il pouvait lui faire penser à autre chose ce serait tout aussi bien.

-on devrait aller manger tous ensemble dehors un de ces quatre…

-le mieux ce serait de lui faire avouer…

-il y a un resto sympa…

-ou alors la coincer…

-et si…

-c'est ça !, crie-t-elle en frappant son poing contre sa paume.

Sa voix avait retentit dans le sous-sol qui leur servait comme salle de sport tel un coup de tonnerre, le pauvre homme soupira en sentant la mauvaise idée venir.

-j'ai un plan mais j'ai besoin de collaborateurs, commença-t-elle en se levant. Il faudra tous les mettre de notre côté alors prépares les pots-de-vin, ils ont intérêt à être fidèles et discret et suivre mes ordres au doigt et à l'œil, ils devront être vigilants vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept et surtout ils doivent être prêt à donner leur vies pour cette mission.

-écoute…

-je sais ou les trouver !

Et c'est la tête haute, le regard déterminé et le pas vigoureux qu'elle monta à l'étage. Il ne restait au sous-sol que du matériel sportif, des voitures de collections et un soupir de désespoir.

XXXXXXXX

-soyez les bienvenus messieurs.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteints sauf celle dans le dos de la personne qui faisait le discours en face d'un divan ou plusieurs autres personnes étaient assises. Il faisait sombre et l'ambiance semblait propice au crime et a l'assassinat.

-si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vous avait été choisi.

La voix forte de l'ombre se tût, le souffle de son public se coupa un instant dans l'attente d'une suite.

-vous êtes les plus forts, les plus discrets, les plus intelligents, la fierté de votre pays, vous avez atteint des sommets que la race humaine n'a jamais aperçu et aujourd'hui vous êtes mandaté pour votre plus grande mais aussi plus dangereuse mission…l'accomplissement de votre destiné !

L'ombre accentua ses paroles de grands gestes dignes des plus grands dictateurs.

-à ce jour, aucun homme vivant n'a représenté une menace pour vous pourtant nous faisons face à un problème qui pourrait changer nos vies à jamais.

Sa voix se fit plus menaçante, plus sombre, elle annoncerait sûrement une mauvaise nouvelle.

-cette femme !

Elle cola sur la table devant eux un cadre photo avec l'image d'une petite fille brune tenant un chat sur ses genoux.

-ne vous fiez pas à sa candeur ou à son sourire, elle cache un terrible secret et c'est à vous de le découvrir.

Un long silence répondit à son ordre, personne ne prenait vraiment au sérieux sa déclaration, la connaissant paranoïaque extrémiste et accro au thé, quand le silence se fit plus long et gênant, l'un des kidnappé se leva et ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour, la silhouette massive de Mr Gokuraku se découpa devant la fenêtre alors qu'il reprenait place sur le divan parmi ses enfants et ses beaux-parents.

-écoute, dit-il après avoir rassemblé suffisamment de courage. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour elle mais il faut te rendre à l'évidence qu'elle est innocente.

-elle a fait quoi Jo' ?, demanda Yusuke depuis les genoux de Sami.

-rien du tout !, s'écria son père.

-justement !, cria la mère.

Les personnes présentes s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le divan, craignant le courroux de leur figure maternelle, elle ne les laissa pas poser de questions qu'elle s'expliqua avec cette simple phrase qui voulait dire tant de chose.

-elle est trop innocente pour être innocente, depuis qu'elle a intégré Seibu : pas une plainte, pas une note excessivement mauvaise, pas une bagarre, rien, silence radio.

A nouveau, personne n'osa l'éclairer sur l'absurdité de ses accusations sauf le patriarche qui fut arrêté dans son élan par sa tendre moitié.

-si vous ne me croyez pas, prouvez-moi le contraire !, dit-elle avec un air ravi.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien à répondre, pour prouver le contraire il devait faire ce qu'elle disait : espionner. C'était un cercle vicieux.

-allez ! On ne va pas y passez la journée non plus, vous êtes d'accord ?

Ils ne firent rien pendant les trois secondes qu'elle leur laissa pour répondre, mais qui ne dit mot consent n'est-ce pas ?

-parfait, alors messieurs, votre mission si vous l'acceptez est d'espionner la cible nommé "Jo' l'innocente" nommé ainsi car elle ne se fait jamais prendre, vous devez avoir les yeux ouvert 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, je veux des rapports détaillé le plus souvent possible, je veux surtout avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout, vous ne devez omettre aucun détail, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle ne fait pas, ce qu'elle mange, ce qu'elle porte, le nom de toutes les personnes qu'elle fréquente et une enquête sur ces dernière même leurs extraits de naissance s'il le faut et surtout une discrétion totale, tout crétin capable de se faire prendre sera abandonné à son sort et je nierais toute implication avant de lui faire subir une punition digne de ce nom, compris ?

Aucun bruit, aucun geste, juste des regards effrayé.

\- DISPERSEZ-VOUS !

XXXXXXXX

-alors, c'était comment ta journée ?

Il y a dans ce monde des vérités qu'on appelle des "vérités universelles", le genre de choses qui sont sujettes à des règles strictes qui ne peuvent être défié ou changé, c'est dans la nature de ce monde, parmi ces règles :la gravité attire les objets vers le sol, la terre tourne autour du soleil, le feu brûle…etc.

Parmi ces vérités, il y en avait une qui respectait particulièrement cette règle : Mme. Gokuraku ne demandait jamais, _jamais_ , JAMAIS, deux fois comment s'était passé la journée d'un de ses enfants, elle posait la question quand le sujet passait la porte et laissait tomber le sujet si la réponse était évasive, si le sujet souhaitait en reparler a l'heure du diner, elle l'écoutait attentivement mais jamais elle n'irait reposait la question DEUX FOIS.

C'est pour ça que des qu'elle entendit la question, Jowhara recracha le raisin qu'elle avait dans la bouche et qui s'enfuit de façon très peu discrète vers l'évier, même lui avait saisi l'ampleur du problème, seigneur kawkaw qui était tranquillement assis sur la table de la cuisine eu une subite envie de chasser les boules de poussière sous le lit de Sami et mami Zozo déclara une "pause cigarettes" et sprinta à une vitesse hallucinante pour son âge.

-alors ?, s'impatienta-t-elle.

Elle planta fortement un couteau au milieu d'une carotte la tranchant en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Les mains de la jeune fille se crispèrent sur la grappe de raisin alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'échapper à ce pétrin, elle opta finalement pour une solution de sécurité : tâter doucement le terrain pour voir ce qu'elle voulait.

-tr…très bien…merci.

-il ne s'est rien passé de spéciale ?

C'était officiel : elle avait fait une connerie sans le savoir alors que sa mère le savait.

-non, rien du tout.

Tout nier. Tout nier. Tout nier. Peut-être la croirait-elle quand elle dira qu'elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne.

-sûr ?

Un frisson d'horreur traversa Jowhara de part en part, elle insistait et ça ne présageait rien de bon alors soit : elle savait tout et voulait lui faire cracher le morceau pour satisfaire un plaisir sadique, soit : elle ne savait rien mais avait vu quelque chose de louche et voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Quel que soit sa prochaine réponse, la travestie risquait le tout pour le tout.

-ou…oui…certaine.

Les yeux de sa mère semblaient la traverser, une sueur froide coula le long de son dos et son regard transpirait de peur.

-si tu le dit, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Jowhare lâcha discrètement un soupir mais n'eut pas le temps de finir de souffler que sa mère enchaina.

-je trouve qu'on ne passe pas assez de temps ensemble, tu fais quoi maintenant ?

La safety sentit vraiment sa mâchoire se décrocher sur le coup.

-je fais…je fais…une lessive !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle partait en courant, prise d'une subite envie de lancer une machine.

XXXXXXXX

Elle fourra les vêtements dans la machine et poussa un peu en repensant à ce qu'avait dit sa mère, avait-elle découvert son secret ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais espérait réellement trouver un bon mensonge car elle savait que prouver son innocence était mission impossible avec sa mère.

Du coup, en analysant la situation de son point de vue on voyait que sa mère savait quelque-chose et elle-même savait que sa mère savait et sa mère savait qu'elle savait (et cachait) elle-même quelque-chose sans savoir ce qu'elle savait exactement, donc toutes les deux savent que l'autre sait quelque-chose sans savoir exactement ce qu'est ce quelque-chose.

Son front tomba en avant devant le bordel qu'elle s'était créer dans sa tête mais elle se ressaisit rapidement se casser la tête ne servait à rien et puis de toute façon elle avait autre choses à faire, elle ferma la porte de la machine et fit un bond en arrière en remarquant que seigneur kawkaw se tenait debout derrière cette dernière. Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration sous le regard hautain du félin et quand elle se remit un peu de sa surprise, se releva épousseta son pantalon en essayant de cacher sa gêne.

-dis-donc toi, qu'est-ce-que tu fais la ?

Le gros chat gris s'approcha d'elle et elle le souleva dans ses bras, ses yeux gris si semblables à ceux de sa mère la troublèrent alors qu'elle connaissait ce regard depuis très jeune, le plus dérangeant était qu'il la regardait comme le faisait sa mère quelque minutes auparavant, lui aussi s'était-il mit à la surveiller ? Elle rit un peu à cette idée mais s'arrêta rapidement quand il sauta au sol et gratta de sa patte la machine à laver, elle se pencha à son tour et l'ouvrit pour voir ce qu'il voulait, il ne la laissa pas mettre sa main à l'intérieur qu'il fourra sa tête dedans et en ressortit une chaussette rouge parmi la pile de linge blanc.

Ok, il la surveillait.

XXXXXXXX

Jowhara ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec son coude et la poussa de l'épaule pour entrer, elle déposa le panier contenant son linge sur son lit en faisant attention à ne pas écraser les figurines que son petit frère avait laissé par terre, elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la chambre et comme elle ne le voyait pas elle décida de les ramasser et de les remettre dans la chambre de leur propriétaire, qu'il joue dans sa chambre ne la dérangeait pas mais elle préférait qu'il range ses jouets quand il finit.

Elle se releva, les figurines en main, et elle failli les lâcher quand, en se retournant, elle vit son petit frère accoudé au panier à linge sur son lit et qui la regardait de façon dubitative.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?_

 _-_ Yu…Yusuke.

-salut Jojo'.

-ah…heu, je ne t'ai pas vu désolé, j'allais ramasser tes figurines.

-je sais.

Il se tut et continua de la regarder, lui qui d'habitude avait un débit de parole digne des gens de son âge, c'est-à-dire très rapide, varié et difficilement épuisable la regardait simplement comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

-bon, puisque tu es là je vais laisser tes jouets.

-oui.

Un silence gênant s'installa, la jeune fille n'était pas très bavarde de base et laisser toujours l'autre parti faire la conversation seul, surtout quand elle était avec Yusuke.

-du coup tu étais ou quand je suis entré ?, demanda-t-elle pour meubler le silence tout en pliant ses quelques tee-shirts présent dans le panier.

-dans la salle de bain.

-ah.

-je trouve que ton utilisation de produits cosmétique est extrêmement inférieure à la moyenne pour une adolescente de ton âge et ce d'après les constats d'utilisation de produits de beauté par les adolescentes dans plus de cinquante pays, ce constats est fait par Vogue donc on peut lui faire confiance, du coup je suis poussé par cette constatation à me poser certaine questions.

Un courant d'air entra dans la bouche de Jowhara alors que sa bouche était bloquée dans une position semi-ouverte. Ce discours…était digne de sa mère, trop pour que ce soit un hasard et ce n'était pas le genre de Yusuke de s'inspirer de paroles ou de les reprendre, c'était louche.

-je les plierais plus tard, je vais aller faire mes devoirs, dit-elle rapidement en sortant avec son sac à la main.

Son pauvre petit frère venait de subir un lavage de cerveau.

XXXXXXXX

Elle cogna sa main trois fois contre le bois de la porte et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer.

-Sami ! Tu es occupé ?, dit-elle avant qu'il n'ouvre le porte.

Trouvant qu'il mettant beaucoup de temps à lui répondre elle se prépara à frapper une deuxième fois mais la porte s'ouvrit avant que sa main ne la touche, dévoilant une chambre obscure et une silhouette menaçante.

 _Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?!_

-si tu es occupé je repasserais…, commença-t-elle.

-je ne suis pas occupé, répondit-il simplement avant de se décaler pour la laisser passer.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre obscure, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes sauf celle de la lampe de bureau, la fenêtre et les volets étaient fermés et les rideaux tirés. La porte se referma brusquement derrière elle et si elle n'était pas sûre que ce fût son frère debout à côté d'elle, elle aurait déjà improvisé un plan d'évasion.

Elle s'assit au bureau de son frère et remarqua qu'il faisait tellement sombre qu'elle ne voyait même pas les badges accroché en face d'elle. Sami s'approcha à son tour, jeta un coup d'œil à l'exercice qu'elle n'avait pas compris puis disparut de son champ de vision et se mit à expliquer et à dicter en prenant soin de ne pas l'approcher, quand elle eut finit d'écrire, le silence reprit ses droits sur la pièce jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux ne s'approche du bureau et referme brusquement le livre de sa sœur, la faisant sursauter, il pointa ensuite la lampe de bureau sur elle et la regard dans le blanc des yeux sans cligner pendant une bonne minute.

-euh…Sam ? Tu vas bien ?

-c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question !

-pas la peine de gueuler…

-je hurle si je veux !

Jowhara se tassa sur la chaise, cherchant à comprendre ce qui prenait a son frère, d'habitude le plus calme et posé d'entre eux.

-ok, essaya-t-elle hésitante.

Il se releva, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il était fort, menaçant, implacable et imbattable, elle l'avait toujours vu comme un héros et il l'était toujours mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça.

-je ne vais te le cacher Jo', tu es accusé par les pouvoirs supérieurs…

-maman et papa tu veux dire ?

-…les pouvoirs supérieurs, continua-t-il sans broncher. De falsification d'information, de secret gouvernemental non-divulgué, de crime contre l'humanité, de fraude ainsi que de trafics de substances illégal, organes humains et contribution aux activités terroriste d'une secte ultra-violente, qu'a tu as dire pour ta défense ?

-que maman est parano et on le sait tous.

-c'est un bon argument mais il est insuffisant, je te propose un deal : tu avoues ce que tu as fait et j'essaye de l'amadouer pour qu'elle ait pitié de toi ou bien on le découvre nous-même et tu pourras aller cherchez un logement en enfer, qu'en dit-tu ?

Pendant un instant elle fut tentée d'avouer.

Juste pendant un instant.

-j'arrive pas à le croire !, commença-t-elle. Toi qui était major de promotion au service de la justice tu m'accuse de faits graves et SANS AUCUNE PREUVE ! Tu devrais avoir honte de porter ces médailles ! Tu as devant toi la victime d'un complot et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est la pointé avec le doigt impure des criminels ? Tu me déçois !

Elle sortit de la chambre avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre ou de la retenir, elle savait que Sami était un dur à cuire et lui faire une scène était le seul moyen de s'en sortir.

Elle venait d'éviter de déménager.

XXXXXXXX

Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure et elle commença à en avoir marre.

Ses jambes arrêtèrent de s'agiter et elle laissa tomber sa figure sur le matelas, elle en avait marre !

Elle était simplement allongé sur le ventre à regarder la télévision comme toujours et Kenji était adossé à la tête de lit comme toujours sauf qu'au lieu de se concentrer sur la course de Nascar, il la regardait, depuis le début de la course, et ça commençait a vraiment l'énerver. Elle se retourna et il détourna rapidement le regard, comme pris en flagrant délit…salopard.

Elle regarda la télévision, il la regarda, elle se retourna, il détourna le regard.

Et ainsi de suite.

Elle finit par s'assoir en tailleur, dos à la télévision et fit face à Kenji –et au problème- avec la ferme intention d'en finir.

-déballes, ordonna-t-elle.

-pardon ?

\- déballes ton sac, pourquoi tu m'étudie comme si j'étais la première ST1 que tu vois de ta vie ?

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre avec une expression de concentration ultime, puis il la regarda dans le blanc des yeux et dit de sa voix la plus sûr.

-on sait.

-vous ne savez rien du tout.

Il sentit un poids d'une tonne lui tomber dessus, comment savait-elle ? Ce n'était pas sa sœur pour rien.

-comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

-pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a rien à savoir.

Elle se leva et partit avant qu'il ne pose d'autres questions.

Elle était victime d'un complot.

XXXXXXXX

Jowhara baissa un peu son ordinateur portable pour croiser un regard qui disparut très vite derrière une tablette tactile, elle commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de jouer à ce petit jeu.

-papa ?

-oui ?, dit-il innocemment.

-donnes tes arguments que je les détruise un a un et que je vous prouve une bonne fois pour toutes que je n'ai rien fait.

Le paternel s'étouffa avec sa salive et regarda sa progéniture qui lui lança exactement le même regard que sa femme quand elle savait qu'elle avait le contrôle de la situation.

Il ne lutta même pas. Il abandonna.

XXXXXXXX

Ses yeux la piquèrent mais elle se retint de pleurer, elle devait faire vite avant que l'équipe ne se doute de quelque chose elle devait faire vite avant que ses parents ne lui posent des questions elle devait faire vite avant que la vérité ne la rattrape, elle devait faire vite de mentir pour se protéger car personne ne le ferait à sa place.

Elle sortit, ignora son équipe et partit, chez-elle, dans une maison ou elle ne se reposerait pas car elle devait encore mentir, dans une maison qui n'était plus vraiment la sienne mais plutôt celle d'une autre fille qui satisferait ses parents sans se satisfaire elle-même, elle voulait avouer, tout avouer, même sans avoir d'alliés, même si c'était juste avouer un crime ignoble pour recevoir un châtiment injuste, juste pour ne plus se sentir épier et surveiller.

Pour s'éloigner du banc des accusés.

Une boule entrava sa gorge et lui arracha un petit couinement de douleur, elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer et serra les poings pour calmer sa rage.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, pas le droit de se plaindre, pas le droit de se sentir fatigué, c'est les autres qui subissaient son existence et qui devait se plaindre, pas elle.

Elle rentra en trainant des pieds et eu tout juste le temps de retirer ses chaussures et de pénétrer dans le salon qu'elle fit à nouveau face à des regards analyseur, calculateur et parfois réprobateur et d'un coup, elle fut saisi de tremblement et tout ce qu'elle avait retenu jusqu'à maintenant explosa et des qu'elle sentit ses yeux la piquer plus fort sous le poids des larmes, elle courut vers sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

-merde…

Elle se débarrassa de son sac à dos et pris une serviette dont elle mordit fortement le bout, son bruxisme refaisait des siennes et ses sanglots qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal l'étouffait presque, elle était fatigué de se battre et elle venait de se ridiculiser devant toute sa famille.

Elle était pathétique.

Elle calma sa respiration tant bien que mal et s'essuya fortement les yeux avec la serviette, tout le monde devait se poser des questions en bas et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne monte. Elle soupira et se massa un peu les joues pour calmer la douleur de ses gencives, ça faisait mal mais elle aimait cette sensation, ça calmait un peu sa culpabilité. Soudain, trois coup furent porté contre la porte et une voix se fit entendre venant de sa chambre et non du couloir.

-benti ? Je peux te parler ?

Sa grand-mère. Ils avaient sûrement fait un tirage au sort et elle a dû se porter volontaire quand ils ne se sont pas mis d'accord.

Aucun membre de la famille Gokuraku ne savait gérer une conversation délicate.

-entre.

La vielle femme entra et avant qu'elle ne commence la conversation avec son habituelle manque de tact, Jowhara pris les devants.

-je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise.

XXXXXXXX

Cela faisait une bonne que la travestie avait avoué a sa grand-mère ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait tout dit sans omettre aucun détail, ni le déguisement, ni les remarques, ni les entrainements, elle l'avait aussi chargé de tout raconté aux autres car elle ne se sentait pas le courage de les affronter et dieu sait qu'elle avait entendu des bruits bizarre, entre la vaisselles brisé, quelques cris, des exclamations de joie et de la musique à fond…tout y était passé.

Et maintenant après avoir pris une douche et s'être changé elle se sentait…plus légère.

Maintenant elle attendait, quoi ? Dieu seul savait mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres solution, alors elle se tournait les pouces dans sa chambre dans l'attente d'un signe divin.

Dix minutes plus tard son père entrait dans sa chambre avec un blouson en cuir dans la main.

-tu veux aller faire un tour en moto ? On pourra manger des glaces.

Ça valait ce que ça valait mais pour elle ça avait l'odeur du pardon et de l'acceptation.

 _ **Fin.**_

Et voilà pour ce chapitre hors-série qui devait paraitre le vingt novembre pour fêter mes un an, car oui ça fait un an que j'écris.

Pour la séquence entre Jowhara et son père pendant la promenade en moto, j'ai jugé que ce n'était pas nécessaire de l'écrire car le sens était complet sans elle mais si vous la voulez vraiment vous n'avez qu'à me le faire savoir.

Sur ce, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et merci d'avoir lu.

Simin Nmsis.


	11. Chapter 11

Bienvenue pour ce dixième chapitre ! (la fanfic commence à devenir longue XD) c'est comme toujours un plaisir de vous voir mes lapins. Aaaalors, dans ce chapitre on assiste au premier entrainement de notre héroïne et plus important encore : quelques détails sur elle pour mieux cerner le personnage, comme quoi, les personnages fictifs sont aussi humains que nous.

Et bien sûr je remercie infiniment ma mascotte, mon donut, mon chocolat j'ai nommé : Miss green rabbit et aussi notre deuxième recrue xstorm007.

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE:** pour les besoins de la fanfiction, la chronologie des évènements sera modifiée comme tel: le tournoi du printemps s'appelle désormais le "tournoi d'automne" et celui d'automne s'appellera le "tournoi du printemps", seul les noms change les matches reste les mêmes et les deux tournois se passe avant les vacances donc avant le camp d'entrainement ce qui fait qu'après l'entrainement aux U.S.A (la death march) il y aura le tournoi du kanto. (Si vous avez des questions ou vous n'avez pas compris n'hésitez pas a demander, mon métier est de rendre votre lecture le plus agréable possible).

Aussi, certains détails ne seront pas respectés comme la présence de Riku dès le début et non après les vacances et aussi deux-trois détails concernant le caractère des personnages secondaires (ceux dont vous n'avez jamais entendus le nom).

 **Note bis :** en ce qui concerne la chapitre HS, j'avais prévu de le publier plus en retard (à partir du chapitre 13 ou quelque-chose comme ça) mais comme tout ne se passe pas comme on veut dans la vie il est un peu en avance, de ce fait il se peut que certains chapitres suivants ne respecte pas les informations donné dans le HS, en fait c'est juste le fait que la famille de Jowhara sait qu'elle se déguise…alors voilà, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas pendant votre lecture sinon vous pouvez toujours me dire quoi changer et j'y veillerais.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 10: des ailes de papillon.**

Jowhara essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front du dos de la main.

Son corps n'était que douleur et sueur et son poignet la lançait douloureusement après une chute mal calculé.

Elle tacla Hata pour la millième fois lui semblait-elle, elle se releva péniblement et tendit sa main au joueur pour l'aider à se relever, quand il fut debout elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas en meilleur état qu'elle, lui aussi semblait fatigué et au bord de l'évanouissement.

Jowhara ramassa le ballon qui était tombé et le tendit a Hata qui fit un signe négatif de la main, incapable de formuler une parole tellement il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, il lui mit une tape dans le dos et retourna s'assoir sur le banc en prenant une bouteille d'eau au passage, ses yeux balayèrent le terrain a la recherche de quelqu'un qui voudrait bien s'entrainer avec elle mais elle trouva la plupart d'entre eux au sol, elle attrapa Haga qui passait à côté d'elle et qui semblait un peu plus en forme que les autres.

-tu t'entraine avec moi Haga-san ?

Le jeune homme la regarda bizarrement, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler et il l'aurait volontiers aidé –ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de narguer Hata- sauf que là, il était absolument épuiser et l'entrainement touchait à sa fin, tout le monde était crever sauf le bleu qui s'acharnait à creuser sa tombe sur le terrain.

-désolé jo' je suis crever, demain si tu veux.

Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et allait partir avant de se raviser au dernier moment.

-tu sais, commença-t-il, tu n'es pas obliger d'utiliser de titre honorifique quand tu nous parles on est potes maintenant !

Il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et partit prendre une bouteille d'eau en laissant derrière lui une jeune femme pensive et légèrement perturber.

Amis. Étaient-il réellement amis, et si ils la considéraient comme une amie alors comment réagiraient-il si l'un d'eux découvraient le pot aux roses.

Elle enleva son casque et jeta un coup d'œil a l'équipe réuni sur le bord du terrain, depuis le début de la supercherie elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'on puisse la démasquer, elle avait bêtement cru qu'elle pourrait garder ce déguisement jusqu'à la fin du lycée et l'abandonner à l'université sans que cela pose le moindre problème, Jowhar disparaitra simplement de la surface de la terre et c'était tout et Jowhara reprendrait le cours de sa vie là où il s'était arrêté, mais maintenant, en voyant les relations qu'elle commençait à avoir avec les membres de l'équipe, cela semblait plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait prevu.

Elle soupira silencieusement, si elle commençait à penser comme ça elle n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

-tu n'as rien à prouver tu sais.

Elle tourna la tête pour tomber nez-a-nez avec le quarterback de l'équipe.

-pardon ? demanda-t-elle.

-tu fais partie de l'équipe maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à prouver.

Son calme commençait à l'agacer, et puis de toute façon elle n'essayait de prouver rien du tout.

-je n'essaye de prouver rien du tout.

-ton premier entrainement, très compliqué et très fatiguant, tous les membres de l'équipe sont fatigués mais toi tu n'as pas fait une seul pose.

Elle baissa la tête sur son tee-shirt orné du numéro treize, un chiffre porte-malheur comme l'avait si bien dit Hina, puis regarda le grand brun dans les yeux.

-ce n'est pas pour prouver quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin d'entrainement je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible ou de ralentir l'équipe.

Kid perdit son sourire dans la seconde, il n'aurait jamais cru que derrière ce regard sauvage et ce silence se cachait cette mentalité.

-au contraire...

Il planta son regard dans le sien et retrouva son sourire qui lui allait si bien.

-c'est justement parce qu'on est une équipe que tu as le droit d'être faible, c'est normale d'être fatigué et d'avoir de point faible puisqu'on est onze sur le terrain si chacun de nous était parfait on serait seul sur le terrain, mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors au lieu de te tuer à l'entrainement accepte que nous sommes une équipe et que les faiblesses de l'un sont rattrapé par un autre et ainsi de suite.

Il lui tapota l'épaule avant de partir à son tour.

Une équipe.

Comme elle l'était avec ses frères et comme elle l'avait été avec Youichi et avec toutes les personnes avec qui elle avait joué un jour.

Une équipe, une entité soudé et uni pour le meilleur et pour le pire...surtout le pire...

...

...

...comme découvrir que l'un des joueurs est en fait une joueuse.

Le cri de l'entraineur la sortit de ses pensées :

-c'est assez pour aujourd'hui les cow-boys ! Vous pouvez allez vous changer.

Elle se dirigea vers les bancs pour prendre une bouteille d'eau et elle reçut plusieurs félicitation pour son première entrainement ce qui la fit sourire, elle aida ensuite la manager à ramasser quelque ballon qui trainaient et se dirigea machinalement vers les vestiaires.

Elle entra et se figea, un sourire crispée se dessina sur son visage et elle fit un pas en arrière avant d'être arrêté par la main du capitaine de l'équipe qui se posa sur son épaule et la fit presque sauter au plafond :

-sois pas timide, ton armoires est au fond il y a ton nom dessus tu peux pas la rater !

Puis il partit dans un grand rire avant de s'éloigner à son tour pour se déshabiller, car la était le problème qui bloquait Jowhara : toute l'équipe étaient à un niveau de nudité plus ou moins avancé et il était impossible qu'elle fasse le chemin vestiaires-douches sans que quelqu'un ne remarque les deux anomalies présente sur son torse...

Elle était dans la merde, elle n'osait même pas respirer, et elle restait debout comme la dernière des imbéciles a chercher un moyen d'aveugler l'équipe assez longtemps pour rejoindre les douches ce qui en soit était impossible. Elle était condamnée et son super plan tombait à l'eau -sans mauvais jeu de mots...

Elle ne savait combien de temps elle était resté debout la bouche ouverte mais quand elle reprit conscience de la situation ses yeux tombèrent directement sur plusieurs corps nus de joueur de football américain qui avait –apparemment- toujours fini leur assiettes de soupe et avaient profité de ses bienfaits.

Elle remplit ses poumons d'air avant de balayer la salle du regard, elle pouvait affirmer avec certitude que les wild gunmen de seibu étaient bien bâtis, elle n'était pas vraiment intéressé par la séduction ou l'amour –la preuve étant l'absence de vie sentimentale- mais faire un petit classement ne ferait de mal à personne.

Son regard balaya à nouveau la salle, dans l'ordre: Ushijima avait les plus belles fesses de tout le milieu lycéen(1), Tetsuma était vraiment bien taillé tout comme Nishina –malgré sa tête de tueur-, le plus beau jeu de jambes va à Furono, les épaules les mieux taillés vont à Hata, la plus belle courbe du dos revient à Andou (elle se serait presque cru aux oscars) et celui qui s'approchait le plus de la perfection était kid, même s'il n'était pas son genre, ce gars était juste parfait: bien taillé, muscles respectables sans exagération, belles courbes, jolies proportion et...c'était une cicatrice qu'elle voyait sur son torse?

...ouais, une cicatrice et pas n'importe laquelle, Jowhara l'aurait reconnu entre mille: un impact de balle, venant a priori d'une magnum 44, peut-être un colt anaconda ou un colt king cobra, vu la cicatrice la balle fut tirée de très prés et il y'a longtemps, il avait eu de la chance vu à quelle point elle était proche du cœur, comment? Pourquoi? Qui? Plusieurs questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans la tête de notre héroïne avant d'être coupé par Riku:

-t'es pudique le bleu?

Elle lui en foutrait du pudique...

Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle était dans la merde, et aussi les joueurs commençait a _vraiment_ être nu. Bon bah, moment pour trouver un mensonge facile, crédible et rapide.

-en fait...je crois que je vais faire un dernier tour de terrain avant de prendre ma douche.

-et bien ! Autant d'enthousiasmes ça fait plaisir, fit Saiyama en passant devant elle.

Elle eut un rire nerveux en voyant qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette autour des reins et fit vite de sortir pour commencer son tour de terrain.

Elle venait de perdre le peu d'innocence qu'il lui restait.

XXXXXXX

Elle rentra discrètement dans les vestiaires et s'assura que tout le monde était sous la douche avant de se déshabiller en quatrième vitesse et d'entrer dans une douche libre.

Elle souffla bruyamment en entrant dans la douche, si il y a bien une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé c'était bien le moment de la douche, si elle n'était pas habitué à voir ses frères torse nu elle se serait surement évanoui au milieu des vestiaires.

Elle ouvrit les robinets de sa douche et entendit au même moment quelqu'un sortir de la douche, c'était juste, une minutes de plus et elle se retrouvait nu devant l'un des joueur, heureusement que le verre des cabines de douches était opaque.

Elle se lava et fit attention à attendre que tout le monde sorte et qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit dans les vestiaires avant de sortir.

Elle n'avait qu'une serviette autour des reins –elle avait jugé inutile de la nouée autour de sa poitrine- et une autre sur la tête quand elle avança vers les armoires en fers mais s'arrêta net...

Elle avait entendu un bruit, très discret certes mais un bruit comme même et pas du genre que font les souris.

Elle enleva la serviette de sa tête pour la mettre sur ses épaules et écouter attentivement ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle –non, elle n'était pas parano, juste prudente- elle avança prudemment sans faire de bruits mais fit rapidement demi-tour quand elle vit une ombre tourner au coin des armoires mais à peine avait elle avait fait un pas qu'une voix l'interpella :

-Gokuraku ?

Elle se stoppa net et tourna la tête sans pour autant lui faire face, ses épaules se crispèrent quand elle le vit avancer, elle n'osait même plus respirer, c'était comme si elle avait un couteau prés de sa gorge.

-tiens, Sabo! C'est tard pour rester tu ne trouves pas ? Tout le monde est déjà parti.

Elle le vit se déplacer pour ouvrir une des armoires et sortir des vêtements.

-je suis toujours le dernier à partir, commença-t-il, je reste à m'entrainer et toi?

-oh moi, je voulais faire un dernier tour de terrain, j'ai aussi besoin de m'entrainer sérieusement.

Elle tourna vivement la tête quand il commença à s'habiller et elle fut tentée de lui hurler quelque chose comme "ça ne se fait pas de s'habiller quand on parle a une fille".

-oh tu sais, fit le kicker, tu es très doué, pas la peine de te faire suer, tu rattrape tes failles avec tes astuces m'a dit Shiraishi.

Ah oui! L'observateur, putain ses yeux la faisait flipper, elle avait l'impression qu'il voyait tout malgré sa petite taille et depuis le début elle avait vu son incroyable capacité à analyser la situation et l'étudier très rapidement pour ensuite faire équipe avec kid pour trouver les meilleurs plan de match, c'était terrible et diablement efficace.

-jolie tatouage, ajouta le kicker, un peu glauque peut-être mais très jolie.

Instinctivement, elle porta sa main –difficilement- a son dos ou trônait le dessin à l'encre indélébile d'un papillon cloué a son dos, un frisson lui remonta l'échine quand elle rencontra la peau plus lisse du tatouage.

-tu ne t'habille pas ?demanda Sabo.

Elle se ressaisit rapidement et lança un rire crispé a son homologue:

-eh bien...en fait...je vais aller prendre une douche froide histoire de me dénouer les muscles.

Elle partit en quatrième vitesse vers les douches et s'enferma à nouveau dans l'une d'elle, elle venait d'éviter de justesse de se faire prendre, elle s'assura cette fois que _personne_ n'était la avant de sortir s'habiller. Donc elle devait rentrer dans les douches après tout le monde et s'habiller entre le moment ou tout le monde sort et le moment ou Sabo entre...

Ce n'est pas gagné...

En fermant son soutien-gorge, sa main rencontra à nouveau son tatouage et elle eut un rire sinistre et sans joie en se rappelant ce qu'avait dit Sabo.

 _Glauque hein? Si seulement tu savais..._

Sami, l'aigle, le roi de cieux, le dieu des oiseaux, puissant et courageux, imposant et impressionnant, il regarde le soleil en face comme si il le défiait, il a confiance en sa force et le fait savoir.

Kenji, le faucon, dieu de l'Egypte antique, le regard perçant et les griffe acérés, imbattable et majestueux.

Reichi, les corbeaux, intelligent et pourtant oiseau de mauvaise augure, héro et criminel, sauveur et charognard, médiateur entre la vie et la mort, corbeau créateur et corbeau infantile, Huginn et Muninn.

Ses frères portaient sur leur dos et dans leurs personnalités les caractéristiques de ces rapaces, chacun d'eux avaient ses ailes qui les portaient. Chacun de par son talent, son intelligence, sa force et son courage avait su briller dans les plus hautes sphères sportives et intellectuels et avait réussi à imposer sa façon d'être, ils avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient les meilleur car ils avaient des ailes pour les porter.

Elle n'avait rien de tout ça.

Elle n'avait aucun talent, était nul en sport et avait réussi de justesse son examen d'entrée, elle n'avait pas d'oiseau majestueux dans son dos, elle n'avait pas d'ailes...

Elle avait juste volé des ailes et les avait cloué –littéralement- sur son dos, car pour ses rêves, pour jouer au football américain en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre le niveau professionnelle, en sachant qu'elle serait toujours à la traine car il lui manquait le talent, en sachant qu'elle risquait tout pour un combat perdu d'avance, elle était prête à se battre et elle rattrapera tous les combats qu'elle n'avait pas mené et tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle n'avait rien et elle voulait tout.

Elle n'avait que l'envie de se battre et elle allait se battre.

XXXXXXX

-tu le connais?

-ouais, un gars de mon lycée.

Yusuke lança un regard perplexe à sa sœur.

-un esclave?

-un gars de mon lycée j'ai dit.

Elle pinça doucement la joue de son frère qui râla pour la forme et retourna son attention sur Tadashi assis un peu plus loin sur un banc.

-on y va? J'me sens ridicule.

-pas encore je veux voir ce qu'il va faire...et on n'a pas l'air si ridicule.

Même elle ne croyait pas à ses paroles alors qu'elle et son frère semblaient tout droit sortie d'un clip de Beyoncé. Elle portait une sorte de débardeur qu'elle ne saurait nommer et qui donnait l'impression qu'elle portait un justaucorps vu qu'il était ouvert au niveau des hanches avec un pantalon noir, des baskets blanches avec des lampes intégré dans les semelles, une veste blanches avec des motifs noir et une casquette arborant fièrement le logo "Swag'n Tokyo", son frère quant à lui portait un jean avec une chemise aux motifs multicolores et une casquette identique à la sienne.

Autant dire qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçu...

Et dire que c'était sa mère qui avait insisté à ce qu'ils s'habillent comme ça pour faire les courses sous prétexte que: il faut faire de la pub pour Swag'n tokyo.

Son regard détailla à nouveau la scène qu'elle observait depuis une bonne heure: Tadashi, assis sur un banc, un bouquet de fleur dans une main et le regard perdu dans le vide, il semblait attendre quelqu'un qui ne venait pas à grand renfort de soupires et de regard mélancolique, a un moment il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et décrocha avec un grand sourire qu'il perdit bien vite, il raccrocha et se leva en jetant violemment le bouquet de fleur au sol avant de partir en courant.

Jowhara ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que son frère prenne sa main pour la secouer.

-qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il.

-je crois que sa copine lui a posé un lapin.

Son regard s'attarda un moment sur le bouquet de fleur avant qu'elle ne ramasse les sacs de course d'une main et qu'elle attrape la main de son frère de l'autre.

-allé on y va.

XXXXXXX

L'image sur son écran s'éclaircit et elle put enfin prendre quelques photos de la scène qui se déroulait en face d'elle, aussi discrète que d'habitude, elle rangea son portable et s'éloigna.

Elle-même ne savait pas à quoi lui serviraient ces photos mais son instinct lui avait soufflé qu'elle en aurait besoin un jour.

Un dernier coup d'œil à la scène et elle avait disparue dans la foule de Tokyo.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **(1)** relisez le manga si vous ne me croyez pas.

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous a permis d'oublier mon léger écart de la semaine précédente.

Je vous invite encore et toujours à me faire part de vos avis, vos commentaires et vos propositions, je suis ouverte à tout !

Je vous dis a dans deux semaines et je vous couvre de baisers baveux.

Simin Nmsis.


	12. Chapter 12

Qu'est-ce ? Répondez truands ! Qu'est-ce ? De la sorcellerie ? Un appel du démon ? Le cri du malin ? Que renferme ces pages si ce n'est les ordres de la destruction…et bah NON ! C'est juste le onzième chapitre présenté par votre éternelle obligée !

Que dire ? J'adore ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'adore, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi. Du coup j'ai n'ai pas trop envie de parler de lui de peur de vous spoiler ou de vous donner de faux espoirs.

Ceci dit, je vous remercie de toujours prendre du temps de lire mon humble écrit et plus particulièrement ceux qui marque leur passages je cite : Miss green rabbit et xstorm007.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 11: les bons mots.**

Jowhara poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Depuis trois semaines qu'elle faisait partie des wild gunmen elle n'avait participé à aucun match. Elle était présente à tous les entrainements et les suivait a la lettre sans jamais se plaindre quel que soit les blessures et la fatigue et à chaque fois qu'elle était surprise par des douleurs elle patientait en se disait que c'était pour le jour où elle jouerait, le jour du match, le jour où elle irait sur le terrain, le jour où elle ferait enfin ses preuves...

UN PUTAIN DE JOUR QUI NE VOULAIT PAS ARRIVER !

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le terrain ou son équipe menait largement et ou l'équipe adverses –elle avait déjà oublié leur noms- ressemblait à des adolescents végétariens pré-pubères au bord d'un gouffre.

Pauvres enfants!

Et dire qu'ils faisaient les fières en entrant sur le terrain, maintenant elle avait presque pitié.

Touch Down pour Seibu.

Safety.

Touch Down.

Touch Down.

Kick.

Field goal.

50 point d'écart et les wild gunmen n'était même pas fatigué, la légère déficience de la ligne ne se voyait même pas face aux crevettes de l'équipe adverse, c'en était presque trop facile.

Honda lui fit un signe de la main suivi d'un grand sourire fière en passant devant elle auquel elle répondit par un pouce en l'air, même si elle ne jouait pas encore elle s'était bizarrement attaché à cet équipe tordus rempli de joueurs mentalement déficients, notablement idiots voir même bon pour l'asile mais terriblement attendrissants et très attachants.

En trois semaines elle avait bien changé grâce à eux, elle était passé de l'associable qui ne pensait qu'au football américain a une personne...moins associable quoi!

L'éternel rivalité entre Haga et Hata, l'obsession d'Ushio à manger des boulettes de viande pour être fort, la maladresse d'Hazama, la rage de vaincre d'Ushiyama et Ido, l'amour de Kokonoe pour les voyages, les jeux de forces entre Babayama, Hanada et Yokome, la timidité de Sabo, la manie de Furono à raconter des histoires, celle d'Andou à mettre des capes, celle d'Iseri d'impressionner le public, l'amour de Honda pour les femmes, le sadisme de Nishina, l'éternel enthousiasme de la manager...

Ça lui donnait l'impression de les avoir toujours connus et en même temps ça renforçait son sentiment de culpabilité de leur mentir comme ça.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois de lassitude.

80 points d'écarts.

Elle passa sa main sur son cou, depuis le début du match elle avait l'impression de se faire épier et ça lui donnait de désagréable frisson dans la nuque, elle se tourna vers le public qui encourageait fortement les wild gunmen et balaya rapidement les lieux, apparemment tout le monde regardait le match elle allait s'assoir quand son regard croisa un autre regard aux pupilles noirs braqué sur elle…

Hisagi Tadashi.

Que faisait-il ici? Aux dernières nouvelles le football américain n'était pas un sport qu'il appréciait et ne devait-il pas sortir avec sa copine? Il ne semblait même pas suivre le match, en fait elle était pratiquement sur que c'était lui qui l'épiait depuis le début du match, elle se rassit et reporta son attention sur le terrain –ou plutôt sur la pelouse a ses pieds- sa copine l'avait-elle enfin quittée (pas méchante, juste réaliste) pour ce gosse de riche de Sakamoto? Ou bien cherchait-il quelque-chose en particulier à venir ici comme une fleur regarder un match d'un sport qui ne l'intéressait pas –et dont elle était sur il ne comprenait pas la subtilité ?

Son attention fut détournée par une main qui se posa lourdement sur sa tête avec un semblant de délicatesse.

-Kid?, demanda-t-elle.

Le quarter back s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc et pris une bouteille d'eau posé à côté dont il but plusieurs gorgées puis il remit son chapeau sur sa tête avant –d'enfin- tourner la tête vers elle. Sa manie de faire durer l'attente et de faire semblant de l'ignorer ou de ne pas l'avoir entendue la foutait en rogne mais elle ne l'exprimait jamais.

-on passe en défense, argumenta-t-il simplement.

A nouveau, elle vit l'équipe se mettre en formation défensive et remarqua que l'écart de point s'élevait à présent à 100 points.

-tu vas bien?, entendit-elle.

Elle s'étonna qu'il ait pris l'initiative d'engager la conversation et plus particulièrement sur un sujet aussi futile et inutile –au beau milieu d'un match de football américain les sujets de conversation sont assez variés- son regard glissa sur lui sans exprimer à quelle point elle était étonnée et elle répondit simplement en se faisant violence pour ne pas argumenter sa réponse de commentaires mal-placés.

-oui, très bien.

Les yeux du grand brun hurlaient qu'il ne croyait pas un traitre mot sur le peu qu'elle avait dit et il argumenta le tout par un sourire énervant au possible.

-on ne dirait pas, ajouta-t-il pour en rajouter une couche.

-j'ai toujours eu cette tête.

-mais bien sûr!

Cherchait-il une mandale pour lui remettre les idées en place ? Le monde se posera longtemps cette question.

-tu peux me dire, tu sais.

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, ce garçon était gentil mais il l'exaspérait au plus haut point, un simple coup d'œil vers lui –ou plutôt vers son chapeau baissé sur son visage- lui assura qu'il avait décidé de lui pourrir son humeur, elle qui d'habitude est tellement enjoué a l'idée de rester sur le banc (ironie).

-ya ce gars dans les gradins qui n'arrête pas de me regarder, ça m'énerve.

Kid ne prit pas la peine de retirer son chapeau de la tête pour vérifier les dires de la travesti et se contenta de faire ce que Jowhara appellera: un croisement entre un rire de fangirl et le gémissement d'un homme bourré (1).

-ton larbin?

La jeune fille commençait a vraiment en avoir marre qu'on dénigre ses capacités sociales.

-mon collègue.

110 point.

-il est fan de football américain?

-pas aux dernières nouvelles.

-il devrait, il pourrait jouer lineman.

-sûrement.

C'est vrai qu'elle y avait pensé à cause de sa forte musculature mais le convaincre semblait impossible et surtout très fatiguant et rien que d'y penser Jowhara sentait la fatigue l'assaillir.

-bon, dit-il en se levant, à moi de jouer, souhaite-nous bonne chance!

La banckiste (2) était sûr qu'il se foutait d'elle et que sa bonne humeur était fausse, pour un peu et il se prenait le banc en pleine figure.

Et non elle n'était pas violente ni colérique, elle était juste légèrement expéditif et avait du caractère.

-faites de votre mieux! , le quarter back se retourna a cette phrase dites avec un air enjoué avant de comprendre qu'elle était feinte au possible puis sourit encore avant de rejoindre le terrain.

Ce petit était vraiment divertissant!

De son côté Jowhara jeta un coup d'œil au tableau d'affichage: 52 minutes de jeu. Il restait donc 8 minutes de jeu, les wild gunmen était sûr de gagner et personne n'était blessé ou fatiguer, conclusion: ce n'est pas aujourd'hui non plus qu'elle allait jouer.

Elle ne soupira pas, ne fronça pas les sourcils, ne s'énerva pas ni rien du tout, d'un coup elle semblait s'être calmée, toute sa colère évaporé après avoir compris que c'était inutile.

Une autre fois peut-être.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le coach qui s'époumonait sur le bord du terrain.

-coach? Je peux aller me changer s'il-vous-plait?

Les coups de feu se stoppèrent le temps de sa réponse.

-vas-y gamin on rapporte la victoire dans dix minutes !

Il partit dans un rire accompagné de coups de feu tandis que la jeune fille ignora le boucan pour se diriger vers les vestiaires, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers les gradins et nota que l'autre crétin était encore là.

Imbécile.

XXXXXXX

-félicitations, vous avez fait un beau match.

Moultes check/ accolades/ tapes dans le dos/ high-five et autres virilités plus tard elle avait enfin finie de féliciter l'équipe d'avoir vaincue –écrasé serait plus juste- une équipe dont elle ne se souvenait toujours pas du nom, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la manager de l'équipe qui finissait de ranger le caméscope.

-Hina-san?

La susmentionné se tourna vers la source de la voix avec un sourire.

-ha! Jo-Kun! Je me demandais ou tu étais passé, je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu jouer, mais tu sais, il ne faut pas désespérer car je suis sûr...

Jowhara n'écoutait déjà plus, la manager était certes très gentil mais elle parlait vraiment trop!

De toute façon, Jowhara n'était pas vraiment déçue de ne pas avoir joué étant donné qu'elle est assez coutumière de la défaite et de la déception, pour elle ce match allait juste dans une longue liste d'échec qu'elle aurait bientôt oublié car la était sa force: elle réussissait tant bien que mal a oublié. Les déceptions, les échecs, l'humiliation, la douleur, les chutes et tout un tas d'autres chose dont elle pourrait construire un château tellement elles étaient nombreuses, au lieu de se laisser ralentir, elle enfouissait tout ça dans un coin de sa mémoire et elle évacuait la frustration en jouant au football américain ou en frappant un punching-ball ce qui lui permettait pas la même occasion de rester calme en toute circonstances et de garder son masque de froideur.

Perdue dans ses pensées, ce n'est que trop tard qu'elle remarqua que la manager avait fini de parler et qu'elle agitait ses mains devant ses yeux pour la réveiller.

-tout va bien Jo-Kun?

Le "Jo-Kun" cligna des yeux en revenant à la réalité et répondit à la manager.

-oui, je pensais juste à autre chose. En fait je voulais demander si je pouvais rentrer sans l'équipe, je dois faire un détour.

La manager ne quitta pas son sourire en lui répondant:

-oui bien sûr! Le match n'était pas important ou difficile alors il n'y a rien à dire ou à revoir, tu peux y aller, rentre bien!

La travesti la remercia puis lui adressa un geste de la main avant de partir en direction de la sortie mais fût arrêté dans son élan pas la manager:

-Jo-Kun! , hurla-t-elle.

Jowhara se retourna surprise et espéra qu'elle n'allait pas lui demander de rester puis se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille.

-oui?

-est-ce-que tu vas bien?

Tout le monde s'était passé le mot pour lui poser des questions inutiles ou quoi? N'empêche, elle s'empressa de répondre pour pouvoir partir:

-oui, très bien.

D'un coup, la cheer leader sembla embarrassé et son homologue eut peur de la fin.

-si... s'il y avait quelque chose... je veux dire... Si tu avais un ...euh... problème ou quelque-chose, tu m'en aurais parlé n'est-ce pas?

Les rouages du cerveau de Jowhara s'arrêtèrent d'un coup ce qui la laissa debout avec une expression d'attardé sur la figure ce qui embarrassa encore plus la manager. S'inquiétait-elle ou bien Jowhara avait-elle la tête de quelqu'un qui allait se pendre au prochain arbre? En tout cas la _suicidaire-en –devenir_ se secoua rapidement, s'approcha de Hina et posa sa main sur sa tête comme ses propre frères la faisait quand ils voulaient lui remonter le morale, elle se força à lui sourire et lui dit de la façon la plus douce qu'elle pût:

-bien sûr manager!

Elle attendit quelques secondes le temps que la jeune fille se rassure et lui rendent son sourire, puis elle la laissa et sortit du stade sans se retourner.

XXXXXXX

Le regard de Jowhara se balada sur la foule qui sortait du stade.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, se remit sur ses pieds, maudit sa taille, souhaita faire 1m 80, se remit sur la pointe des pieds, fit un tour sur elle-même puis sauta sur un banc un peu à l'écart de la foule et observa à nouveau les têtes à la recherche d'une grise et en colère. Sa cible trouvé, elle sauta a terre et le suivit discrètement, en plus de ne pas être discret il était con et pas qu'un peu, comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne le suive pas et le laisse partir après l'avoir vu.

Ses pas le menèrent au parc dans lequel elle l'avait vu la dernière fois et il s'assit au même endroit. Elle roula des yeux et sentit qu'il allait bien la saouler. Etant sûr qu'il allait rester longtemps à ruminer dans son coin elle se dit qu'elle avait largement le temps de s'acheter à manger vu la tâche ardue qui l'attendait.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle se dirigea vers le banc ou le crétin était bel et bien assis de façon tout à fait mélancolique, les mains jointes sous son menton, perdu dans un débat intra-encéphale sur les fondements et les aboutissements de la vie en arborant un air triste qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Elle lui mit une canette de soda dans ses mains et lui demanda quand il releva la tête:

-je peux m'assoir?

-non!

Apparemment il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter... ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre place à côté de lui. Elle posa un sac en papier entre eux et ouvrit sa propre canette en entamant la discussion comme si ils avaient élevés les chèvres ensemble:

-alors, comment ça va?

Comprenons-la : ils l'avaient plombés avec cette question toute la journée alors elle se sentait obligé de les suivre dans leur délire.

Elle mordit dans son beignet en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, il arborait a peu-prés la même expression qu'elle un peu plus tôt, puis, il sembla se ressaisir et il leva avec une colère lisible sur ses traits.

-au lieu de t'occuper de moi tu devrais freiner sur les donuts, tu ne penses pas que tu es déjà assez gros comme ça! A ce rythme tu ne pourras bientôt plus marcher!

Il se retourna dans le but de s'en aller quand une phrase le retint sur place:

-et ben, le célibat ne te réussit pas!

XXXXXXX

Tadashi s'arrêta net en entendant ces quelques mots.

Impossible.

Son corps était traversé par un courant électrique et ses poings se contractèrent sous le poids de la colère. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il ne l'avait dit à personne pas même à Rintaro qui était son meilleur ami et pourtant le p'tit gros semblait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Non. Surtout ne pas paniqué, il faisait sûrement semblant. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. _Il ne devait pas savoir_.

Il se retourna le plus calmement possible et essaya d'afficher un air détaché.

-je peux savoir de quoi tu parles, c'est les donuts qui te font délirer tu devrais vraiment ralentir.

Il s'étonna de voir les lèvres du brun se fendre d'un sourire et un léger rire s'échappa de ces dernières. Le doute s'insinua sournoisement en lui, peut-être savait-il.

Jowhara de son côté froissa le papier du donut et visa la poubelle en face d'elle, elle leva le bras et lança le papier qui rentra à l'intérieur, elle prit même le temps de se faire des petits délires seule dans sa tête en frimant un bon coup "ouais chui la meilleur, j'ai ma place dans la N.B.A, mieux que Jordan". Quand elle estima qu'elle avait assez joué avec sa patience elle daigna le regarder et formuler le fond de sa pensé.

-ton ex-petite-amie t'a plaqué pour Sakamoto, et d'après ta figure elle a changé de chien bien avant de te laisser partir.

Ok. Le p'tit gros savait tout dans les moindres détails.

Avant même que son esprit ne forme une pensé clair et logique, Tadashi avait foncé sur son interlocuteur, une main saisissant son col et l'autre plaqué contre le dossier du banc sauf que sa prise se desserra considérablement quand il remarqua que le brun continuait de mâcher son deuxième beignet comme si il papotait avec lui de façon tout à fait civilisé. Les yeux du gris ne perdirent rien de sa colère et il s'empressa de resserrer sa prise dans le but d'intimider la deuxième personne la plus désinvolte de Tokyo –la première étant un démon blond dont il est préférable de ne pas prononcer le nom- qui ne prenait toujours pas peur et qui buvait tranquillement son soda.

-je te juge pas tu sais, elle s'est joué de toi.

Le gris poussa le brun contre le banc assez violemment, surement dans le but de lui faire mal mais il oublia qu'il avait en face de lui un joueur de football américain, ça ne lui avait même pas arraché un frisson. Tadashi relâcha Jowhara et se rassit à sa place avec un sourire un peu sadique.

-de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'un gros lard comme toi peut savoir de ce genre de chose. Un puceau qui n'a jamais connu de fille de sa vie et qui se satisfait avec une boite de mouchoir et trois volumes de playboy.

Jowhara regarda sa canette de soda et nota mentalement la marque: ce soda était délicieux, elle irait chercher quelque canettes avant de rentrer à la maison...

Elle remonta brusquement les yeux quand elle remarqua que le gris avait fini de parler depuis au moins une trentaine de secondes et il semblait attendre une réaction de sa part, AH! D'accord, elle ne lui avait pas dit que ce genre de remarque n'avait aucun effet sur elle? Dommage.

-bon, elle finit sa canette d'une traite, je ne vais pas te sortir le baratin habituelle qu'on sort aux mecs dans ton cas, t'es trop vieux pour ça.

Elle ignora le regard noir qu'il lui lança et continua sur sa lancée:

-sauf si ta besoin de phrase hypocrite pour te remonter le morale, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ça mais je devrais être capable d'improviser.

-arrêtes tes conneries tu me saoul! Je t'aie déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre.

-c'est vrai je ne comprends pas et je ne pourrais surement jamais comprendre exactement ce que tu ressens mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ton martyr! On connait tous des déceptions a un moment ou à un autre, _elle soupira_ , et tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est continuer d'avancer. T'étais amoureux et tout, c'était sympa mais c'est le genre de truc qui ne dure jamais, c'est des bombes à retardement, ça sert juste à faire des souvenirs ou si t'es un peu malin: des leçons.

La colère de Tadashi semblait s'être accrut avec les paroles de la brune, elle sentait clairement qu'il avait envie qu'elle se taise mais elle n'était pas là pour le prendre avec des baguettes, il était temps qu'il grandisse un peu et qu'il cesse de croire a des idioties qui le nuisent.

-ouais ben c'est justement parce que tu ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens que tu trouves ça facile, si tu savais... si tu savais la moitié de ce je ressens tu ferais moins le malin, j'avais cru en elle...

Il s'arrêta. Comme si la fin de la phrase lui brulerait la langue.

-...et tu l'avais aimé, tu avais fait tout ce qu'elle te disait dans les moindre détails sans jamais lui désobéir dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle t'aime vraiment et tu avais même cru que sécher les cours quand elle te le demandait était une vrai preuve d'amour et aujourd'hui tu souffres de son absence et tu mesure la longueur de corde nécessaire pour te pendre, dit-elle comme si elle récitait une leçon ennuyeuse qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

-espèce de...

-grandis un peu! Quand est-ce-que tu vas comprendre que ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu fais ?! Comprend une bonne fois pour toute que ton histoire n'est pas exceptionnelle, tu n'es pas un merveilleux flocon de neige magique, t'es comme tout le monde! On est tous fait de la même matière organique qui sert de chair à saucisse pour des filles comme ton ex, c'est comme ça qu'elle te voit.

Elle serra la canette dans sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne qu'un petit tas d'aluminium froissé qu'elle jeta à son tour dans la poubelle. Elle venait de parler tellement calmement que Tadashi n'osa pas répondre. Elle lâcha un soupir en voyant l'heure tardive, elle devait vite en finir.

-tu sais ce que je vois? , sa voix se fit plus douce, elle n'essayait plus de l'intimider mais plutôt de gagner sa confiance.

-quoi? Dit-il après un moment d'hésitation.

-je vois un garçon prometteur, avec un futur et beaucoup de capacité qui fonce vers le précipice en emmenant son meilleur amis avec lui, je vois tout ce potentiel gâché pour une fille qui ne le mérite pas, tu fais pleurer ta mère, tu ignores tes cours, tu fais le dur pour les beaux yeux d'une vipère qui t'a abandonné...ouvre les yeux frère, c'est pas finit, c'est pas elle qui te fait vivre.

Elle se leva et mit son sac sur son épaule, elle fit trois pas et s'arrêta face à lui.

-tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es fort jusqu'au jour ou être fort est ta seule option avait dit Bob Marley.

Elle sourit en voyant le soleil qui commençait à se coucher.

-maintenant c'est toi qui voit ce que tu veux faire, je ne t'oblige a rien mais sache que dans ce genre de situation le meilleur chose que tu peux faire c'est prendre la bonne décision, en second lieu prend la mauvaise décision mais le pire, ce que tu dois absolument évité c'est ne rien faire.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc, maintenant qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire le reste appartenait au temps.

-attends!

Putainputainputainputain.

Il le la laisserait jamais partir ou quoi? Elle avait perdu assez de temps comme ça. Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue et continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

-JOWHAR!

Emmerdeur.

Elle se retourna avec l'envie de lui mettre un pain mais se retint, elle ne voulait pas finir la soirée au commissariat.

-quoi encore?

-tu aurais fait quoi à ma place?

 _En prenant en compte que je suis une fille et qu'il est fort peu probable que je ne me retrouve jamais à ta place?,_ pensa-t-elle.

Il en avait des questions le connard.

-pas grand-chose figure-toi, j'aurais bouffé une glace et j'aurai fait une partie.

Elle sortit son ballon de son sac et le mit en équilibre sur son doigt.

-il n'y a que deux femmes importantes dans ma vie: ma mère et cette balle.

-du rugby? , demanda-t-il dubitatif.

Elle lâcha un petit rire et le corrigea:

-du football américain.

-c'est plutôt violent pour un gros lard comme toi.

-peut-être, mais ce n'est pas important tant que je peux faire le sport que j'aime et gouter a la victoire.

-je te vois mal gagner un match.

On dirait que le crétin se sentait mieux.

-je réussirai.

Les yeux de Jowhara lâchaient des éclairs alors qu'elle les plantait dans les siens, il se sentait tout petit devant cette détermination ardente, violente, presque primitives. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle ne plaisantait jamais avec le football américain, elle avait décidé de gagner et elle le ferait.

-je réussirai car je suis assez fou pour y croire.

XXXXXXX

A peine sortit du parc et hors de vue du crétin, Jowhara courue aussi vite que ses jambes le purent.

Sa mère allait la fumer...

 _ **A suivre…**_

(1) comprenez que le son en question était clair dans ma tête et convenait parfaitement a Kid mais les mots me manque pour vous donner le son avec précision donc je donne ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

(2) Banckiste: n.m, un(e) banckiste est une personne occupant un banc pour une durée indéterminé et souvent assez longue(le mot est complètement inventé).

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je souhaite vous revoir bientôt.

Simin Nmsis.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour ! c'est en ce beau et frais vendredi que je vous sers ce chapitre que j'aime particulièrement, je pense que c'est partir de ce chapitre que l'histoire avance réellement, que mon style s'améliore et que s'invite un peu d'action !

Du coup en écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai un peu exploré les fins fond de la psyché de cette chère Jowhara, ses réactions, ses pensées et ses sentiments sont tout a fait clair pour moi et j'ai essayé de le rendre clair pour vous a travers le texte, mais si vous n'avez pas compris ou que malgré mes efforts cela reste flous n'hésitez pas a me lke dire et je me ferais un plaisir de vous éclairer.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

 **Chapitre 12 :chasse a l'homme.**

Au début, elle s'était dit que ce sera une journée normal et ennuyeuse comme toutes les autres.

Mais ça c'était au début.

A peine arrivé au lycée et avant même qu'elle ne passe la porte, un crétin roux lui avait sauté dessus pour l'accusé de séquestration, torture, viol, agréssion psychologique et tout un tas d'autres choses dont elle ne se souvenait plus.

Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant de comprendre que le crétin roux était en fait Rintaro et _apparemment_ il l'accusait d'avoir kidnappé son chiuhuahua pour en faire des raviollis et les vendre a un strip-teaseur holondais homosexuelle pour un million de dollars et ensuite elle aurait tout parier sur le 12 rouge pour se taper le barman qui en fait est une fille travesti qui serait en couple avec le strip-teaseur holondais qui l'aurait invité a une raviolli-party dans son jacuzzi au Guatemala.

...

...

Il lui fallut encore dix minutes pour comprendre qu'en réalité il n'y avait ni chihuahua ni strip-teaseur mais qu'en fait le roux ne trouvait pas son copain recémment célibataire et apparemment il l'accusait de savoir ou était l'autre crétin.

Elle se massa les tempes pour faire partir le mal de crâne que l'idiot lui avait donné, elle n'était jamais trés fraiche le matin et si en plus il la fatiguait déja a peine arrivé au lycée ils n'étaient pas sortie de l'auberge – _pourquoi ne prenait-il pas exemple sur ses frères qui ne lui parlait jamais avant onzes heures?-_ après que l'information ait enfin atteint son cerveau elle fit rapidement un plan qui lui permetterait de se sortir rapidement de ce merdier: nier en bloc et tant pis si on trouve son corps dans une rivière.

-c'est ton pote, pas le mien, comment veut-tu que je sache ou il est?

-tu lui as parlé hier, n'est-ce-pas? Tu lui as dit un truc qui l'a perturbé et maintenant il répond pas a mes messages, il a éteint son téléphone et même ses parents ne savent pas ou il est, tu l'as kidnappé pour en faire un sacrifice dans ta secte de malades!

Note pour elle-même: elle doit vérifier les rumeurs qui courent a son sujet.

-attend..quoi?! quel secte?!

-ta secte de ninja en surpoids qui utilise des technique secrètes de combat en glandant!

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, quoi qu'elle ait pris –ou qu'il ait pris- c'était fort!

Elle se força a se calmer ( _que dira ta mère quand tu rentrera avec un cadavre dans les bras?_ ) et essaya de lui expliquer la situation d'une façon tellement simple que même un crétin fini comme lui pourrait comprendre:

-écoute, elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant difficilement de se calmer les nerfs, premièrement, je ne fait partie d'aucune secte, deuxièmement, je ne sais pas ou est ton copain, oui je lui ait parlé, non je ne l'ai pas kidnappé pour en faire un sacrifice –je suis sûr que la plus minable des entité satanique n'en voudra pas- et troisièmement je ne viendrais pas avec toi ratisser la ville pour le trouver.

-T'ES UN CRIMINEL ! UN ASSASSIN ! JE TE FERAIS PAYER C...

Il fût coupé assez violemment par la main de Jowhara qui se plaqua sur son visage avec la délicatesse d'un poids lourd s'écrasant contre un mur –ce qui laissa la marque de cinq doigts contre sa bouche- et lui jeta un regard noir. Les passants qui s'étaient arrété a cause du hurlement de Rintaro trouvèrent encore plus louche la façon dont elle lui plaqua la main sur la figure, certains –les plus téméraires- furent tenter de s'approcher mais furent vite décourager par le regard de la travesti.

-écoute bien, pour la denière fois: je ne t'aiderais pas a trouver ton pote, va le sortir tout seul du hachoir dans lequel il s'est jeté.

Elle le lacha et se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée en se félicitant mentalement de ne pas l'avoir frappé ni insulter et en ignorant le regard choqué que lui jetaient les passants. Elle atteignit enfin la porte du lycée et ...

-... _lahla trabhak_ , marmona-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers le rouquin tout aussi étonné qu'elle de trouver la porte fermée, apparemment il avait eu de la chance cet imbécile qui souriait comme l'idiot qu'il était.

Ses poings la démangèrent méchamment et elle s'imaginait déja lui arracher les dents une a une puis découper son corps en morceaux qu'elle balançera ensuite dans la bouche d'égout la plus proche.

Tout a ses pensées meurtrières, elle ne remarqua pas que le futur cadavre s'était approché d'elle et inspectait le portail du lycée d'un oeil faussemment navré.

-c'est dommage, je suis sûr que tu prevoyais une journée passionnante et ...

Il se tût plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fait si on lui avait coupé la langue, Jowhara lui avait lancé un regard furieux, presque haineux rempli de rancoeur, elle semblait enragée comme prête a lui arracher la tête a tout moment, sa respiration se fit plus agitée a un moment et il entendit presque ses dents grincer. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir le poing de la brune s'arretait a quelque centimètres du visage du roux qui tomba a la renverse, il observa avec crainte son homologue qui s'était retourné vers le mur d'enceinte du lycée et il rentra la tête dans les épaules en entendant un choc étouffé, il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé et vit l'autre adolescent frapper le mur de toute ses forces, il recommença l'operation plusieurs fois, et le roux ne put que regarder, fasciner, cette force de la nature faire trembler un mur en béton.

Les dents de Jowhara étaient serré a l'extrème de façon douloureuse mais elle ne fit pas attention, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait et ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière, elle décolla son poing du mur et essaya de respirer calmement; maintenant que l'adrénaline était légerement descendue, sa douleur a la machoire se manifestait accompagné par un début de crampe, elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais impossible, elle allait se briser les dents si ça continuait. Elle essuya la poussière qu'elle avait sur les mains et mit son pouce et son index dans sa bouche de chaque cotês de sa machoire et appuya fortement dans le but de desserer les dents mais sans succés, elle enleva ses doigts et respira le plus calmement possible, s'énerver ne sert a rien, la colêre n'est qu'une émotion négative qui l'empechera de raisonner calmement et logiquement, elle ne reglera son problème que si elle garde son calme...

La tête pleine de discours de ce genre, elle inspira une énième fois et écarta ses maxilliaires, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un craquement sinistre mais elle sentit l'engourdissement persister, elle en avait en moins pour trois jour avant que ça ne disparaisse.

-i...ils n'appelleront p...personne.

-quoi?

Elle s'étonna que ce soit lui qui ait pris la parole en premier.

-le lycée n'appelera personne, repeta-t-il avec hésitation, ses mains tremblant contre le béton.

-je peut savoir comment tu peut en être aussi sûr.

-l-le réglement du lycée.

-quel réglement?

-il n'y en a pas!

Ok, il avait vraiment pris quelque chose d'illégal.

-tu m'explique, dit-elle, son impatience visible dans sa voix.

-il n'y a pas de règle dans le lycée ou alors très peu, on est pas obligée d'être toujours présent au lycée, tant qu'on est libres il n'y a aucun problème, c'est a peu près ça le reglement du lycée(1).

Elle nota mentalement de lire la brochure et le manuel du lycée plus tard, car avec ces explication flou, elle avait du mal a suivre.

-ça ne règle pas tout mais bon, marmona-t-elle.

Elle devait penser aussi a récuperer les cours maintenant.

Son calme retrouver, elle se tourna vers le roux, toujours par-terre et lui tendit la main pour l'aider a se lever, il hésita un moment avant de la prendre et de se mettre sur ses jambes, encore choqué par l'image qu'il venait de voir.

-tu as une idée sur l'endroit ou il pourrait être?

Il mit quelque instants avant de prendre réellemment conscience qu'elle lui parlait, il secoua la tête et lui offrit enfin son attention:

-hein...quoi?

Elle soupira, ce n'était pas gagné.

-tu sait ou il est?

-non, c'est pour ça que je suis la.

-ok, suis-moi.

Elle commença a marcher et fut rapidement loin du lycée, le roux sur les talons.

Ils se retrouvert rapidement a Shibuya, se mélant machinalement a la foule, Rintaro fit attention a ne pas perdre le brun devant lui, le suivre comme ça l'inquietait mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. Jowhara s'arreta devant l'entrée de Takeshita dori -le quartier le plus branché de la capitale- et son retourna pour voir si le roux la suivait encore.

-fait attention, si je te perds je ne perderais pas mon temps a trouver deux idiots.

-d'accord.

Il marcha plus près de la jeune femme qui s'éloigna de la foule de Takeshita dori pour aller vers le quartier plus calme de harajuku, elle s'arrêta devant la sculpture de _colorful rebellion_ et sembla chercher ses repères. La sculpture était en fait une grandre horloge rempli de jouet et le jeune fille se souvenait parfaitement avoir louché dessus avec Yusuke dix bonnes minutes. Elle observa l'horloge, en plus du grand cadran centrale, il y avait plusieurs autre cadran plus petits avec les horaires des grandes villes du mondes, a droite, elle trouva celle qui donnait l'heure d'Hong-Kong et elle se dirigea a droite. Elle arriva a la design festa et alla a l'arrière du batiment, la, un escalier de secours peint en rose se demarquait parmi les tags sur le mur et elle y grimpa sans faire attention au artistes aux styles assez...atypiques. arrivé sur le toit, elle s'arréta a nouveau, toujours a la recherche de ses repères et le rouquin remarqua que son collègue faisait souvent ça, il continua neamoins de le suivre, sautant parfois sur les toits de immeubles, descendant sur une échelles, grimpant sur une autre et ainsi de suite.

Rintaro avait vecu toute sa vie a tokyo, mais maintenant qu'il marchait avec la travesti, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir la ville, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, il découvrait ce qu'il avait toujours connu mais sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette promenade sur les toits et dans les ruelles avait un goût de tourisme et il se surprit a ressentir de la fascination pour cette ville phoenix qu'il croyait connaitre.

Petit a petit, ils avaient traversé une grandre partie de la ville, s'étaient éloigné d'omotesando et des grand boulevard et commencait a s'engoufrer dans les ruelles plus petites et moins peuplé, Rintaro commença a se dire qu'ils tournaient en rond mais se retint d'en faire la remarque. Enfin, après vingt cinq minutes de marche qui semblairent interminables au roux, le travesti s'arréta devant un vieille immeuble et se tourna vers le deuxième lycéen:

-arrête de faire cette tête, on est arrivé.

Rintaro leva la tête...et cru rêver, il eu un rire si nerveux qu'il en eu honte, il se retrouvait avec un presque inconnu bizarre qu'il soupçonnait de beaucoup de chose devant... hum... heu... comment dire?...bah en fait, il se retrouvait avec le mec le plus louche qu'il connaissait devant une maison close.

Non, impossible, ce n'était pas ici, il parlait sûrement du magasin de Pachinko à côté, oui c'était sûrement ça! Rassuré mais pas trop, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur pour lui poser la question mais se ravisa en le voyant traverser la rue pour se poster en face de l'immeuble.

-alors tu viens?

Il marcha de sa démarche la plus raide vers le deuxième lycéen et pendant les cinq mètres séparant les deux côtés, il s'imagina tous les scénarios possibles, du plus fou au plus improbable en passant par celui où il se retrouve prisonnier et obligé de vendre son corps pour survivre...

Des doigts claquèrent devant ses yeux et il cligna plusieurs fois pour se connecter à la réalité.

\- suis-moi au lieu de rêvasser.

Et c'est tout tremblant qu'il suivit le p'tit gros... vers le coté de l'immeuble et non vers l'intérieur. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres, il s'était imaginé le pire pour rien.

Jowhara sourit, ses expressions faciales étaient hilarantes! Il était passé du questionnement à la panique puis a l'horreur en moins d'une minute.

La jeune fille monta sur une échelle qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et se dirigea vers le toit, le rouquin toujours sur les talons. Arrivé en haut, la jeune fille se dirigea directement vers une sorte d'armoire en fer destinée à abriter le compteur électrique et les commande, elle sortit un trousseau de clefs de son sac et enleva le cadenas et la chaine qui la maintenait fermée et pendant toute l'opération, Rintaro s'attendait à trouver beaucoup de chose -dont le cadavre de son pote- mais sûrement pas des étagères rempli de plusieurs ordinateurs portables, des câbles, des téléphones quelque vêtements et surtout des armes en tous genres. Jowhara pris un des ordinateur et un câble USB qu'elle brancha a une prise parmi les dizaines qui décorait le mur, elle s'assit sur le sol sans plus de cérémonie et commença à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier sous le regard curieux de Rintaro.

-t'as une photo de ton pote? , demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il acquiesça et sortit son portable pour lui montrer une photo d'eux deux dans ce qui semblait être une salle de jeux. Jowhara s'étonna un instant de les voir sourire bras dessus-bras dessous mais n'en fit pas la remarque et se contenta de télécharger la photo sur ordinateur et fit plusieurs réglages que le roux ne comprit pas puis déposa l'ordinateur au sol et le laissa faire sa recherche pendant qu'elle prenait une chemise à carreaux bleu nuit –apparemment trop grande pour elle- et tourna le dos au roux qui se demandait encore ce que faisait le p'tit gros et il ne comprit pas vraiment quand il le vit enlever sa chemise blanche pour la remplacer par l'autre et il comprit encore moins quand il retira le blazer de l'uniforme qui était accroché à la bandoulière du sac à dos pour la pliée avec la chemise et la mettre dans son sac à dos avec d'autres vêtements pioché dans l'armoire.

-on va pas à un défilé de mode!

Son stress refit surface. Ça l'énervait au plus haut point que le p'tit gros soit si calme alors qu'il se rongeait les ongles pour son ami disparu. Depuis tout à l'heure, il essayait de repousser son inquiétude et de faire confiance au brun.

Il savait les secrets de tout le monde, il était fort, il pourrait sûrement retrouver son ami...

N'est-ce pas?

-je ne veux pas salir mon uniforme dans une bagarre inutile.

La voix de son interlocuteur sortit Rintaro de ses pensées et il ne saisit pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- quel bagarre?

-celle que ton pote a provoquée.

Son ami était en train de se battre et le p'tit gros restait calme? Les poings de Rintaro se contractèrent et il se dirigea vers l'échelle mais s'arrêta net quand il comprit que premièrement il ne savait pas où aller et deuxièmement: le p'tit gros ne le suivait pas, il s'était juste rassit et avait repris l'ordinateur. Il se retourna et se dirigea rapidement vers son interlocuteur, il s'arrêta juste devant lui et le toisa, lui réclamant silencieusement des explications.

Jowhara leva le regard de son écran un moment pour le porter sur le rouquin face à elle, cherchant une façon simple de lui expliquer la psychologie sans avoir à y passer la journée.

-sa copine l'a quitté. On est d'accord?

Hochement de tête de la part de Rintaro.

-parfait. On conclut donc qu'il est triste n'est-ce pas?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-et donc il provoquera une bagarre pour extérioriser tout ça, suffit juste de trouver ou...tu me suis toujours?, demanda-t-elle devant l'air franchement largué de Rintaro.

-en fait...pas vraiment, c'est plutôt illogique ce que tu dis, pourquoi tu penses qu'il provoquera forcement une bagarre?

-la déception, dit-elle comme si c'était évident, Il se rend compte du décalage entre l'esprit qui souhaite et le monde qui déçoit, ça le mets hors de lui. Chaque désespoir est directement proportionnel à l'espoir qui l'a précédé et aujourd'hui, à cause du système de consommation massive et de l'esclavage moderne, on vend du rêve a qui en veut et ton pote a vraiment beaucoup espéré pour rien et donc connaissant son caractère impulsif deux possibilité se présente: la colère excessive ou le suicide...(2)

Elle fit une pause pour le regarder dans les yeux puis continua:

-ton pote n'est pas du genre à se suicider alors il cherchera à provoquer une altercation assez violente pour qu'il puisse extérioriser, de préférence loin du centre-ville pour que tu ne puisses pas le retrouver ou l'arrêter.

Elle tourna ensuite l'écran de l'ordinateur vers lui et il put voir plusieurs photo défiler et à côté d'elles la photo qu'il avait donné au p'tit gros un peu plus tôt.

-c'est un programme de reconnaissance faciale à partir d'analyse de pixels, on avait déjà piraté l'ordinateur du RSSI de la gare pour avoir accès au camera de sécurité et on a ajouté quelques-unes pour être sûr de ne rien rater, donc on devrait trouver ou est parti ton pote. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi la gare, c'est logique que le métro est le moyen de transport, le plus sure et le plus rapide.

En voyant que les yeux de Rintaro étaient dignes d'un bovin regardant le train passer, elle sut qu'elle l'avait perdu depuis longtemps. Elle soupira silencieusement devant l'idiotie de son interlocuteur et se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de le suivre sinon il n'aurait pas avancé d'un iota...

En espérant qu'il sache ce qu'était un iota.

L'ordinateur ayant fini sa recherche, elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir bien deviné mais évita de dire à l'autre crétin qu'elle n'était pas sûre. Sur l'écran s'affichait le visage de Tadashi au milieu d'une foule et apparemment il avait pris un ticket pour aller à l'autre bout de la ville, dans un quartier qu'elle connaissait a peine et vu l'heure, il devait sûrement être arrivé. Le temps de télécharger une carte, de ranger leur affaires et de fermer l'armoire à nouveau et ils étaient parti en courant pour retourner à la station de métro, dix minutes et plusieurs bousculade plus tard et ils étaient à bord d'un train sur la ligne Yamanote qui séparait officieusement le centre-ville du reste de Tokyo.

XXXXXXXX

-assieds toi tu me donne mal à la tête.

Rintaro lui lança un regard outré comme si il faisait face à un blasphème, s'arrêta de faire les cents pas dans le train et fit de grand geste avec ses mains -il perdit au même moment le peu de crédibilité qu'il avait auprès de Jowhara en tant que délinquant-.

-je ne peux pas m'assoir et me calmer, mon meilleur pote est peut-être en train de se faire tabasser!

-c'est pas en faisant un trou dans le métro que tu vas l'aider, répondit-elle calmement.

-tu pourras pas comprendre! T'a pas d'amis! Même les gars de ton club te trouvent louche!

-mais si, j'ai des amis, et déjà comment tu sais que les gars du club me trouve louche?, dit-elle sans lever les yeux de sa carte sur son portable.

-tu ne déjeunes même pas avec eux, tu ne parles pas vraiment avec eux, t'es presque invisible et je ne t'ai jamais faire le chemin du lycée avec qui que ce soit, t'a pas un seul ami.

-mais non, je déjeune avec le concierge il m'adore.

Elle entendit le grincement si facilement reconnaissable des rouages du cerveau du roux qui sembla chercher de quel concierge elle parlait, puis, après avoir fait défiler dans sa tête tous les employé du lycée de sa connaissance et après avoir diffusé un odeur de brulé dans le métro –il n'était vraiment pas habitué à utiliser son cerveau- il la regarda choqué.

-le drogué?, demanda-t-il.

-oui.

-ouais, entre mecs chelous vous vous entendez bien.

Elle ne releva pas la remarque, elle s'en foutait de ce que les gens pouvait dire d'elle, depuis le temps qu'elle faisait face au critique elle avait fini par s'habituer à l'exagération et aux mensonges. Alors oui, elle trainait avec un concierge qui se droguait, oui, elle s'en foutait royalement, il l'a laissait rester au calme dans le local de rangement et elle cachait que le concierge se droguait dans ce même local.

Rintaro finit par s'assoir à côté d'elle, toujours avec cette tête digne d'un mari devant la salle d'accouchement.

-c'est pas très sain de passer tout ton temps avec un mec drogué.

-je t'en parle de ton pote impulsif? Et puis sache que j'ai d'autres amis, plus matures c'est tout.

-ah oui, comme qui?

A première vue, le rouquin s'ennuyait et essayait de la faire parlait pour tuer son ennui, elle soupira silencieusement et se dit que si elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille, elle n'avait qu'à faire semblant qu'elle s'intéressait à ce qu'il dit, peut-être qu'il commencera à parler dans le vide et qu'il lui foutra la paix.

-Youichi.

-le psychopathe avec les flingues?, hurla-t-il.

Plusieurs regards mécontents se tournèrent vers eux et la brune maudit encore une fois le roux pour son manque de discrétion.

-ce n'est pas un psychopathe, il est juste un peu tordu et très con.

-un peu tordu et très con? Un peu tordu et très con? Un peu tordu et très con?...c'est vraiment tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit pour désigner un gars couvert de piercings et qui se balade avec des armes?

-arrête de hurler! Il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air, et puis comme le dit ma grand-mère, le jour où les cons seront cuisinier c'est lui qui préparera les sauces.

-y'a vraiment que toi pour penser qu'il n'est pas méchant, si tu veux mon avis il est... AAAAIEEEEEEH.

Rintaro se frotta le bras dans lequel dans brune venait d'enfoncer son poing, un seul regard le dissuada d'ouvrir la bouche et de les ridiculiser plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. De son côté, la brune retourna a la lecture de sa carte et finit rapidement de dessiner leur itinéraire avant de ranger son portable et de lancer un regard glaciale a son vis-à-vis.

\- La tête dure et la fesse molle, le contraire de ce que j'aime.

-oh c'est bon hein! Tu frappes fort aussi, marmona-t-il.

Elle l'ignora simplement, pas la peine de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas frappé au maximum de sa force. Elle reporta simplemment son attention sur les autres personne dans le wagon et verifia qu'il n'y avait pas de camera, elle avait fait assez d'efforts pour que Youichi ne puisse pas la suivre pour risquer d'avoir oublier une ou deux cameras dans le wagon lui même.

Elle entendit le roux a coté d'elle marmoner quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas et qu'elle ne voulu pas entendre, alors elle continua de l'ignorer mais quand elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle remarqua qu'il la regardait comme si il attendait une réponse.

-quoi?, demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira et detourna le regard pour enfin formuler a voix haute ce qu'il marmonnait depuis tout a l'heure.

-pourquoi tu ne m'a pas frappé devant le lycée?

Jowhara reflechi un petit moment a ce qu'elle allait dire, elle avait déja compris qu'il voudrait des explication a son comportemment plus que bizarre, alors elle pesa ses mots et lui répondit:

-je t'aurais tué.

Elle lui laissa le temps de digerer l'information. Il ne savait pas, il ne saurait sûrement jamais ce que c'êtait que de tuer une personne de sang froid a cause d'une pulsion, il ne conaissait pas la decharge électrique qui traverse un corps sous le coup de la colêre ou de la peur, et il ne comprendra jamais qu'elle l'avait imaginé mort et qu'elle avait voulu le tuer.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en remarquant qu'il la regardait, ses yeux cherchant des réponse.

-tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sur le coup d'une impulsion et tu ne sais pas a quel point ça ma mit en côlere d'arrivé en retard. Si je t'avais frappée... j'aurais continué jusqu'a ce que tu rend ton dernier souffle.

Le roux ne trouva rien a redire et continua de fixer le deuxième lycéen qui se leva et se dirigea vers les portes.

-on est arrivé, lève-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

XXXXXXXX

Son corps entier n'était que douleur.

Allongé a même le sol, le béton semblait bien doux par rapport aux coups qu'il s'était pris et apparemment ce n'était pas fini.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de provoquer ces gaillard?

Les trois hommes qui lui faisait face était tous assez musclés et dans un état d'ébriété avancé, il les avait surpris à la sortie d'un bar et il avait pensé qu'avec le taux d'alcool qu'ils avaient dans le sang, ce serait facile de les battre tout en se défoulant, mais il fut rapidement déçu, la douleur parcourait son corps de part en part et l'empêchant de se mouvoir comme il voudrait, l'homme en face de lui parlait mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant avancer mais fut rappeler à l'ordre par son corps qui ne souhaitait pas bouger au risque d'endommager encore plus la poupée de chiffon qu'il était devenue et c'est presque avec résignation qu'il reçut le coup de pied de l'homme ivre...

Le premier d'une longue série.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait partir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait le gout amer de l'humiliation mélangé à la défaite et la douleur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait s'évanouir.

Il voulait mourir.

Il s'était dit que perdre son amour était la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver, il avait cru toucher le fond sauf que là, il voyait vraiment l'enfer s'ouvrir.

Il voulait mourir.

Il sentait que les coups de pied des deux hommes qui avait rejoint leur ami n'était pas aussi fort vu leur état et pourtant chaque fois qu'ils le touchaient il se sentait pliée en deux par une douleur infâme, une sorte de choc électrique qui traversait son corps et l'empêchait de bouger.

Il était terrifié.

Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux, il voyait sa mère, son père, son ami, ses professeurs...

Et il se demanda un instant s'il manquera à son ex...

Les larmes embuèrent ses yeux quand il comprit qu'elle ne pensera même pas à lui. Les coups pleuvaient encore et il voulut demander de l'aide...mais à qui?

Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné de son lycée? Pourquoi n'avait-il prévenu personne? Pourquoi s'était-il senti invincible?

Il trouva le courage d'ouvrir les yeux quand les coups s'arrêtèrent, mais c'était uniquement pour rencontrer le regard d'un des hommes. Il semblait fou...son sourire lui donna des frissons tandis que ses poings bougeait de façon convulsive, comme si il voulait frapper quelque chose...ou quelqu'un.

Une seul pensée continua d'envahir sa tête, l'empêchant de se calmer et de réfléchir normalement, une seul pensée continua de lui retourner les tripes et le cœur et se répétait indéfiniment comme une obsession: il allait mourir.

Il allait mourir à dix-sept ans sous les coups de trois hommes bourrés qu'il avait provoqués pour se défouler.

Il allait mourir dans un cul-de-sac puant le tabac, l'urine et le sang, en boule entre un mur et une poubelle.

Il allait mourir comme un déchet. Comme le déchet qu'il était.

Un des hommes lâcha un rire gras qu'il entendit a peine et tendit sa main pour attraper le col de sa chemise, il le ramassa en le cognant plusieurs fois à cause de ses gestes incertain et il le plaqua contre le mur, les larmes s'écoulait toujours des yeux du gris alors qu'il priait encore et toujours pour que ce soit fini rapidement, son opposant le décolla du mur dans le but de lui cogner la tête contre ce dernier et Tadashi ferma les yeux en attendant le choc... qui n'arriva pas. A la place, il se retrouva à genoux au sol, l'homme l'ayant brusquement lâché.

Il eut à peine le temps de remonter la tête que Rintaro avait passé un bras dans son dos et avait pris son propre bras pour le mettre sur son épaule et l'aider à marcher.

Il n'allait pas mourir.

 _ **A suivre…**_

(1) c'est vraiment le règlement de Seibu, cet information est présente dans le Data-book.

(2) N'oublions pas que le moule social définit souvent le comportement psychologique.

j'ai preféré arréter içi sinon le chapitre serait trop long (sauf si vous aimer les longs chapitres, la, il faut me dire).

Merci de prendre du temps pour lire ce que je fait et merci de votre fidélité, je vous encourage comme d'habitude a me laisser un review et en attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous embrasse fortemment.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour, bonjour ! c'est un bonheur de vous revoir ! alors comment ça va ? bonne année a vous mes agneaux (j'ai oublié de vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes la dernière fois, gomen) ironie du sort : le chapitre 13 sort un vendredi 13…alors que c'est mon chapitre préféré !

Du coup j'espére que vous n'êtes pas supersticieux car une légende n'existe que si on y crois alors si vous décidez que vous allez passer une bonne journée…vous passerais peobablement une bonne journée !

Je remercie mon eternel, mon essentiel, ma lapine verte je cite : Miss green rabbit, dire que ta review m'a fait rire serait un terrible euphémisme, j'ai faillit m'étouffer plusieurs fois et je me suis roulé par terre comme une posédé ! XD en fait une personne avec "la fesse molle" c'est quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas la douleur, quelqu'un de fragile, et une personne avec "la tête dure" c'est une personne tétu, qui n'écoute jamais ce qu'on dit…un peu comme ma sœur.

Aller ! ne nous attardons pas et passons au chapitre mes chers !

 **Chapitre 13 : debout!**

A peine le train s'était-il arréter qu'ils s'étaient mit a courir comme des fous a travers la ville.

Le plan de Jowhara était simple: courir a travers la ville en passant dans certaine ruelle et prés des bars sans s'éloigner de la gare; en se basant sur ce qu'elle savait, il ne devrait pas trop s'éloigner de la gare –pour partir en cas de problème et pour retrouver son chemin- et devrait roder autour des bars pour trouver des gars ivres–une bagarre facile et jouissif- et ça se passerait dans une ruelle –pour ne pas étre déranger- maintenant, elle n'avait qu'a le trouver avant qu'il ne se fasse tué.

virage, tourner a droite, encore a droite, a gauche, continuer de courir, encore et encore et encore...

elle arriva devant un parc et tourna a droite, le rouquin sur ses talons depuis le début puis elle s'arréta d'un coup provoquant la chute de Rintaro après qu'il lui ait rentrer dedans.

-pourquoi tu t'arretes?, demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Il remarqua que le regard de son collègue semblait concentré, il cherchait sûrement quelque chose ou plutot écoutait quelque chose vu le signe qu'il venait de lui faire pour qu'il se taise.

Une trentaine de secondes passèrent avant que Jowhara n'entende a nouveau un choc étouffé et un sorte de bruit métallique...comme... comme un choc...un choc contre... contre une plaque de métal...

Une poubelle!

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire touchdown, la brune avait pris le poignet de Rintaro et le tirait a sa suite vers une ruelle presque invisible puisqu'elle était coincé entre deux bars. elle lui donna ses directive tout en courant, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps une fois sur place.

-des qu'on arrive, tu cours ramasser ton pote et tu l'éloigne de la bagarre, compris?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car ils était déja sur place, elle lacha la main de Rintaro et son sac a dos dans le même geste et s'enfonça dans la ruelle a la vitesse de l'éclair.

Elle faucha les jambes des deux hommes rester derrière leur chef, donc près de la sortie de la ruelle et couru le plus vite possible vers le troisième, elle fit rapidement un mouvement pour lui faire lacher sa victime et tordit son bras dans son dos, elle le frappa ensuite derrière les genoux pour le faire tomber et lui déboita l'épaule comme une vulgaire aile de poulet avant de donner un coup de genou au niveau de la nuque et de le jeter par-terre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Rintaro et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et se retourna a nouveau vers les deux hommes qui s'étaient relever et semblait trés, mais alors trés en colère; rapidement, elle jeta le premier violemment contre un mur et reversa le deuxième au sol avant de le briser la machoire a grand renfort de coup de poing, quand il cessa enfin de bouger, elle se remit sur ses jambes et essuya ses mains ensaglantées sur la chemise de l'homme a terre et pris le télephone de ce dernier pour appeler les urgences, a peine l'urgentiste decrocha qu'elle dit sans meme lui laisser le temps de parler «trois hommes a terre, dont un avec l'épaule déboité, un avec la machoire brisée et le troisième a un traumatisme cranien» elle indiqua également l'adresse et jeta le télephone sur le corps de son propriétaire.

Enfin elle respira, elle ne cacha pas que ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien de pouvoir se défouler, sûrtout après le stress qui avait précédé et ces semaines de frustration, a défaut de pouvoir jouer, elle frappait. Elle lacha un soupir de bien-être, sur le moment elle se foutait pas mal que les deux idiots l'entende. Elle jeta finalemment un regard vers les trois corps au sol et a Rintaro qui essayait de garder son pote conscient et sans qu'elle ne l'explique, elle trouva la scéne comique! Etait-ce a cause de l'impression de déja vu qui la prenait a la gorge? Ou peut-étre le fait que pour une fois elle n'était pas blessée? Ou bien l'odeur acre du sang qui lui montait au nez? Elle n'en savait rien et n'eut pas le temps de chercher qu'un éclat de rire lui échappait pour se transformer en vrai fou-rire.

Rintaro de son côté n'en menait pas large, d'un coté son meilleur ami au bord de l'évanouissement et de l'autre leur sauveur pris d'un fou-rire teinté de folie. Pourtant le rire n'avait rien de fou, un rire candide a la limite stupide, emprunt de bonne humeur, comme le rire d'un enfant qu'on aurait chatouiller. Le roux ne savait pas si c'était a cause du fait meme d'entendre l'éternel flegmatique rire a gorge déployé ou bien la scéne macabre qui semblait provoqué un tel fou-rire mais il resta a terre a attendre qu'il ait fini. Peu importe si les secours les voyait ou si quelqu'un d'autre venait dans cette ruelle et les surprenait: il refusait de l'interrompre ou de lui parler. Il avait bien compris que ce rire enfantin et rassurant dans cette situation macabre et cet air nauséabonde était la preuve la plus flagrante de la folie du brun. Le roux se surprenait même a avoir peur de lui, il le savait puissant et un peu tordu mais la ça dépassait l'entendemment.

-allez! On y va avant que les secours n'arrive.

Rintaro observa le brun devant lui, il avait les joues rouges et essuyait une larme au coin de son oeil, le deuxième garçon ne repliqua pas et se contenta de se lever en maintenant son amis pres de lui et fut rapidemment aidé par le brun et ils emmenèrent le blessé vers le parc le plus proche et l'allongèrent sur un banc.

-il faut l'emmener a l'hôpital! Il perd du san...

-c'est bon je m'en occupe, juste tais-toi.

Rintaro ferma la bouche instantanemment et observa le brun en essayant d'étouffer son inquiétude. Le jeune femme sortit une feuille de son sac a dos et note quelque-chose avant de la tendre avec quelque billets a son homologue.

-vas a la pharmacie, ait l'air naturel et donne le papier dirèctemment au pharmacien et dit lui que c'est ton père qui t'envoie.

Rintaro haucha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la pharmacie. Il jeta un coup d'oeil curieux au papier et s'étonna de trouver une ordonnace cacheter et signé; comme le p'tit gros avait une ordonnace préte avec lui? Savait-il qu'il allait avoir besoin de...Ah d'accord! D'un coup; l'image du brun ecrivant lui revint en memoire CQFD: il avait des ordonnace cacheté et signé et il les remplissait au besoin.

Ce garçon était vraiment louche.

XXXXXXX

Jowhara de son coté s'affairait a découper la chemise de Tadashi et elle remarqua par la même occasion qu'il était très bein fait de sa personne, elle remarqua aussi que ses blessures n'était pas trés graves: quelques ecchymoses, des contusions, quelque abrasions et une poigné d'hématomes; les côtes n'étaient pas cassés et a première vue il n'y avait pas de commotion cérebral mais ça elle n'en serait sûr uniquemment quand il aura retrouver ses esprit, par contre elle devrait recoudre l'arcade sourcilière et la lèvre inférieure.

Tadashi semblait presque evanouie, n'ayant pas d'oxygène a portée de main, Jowhara fut obligé de procédé avec les moyen du bord; elle sortit la trousse de premier secours qu'elle avait toujours avec elle -son père étant très protecteur- et mit une paire de gant en latex, elle imbiba ensuite une compresse d'eau oxygéné et s'appliqua a nettoyer les traces de sang présente sur le blessé. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Rintaro courir vers elle avec un sac en plastique contenant de la morphine et des antibiotiques. Juste au bon moment. Elle le remercia puis sortit une seringue et des fils chirurgicaux de sa trousse et envoye a nouveau le roux chercher des glacons (non je n'en ait pas besoin mais tu m'énerve a te ronger les ongles comme une adolescente pré-pubére). Elle prépara ensuite l'injection de morphine et l'administra au blessé en intraveineuse , ce n'était pas une neccésité mais elle jugea préferable de l'endormir pour faire les point de suture.

Elle commeça d'abord a recoudre le visage de Tadashi et mit deux point de suture au front et un seul sur la lèvre inférieure, elle s'affaira ensuite a désinfécter les contusion et appliqua pansements et bandages sur les zones atteintes si bien qu'au retour de Rintaro le gris avait meilleur mine, elle prit les glaçons que lui avait ramené le roux et les déposa sur les quelque hématomes que présentait Tadashi pour éviter la formation de bosse et faciliter la guérison des bleus, elle finit le travail en injectant des antibiotiques et le laissa se reposer.

Elle nota mentalement qu'elle devait remplir a nouveau sa trousse de secours et alla jeter ses gants et les compresses utilisé plus tôt. A son retour, elle trouva Rintaro penché au dessus de son amis visiblemment occupé a s'extasier de son travail; en effet, le visage de Tadashi avait reprit des couleurs et il semblait se porter mieux.

-t'a fait un super boulot! il va mieux, c'est presque de la magie!, s'extasia Rintaro quand elle fut a porter de voix.

Elle s'assit sur le sol pres du banc et sortit son téléphone.

-c'est de la médecine pas de la magie, esperons seulement qu'il ne fasse pas de morphinisme.

-du...morphinisme?

-une intoxication chronique par la morphine.

Elle vérifia rapidement son téléphone: aucun appel, donc Youichi ne savait pas qu'elle était la.

Parfait.

En fin de compte, elle était heureuse d'avoir séché aujourd'hui, cette journée avait un parfum d'interdit qui était encore plus puissant en sachant que même Youichi, son "meilleur ami", celui auquel elle disait tout et pour qui elle aurait fait n'importe quoi ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

-et maintenant?, demanda Rintaro.

-on attend qu'il se reveille, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

XXXXXXX

Un profond malaise le saisit quand il ouvrit les yeux et il se sentait mou comme une éponge.

-alors? Reveillé?

Il tourna lentement la tête et vit Rintaro et le p'tit gros assis au sol. Le roux semblait très soucieux alors que le brun semblait moqueur.

-laisse le tranquille! Il na pas encore repris ses esprit, hurla Rintaro.

-arrètes de gueuler, je lui ait donné de la morphine pas du L. S. D!

Il entendit encore son ami protester tandis que le brun l'ignorait. Il essaya de se redresser et reussi tant bien que mal a s'assoir de façon correcte sur le banc dans le quel il était precedemment allongé.

Il ferma les yeux un instant histoire de remettre ses idées en place, il avait la bouche pateuse, les muscles en compote et la tête dans le cul mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux par rapport a son état de tout a l'heure; il ouvrit les yeux en remarqua que Rintaro s'était tut et trouva le brun en debout en face de lui, ce dernier s'agenouilla devant lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains, la stabilisant et le soulageant de le torpeur dans laquel il semblait plongé.

-arrete de bouger la tête sinon tu va finir dans les pommes, dit Jowhara.

Elle prit une bouteille d'eau sur le sol et le gris suivit son mouvement du regard, il remarqua un grand nombre d'emballages et de canettes en tout genre, apparemment ils avaient bricolé un pic-nic pendant qu'il dormait...il dormait depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs? Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le brun lui mit le boulot de le bouteille contre ses lèvres.

-bois, ça ira mieux.

Il avala quelque gorgés, ses mains enserrait le poignet du brun tandis qu'il l'aidait a boire; d'un coup il avait la bouche moins pateuse et les idées plus claire, il chercha a regarder la montre sur le poignet du brun mais il n'eut pas a faire d'effort car il lui repondit comme si il lisait ses pensées.

-tu n'as dormi qu'une petite heure ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le brun reposa la bouteille et remit ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Tadashi.

-tu peut parler maintenant?, demanda-t-elle.

Il se racla la gorge et essaya de formuler une phrase claire.

-un...peu, dit-il d'une voix faible, ses cordes vocales encore engourdi et sa lèvre inferieur douloureuse.

-parfait.

Elle inspecta les yeux du gris et sa tête et demanda:

-rien a la tête? Tu te sent bien? Pas de trouble de la vue ou de l'ouie? Des bourdonnement d'oreille? Des nausées?

Il répondit du négatif a toutes les questions.

-tu me dit si tu ressent quelque chose.

Il aquiesça et effleura son front quand les main du brun le quittèrent, il toucha du bout des doigts un bandage autour de son front et un pansement sur son arcade sourcilière. Il se rappela vaguemment ce qui s'était passé, le seul souvenir clair qu'il avait était la douleur et il fut profondemment reconaissant de ne plus la ressentir. Le roux lui tendit un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau; il les prit et croisa au même moment le regard larmoyant de son ami, il l'avait inquiété pour rien. Il avait inquiété son unique ami a cause d'un caprice de gamin qu'il n'avait même pas assumé. Tadashi sentit les larmes couvrirent ses paupières et il se jura de ne plus jamais faire d'idioties qui pourrait mettre en danger son amitié avec Rintaro.

Jowhara de son coté roula des yeux; ces deux la venait de briser leur fragile carapace en sucre et maintenant une vague de sentiments doux et ennuyeux s'écoulait tranquilemment pour les faire chialer comme des filles...

Ça lui donnait mal au dents.

-quand vous aurez finit de pleurer on pourra peut-être partir.

Sa phrase claqua dans l'air et mit trés mal a l'aise les deux amis. Rintaro lui tourna le dos et essuya rapidemment ses larmes.

-fait pas comme si tu ne pleurais jamais.

-je ne pleure pas, j'ai vendu mes glandes lacrimales a une clinique de don d'organe pour du cash.

Rintaro regarda la brune avec indifférence, après une journée bizarre comme celle-ci plus rien ne l'étonnait,, il la vit sortir des vêtement de son sac et les tendre a Tadashi qui depuis tout a l'heure semblait assez géné et trés peu enclin a parler.

-habilles-toi qu'on puisse partir.

-ou?, demanda le gris d'une voix encore faible et enroué a cause des larmes.

-achetez des glaces ou faire un meurtre, on décidera en route.

L'intervention de Jowhara, à défaut de faire rire l'assemblée, fit néanmoins sourire Tadashi qui trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de rassurant quand il le voyait fidèle a lui même en toute circompstance. Il essuya ses larmes et se leva pour s'habiller.

-tu sais, dit-il. T'es sensé réagir quand quelqu'un pleure.

-j'ai réagi! J'ai roulé des yeux!

-des fois je me dit que t'es un constipé sentimental, dit Rintaro.

-j'exprime juste mes sentiments a ma façon.

-une façon de nain psychopathe?, demanda Tadashi.

-le fait que tu me depasse de 5 centimètres ne fait pas de moi un nain, de toutes façon avec ma taille vous êtes obligé de baisser la tête pour me parler.

-je te trouve assez sympa aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque-chose?, demanda le gris.

-j'ai pris du méthylènedioxy-méthamphétamine, c'est pour ça que maintenant je vois des licornes en train de courir sur un pont de guimauve et vu la dose j'ai l'impression que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis.

Les deux crétins se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Jowhara...puis se regardèrent encore une fois et Tadashi fut le premier a oser poser la question qui leur brulait les lèvres:

-tu as pris du quoi?

-du méthylènedioxy-méthamphétamine, repeta-t-elle.

Des point d'interrogation se formèrent sur leur tête.

-du MDMA?, dit-elle.

Encore et toujours ces regard de poisson rouge, même seigneur Kawkaw les aurait trouvé ridicule...bon lui, en dehors de la mère de Jowhara il trouve tout le monde ridicule.

-de l'ecstasy? , hésita-t-elle.

Elle fut soulagé d'entendre un «ooooooh! D'accord» synchronisé marquant le fait que les deux idiots avait compris de quoi elle parlait, ce sera la dérnière fois qu'elle fera une blague d'intello en leur présence.

-et en quoi ça a avoir avec ton humeur?, demanda Rintaro.

Elle lacha la canette qu'elle êtait en train de ramasser; ces deux la, niveau connerie battait des records. éclaire-les Jowhara! éclaire-les toi qui sait! Eclaire ces deux crétins préhistorique qui sans toi serait en train de déprimer devant un paquet de chips et deux canettes de Soda sans sucre.

-le MDMA, expliqua-t-elle. Est un psychostimulant, c'est-a-dire qu'il pousse le cervau a libérer certain neurotransmetteurs et hormones comme l'ocytocine qui est une hormone empathogène et entactogène et c'est cette hormone qui provoque un sentiment d'empathie envers autrui...et vous n'avez rien compris.

Elle ramassait les canettes et les papier au sol en parlant et maintenant qu'elle les regardait elle se dit qu'elle aurait du mal a trouver plus con.

-laissez tomber.

-nan mais on as compris!, protesta Rintaro.

-serieux?, demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-t'es sympa a cause de l'ecstasy, pas besoin de long discours!, argumenta Tadashi.

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la poubelle la plus proche pour jeter les ordures, elle prit ensuite son sac et fit signe au deux idiots de partir, ils quittèrent le parc desert le sourire au lèvres. L'incident était loin derrière eux, tout avait été dit sans même utilisé de mots, il n'y avait plus rien a dire, tout êtait derrière eux maintenant, ce qui s'êtait passé dans ce parc resterait dans ce parc, les trois avaient réussi a passé au dela de leur doutes et de leur erreur, chacun a sa manière avait appris quelque chose aujourd-hui.

-je vous ait rencontré a un moment trés bizarre de ma vie...

XXXXXXX

-putain! Ta vu la carosserie!

-elle est super basse!

-tu crois qu'elle va a quelle vitesse?

-je sais pas! Au moins mille kilomètre/heure.

Jowhara soupira et rejoignit les deux crétins qui s'étaient élancé pour voir une supercar _sang noir_ garée de l'autre coté de la route devant un kiosque, non seumlemment ils êtait idiots mais en plus ils ne connaissaient rien en voiture.

-arrètes de dire n'importe quoi elle ne depasse pas 431 KM/H.

-tu connais?, demanda Rintaro avide de savoir plus.

-ouais, Bugatti Veyron super sport coupé deux portes avec châssis en fibre de carbone, moteur W16 quadri-turbo, transmission intégrale, boite de vitesse séquentielle 7 rapports, 0 a 100 km/h en 2,5 secondes, elle a établie un record de vitesse et elle s'est retrouvé dans le _Guiness book_ des records; il n'y a que trente exemplaire dans le monde mais seulement cinq exemplaires peuvent atteindre la vitesse de pointe.

-elle est géniale!, s'extasia-t-il.

-c'est vrai; mais bon, c'est pas celle que j'aurais choisi.

-tu crois qu'elle fait partie des cinq qui peuvent atteindre la vitesse maximale?, demanda Tadashi.

-je ne pense pas, ces cinq la ne sont pas sencé sortir aussi facilement et la seul personne que je connais qui posséde une Bugatti Veyron n'est pas du genre a se balader avec sans une grande occasion mais il y a un moyen de savoir si elle fait partie de ces cinq la.

Elle se dirigea a l'arrière de la voiture suivit par Tadashi et Rintaro qui semblait brillait de l'interieur tellement il êtait heureux.

-pour reconnaitre les cinq merveilles de cette collection il faut chercher une inscription en argenté a l'arrière de la voiture et sur l'aileron.

-et c'est quoi cette inscription?, demanda Tadashi qui observait l'aileron avec Rintaro.

-une sorte de medaille avec le logo du _Guiness book_.

-comme celle-la?, questionna Rintaro.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil a l'aileron, convaincue de trouver uniquement le logo de Bugatti ou peut-être même le nom du propriètaire; elle crut que son coeur allait s'arreter quand elle vit l'inscription de reconaissace des cinq modèle concerné. Impossible. Elle se depecha de vérifier l'avant pour être sur...

Merde.

Elle voyait clairemment que certain détails ne correspondait pas avec une Bugatti, cette voiture êtait en cours d'amélioration; la forme de l'arrière ne correspondait pas a une Veyron, les sièges se trouvait plus proche du tableau de bord et derrière eux se trouvait une sorte de banquette en mousse spéciale prévu pour l'installation des nitro; le plus gros problème n'êtait pas la, le problème êtait qu'elle savait tout ça...parcequ'elle l'avait elle-même améliorée et elle continuait de le faire.

-vite les gars il faut partir!

-quoi? Pourquoi?

-poses pas de question! On...

-alors les jeunes ça vous plait!

Rintaro et Tadashi se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix et croisèrent le regard d'une belle jeune fille qui devait avoir la vingtaine; elle avait une paire de cuissarde noir, un short de la même couleur, un débardeur gris surmonté d'une veste en cuir assez courte et ses long cheveux noir êtait caché par le chapeau melon qu'elle portait, elle tenait dans ses bras une pile de magazines et de journaux qu'elle déposa sur le toit de la Bugatti en jetant un regard suspicieux au troisième garçon qui lui tournait le dos depuis tout a l'heure –un adolescent timide sûremment- elle sourit au roux et au gris qui rougissait a qui mieux mieux.

-vous vous y conaissez un peu en voiture?, demanda gentiment le jeune fille.

-hum...heu...un peu, c'est surtout lui qui s'y connait, il viens de nous faire une résumé entier.

Soit maudit Ryuga Rintaro ! Meurs asphixié par la fumée d'un pot d'échappement! Qu'un piano te tombe sur la tête et écrase l'amas d'inutilité que tu appelles ton corps! Qu'on arrache chaque poil de tes parties génital avec une pince a épiler! Que…

Le concerto d'insultes continua longtemps dans la tête de Jowhara, elle fit travailler son cervau a toute vitesse dans l'éspoir de trouver une combine pour s'échapper sans en avoir l'air.

-ne soit pas timide, fit la voix de la jeune fille dans son dos.

Ses talons claquèrent doulouresement sur le sol alors qu'elle s'aprochait de Jowhara.

-je peut t'ouvrir le capot pour que tu jette un coup d'oeil au moteur si tu veux.

Le bruit s'aprocha de plus en plus et de la sueur commença a perler sur le front de Jowhara.

-tu vas bien petit?

Jowhara voyait son ombre sur le sol, elle s'était arrété juste derrière elle et semblait inquiète. A l'instant ou elle posa la main sur son épaule la tavesti n'en put plus et se retourna rapidemment, la tête baissé pour ne pas croiser son regard et pris les poignets de Tadashi et Rintaro dans le but de décamper au plus vite possible.

-J...Jo-chan?...JO-CHAN!

La brune s'arreta et lacha les poignets de ses deux collègues et se retourna rapidement vers l'autre brune qui semblait vraiment perdu, toutes les deux resterent silencieuse un moment, perdu dans un labirynthe de gène, de questions et d'hésitation; enfin, ce fut Jowhara qui osa parler en premier.

-gomen...Ayako-chan, dit-elle d'une voix faible et hésitante.

Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux sur la brune, elle avait peur de voir du dégout ou même de la repugnance, le silence s'étendit un moment, le temps que Jowhara rassemble son courage et quelque arguments et de bricoler un ou deux mensonges d'urgence; elle leva finalement les yeux vers Ayako qui semblait vraiment perdu et elle aussi avait détourné le regard en croisant ses yeux...bon, au moins elle ça sera facile de l'amadouer. Ayako ouvrit la bouche dans un élan de courage mais fut rapidemment stoppé par la deuxième brune qui voulait a tout prix évité le discours du «je respecte tes choix» «on est tous differents» «le plus important c'est que tu te sentes bien dans ta peau»...et autres phrases pre-emballé donc rafollait tant Ayako. Si elle êtait tomber sur n'importe qu'elle membre de sa famille il lui aurait rit au visage en lui disant qu'elle avait l'air ridicule et aurait demandé des explications: pas de tabou. Elle aurait largement preféré ça a des phrase rempli de pitié et pas convaincante.

-Ayako, laisses moi t'expliquer la situation s'il-te-plait, dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

Elle haucha la tête en signe d'aprobation. Jowhara se retourna vers les deux garçons et leur demanda d'attendre un peu et en silence de preference; elle eloigna Ayako de la voiture et sortit son discours deja pret.

-d'abord, je voudrais que tu sache que ce n'est pas ce que tu croit.

-je ne te juges pas, dit-elle paniqué.

La travesti fit une tête qui disait clairement qu'elle ne la croyait pas.

-juste écoute et laisse tomber les discours que tu as lu dans les revue féminine.

Ayako haucha la tête timidement, on ne ment pas a Jowhara, elle le découvre toujours.

-pour faire simple on va dire ça: je n'ait pas été accepté dans l'équipe car je suis une fille, alors j'ai un peu menti sur un detail minime qui na pas sa place sur un terrain de football et maintenant...voila.

Elle écarta les bras pour montrer ce qu'elle êtait devenue, elle avait sacrifié le peu de féminité qu'elle avait sur l'autel de la victoire.

Ayako laissa le temps a l'information d'atteindre son cervau avant de demander:

-pourquoi tu ne nous a pas demander de l'aide?

-tu ne penses pas que j'ai été un poids assez longtemps, fit-elle avec un sourire indulgent.

Ayako n'osa même pas répondre tellement elle êtait géné. Jowhara avait tort mais Jowhara êtait têtu, ça ne servait a rien de lui parler.

-j'imagine que tu va en parler a Kenji, demanda Jowhara.

-pas si c'est ce que tu veut.

-si ils sont obligé de savoir, je prefère leur annoncer moi-même.

-Jo-chan?

-oui?

-tu n'es pas un boulet.

-autant pour moi.

Le ton froid de Jowhara n'aida pas Ayako a former ses phrases mais elle s'obstina a continuer.

-si tu as besoin d'aide ou de quoique ce soit...s'il-te-plai! Dis le moi! Je veux t'aider.

Jowhara offrit un sourire faux mais très crédible a Ayako et caressa sa tête distraitement.

-d'accord _onee-chan_!

Ayako rigola face a l'appelation et retrouva son sourire tandis que Jowhara perdait le sien.

-allez! Je vous dépose!

XXXXXXX

-...et donc je me suis dit: pourquoi ne pas mettre un moteur W16 avec 4 turbocompresseurs a la place du V8 biturbo? Et quand je l'ait proposé au client il semblait aux anges! A partir de la j'ai fait les plan avec Ryan et j'ai laissé les gars s'occuper du reste.

Trois paires d'yeux la regardèrent en approuvant grandement sa décision à grand renfort de «j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place» «c'est un choix judicieux» «ce sera génial quand tu auras fini»...et la moitié des phrases venait de deux crétins qui s'y connaissait autant en voiture qu'un poisson rouge en parachutisme et qui cherchait désespérément à attirer l'attention d'Ayako.

-et tu penses finir quand?, demanda Ayako.

Elle devait être le seul dans cette voiture à comprendre ce qu'elle racontait.

-la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien.

-tiens ça me rappelle un truc!

Ayako fouilla un instant dans la pile de magazine qu'elle avait acheté plu tôt et en tendit un a Jowhara; qui, si elle ne connaissait pas Ayako et son talent pour la conduite lui aurait demandé de regarder la route, et dommage que les deux idiots derrière ne sachent pas qu'elle avait déjà gagné la _Lucas oil cup_ et qui paniquaient à chaque manœuvre un tant soit peu dangereuse.

-page 32, il parle de ta chérie.

Autant la brune fut heureuse, autant les deux amis furent choqués. Ils se penchèrent d'un même mouvement sur l'épaule de la travesti pour voir de quoi il s'agissait mais furent vite déçu en voyant que ce n'était qu'une moto –une très belle moto mais une moto comme même- et affichèrent des têtes dépités.

-la moto tron des frêres Parker, murmura la brune. Elle est magnifique mais j'aurais plutôt choisis un moteur a 4 cylindres en ligne avec refroidissement liquide.

-ouais t'as raison, acquiesça Ayako.

-je peux savoir pourquoi vous tirez cette tête?

-ça t'arrive de parler d'autre chose que de moto, demanda Tadashi.

-je parle de foot américain.

-ouf! Moi qui avait peur que tu aies une copine et pas moi, soupira Rintaro.

-ça ne m'aurait pas étonné de voir le monde entier en couple mais pas toi, dit Jowhara en feuilletant le magazine.

-je suis si repoussant que ça?, demanda le roux ironiquement.

-Tu serais vexé par une réponse franche, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux du magazine.

Rintaro ne put masquer sa déception et partit déprimer dans son siège –qui n'en était pas un, juste la mousse destiné à accueillir les nitro- tandis que Jowhara continuait sa conversation comme si de rien n'était.

-sinon Ayako, tu passes à la maison ce soir?

-tes parents ne seront pas là?

-non et je n'ai pas envie de faire le diner donc...

-ha ha ha! Je vois, je viendrais faire un tour.

-j'ai une envie de ravioli, dit Jowhara mine de rien.

Ayako se contenta de sourire et nota mentalement qu'elle devrait jeter un coup d'œil sur internet pour trouver une bonne recette de ravioli.

-on est arrivé, annonça-t-elle finalement.

Le roux et le gris regardèrent abasourdi le portail de leur lycée et interrogèrent la travesti du regard.

-on va essayer de vous trouver une utilité, dit-elle simplement.

 _ **A suivre…**_

Merci encore de prendre le temps de me lire à chaque fois.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review même si c'est pour me dire d'aller me pendre XD.

Simin Némésis.


	15. Chapter 15

Ladies and gentleman bonjour ! déjà le chapitre 14 ! ils grandissent tellement vite *larmichette au coin de l'oeil* j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je vomissais mon déjeuner en publiant le premier chapitre, que de souvenirs et de mélancholie !

Alors dans ce chapitre…une petite réussite après tant d'effort. Non, non, ne me posez pas de questions et lisez ! surtout toi Miss green rabbit ! toujours fidèle au poste ! que serait-je sans toi ? une larve d'étudiante bouffeuse de glace et de bouquin !

Et aussi, ce chapitre est dédié a mon poisson rouge (bleu en fait) qui a rejoint les bienheureux le 25 janvier. Je ne pleure pas son absence car je sais qu'il a rejoint des cieux plus cléments mais je veux garder dans ma mémoire l'image de mon petit Jimbei souriant en m'encourageant a faire mieux et a écrire plus ! que son âme repose a jamais en paix et qu'il nage éternellement dans la rose céleste parmi ses semblable !

Essuyons nos larmes compagnons et passons au chapitre, bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 14 : dans l'âme et le coeur.**

Il ne parvenait plus a distinguer les formes ou les couleurs qui l'entourait, comme si il êtait bloqué dans une illusion, la seul chose qu'ill distinguait clairemment était cette personne debout fièremment en face de lui alors que lui même êtait courbé par la fatigue. Les sons êtaitent étouffé et seul le palpitemment déchainé de son coeur battait dans ses oreilles et des gouttes de sueur penetraient ses yeux, son lourd souffle erratique passait difficilemment a travers la grille qui lui barrait la figure, l'équipement pesait lourd sur ses épaules et ses jambes tremblait fortement a cause de la fatigue. Celui en face de lui semblait parfaitement a l'aise dans cette situation et restait debout bien droit, son allure presque decontractée mais ils voyait ses doigts bouger a certain moment comme les serres d'un aigle prêt a tuer. Ils avait l'impression que ses senses êtaient décuplé, il voyait des détails et des mouvement qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué mais qui semblait evident maintenant.

-on continue?

Cette voix rempli d'arrogance et de force provoqua une déferlante de colère qui corru dans les veines de Tadashi et lui provoqua un leger spasme, il avisa un mouvement mais se retint juste a temps, il savait que ça ne lui ferait aucun effet, il savait qu'il trouvera le moyen de l'eviter. Un echange de regard avec son ami a sa gauche, un premier mouvement, une hésitation, un deuxième mouvement et ils s'élancèrent tout les deux d'un même accord tacite.

L'un étant plus rapide que l'autre, il toucha le joueur en face le premier...et fut rapidemment degagé; le second tenu deux seconde avant de finir a son tour le cul par-terre.

Tout deux essoufflés, ils échangerent un regard puis regarderent le joueur resté debout, il enleva son casque et le bandana qu'il portait en dessous et tendis ses deux mains aux deux amis encore allongé.

-vous allez resté allongé toute le journée?

Ils prirent chacun une mains et la brune les mit debout sans problème.

-vous n'avez pas encore la technique mais c'est quelque chose qu'on aquièrent avec le temps, on va prendre une pause, buvez un peu d'eau et marcher autour du terrain, on continuera après.

Ils partirent en trainant des pieds et Jowhara sourit.

Elle venait de trouver deux linemen.

XXXXXXX

-donc tu n'es pas venu car tu êtait en retard?

-c'est ça.

-et dans ton retard tu as par hasard trouvé deux linemans qui par hasard aussi manquaient a l'équipe?

-exactement.

-et depuis le début tu ne te moque pas de moi?.

-j'ai aucune raison de me foutre de toi.

-je penses qu'au contraire tu en a plein.

-si tu le dis.

Son regard resta fixé sur les joueurs qui faisait connaissance avec les deux nouvelle recrues –elle savait que si elle regardait Kid elle allait le frapper- ils semblait s'être bien intégrés et avait réussi a sympatiser avec tout le monde alors qu'ils les connaissaient depuis moins d'une heure alors qu'elle même faisait partie de l'équipe depuis trois semaines et ne pouvait même pas tenir une conversation avec l'un d'eux.

-tu en penses quoi?

Et vas-y que je me balance sur mon fauteil avec mon air endormie et que je te pose des questions idiotes...

Il l'énervait plus que de raison.

-je l'ai ait ramené.

-et donc?

-c'êtait sencé être une réponse.

-c'est assez flou.

-je trouve ça clair.

-parce que tu penses plus que tu n'en dit.

Il ne pouvait pas juste se taire et aller discuter avec les autres? Bon, elle-même aurait pu partir mais c'êtait trop bruyant la-bas alors elle restait debout a côté de l'homme le plus énervant de la terre qui mettait a mal sa patience déja meurtri.

-alors, insista-t-il.

-j'hésite entre être heureux pour eux et desolé pour nous.

-tu m'explique?

-c'est des crétins.

-pourquoi les avoir ramené alors?

-c'est des crétins utiles.

Il eut un de ses rires clair qui pourtant manquait de bonne humeur et il remit sur sa tête son chapeau precedemment sur son visage.

-tu es bizarre.

-t'es pas mal non plus.

Il tourna son regard vers elle, leur yeux s'acrochèrent un instant; c'êtait le moment de mettre les limites et de l'empecher d'aller trop loin, il êtait trop intelligent pour être son ami, alors elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre eux.

Le risque n'a plus sa place dans la vie de Jowhara.

Le mensonge n'a plus sa place dans cette conversation.

Du moins...Kid n'a plus le droit de mentir.

-je suis bizarre comment?

Elle savait tres bien mais elle voulait l'entendre, elle lui fairait croire qu'il controlait tout alors qu'il n'était qu'un pantin dans ses mains.

Comme tout les autres.

Et pourtant malgré le ton froid qu'elle avai employé il n'avait pas perdu son sourire et ça l'énervait encore plus. Elle se força a rester calme, elle ne lui ferait jamais le plaisir de se mettre en colêre.

-tu es méfiant.

Un sourire étira légèrement les levres de la travesti.

Il voulait jouer? Et bien jouons mais qu'il sache qu'elle ne tolerait pas la défaite.

-toi aussi.

Il relève la tête et continue de sourire. Il le ravalera bien vite.

-je sais ce que tu penses: que je mens et que je me cache, je te rassure: quoi que tu penses, je suis bien pire...et tu es comme moi.

Son sourire commence a faiblir.

-on est deux a se cacher, on est deux menteurs sauf qu'avec toi ça passe plus facilement car tu te caches derrière un sourire, on est deux menteur mais de nous deux tu es le plus hypocrite.

Il baissa la tête, son chapeau couvrant a nouveau son visage.

Elle continua.

-quoi que tu penses je m'en fiche, je joue au football américain, je joue avec mon coeur et mon âme, alors quoi que tu dises ou quoi que tu fasses ça n'aura aucun impact sur mes performances.

Encore.

-je ne suis pas la pour faire mumuse avec toi ni même pour te divertir, je voit clair dans ton jeu, tu t'amuse a chercher mes limites car je ne suis pas assez extravertie a ton gout; tu cherches a controler alors que tu as refuser d'être capitaine, tu veux diriger pour te sentir en sécurité et tu utilise ton sourire pour avoir la confiance des autres.

Et encore.

-ça ne marche pas avec moi; ton attitude humble et ton petit sourire ne marche pas avec moi... Shien Mushanokoji.

Elle s'avança dans le but de rejoindre les autre et de le laisser comprendre le sense de ses paroles mais elle fût arrété quand elle entendit une voix juste derrière elle.

-you're the wild summer wind and I'm the endless english rain.

Pour le coup elle ne sut quoi répondre et il ne lui laissa pas le temps qu'il partit vers l'équipe, le sourire aux lèvres, la laissant debout a observer son dos s'éloigner.

Elle le détestait.

XXXXXXX

-on joue au football américain avec l'âme et le coeur, on vit pour et on se bat pour.

So regard était sévère, ses traits dur malgré leur légère feminité, la voix de leur interlocuteur se voulait autoritaire, elle n'acceptait pas le refus, il les surplombait de sa toute sa hauteur et se donnait défi de leur expliquer le sense réel de ce a quoi ils s'engageaient en mettant les pieds sur ce terrain.

-si vous n'êtes pas prêt a mourir pour ce ballon alors vous n'avez rien a faire içi.

-je peut savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui nous entraine alors que tu n'a joué aucun match?

-je suis le seul qui vous supporte un minimum.

-c'est faux!

-je suis le seul disponible.

-tu n'as aucune experience.

-j'ai joué des matchs universitaires avec des gars qui s'approchent plus du monste que des hommes dans l'échelle de l'humanité.

-des matchs universitaire?

-j'ai joué trois match d'exhibitions avec black Knight de l'armée américaine, de l'académie de West point à new York et deux match avec les Longhorns de l'université du Texas à Austin, j'ai aussi participé à l'entrainement de ces derniers, si il y a quelqu'un qui peut vous entrainer c'est bien moi.

Les yeux exorbités des deux garçons lui donnèrent envie de les frapper mais elle se retint, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

-je n'ai que deux semaines avant le tournoi d'automne, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai que deux semaines pour faire de vous de vrais joueurs de football américain, c'est le moment ou jamais de prouver que vous valez mieux que ce que les gens pensent.

Leurs regards changèrent d'un coup. Le moment de la vengeance avait sonné!

XXXXXXX

-vous devez apprendre tout ça par coeur.

-tout ça?!

Elle soupira face a la double exclamation.

-oui tout ça, le playbook est trés important, toutes les tactiques doivent étre apprises par cœur par chaque joueur pour faire face a chaque cas de figure.

-on joue lineman, on ne fait que pousser!

-le poste de lineman n'est pas aussi simple que vous croyez!

-apprends leur juste la base.

-Kid, si tu compte rester la soit tu dors soit tu m'aides.

-...

-bonne nuit aussi, on reprend.

Deux paires de regard désespérés lui furent adressé.

-on commence par le plus facile: vous savez ce qu'est un plaquage?

-TU NOUS PREND POUR DES IDIOTS?

-oui.

-c'est quand quelqu'un nous fonce dedans, Ushijima nous a expliquer, dit le roux.

-il vous a expliquer grosso-modo les régles, vous savez comment on caractérise un plaquage?

-quand on tombe?, demanda le gris.

-il suffit qu'un genou touche le sol pour que ce soit un plaquage.

Les deux amateurs hauchèrent la tête.

-donc, disons que le coup de sifflet du début est donné, que se passe-t-il?

-la première action, répondit le gris.

-mais avant ça?

Ils échangèrent un regard interogatif, que pouvait-il bien se passer avant la première action?

-déja; avant d'entrer sur le terrain le coach effectue un audible: ça consiste a transmettre au joueur qui méne le jeu –quarterback en attaque et linebacker en défense- la tactique qui devra être utilisée et ce joueur la transmet aux autres membres pendant le Huddle. Ensuite on passe a l'alignement, chaque joueur se met en place et si le meneur estime qu'un autre stratégie est neccéssaire il criera un "audible" et les joueurs changeront leurs emplacements pour la stratégie, d'ou la neccésité de connaitre touts les stratégies du playbook.

-d'accord, et aprés?

-aprés, le coup de sifflet et donné, le _coin toss_ a été fait a notre faveur, l'offensive est pour nous, le centre fait le snap et la première action peut enfin débuter avec la stratégie qu'on a décidé pendant le huddle, compris?

-heuuuu...

-j'ai peut-étre une meilleur façon de leur expliquer.

-vas-y Kid, je m'attends au pire.

XXXXXXX

-...et dans ce cas de figure, Kid-cornichon fait un bootleg, expliqua la travesti en bougeant le bocal de cornichons sur la table tout en expliquant.

C'est sans dire que le quarter back l'avait assez mal pris quand le _gringo_ avait saisit la boite de cornichons et avait annocé avec un sourire qui vous donnerais presque envie de lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession "oh Kid! C'est une super idée, on plus les deux idiots ne risque pas d'étre largué vu la ressemblance" et depuis il regrettait d'avoir proposé de laisser tomber les dessin et de prendre des boites de conserve a la place.

-un bootleg, un bootleg...répeta le roux en réflechissant.

-c'est une action qui concerne le corni...le quarterback, pardon, s'éxcusa-t-elle toujours avec ce sourire énérvant. Il se contenta de l'ignorer et de rabaisser son stetson sur ses yeux.

Il aurait pu partir, aller ailleurs, rentrer chez lui ou quoi que ce soit d'autres mais ses fesses restaient obstinemment collé a cette chaise juste a coté de l'objet de son mécontentement et en face de deux rookies du football américain avec son meilleur amis en état de végétation au bout de la table.

-le QB feinte donner le ballon au running back qui part d'un côté et comme il est suivit par les defenseurs adverses la champ est libre pour faire une passe ou courir, expliqua kid.

Il avait parlé sans même prendre la peine de relever son chapeau, le p'tit nouveau avait dit "soit tu m'aides soit tu dors"? alors il allait aider. Il releva son chapeau pour chercher le regard de l'autre brun mais celui-çi était déja retourner a ses conserves et les remettait en place pour expliquer une autre technique, le quarterback fut presque deçu, il s'attendait a une remarque ou a quoique ce soit d'autre, n'importe quel réaction aurait fait l'affaire, de toute façon il ne saurait jamais prévoir ses réactions; mais la, qu'il l'ignore purement et simplement...ça ne l'amusait pas du tout.

XXXXXXX

-et l'interception?, demanda Haga en passant le ballon a Tadashi.

-hmmm...c'est quand un défenseur intercepte une passe de l'équipe adverse, on passe en attaque puisqu'il a le droit de remonter le terrain pour gagner des yards, répondit Tadashi en le lançant a son tour a Jowhara.

-et le Roll out?, demanda cette dernière en lançant le ballon a Rintaro.

-c'est comme un bootleg non?

-presque, il n'y a aucune feinte de passe a un coureur.

Le ballon passa a quelques mains avant qu'il n'arrive entre celle du quarterback qui attendit que Tetsuma s'éloigne un peu avant de faire une passe laser qui étona deux/ trois grand-mères qui passaient par la. Jowhara ne manqua rien du mouvement et ratrappa de justesse le ballon que lui lança le wide receiver, son regard passa a nouveau a Kid qui souriait encore de ce sourire enervant –il avait surement vu sa maladresse- puis vers Tadashi vers qui elle lança le ballon.

-et un Gunsligner vous savez ce que c'est?

-non, repondirent les deux idiots –c'était devenu leur surnom- d'une même voix.

-c'est un quarterback dont la spécialité est la passe laser, celle qui fait mal au mains, comme Brett Favre...ou Kid, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle arangea sa casquette sur sa tête et reserra un peu les pans de sa veste –qu'elle mourait d'envie d'enlever- quand elle croisa le regard du quarterback. Elle se sentait génée; quelle mauvaise idée avait-ils eut en l'attendant a la sortie des vestiaires en declarant qu'ils allait rentrer en équipe! Elle n'avait pas de gel et s'était contenté de cacher ses cheveux sous sa casquette et sa poitrine était libre –dieu merci sans soutien-gorge- alors si elle bougeait trop ils remarqueront tous que ce n'est pas de pectoraux qui s'agitait sur son torse et en plus elle avait l'impression que le quarterback la scannait depuis tout a l'heure, elle avait envie de se retourner et de lui mettre une gifle!

Kid de son coté s'amusait enfin! Quand il avait vu sa tête en sortant des vestiaires il s'était grandement félicité d'avoir proposé de l'attendre, il ne s'y attendait surement pas et c'était tant mieux, depuis quelque temps il se demandait pourquoi il restait toujours le dernier et il se doutait qu'il voulait simplement s'entrainer; voyeurisme? Drogue? Il ne savait pas mais il savait étre patient et il saurait surement ce que cache leur mystérieuse recrue...ça c'était amusant.

XXXXXXX

-il inspecta longtemps son corps, les blessures avaient disparu mais la douleur était bien presente, il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain...

Les membres de l'équipe de football américain se trouverent fort depourvu quand il s'assirent a leur table habituelle et trouverent un intru qui avait pour habitude de disparaitre avant que qui que se soit ne l'invite et le jour ou il daignait enfin rejoindre ses amis –en considerant qu'il les voit comme tel- c'était en compagnie du membre le plus chiant –de leur point de vue- Furuno n'avait rien de vraiment embétant; poli et sympathique, une bonne parti du lycée était fan de ses histoires qu'il racontait mieux que personne; mais c'est justement a cause de ce hobby que les membres de son équipe faisait en sorte que ce soit toujours Kid qui s'assoit a coté de lui –il pouvait faire semblant de l'écouter alors que pas du tout- et ce jour la il avait réussi a capter toute l'attention de leur nouvelle recru asocial qui l'écoutait sans l'interrompre et qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur presence...ce qui changera surement quand il aura entendu les chutes pourries de ses histoires.

Ladite nouvelle recru de son côté était vraiment captivée par ce que racontait Furuno. A la base elle ne voulait pas les rejoindre, elle comptait aller au local de rangement faire ses devoirs en déjeunant mais à peine était-elle sorti de sa classe que le conteur d'histoire lui sautait dessus pour l'entrainer dans une discussion loufoque à propos de mouettes, d'économie et de lasagne sauce au fromage...une discussion qui s'était conclue sur une histoire qu'il continuait de lui contait et qu'elle écoutait juste pour ENFIN connaitre la fin –elle était curieuse et elle s'assumait- une fin qui se faisait attendre.

-ses jambes le portaient difficilement et pourtant il se força à se mettre debout, l'ombre de son agresseur fantôme planait sur l'appartement...

Et il parlait encore et encore et elle l'écoutait encore et encore et les joueurs se posait encore et encore des questions surtout Tadashi et Rintaro qui étaient assis à côté de la travestie et qui ne manquait rien de ses expressions faciales...expressions faciales dont ils ignoraient l'existence jusqu'à maintenant.

-il se réveilla à nouveau et se mit difficilement debout, ni blessures ni douleurs n'encombraient ses mouvements, juste la fatigue. Il se mit debout, puis, poussé par un souvenir lointain, il courut vers le placard de la cuisine, il hésita entre le détruire et l'ouvrir...

La travestie se pencha un peu plus sur la table en même temps que Furuno. Son regard affamé était planté dans celui de son vis-à-vis, ses yeux avides de réponses cherchaient des indices dans ceux en face.

-...il s'approcha du meuble, et l'ouvrit d'un seul coup, ses yeux exorbités observèrent son contenu comme si c'était le saint graal car à l'intérieur du placard il y avait...

Le regard de Furuno se fit plus pétillant et les membres de l'équipe surent que la fin serait désespérante.

-...du café.

-du café?, demanda-t-elle.

-du café.

-c'est tout?

-c'est tout.

Le problème avec elle c'est qu'on ne savait jamais si elle allait rester calme ou sortir un couteau et leur arracher la peau du visage c'est pour ça qu'ils ne comprirent pas grand-chose quand elle rigola un peu et se détourna de lui pour sortir son bentô tandis que les deux crétins –qui avaient suivi l'histoire malgré eux- s'indignaient d'une fin si pourri.

-mais c'est nul!

-tout ça pour du café!

-oui c'est ça, répondit Furuno simplement et surtout heureux que quelqu'un de l'équipe ait écouté son histoire jusqu'à la fin.

-et l'autre qui rigole!

-ça te suffit à toi?

-bien sûr, elle est génial cette chute.

-QUOI?

-on s'est fait avoir par un biais cognitif, l'effet retour de flamme, depuis le début on croyait que la fin serait terrible malgré le fait que nous savions que le personnage ne faisait que rêver alors le placard serait sûrement vide mais on a préféré croire le contraire à cause de la première impression. Un jeu mental j'adore ça.

Elle commença à manger en ignorant le sourire ravi de Furuno, le sourire amusé de Kid, les têtes choquées de Tadashi et Rintaro et le regard désespéré du reste de l'équipe.

XXXXXXX

-...et après, ils les ont appelé pour jouer ALORS QU'ILS N'AVAIENT AUCUNE EXPERIENCE! Putain, j'ai joué des matches universitaires contre de vrais monstres et tout ce que je gagne c'est une place sur le banc!

Un bruit d'impact résonna dans l'immense hangar vide et Ayako hésita à demander ce qui se passait. La tête de Jowhara immergea d'en dessous de la voiture et elle s'essuya brusquement les mains dans un chiffon attaché à la ceinture de sa combinaison et s'approcha du moteur suspendu au-dessus du capot ouvert tout en parlant.

-d'accord ils ont fait des efforts, d'accord ils sont assez forts mais comme même! C'est un manque de respect! Depuis le temps que je chauffe le banc je devrais au moins joué un quart temps avant de les mettre sur le terrain mais noooooon! Ils ont préféré les faire jouer; mais je leur aie tout appris, TOUT!

-fait attention au moteur...

-et bien sûr, ils ne prennent même pas le temps de me mettre à l'essai! Mais ça se voit que j'ai ma place plus que les deux idiots!

-euh...Jo' ne touche pas à ce bouton...

-et comme par hasard ils font des erreurs de débutants, c'est logique mais ça reste des erreurs, dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton rouge qui commandait la petite grue qui portait le moteur et contre tout attente il descendit lentement et s'arrêta au bon niveau pour le placer; le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle continuait de parler en travaillant, contant avec colère comment le coach avait fait joué les deux idiots mais pas elle dans le dernier match pré-saison, donc soit le coach décidait de la faire joué dans le tournoi sans match de pré-saison soit elle devait attendre le prochain tournoi pour jouer...et elle ne tolérait pas la deuxième alternative.

Les premiers mécaniciens penetrerent dans la garage et commencèrent leur travaille après avoir salué les deux jeunes fille qui étaient la depuis tôt le matin, Jowhara finit d'installer le moteur, l'essaya et vérifia que tout était en ordre avant d'enregistrer le model et les changement qu'elle avait fait, elle salua tout le monde et n'attendit pas de voir le client pour lui remettre personellement sa voiture et parti assister a un autre match dans lequel elle ne jouerait pas.

XXXXXXX

«...Milwaukee inaugure un système de numérotation faisant de l'année 1904 l'année zéro de la production. Les modèles 1908 sont donc appelés « Model 4 »...»

Elle leva les yeux de son livre pour vérifier le score, 18 a 14 donc ça allait. L'équipe qu'il affrontait n'était pas spécialement forte mais elle leur donnait du fil a retordre. Bon ce n'était que le tournoi d'automne, il fairait leur preuve dans le tournoi de printemps qui définirait les équipes participantes au tournoi du Kanto c'est pour cela qu'elle ne ressentit pas d'inquiétude quand elle sut qu'Hiruma avait perdu contre l'équipe d'ojo.

«... La première moto vendue à un service de police est livrée cette année au département de police de Détroit. La production totale est de 450 exemplaires...»

-...ra...ku..

«...En 1909, Harley-Davidson propose à la vente son tout premier bicylindre. Il est déjà en V et calé à 45°. Il produit 7 ch Les soupapes d'admission ne sont plus poussées mais culbutées comme sur le monocylindre...»

-...Jo..un...

«...Le V-twin atteint 60 mph (environ 96 km/h). C'est alors la moto la plus rapide du marché. Seulement 27 V-twins trouveront preneur...»

-...Goku...ku..

«...alors que 1 100 monocylindres sont vendus. Le bicylindre sera retiré de la vente car il n'est pas équipé d'un tendeur de courroie, contrairement au monocylindre...»

Sa lecture fut brutalement arrété quand son visage fut recouvri pas un sac et ses épaules secoué violemment, se laissant guider par ses reflexe elle repoussa celui en face d'elle et enleva ce qui lui recouvrait le visage en mettant une distance de sécurité entre elle et ses "agresseurs".

-ooooh! Jo-kun! On t'as surprit?

Son calme revenu elle vit que le "sac" ayant servi à lui cacher la vue était en fait le chapeau de Kid qui était debout devant le banc sur lequel elle était assise et que la manager était derrière ce même banc –surement elle qui l'avait secouer comme un prunier- en train de sautiller avec un grand sourire.

-qu'est ce qui se passe?, demanda la brune en ramassant son livre.

La manager battit des bras tellement vite que Jowhara crut qu'elle allait s'envoler.

-va vite t'échauffer! Tu joues! Tu joues! Tu vois le numéro 34? Et bah il nous donne du fil à retordre et nous empêche de mettre des touchdown et on a besoin de...

La brune cessa d'écouter le blablatage sempiternel de la manager et chercha confirmation dans le regard du quarterback qui se contenta de sourire de sa façon habituelle.

Jowhara lui mit le chapeau sur la tête et ramassa son livre tombé par terre.

 _...les grandes guerres, comme les sentiments profonds, signifient toujours plus qu'il ne le montre; ils hurlent silencieusement à des oreilles sourdes la signification réelle de leurs actes..._ (1)

XXXXXXX

Ses mains pianotaient doucement dans le vide, signe d'une excitation presque malsaine; n'importe qui aurait trouvé bizarre qu'une fille ait un penchant si particulier pour la violence mais elle s'en fichait. Son visage restait de marbre alors que des fourmis commençait à envahir ses épaules, bientôt le coup de sifflet sonnerait et elle pourra rejoindre le terrain, en attendant, elle était debout non-loin de la sideline à analyser l'équipe adverses, elle pourra facilement prendre l'avantage sur le terrain, leurs attaque était rempli de failles.

C'était presque trop facile.

Son regard croisa celui d'un joueur adverses qui se ramassa lamentablement sur le sol juste avant le coup de sifflet, quand il se mit debout, il tourna la tête vers elle et tout dans son regard indiquait la crainte ultime...elle puait le danger.

L'équipe se rassembla pour le huddle, elle devait stopper le numéro 34 qui maltraitait la défense des Wild Gunmen.

Parfait.

Ses pupilles rétrécirent ne laissant qu'un petit point noir au milieu d'un océan gris. Ses yeux légèrement exorbités fixaient le terrain à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Le muscle interne et le muscle externe de chacun de ses yeux se contractait et se détendait donnant l'impression que ses yeux tremblaient. Ses dents se resserrent sur le _piece mouth_ et un sourire crispé, à la limite hystérique se dessina sur son visage caché pas le casque.

Doucement ses jambes avançait sur le terrain, son cœur était calme pour l'instant mais ce n'était que les prémices d'un vrai marathon, elle se mit en place et attendit; les bruits du public ne l'atteignit plus depuis longtemps, seul le terrain avait de l'importance maintenant.

Certain membre de l'équipe lui donnèrent quelque encouragement avant de se mettre en place.

Le coup de sifflet retentit.

La boucherie commença.

 _ **A suivre…**_

(1) inspiré d'une phrase d'Albert Camus dans son essai "le mythe de Sisyphe" dans le chapitre trois "les murs absurdes" ou il dit, je cite: comme les grandes œuvres, les sentiments profonds signifient toujours plus qu'ils n'ont conscience de le dire.

La phrase semblait aproprié a ce moment de l'histoire, surtout que je voulait absolument mettre une citation et comme je n'ait rien trouvé j'en ait fait une toute seul en m'inspirant de mon livre de chevet(on est jamais mieux servi que par sois même) le livre en question est trés profond et invite a la contemplation et je le conseille a toutes les personne qui n'ont pas peur de se plonger dans un essai philosophique barbant.

En tout cas, merci encore de m'avoir lu, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous servir et je vous dit a bientôt. en attendant je vous souhait une crême glacé avec de la chantilly (j'en veut une!).

Simin Némésis


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour mes chers lapins en sucre ! Toujours un bonheur de vous revoir ! Votre souvenir me réchauffe en ce froid et j'espère sincèrement qu'il a un peu de soleil dans votre bout du monde !

Alors que dire ? commençons par remercier le soutien sans faille et les encouragements passionnés qui auraient sorti un condamnés des enfers, je la cite et je la nomme et son nom est devenue ma prière, le seul l'unique et la merveilleuse…Miss green rabbit ! je la remercie elle ainsi que tut ceux qui rajoute mon histoire à leurs favoris et à leurs follows, chacun et chacune par leurs noms me donne le courage de continuer.

Alors dans ce chapitre : le premier match de notre brune, les sensations sur le terrain sont plus intenses que jamais, la boucherie a déjà commencé !

 **Chapitre 15 : comme la première fois.**

Elle jeta le joueur au sol avec une violence rarement atteinte et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

-pathétique, murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard noir au joueur au sol.

D'habitude elle était pour le respect de l'adversaire et le fair-play mais celui-là –le 34- lui avait cassé les burnes depuis le début avec sa manie de la rabaisser en l'insultant, elle n'avait pas répondu au début, d'abord pour ne pas s'abaisser à son niveau et aussi car Ushijima avait réussi-en bon capitaine qu'il était- à la dissuader de faire une bêtise; alors elle avait attendu que commence le jeu...

Et elle n'était pas déçue.

Encore deux plaquage et il était bon pour l'infirmerie.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et elle s'élança sur le 34 avec tout ce qu'elle avait en puissance, il n'eut pas le temps de lancer le ballon a un coéquipier qu'elle l'attrapait violemment en enroulant ses bras autour de sa cage thoracique, il lâcha le ballon dans le mouvement et essaya de la repousser en vain, elle lui tomba dessus avec la délicatesse d'un bulldozer et retira ses bras de son dos juste avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol de façon à ce qu'il se prenne le choc en entier sans que ses bras n'amortissent la chute et avec en prime son poids lui compressant le buste.

Elle se releva et prit un malin plaisir à voir les traits de son adversaire déformés par la douleur, elle lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se mettre debout mais il la refusa et essaya de se relever tout seul sans succès.

Un seul plaquage aura suffi.

-R. I. P, lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Le score était de 94 à 14, on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient déjà gagné.

Il ne restait que dix minutes au compteur et l'équipe adverse avait perdu tellement de yards qu'ils étaient contre la ligne d'en-but; il n'y aurait rien de plus facile que de faire un safety ou même de gagner du temps en attendant le coup de sifflet final mais Jowhara continua à défendre férocement comme si le match n'était qu'à son début.

Coup de sifflet.

Iseri couru vers la ligne d'en-but adverse.

Kid lança le ballon.

Iseri l'attrapa.

Safety.

Et Jowhara prenait encore du plaisir à détruire chaque tentative de l'équipe adverses avec un bonheur presque sadique.

Elle aimait le football américain.

Elle aimait ce sport plus que tout au monde. C'était son seul échappatoire et son plaisir ultime. Sa plus précieuse source d'adrénaline. C'était...c'était...

Du bonheur...brut. Pure.

Du bonheur sauvage, volcanique, simple et presque douloureux. Mieux que toutes les divertissements du monde. Mieux que le sucre, mieux que le nicotine, que l'alcool, que la drogue, l'ecstasy, le cannabis, l'éroïne, la cocaïne, le LSD, la fée verte...mieux...mieux que les femmes, mieux que la fortune même celle de Tony Stark, mieux que les fesses de Kim Kardashian, mieux que les abdos de Ranveer Singh, que le sourire de Deepika Padukon, que la célébrité, que l'anonymat, mieux que le Horla et Maupassant, et que tous les livres de Musso et de Baudelaire, mieux que les motos les plus performantes, que les voitures les plus chères, mieux...mieux...mieux que l'extase, mieux que les rêves, mieux que la réalité... mieux que la vie inutile que nous vivons tous.

La vraie liberté, la seule. Une violence presque démentielle qui remplace les drogues les plus fortes. Une gloire telle que les plus grands rois de l'histoire ne l'ont pas connu. Une souffrance telle qu'elle devient une addiction. De quoi couper le souffle, de quoi mettre de l'essence dans les veines et y mettre le feu.

Et elle ressentait ça aussi violemment que si c'était la première fois.

XXXXXXX

Son calme revenu, elle monta l'esprit léger dans le bus transportant les membres des Wild Gunmen qui hurlait à n'en plus pouvoir leur bonheur d'avoir gagné. Jowhara se contenta de sourire et de remercier poliment tous ceux qui la félicitèrent. Pendant tout le trajet, Ushio lui parla encore et encore de la violence de ses tackle et de ses technique avec la contribution bruyante de Haga et Hata assis juste derrière eux et dieu merci elle était habitué à toutes ces discussions bien viriles.

-et sinon, comment tu as appris à jouer comme ça?

Tiens, il voulait en savoir plus sur elle. Au même moment elle remarqua que Haga et Hata avaient arrêtés de se chamailler pour écouter ce qu'elle dirait, ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment –elle aimait bien le tight end et le wide receiver- mais elle n'était pas habitué à parler d'elle ou de sa famille, par réserve et aussi par crainte que ça se retourne contre eux mais en parler à sa nouvelle équipe serait comme...un compensation pour leur avoir caché un détail insignifiant et ils étaient inoffensifs –la seul chose dangereuse était leur bêtise- alors elle pouvait bien faire une exception, juste une fois.

Juste pour eux.

-en fait...mon père et mes frères m'ont appris.

Elle s'attendait à un vrai interrogatoire sur sa vie privé dans le but d'en savoir le plus possible –les plus secrets sont les plus dangereux- mais ça dériva simplement sur une discussion sur les frères et sœurs de chacun avec les demandes incessantes de Ushio de s'arrêter a un restaurant pour manger des gyuudon(1) –il en mangeait a tous les repas pour gagner en force-. Une discussion normale et sans arrière-pensées.

C'était ça avoir...des amis?

-HE! Et si on allait aux sources chaudes?

Qui que soit la personne qui avait fait cette proposition: qu'elle soit maudite éternellement!

-tiens! C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. Tu vas a quelle sources d'habitude?, fit Ushio, la coupant dans ses insultes.

-en fait...je ne suis jamais allé aux sources chaudes.

-oh! Alors c'est la première fois, tu vas...

-c'est parce que tu as des tatouages?

Elle reconnut la voix de Hata derrière elle et se retourna pour faire face au balafré.il était sérieux et...elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Sami quand ils avaient emménagé, comme quoi les tatouages étaient très mal vu car ils rappelaient les Yakuza, c'était il y a longtemps et elle avait oublié cet information qu'elle avait jugé inutile vu qu'elle n'allait jamais aux sources chaudes mais maintenant que Hata en parlait...

Elle aimait ce gars de plus en plus.

-voilà, c'est ça. Les tatouages sont interdits aux sources chaudes.

-dommage, dit Ushio.

-oui...dommage, ajouta la brune.

Elle soupira quand il détourna son attention d'elle et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège en fermant les yeux; elle était fatigué et elle avait la gorge sèche, après avoir installé un nouveau moteur sur une voiture de course et joué un match de football américain tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était aller dormir...dormir...dormireeeuuuuh...dor...mir...

-jamais allé aux sources chaudes hein?

 _Va te faire foutre._

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard dérangeant et le sourire éternel du quarterback qui était assis devant elle avec Tetsuma. Elle détestait Kid: il parlait peu mais toujours de quoi l'emmerder ou mieux la connaitre; oh, elle n'était pas bête, elle savait qu'il avait compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait à tout prix lui soutirer des vérités banales mais dangereuse entre les mains de quelqu'un d'intelligent.

-tu nous as entendu je crois.

-et avant d'avoir tes tatouages.

-qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "jamais".

-c'est bizarre pour un japonais de ne pas connaitre les sources chaudes.

 _LE SALAUD!_

Elle voyait ou il voulait en venir! Autant elle voulait bien s'ouvrir un peu aux autres, autant elle se méfiait de Kid comme de la peste et il avait trouvé un fil conducteur pour commencer une conversation banale mais visant à lui soutirer des informations.

Elle le détestait.

-c'est bizarre pour un japonais de s'habiller comme Clint Eastwood, dit-elle en appuyant sur son chapeau pour l'obliger à se rassoir.

-figure-toi que je ne suis pas à cent pour cent japonais.

-figure-toi que je le sais déjà.

 _Et figure-toi que détourné la conversation vers toi pour parler de moi est un stratagème vieux comme le monde et il ne marche pas avec moi..._

Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus le siège et elle s'avança vers lui.

-je lis beaucoup de journaux mon p'tit Kid, murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle se rassit correctement tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos pour faire de même. Elle ne put voir le sourire qu'il afficha, jamais il ne s'était retrouvé devant quelqu'un si difficile à cerner, il ne se confessait jamais et Kid ne connaissait qu'une infime partie de lui. Une partie sans importance et il voulait connaitre le reste. Il amorça un mouvement pour lancer une réplique mais fut arrêté par son meilleur ami et wide receiver.

Tetsuma n'est pas du genre à prendre des initiatives seul et encore moi a empêcher Kid de faire quoique ce soit mais il voyait que ça dérangeait le nouveau de parler de lui et il ne voulait pas que Kid lui mette la pression; ce dernier sembla comprendre les attention de son ami et ne chercha pas à forcer la main et il se rassit gentiment a sa place tandis que Tetsuma se tournait vers le siège derrière lui et offrait une bouteille d'eau a la travesti qui se permis même un sourire en le remerciant.

Elle finit la bouteille en trois gorgées; elle était morte de soif et elle n'avait pas pris le temps de boire correctement car elle s'était dépêchée de rejoindre les vestiaires alors que l'équipe saluait le public.

Elle aimait bien Tetsuma. Il n'était pas très bavard, ne disait pas de conneries, ne se mêlait pas de ce qui ne le regardait pas et se souciait du bien-être de son équipe.

Il avait tout pour plaire.

XXXXXXX

Arrivé devant le lycée, l'équipe quitta le bus en la félicitant encore un peu et en lui souhaitant beaucoup de match comme celui-là. Elle se sentait bizarre de recevoir toutes ces félicitations et ces encouragements et leur fit un signe de main quand ils s'éloignèrent alors que Nishina restait à côté d'elle –lui aussi devait rentrer et n'avait pas le temps d'aller aux sources chaudes- elle les regarda s'éloigné et sans comprendre pourquoi, quelque mots sortirent de sa bouche dans un léger murmure.

\- _Aaderouni Ya lehbab..._ (2)

Tout de suite les premières notes de la chanson du même titre résonnèrent dans sa tête alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec Nishina.

Les tambours rejoignirent la douce musique orientale, donnant un rythme un peu plus dansant puis la voix de Dahmane El Harrachi rejoignit cet envoutant mélange:

 _Aaderouni Ya lehbab ou afahmou klami dahar, qualbi ta'amar ou dhab ou anna mazalni sabar..._ (3)

Sans comprendre pourquoi, une question s'imposa a son esprit: et si un jour ils découvraient ce qu'elle avait fait? Lui pardonneraient-ils? La détesteraient-ils? Elle qui pensa garder sa fausse identité jusqu'à la remise des diplôme et Jowhar disparaitrait comme par hasard a son entrée à l'université...

Le bavardage de Nishina la sortit de ses pensées, il était un peu leurs "king of fight", l'homme le plus méchant de tout Seibu et pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire ou dire du mal avec les membres de son équipe.

Hiruma n'avait pas toujours raison.

Elle en avait pris conscience en fréquentant les membres de Seibu. Hiruma n'avait pas toujours raison et il avait eu tort en ce qui concerne le caractère des membres de Seibu; pas de sadisme ni de control mental...ils étaient juste un peu idiots.

Elle s'arrêta a un combini pour faire quelque course et Nishina choisit de l'attendre dehors, elle profita de son absence pour passer un coup de fil chez-elle. Coinçant son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule et prit quelque canettes et d'autres cochonneries mauvaise pour la santé, ce soir jouait les eagles de philadelphie contre les steelers de pitsburg et si elle pouvait elle ouvrirait une bouteille de champagne à chaque match des steelers juste pour Troy Polamlu.

Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche enfin.

-Allo? Reichi? T'es a la maison (silence) ouais, ouais (elle sourit) tu vas pas me croire, j'ai joué mon premier match (elle rit) je te jure! 102 a 14 ils ont rien compris (silence) j'appelle juste pour ça et pour te demander si t'avais besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans un combini je fais les courses pour le match de ce soir (silence) oui ce soir! Les steelers contre les eagles (elle éclata de rire) t'es malade! Les steelers! Je...ouais bien sûr! Juste avec Polamlu c'est pliée ...je te parie ce que tu veux (silence) ok tenu...d'accord appelle Ken' je serais la dans vingt minutes j'apporte les snacks...oui et...heu Rei'? Je dois y aller a plus.

Elle raccrocha avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et ramassa les courses qu'elle avait payées en parlant et sortie à toute vitesse du combini, elle trouva Nishina en train de regarder en direction du champ de construction qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt.

Lui aussi l'avait vu.

Elle échangea un regard avec lui et fut sur le point de le planter la mais il la devança.

-tu sais ce que ça implique au moins?

-bien sûr.

-tu fais souvent ça?

-je ne suis pas habitué à rester sans réaction.

-parfait alors.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et laissèrent tomber leurs sacs dans un même mouvement. Jowhara se sentait bizarre, ce genre d'échange de regard elle ne les avait qu'avec ses frères ou avec Youichi et uniquement car ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et maintenant elle entretenait un rapport de confiance avec un –presque- inconnu.

Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle donna un premier coup de poing.

Et elle recommença.

Toujours avec le sourire.

 _Dix minutes plus tard..._

-merci, merci, merci infinimeeeennnt!, pleura la jeune fille qu'ils venaient de sauver.

Jowhara essaya d'enlever sa main de la prise de fer de la jeune fille mais cette dernière continua de la serrer avec ses deux mains en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle lança un regard a Nishina qui lui sourit en retour et Jowhara se surprit à rougir; quand elle oubliait, son corps lui rappelait qu'elle était belle et bien _une fille_ –oui, oui une vrai- et n'importe quel fille est sensible au sourire d'un garçon, surtout d'un bad boy.

-vous m'avait sauvé la viiiiiieeeee! Je ne vous remercierez jamais assseeeeeeez!

-non, je t'assure...

-vous êtes mes sauveeeeuuuuurs!

-mais non...

-VOUS M'AVEZ SAUVEEEEEEE!

La brune tira un peu plus fort sur sa main et quand elle réussit enfin à faire lâcher prise à la jeune fille elle s'éloigna de plusieurs pas en direction de Nishina de façon à ce qu'il se trouve juste entre elle et la jeune fille en pleure.

Non, pas un bouclier, un ami.

-bon..., Jowhara se gratta la nuque ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Nous on y va et toi...tâche de faire plus attention la prochaine fois, ne te ballade pas n' importe où d'accord?

-je suivrais vos conseils aux doigts et à l'oeiiiiiiiiiiiilllll!

Un dernier signe de main et la travestie s'éloigna le plus loin possible en tirant un Nishina hilare à sa suite.

XXXXXXX

Jowhara ignora du mieux qu'elle put le regard larmoyant de la manager et fit semblant d'être passionné par son journal et l'évolution de la bourse de Tokyo.

Depuis qu'elle était entré dans l'équipe elle était devenu officieusement la baby-sitter de cette bande d'idiots, entre empêcher Nishina, Tadashi et Rintaro de se battre à tout bout de champ, retenir Honda de draguer tout ce qui bouge, et éviter en même temps qu'ils ratent leur scolarité...à ce stade même son petit frère de onze ans est plus mature qu'eux!

Et là, toute l'équipe –Tetsuma, Kid et Riku a part- se tapait joyeusement dessus dans un vacarme et un chaos digne d'un ring de catch (elle avait vu _hell in the shell_ (4) et c'était beaucoup plus organisé que ça!) et le quarter back n'était pas de la partie uniquement car il comptait les points.

L'imbécile.

Et voici Tetsuma qui rejoignait la bande d'après l'ordre d'un joueur au hasard et voilà Riku qui essaye de le retenir mais qui se retrouve pris dans la bagarre le tout argumenté par la voix de Waka Floka Flame et Trey Song diffusé par ses écouteurs.

 _Blow my money in the air like I don't really care, yeah standing on a chair like I don't really care..._

Une main s'abattit lourdement sur sa cuisse pour attirer son attention et elle baissa son regard vers Kid qui lui dit quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas à cause de tout ce bruit et elle ne prit pas la peine d'enlever ses écouteurs pour lui parler elle lui fit uniquement signe qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas avec un regard faussement navré et s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur en poussant un peu le fauteuil à bascule de Kid.

 _No I don't, I don't, I don't really care!_ _No I do..._

La musique s'arrêta brusquement et elle je ta un regard noir en se massant l'oreille a Kid qui avait tiré ses écouteurs.

-quoi?, grogna-t-elle.

-notre manager a quelque chose à te dire, fit-il en désignant ladite manager.

En plus il avait l'air de s'amuser l'idiot!

-Jo-ku, désolé de te déranger mais...

La brune n'attendit pas qu'elle finisse et elle se dirigea vers le terrain de bataille et prit une grande respiration. Avec le temps passé avec l'équipe elle avait compris que les adolescents mâle n'était pas un mélange de pipa (5) et d'homo-erectus mais bel et bien des humains doté d'une intelligence –moindre mais présente- et que se battre ne servait à rien alors autant se la jouer fine.

-si nos joueurs mettaient autant d'énergie à s'entrainer qu'à se battre on serait les meilleurs du Japon, dit-elle assez fort pour que les joueurs l'entendent.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "cow-boy" ils étaient tous debout et allait en direction du terrain en vantant leur qualité et en proposant "une petite démonstration", Jowhara tapota l'épaule de la manager pour faire cesser le flot incessants de remercîments et se dirigea vers le quarterback pour récupérer son portable et son journal et quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le trouva, le écouteurs dans les oreilles, le chapeau sur le visage, entraine de basculer son fauteuil comme si il était dans l'endroit le plus calme au monde; il lui fit penser à un moment a un vieillard qu'elle avait vu une fois dans un centre de désintoxication, celui-là même qui allumait un joint et qui le fumait avec son chapeau sur la figure pour respirer encore plus de fumée.

 _Kid ne se drogue pas au moins?_

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui enleva le chapeau de la figure, il ne réagit pas et continua d'écouter la musique, elle se demanda un instant si il avait fouillé son portable mais éloigna rapidement cette hypothèse.

Ce n'était pas son genre.

Elle le secoua un peu et il ouvrit un œil avant de le fermer à nouveau, alors, elle tira sur les écouteurs comme il l'avait fait plus tôt et lui remit son chapeau sur la figure en s'éloignant. En regardant son téléphone elle vit que ce n'était plus Waka Floka Flame qui rappait mais plutôt Kamel Messaoudi. Il avait sûrement choisit une chanson au hasard vu que c'était une chanson _d'amour,_ _chaabi_ et en _arabe_.

-c'est quoi?

Elle sursauta, se retourna brusquement et lança une gifle à l'aveuglette. Et oui, c'est comme ça qu'ont réagi chez les Gokuraku, on frappe d'abord et on discute après. Malheureusement pour elle et heureusement pour son assaillant, il réussit à éviter un coup qui lui aurait dévissé la tête et s'éloigna d'elle alors qu'elle était déjà loin.

-c'est normal que tu réagi aussi violemment quand on te surprend?

-ne me surprend pas et je ne réagirais pas violemment, Kid.

Il savait qu'elle réagirait comme ça le bougre et il avait tout fait pour ne pas faire de bruit en marchant et pouvoir la surprendre à son aise.

-et c'est quoi?

-de la musique.

-j'avais compris, je te parle du genre musical.

\- du chaabi.

-ça vient d'où?

-depuis quand ça t'intéresse?

-depuis que j'ai remarqué que tu avais les gouts musicaux d'un schizophrène.

-charmant comme comparaison.

-n'est-ce-pas?

Ils marchèrent encore côte à côte en direction du stade et Jowhara espéra un instant qu'il ait lâché l'affaire...

C'était mal le connaitre.

-"Jowhar", c'est pas un prénom japonais?

-si bien sûr, à cent pour cent japonais, c'est du japonais très ancien, tellement ancien qu'à cette époque c'était encore de l'arabe.

-belle histoire.

Jowhara le regarda l'air de dire franchement "sérieusement?" et lui garda son sourire énervant en enlevant son chapeau pour le remplacer pas le casque aux couleurs de Seibu.

-donc tu es arabe?

-tu veux qu'on essaye un truc nouveau pendant l'entrainement?

-de quel pays?

-je me suis dit que les gars pourraient essayer un _sack_ et on pourrait voir comment on protège ton _blind side_.

-Gokuraku c'est pas une ligné de samouraïs?

-je pense que si on s'y met avec Honda ça devrait le faire.

-tu compte éviter de répondre longtemps?

-...

-...

-Kid?

-oui?

-pitié ferme-la.

XXXXXXX

Le stade était complétement silencieux quand le coup de sifflet final retentit et il suffit de quelque secondes pour tout le stade, que dit-je, tout Pittsburgh se lève d'un même mouvement et hurle sa joie a plein poumons.

Troy Aumua Polamalu venait d'éviter un touchdown qui aurait couté la victoire à son équipe mais la joie des dix mille spectateurs réunis n'égalait pas la joie de Jowhara qui sauta du canapé, les deux genoux au sol, les bras tendu vers le ciel et qui exprima sa joie ainsi que son soutien avec son équipe favorite avec une expression auditif se définissant comme étant un tonitruant "YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH".

Sami, Kenji et Reichi, les fesses solidement collé sur le canapé regardèrent leur petite sœur à genoux devant la télé et hurlant a s'en déchiré les cordes vocales comme une sorcière invoquant Satan, leur grand-mère les rejoignit et après un coup d'œil au score se joignit a sa petite fille –au sol en criant- et les trois frères s'enfoncèrent un peu plus, si c'est possible, dans le canapé. Puis d'un coup, la jeune fille se releva et resta de dos, seigneur kawkaw passant par la appuya sur une télécommande et les rideaux devant elle –soit derrière la télé - s'ouvrirent laissant entrer un flot de lumière, elle se retourna d'un coup, entouré par la lumière du soleil et le visage caché par l'ombre, les trois frères retinrent leur respirations quand...

-BOO-YAH! Voilà ce qui se passe quand on m'écoute pas! Vous m'avez pris pour une folle mais maintenant c'est qui les fout? Hein c'est qui? Les Steelers de Pittsburgh sont les meilleurs!

Au même moment ses parents entrèrent dans le salon accompagné de Yusuke et de plusieurs sacs de fast-food.

-allez à table!

Les footballmen et leur sœur se mirent à défaire les sacs de nourriture tout en discutant et rapidement la table fut envahie par une multitude de sandwich, pizza, sodas et autre cauchemars des diététiciens.

-sinon quoi de neuf? Demanda Jowhara en ouvrant sa canette de soda.

-on a eu la syphilis aujourd'hui.

-quand tu dis "on" tu veux dire toi et qui d'autre?

-très drôle Jo', tu sais très bien que je parle des cours.

Et les discussions et blague de mauvais gout continuèrent dans une bonne humeur contagieuse mais a un moment les cinq enfants se turent pour se tourner vers leurs parents qui ne prenait pas part à la conversation. Les parents échangèrent un regard avant de se prendre la main et de se tourner vers leur enfants.

-les enfants...on doit vous dire quelque chose.

 **A suivre…**

(1) gyuudon: boulettes de viande de bœuf (la encore l'info est tiré du databook).

(2) _Aaderouni Ya lehbab_ : dans cette phrase il implore le pardon de ses amis ( _lehbab_ désignant toutes personnes chères a son cœur et pas seulement les amis) si vous n'avez pas compris pourquoi Jowhara à penser à cette chanson en particulier dites le moi et ce sera un plaisir de vous expliquer plus en détail.

(3) _Aaderouni Ya lehbab ou afahmou klami dahar, qualbi ta'amar ou dhab ou anna mazalni sabar_ : excusez-moi mes amis et comprenez mes paroles claires, mon cœur rempli de souffrance et moi je continue à patienter.

(4) si je me souviens bien: un ring de catch. Trente personnes et tout le monde se bat contre tout le monde.

(5) je parle ici du crapaud. Et pour l'anecdote: je n'ai jamais été aussi fier qu'en faisant cette comparaison *hight five a moi-même*.

Je vous remercie infiniment de m'offrir votre temps et je vous souhaite plein de bonne choses.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des review.

Simin Némésis.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour messieurs dames ! Un pur bonheur et un réel plaisir que de vous revoir !

Il fait un petit soleil aujourd'hui pour accueillir ce seizième chapitre mais bon j'imagine qu'après le cliffhanger du dernier chapitre vous n'avez pas très envie de parler de la pluie et du beau temps alors on va juste prendre quelque minutes pour remercier ceux qui commente et qui ajoute l'histoire à leurs favoris –en particulier Miss green rabbit- je vous aime et je vous adore chacun et chacune par vos nom !

Place au chapitre soldat !

 **Chapitre 16: une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.**

-les enfants...on doit vous dire quelque chose.

Les souffles se coupèrent, les fourchettes tombèrent, le soda gicla des bouches, certains cœurs s'arrêtèrent tandis que d'autres s'emballèrent, l'air devint soudainement lourd et même seigneur kawkaw cessa d'essayer de voler le sandwich de Yusuke pour envoyer un regard sincèrement terrifié aux deux parents.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient dit ça la famille avait déménagé d'un bout à l'autre du pacifique.

Qu'allait-il se passer? Les regards des enfants passèrent entre eux cherchant celui qui avait dévalisé une banque et fait une boucherie et à cause de qui ils devaient a nouveau quitter un pays.

Jowhara se voyait déjà au milieu d'une forêt avec l'un de ses frères –sûrement Reichi vu la ressemblance entre elle et lui- en train de chercher une sortie et ils tomberaient bien sûr sur une maison en sucre d'orge et ça finirait en grand bordel.

Espérant que ça se passera comme dans le film _witch hunters_.

Les parents semblaient mal à l'aise et seigneur kawkaw miaula d'impatience, la tension monta encore d'un cran et les cinq enfants cherchèrent frénétiquement le coupable, ou est le traitre? Qu'on le lynche! Qu'on le tue! Qu'on le pende!

Puis le regard de Jowhara tomba sur Reichi assis en face d'elle. Et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Et...

-putain Reichi on t'a déjà dit que pour faire une autopsie il faut attendre que le mec soit mort!

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux et plusieurs expressions outrées étaient dirigé vers Reichi.

-je le savais!

-t'étais obligé de faire un meurtre! Tu aurais pu nous en parler et on aurait trouvé un mec presque mort!

-t'aurais au moins pu être discret!

-J'espère que c'était pas quelqu'un d'important!

-mais c'est pas moi! A tous les coups c'est Kenji qui a écrasé quelqu'un!

-quoi?! J'ai rien fait! C'est sûrement Sami qui a improvisé une fusillade!

-comment tu veux que "j'improvise" une fusillade? Yusuke j'espère que tu ne t'ais pas battu avec tes camarades de classe!

-non! Je ne me suis pas battu! Ça doit être _mani_ qui a encore pris quelque chose d'illégal.

-sache _wlidi_ que personne ne sait quand j'en prends! C'est encore ce chat de malheur qui a attaqué quelqu'un!

-miaoooouuuu!

-le Japon est trop pacifiste pour nous, soupira la jeune fille.

D'un coup, les regards se tournèrent vers elle, des regards suspicieux et accusateur.

Seigneur kawkaw ouvrit la bouche mais aucun bruit ne sortit, comme si il était profondément outré, le même phénomène se reproduit avec ses frères et elle comprit qu'elle venait de rentré dans la cage de l'accusé.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Pitié, dites-lui qu'ils n'avaient rien découvert! Pour l'amour de dieu et des crèmes glacés!

Seul chose à faire: plan habituel, nier en bloc.

-je vous jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que c'est pas moi cette fois! Je vous aie promis de plus faire de connerie!

Elle se leva de sa chaise et fit face à sa famille, son père de leva également et tenta de calmer le jeu.

-écoute Jowhara...

Sa mère ne dit pas un mot et c'est ce qui inquiéta le plus la jeune fille, soit elle savait tout soit elle ne savait rien et la brune cru entendre une porte claquer dans sa cage thoracique quand elle prit la parole.

-assieds-toi et écoute-nous jeune fille.

Elle était morte. C'était officiel. Elle avait bien vécu mais pas très longtemps, elle aurait aimé jouer la christmas bowl avec son équipe, elle aurait dû câliner ses frères plus souvent, Youichi allait lui manquer, peut être viendra-t-il mettre des fleurs sur sa tombe?

 _Adieu monde cruel! Merci d'avoir acceuilli une fille comme moi._

Maintenant elle jouait le tout pour le tout, le plan B: faire la victime.

-je vous jure que j'ai eu de bonne raison de le faire! J'ai paniqué et après j'ai réfléchi et il n'y avait pas d'autres solution et...et...je suis désolé et je regrette vraiment et quoi que vous décidiez j'accepterais humblement votre punition, je suis prête à payer mes actes.

-tu as fait quoi exactement JOWHARA?, dit sa mère après un moment de silence.

-pardon?, fit-elle d'une voix aigüe.

-REPOND!

-qui...qui ça?...moi? ... Mais rien du tout voyons, vous n'aviez pas un truc à nous dire ? Je vous en prie allez-y, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Silence radio. Tout le monde la regardait.

Plan C: mentir.

-ok j'me confesse...j'ai déjà séché des cours mais pour une bonne raison j'vous jure.

Ce n'était pas complétement un mensonge, c'était une partie de la vérité.

-bon, on passe pour cette fois mais j'espère que c'est vraiment une bonne raison.

La brune hocha vigoureusement la tête, plus jamais elle ne réagirait inconsciemment.

Mme Gokuraku prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer son speech.

-donc, vous savez que moi et votre père travaillons dur pour réaliser nos rêves et on vous a encouragé à faire de même…

Les enfants hochèrent la tête sans que ce ne soit vraiment nécessaire.

-et donc, continua-t-elle, pour se faire nous aimerions tous les deux que nos affaires prospèrent au niveau mondial, vous me suivez ?

Nouveau hochement de tête, ils étaient tous assis, les mains sur les genoux comme des écoliers bien obéissant.

-et donc, dans les prochains mois, voire semaines, il se peut qu'on soit obligé de voyager pendant une période.

Silence total dans le salon, même les mouches n'osaient plus bouger, les yeux gris ou bleus (voir les deux dans le cas de Kenji) observaient les parents dans l'attente de l'annonce d'une révolution nucléaire.

-et bien ? Vous ne réagissez pas ?, demanda Mr Gokuraku.

-réagir à quoi ?, demanda Sami.

-à ce qu'on vient de dire.

-c'était de ça que vous vouliez parlez ?, questionna Reichi.

-oui.

-et c'est tout ?

-voilà c'est tout, c'est juste pour vous prévenir, comme ça vous vous occuperez de vous-même en notre absence et on compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de bêtises.

-PFFFIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Les cinq enfants sortirent tout l'air qu'ils avaient gardé en eux dans un grand soupir de soulagement.

-alors c'était que ça !

-on a eu peur pour rien en fin de compte.

-j'avais vraiment cru que ma dernière heure avait sonné.

-comme quoi il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences !

-désolé de t'avoir accusé Rei-rei.

-pas grave sœurette.

-désolé Kenji.

-c'est pas grave j'aurais fait la même chose.

Et c'est dans une ambiance dégoulinante de guimauve et de bons sentiments que les frères et sœurs se tombèrent dans les bras des uns des autres.

-ils ont l'air de bien le prendre, fit Mr Gokuraku à l'attention de sa femme.

-oui, on s'est inquiété pour rien.

XXXXXXX

Ce matin-là, Jowhara avait senti que ce serait une mauvaise journée.

C'était plus qu'une impression : c'était une certitude, tout autour d'elle semblait triste ou déprimant alors que c'était des objets qui se trouvait dans sa chambre depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient de trop, comme si elle était dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se sentait transpirante alors qu'il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud. Son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné mais elle se décida à sortir du lit, elle balança la couette de l'autre côté du lit et se mit en position assise quand soudain elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait vomir, était-elle malade ? Elle en doutait fortement et pourtant elle fit attention de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque qui provoquerait des nausées ou des vomissements, doucement elle mit les pieds au sol et prit une grande inspiration dans le but de calmer son malaise, elle se mit lentement debout mais se rassit immédiatement à cause d'une violente contraction du bas-ventre et de la sensation d'un liquide épais s'écoulant entre ses jambes.

Oh. Putain.

Elle avait ses règles.

XXXXXXX

Une tisane et deux pilules antidouleurs plus tard et elle était prête pour la journée.

Une journée catastrophique.

D'abord elle arrivait en retard et quand elle entrait enfin dans sa classe c'était accompagné d'une humeur digne d'un grizzli bourré, elle n'écouta même pas les réprimande du professeur et s'assit simplement à son bureau ou elle assassina purement et simplement un test de mathématique et ensuite elle recevait un appel de Kenji lui expliquant qu'un client important voulait customiser sa voiture et que comme le client était _très_ important elle devait proposer ses maquettes et idées d'ici la fin de la semaine, elle ne répondit même pas quand il lui demanda si c'était possible et lui raccrocha carrément au nez.

Et le clou du spectacle, la cerise sur le gâteau, la cannelle sur la _tamina(1)_ fut bien évidemment l'intervention de Kid qui était accompagné par des crampes et autres nausées qui lui valurent un plaquage particulièrement violent pendant l'entraiment. Elle avait mal calculé sa force et lui avait sûrement fait mal mais peu lui importait pour le moment car son ventre se contracta encore plus violemment et sa tête commença à lui tourner dangereusement et elle mit encore plus de temps à se relever que Kid et quand elle se mit enfin debout elle faillit se retrouver à nouveau au sol, remarquant son teint pâle et sa difficulté à se tenir debout, Hina s'approcha de Jowhara pour l'inspecter.

-tu va bien Jo-kun ?

-oui, ça va.

-tu es sur ? Tu as l'air tout pâle !

-je te dis que je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne.

-elle a raison, tu as l'air malade, ajouta Riku.

-c'est vrai que tu as une tête bizarre, dit Rintaro.

-tu devrais prendre une pause le temps de reprendre des couleurs, proposa Ushijima.

-si on ne peut même plus être moche tranquille, dit-elle narquoisement.

-sérieusement, tu devrais prendre cinq minutes, dit Kid en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui peut-être une peu rapidement car l'effet des médicaments semblait s'être estompé et elle fut prise d'un haut le cœur, elle eut tout juste le temps de courir vers les toilettes avant de rendre tout ce qu'elle avant mangé ce jour-là.

-comme quoi c'est plus lui le plus moche maintenant que Kid provoque des nausées, dit Rintaro.

Personne ne rit.

La blague était vraiment pourrie.

XXXXXXX

Jowhara sortit de la cabine de douche avec précaution.

Après l'épisode catastrophique de la nausée le coach l'avait tout simplement envoyé se changer et lui demanda de rentrer se reposer malgré ses protestations.

Elle se sentait un peu mieux mais avait encore des douleurs, elle s'assit sur un banc en resserrant sa serviettes autour de sa poitrine et en prit une autre pour se frictionner la tête. A un moment elle s'arrêta et baissa la tête, si il y a bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était être malade, elle n'aimait pas la sensation d'impuissance et d'inutilité qui accompagnait la maladie et elle détestait surtout être malade en public, c'était comme se ridiculiser publiquement ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa serviette et elle tira un peu sur ses cheveux pour calmer sa colère.

-Jo-kun tu te sens mieux ?

Jowhara releva la tête par reflexe et trouva la manager en face d'elle. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais l'air profondément choqué d'Hina quand elle la regarda lui enleva toutes paroles.

-oh mon dieu Jo-kun, depuis quand ?

La vraiment elle ne trouva rien à dire.

-pardon ?

-depuis quand tu…enfin…ça ?, fit elle en pointant sa poitrine d'un doigt tremblant.

-bah…bientôt dix-sept ans.

-et tu nous cache ça depuis tout ce temps !

Parfois la façon de penser de certaines personnes lui échappait réellement.

-non …juste depuis que je fais partie du club.

-et tu comptais nous en parler quand ?

La, Jowhara avait vraiment du mal à suivre.

-heu…manager, je suis né comme ça tu vois.

-oh mon dieu…

Elle commença à faire les cents pas devant une Jowhara vraiment perdu.

\- oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu….

-tu va bien ?, demanda Jowhara prudemment.

-bien sûr que non ! Une manager est censé tout savoir sur ses joueurs, tout planifier pour chacun d'eux et faire en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien quand l'un d'eux m'annonce…

-j'ai rien annoncé du tout.

-…que la protection de ses parties génital est VIDE…tu la rempli avec quoi d'ailleurs ?

-du coton.

-voilà, rempli de coton !

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de la brune, toujours aussi perdu.

-je suis la pire manager au monde.

-pas la pire vu que j'ai fait exprès de te le cacher.

-mais pourquoi ?

La travesti se releva et commença à s'habiller en ignorant du mieux qu'elle put le regard de la blonde.

-je voulais jouer au football américain et vous ne m'avez pas accepté, j' ai dû prendre les devants.

-alors la fille qui a posé sa candidature…

-c'était moi.

-je suis désolé.

-tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-je n'aurais pas dû les laisser faire ce choix.

-c'est comme ça que ça marche tu n'y pouvais rien.

-j'aurais pu…

-tu n'aurais rien pu faire, coupa-t-elle d'une voix cinglante.

Elle enfila son débardeur sans jeter ne serais-ce qu'un regard vers la blonde.

-ce choix était le leur et pas le tien, et ce choix est le mien et celui de personne d'autres.

Elle se rassit pour mettre ses chaussures et daigna finalement lancer un regard vers la blonde.

-je sais que ce que je vais te demander est difficile mais s'il te plait ne dit rien à personne, c'est déjà assez difficile de ne pas me griller toutes seul alors si en plus tu t'y mets.

D'un coup la manager se releva et fit face à Jowhara avec le poing serré et une flamme ardente dans les yeux.

-toi et moi sommes les derniers espoirs des femmes !

-quoi ?

-on bouscule les code d'une société patriarcales et nous nous imposons dans un domaine typiquement masculin, nous représentons à nous deux la _girls power_.

-je crois que t'a pas tout à fait compris.

Elle prit les deux mains de la brune dans les siennes et déclara avec une lueur nouvelle dans le regard.

-ne t'inquiète pas, je garderais ton secret et ensemble on fera une place aux femmes dans le football américain.

C'est officiel : elle n'avait rien compris. Mais bon tant qu'elle gardait le secret il n'y avait rien à craindre.

 _ **A suivre…**_

(1) la _tamina_ est un gâteau ? amuse-bouche ? Je ne sais pas exactement mais pour faire simple c'est de la semoule grillé mélangé à du beurre fondu avec du miel et saupoudré de cannelle qu'on sers a peu près a toutes les occasions mais surtout pour les fête, c'est très bon mais vous pouvez avoir des caries juste en la regardant.

Et comme toujours ce fut avec un plaisir immense que je vous ai servi ce chapitre, j'espère vous revoir bientôt et en attendant portez-vous bien.

Simin Némésis.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour mes agneaux ! Déjà le dix-septième chapitre, ça grandi tellement viteeee ! Dans ce chapitre un nouveau personnage fait son apparition ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire !

Special thanks to Miss green rabbit qui est toujours aussi fidèle au poste de mascotte et de critique professionnel qui refuse de me donner un sucre sauf si j'écris un chapitre correcte XD ! Merci beaucoup d'être ma mascotte.

Sans plus tarder : le chapitre !

 **Chapitre 17 : vieux amis, faux amis.**

-bon sang Kid lâche ce sac !

Sept centimètres n'était pas grand-chose mais en ce moment Jowhara les vit comme trois mètres de différence car le quarter back n'eut qu'à élever la main pour mettre le sac en question hors de sa portée.

-c'est juste un bleu tu sais, ce n'est pas un sac qui va me briser le bras.

-mais donne-le-moi et on discutera plus tard !

Kid comprenait et s'étonnait que le safety s'en veuille de lui avoir fait mal la veille mais de là à faire un détour exprès pour lui porter son sac il trouvait ça un peu excessif !

La brune mit sa main sur l'épaule de Kid et essaya encore d'atteindre le sac mais fut arrêté par le wide receiver qui prit le dit sac des mains de Kid et se dirigea tranquillement vers le lycée. Le quarter back ne regarda même pas son ami s'éloigner avec son sac mais plutôt le bleu collé à lui et qui contrairement à lui observait le wide receiver avec une moue contrarié, quelque chose dans ce garçon était troublant, son corps avait une forme de sablier et ses pectoraux semblait couverts par quelque chose qui leur donnait un toucher dur de viande congelé, c'était…troublant.

La brune s'écarta enfin de lui et suivit Tetsuma sans un regard pour Kid.

-Tetsuma-san ! Laisse-moi le porter !

Quand il monta son bras bien haut elle n'espéra même pas effleurer le sac car du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt il la dépassait largement.

Kid, qui les avait rejoint entre temps posa sa main sur la tête de la travesti, faisant de ce fait tomber sa casquette devant ses yeux.

-laisse tomber va.

-facile à dire, tu t'entraines ce soir ?, demanda-t-elle.

-non, pas aujourd'hui mais ça devrait allez mieux à partir de demain.

Il prit un malais plaisir à rabaisser à nouveau la casquette qu'elle avait remis à sa place.

-tu n'en a pas l'air mais en fait tu t'inquiètes pour les membres de ton équipe, c'est bien !

-c'est juste parce qu'on a qu'un seul quarter back !

-plus pour longtemps on dirait.

-comment ça ?

-quand tu es parti hier un p'tit nouveau est venu, il a été transféré récemment à Seibu et il jouait quarter back dans son ancien lycée et il est dans notre classe.

-surement un blaireau, et c'est quoi son style ? Classique, gunsligner ou croyant (1) ?

-plutôt croyant je dirais.

-je vois…

-alors le bleu on est plus malade ?

La grosse vois d'Ushijima résonna fortement dans le crâne de Jowhara et la tape qu'elle se reçut dans le dos fit vibrer dans sa cage thoracique.

Dieu merci elle n'était pas une fille fragile.

-je vais mieux, merci.

-et bah ça fait plaisir à entendre, on n'aimerait pas perdre notre safety comme ça !

Sans savoir pourquoi le cœur de Jowhara fit un bond dans sa poitrine a l'entente de l'adjectif possessif.

Alors elle était "leur" safety ?

Ses joues se colorèrent a cette question, elle n'était pas habituer à ce que les gens la remarque et encore moins à ce qu'ils lui donnent de l'importance et aujourd'hui elle était un safety dans une équipe à laquelle elle appartenait.

Elle était "leur" safety.

Ça faisait du bien à entendre.

-JOOOOOOO-CHAAAAAANNNNN.

Même pas le temps de se retourner que la manager avait déjà sauté sur son dos, dieu merci le brune ne tomba pas mais elle reçut des regards lourd de sens des autres membres de l'équipes qui les avaient rejoint entre temps. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la blonde s'accrocha au bras de son homologue et commença à babiller comme à son habitude sur la place des femmes dans les sociétés du tiers monde, les grands noms féminins de l'époque entre deux guerres et la reproduction des phoques en période de rut…

C'est sans dire que la brune n'écouta presque rien.

Et ça continua longtemps tellement longtemps que la manager s'assit au bureau à côté du sien en classe et elle continua encore et encore, cette fois sur le recensement des espèces d'escargots en Amérique du nord.

Jowhara n'écouta toujours pas…un peu quand même quand elle parla de vers de terre et elle participa même à la conversation.

Merci papa pécheur.

Enfin le professeur entra en classe et s'installa, provoquant le silence de toute la classe –même Hina- il commença rapidement le cours mais fût vite coupé par l'arrivé du directeur qui échangea quelque mots avec le professeur avant de repartir.

-je demande votre attention s'il vous plait.

Tous les élèves relevèrent la tête de leur livre et observèrent le professeur se racler la gorge pour commencer son discours.

-aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève qui viens du lycée Seika, veuillez l'accueillir comme il se doit, entre Fuji-kun.

Jowhara redressa vivement la tête en entendant le nom de l'élève.

Impossible !

Et pourtant ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ! Un Fuji venant du lycée Seika il n'y en avait pas des masses.

Ses doutes furent confirmés quand un grand garçon avec les cheveux très noirs, les yeux fins et presque fermés et une paire de lunettes sur le nez fit son entré d'une démarche fière, son allure fine et pourtant musclé faisait pensé à un sportif et son sourire chaleureux arracha un frisson de dégout a Jowhara.

-bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Reisuke Fuji et je viens du lycée Seika c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien !

Les filles lâchèrent quelque exclamation de joie quand il lança un regard charmeur a l'assemblé, il alla s'assoir de l'autre côté de la classe et la travesti fut grandement soulagé.

Jowhara de son côté sentait le stress monter et son bruxisme refit surface douloureusement. Que faisait-il ici ? Ça ne lui suffisait pas de l'avoir fait renvoyer ? Voulait-il se venger ou était-ce le fruit du hasard ? Et surtout que faisait-il à Seibu puisqu'il avait les moyens de se payer une école prestigieuse ?

-Jo-chan ?

Pourquoi ?pourquoi venait-il encore briser sa vie alors qu'elle venait à peine de la reconstruire ?

-Jo-chan ?

N'en avait-il pas marre de ces jeux fous ? Voulait-il plus ?

Quelqu'un secoua le bras de Jowhara et elle écarta violemment la main sur son bras avant de se calmer en voyant la manager.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-tu va bien ?

Jowhara ne comprit pas totalement la question puis son regard tomba sur son crayon brisé en deux sur son bureau et elle sentit vivement la douleur dans sa bouche.

-ça va, répondit-elle difficilement.

Elle tendit la main vers son sac à dos et le palpa, elle fut un peu plus soulagé quand elle sentit sous ses doigts le toucher dur du canon d'une arme à feu.

-un problème ?, demanda-t-elle en remarquant que la manager ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-tu vois le garçon là-bas ?, demanda-t-elle en pointant Fuji du doigt.

-oui.

Elle retint de justesse le "malheureusement" qui lui brulait la gorge et se contenta de prendre un autre crayon et se replongea dans son livre.

-et ben hier, quand tu es parti il est venu et a fait les essais pour intégrer l'équipe.

Les yeux de Jowhara s'écarquillèrent et son pouls se fit plus rapide, elle se leva et baissa la tête, elle ne voulait voir rien ni personne, si elle croisait un seul regard elle risquait de faire une bêtise.

-monsieur s'il vous plait vous permettez que je sorte ?

-je vous en prie, mais ne vous attardez pas.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avec toujours la tête baisser mais fut arrêté par le professeur quand elle passa devant son bureau.

-Gokuraku-kun allez à l'infirmerie je vous prie, vous semblez mal en point.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et sortie.

Une fois dehors elle ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche et sortit la tête dehors pour inspirer un grand coup, elle ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à cinq puis expira tout l'air de ses poumons.

Paniquer la désavantagerais fortement maintenant, elle devait avant tout garder son calme. Elle était armée et pas lui alors qu'avait-elle à craindre ? Elle devait juste rester sur ses gardes, laisser son pistolet à porter de main et éviter à tout prix qu'il ne la dénonce et essayer de faire ça pacifiquement sinon c'était sa mère qui allait oublié le sens du mot pacifique.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers l'infirmerie, sa tension artérielle était élevée et elle avait besoin d'une bonne dose d'un sédatif puissant pour la calmer et lui permettre de raisonner normalement.

XXXXXXX

De retour en classe elle remarqua que le premier cours était fini mais le professeur du deuxième cours n'était pas encore arrivé de ce fait plusieurs élèves et surtout des filles s'étaient attroupé devant la table de Fuji.

Jowhara rejoignit son bureau silencieusement et rangea ses affaires sans adressé une parole ou un regard à qui que ce soit… jusqu'à ce que la manager remarque sa présence.

-né ~ Jo-chan !

-oui ?, dit-elle sans relever les yeux de son cahier.

-tu es encore malade ?

-non.

-c'est pas ce que j'aurais dit.

Jowhara sursauta violemment, tellement violemment qu'en s'éloignant du la source du bruit elle se retrouve debout devant son propre bureau.

-kid ?

-je vois qu'on a eu une bonne idée, hein les gars ?, se moqua Tadashi.

Cette fois son regard se porta sur Tadashi assis sur le bureau devant le sien et Rintaro à côté de lui ensuite il se reposa sur Kid et Tetsuma assis derrière elle et enfin elle remarqua Honda Hiroshi assis au bureau devant Tadashi et en train de draguer une fille dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom et avec Hina assise à côté d'elle, elle se retrouvait encerclée.

-qu'est-ce-que vous faites la ? , demanda-t-elle perdu.

-je t'appelle beauté….et bah figure toi que comme tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette on s'est dit qu'ont allé s'assoir prés de toi pour marquer le soutien des membres du club de football américain, dit Honda qui avait fini de parler avec la fille et avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la Safety.

-c'est une bonne idée né Jo-chan ?

Jowhara ne se sentait pas lui dire non, son enthousiasme donnait mal au cœur, surtout dans une telle situation mais la brune ne répondit rien et s'assit tranquillement a sa place en jetant un dernier regard vers Fuji.

Parmi ceux qu'elle détestait il avait facilement la première place.

XXXXXXX

La pause déjeunée sonna enfin.

Jowhara avait ignoré Fuji toute la matinée mais maintenant elle commençait à se méfier un peu plus, en sortant son bénto de son sac sa main toucha le cuir du holster dans lequel était le Beretta, elle le tâta puis fit une chose qu'elle ne crut pas faire a Seibu : elle prit discrètement l'arme et la cacha sous sa chemise, un frisson la parcourût mais elle n'en tint pas compte et rejoignit calmement les membres de son équipe.

Depuis quelque temps elle les rejoignait pour déjeuner au lieu d'aller voir le concierge, c'était certes bien moins calme mais bon, elle n'allait pas dire que l'odeur de la cocaïne lui manquait !

Elle s'installa sans faire attention à la place qui occupait mais en surveillant les mouvements aux alentours, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas mis sur ses gardes de cette façon, cette journée faisait remontée des souvenirs et pas que des bons.

Hina recommença son papotage habituel et la brune perdit sa concentration le temps d'un instant.

Un instant fatal.

En quelque secondes il eut le temps de s'approcher d'elle.

-ohayo ! Jo-kun.

 _ **A suivre…**_

(1) Quand ils disent croyant ils parlent d'un quarter back spécialisé dans les passes très hautes, les passes en cloches (le terme est complétement inventé).

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qui est Fuji ? D'où connait-il Jowhara ? Pourquoi a-t-elle tant peur de lui ? Aura-t-il un rôle important pour la suite de l'histoire ? Les réponses dans deux semaines messieurs dames ! En tout cas merci de suivre mon histoire et de prendre le temps de la lire, je vous embrasse fortement.

P. S : si ça vous intéresse j'ai recemment déssiné Jowhara et je compte bientôt publié la photo sur mon compte instagram alors si vous voulez la voir elle et mes autres dessin une seule adresse : simin_ nmsis (sans espaces).

Simin Nmsis.


	19. Chapter 19

11 :30, une forme bougea sur un lit qui semblait avoir abriter une bataille entre un ours et un raton laveur, la forme gémit, sortit quelque insulte et un bras sortit du tas de couverture pour tâter le sol le bras toucha d'abord une paire de lunettes, une chaussure, un pied inconnu, un livre et enfin un téléphone portable qui disparut sous les couverture avec le bras après avoir presque perdu la vue en allumant l'appareil, la forme regarda l'heure et jugea qu'elle avait encore le temps de dormir un peu mais un petit logo en forme de calendrier prenait place sur la barre supérieur de son écran et attira son attention. Elle baissa la barre et cliqua dessus pour vérifier ce qu'elle avait _encore_ oublier elle lut rapidement les notes prises à la va vite : "commentaire : recueillement, Baudelaire" "le lien entre les lumières et le libertinage" "analyse : de l'horrible danger de la lecture, voltaire" "sociologie et psychologie", elle soupira, se dit que de toute façon elle n'allait pas les faire et fut sur le point de se rendormir quand une dernière note attira son attention "publish WG ch18"…

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et elle se releva le plus rapidement possible, se prit les pieds dans les couvertures, faillit se casser la figure, se cogna le pied contre son lit, déchira la bretelle de son débardeur et enfin réussi à atteindre son ordinateur et l'allumer sans trop de dégâts. Elle entendit une voix lui crier dessus mais n'essaya pas de comprendre le message et se contenta de crier encore plus fort –sans réussir- elle évita une tongue qui se dirigeait droit vers son visage et après moultes remontrances pour dieu seul sait quelle raison (elle n'était pas du matin…mais alors pas du tout) elle put enfin se mettre au travail pour publier le chapitre…

Voilà, voilà comment a commencé ma journée x) une journée assez banales mais je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de partager avec vous un peu de mon quotidien. Alors pour commencer : bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop en colère depuis le cliffhanger de la dernière fois ? du coup dans ce chapitre vous aurez droit à une rencontre un peu plus approfondi avec Fuji mais surtout une discussion entre deux personnage (vous voyez le genre de discussion que vous ne voulez pas avoir et qui vous mettes très mal à l'aise ? ce genre de discussion…) je ne vous dit pas plus et je ne vous dit qui et je laisse place au chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 18 : une valse avec le diable.**

-ohayo ! Jo-kun.

Jowhara se sentit défaillir, elle se leva brusquement et éloigna la main qui s'était posé sur son épaule, elle fit face à son interlocuteur et fit trois pas en arrière quand elle rencontra un regard gris semblable au sien.

-tu te souviens de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Les sourcils de Jowhara se froncèrent. Le sourire qu'il lui servit était trop large pour être naturel et son regard trop angélique pour être innocent.

Elle le détestait.

Elle détestait sa manière de se comporter.

Elle détestait que ce soit elle qui lui ait appris à se comporter de la sorte.

-Fuji, grogna-t-elle.

-vous vous connaissez ?, demanda la manager. Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit Jo-chan ? Fuji-kun va faire partie de l'équipe tu pourras l'aider à s'intégrer !

-ce serait génial, tu es d'accord Jo-kun ?, demanda Fuji.

Que dire ? Que faire ? Il puait le danger mais la brune ne pouvait pas simplement le frapper en face des autres membres de son équipe. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'une des filles viennent lui proposer de déjeuner avec elle pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir mais c'est sans compter sur la manager qui vit là une occasion de faire connaissance avec le nouveau venu.

-assieds-toi Fuji-kun, on va discuter ! Toi aussi Jo-chan ne reste pas planter là.

Et si elle leur disait que c'était le pire salaud que la terre n'ait jamais porté ? Personne ne la croira.

Personne ne la croit jamais.

Il lui sourit encore et ses mains la démangèrent. Il ne dira rien sur son secret elle en était sûr vu que c'était elle qui lui avait appris à résonner comme ça, il allait l'utiliser comme une poupée, une vulgaire marionnette qui allait faire tout ce qu'il lui demanderait, un objet utile pour atteindre un but inutile.

Comme la première fois.

Elle le vit s'installer et elle tourna les talons en silence, elle n'écouta pas footballeurs qui l'appelèrent et elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal a la recherche d'un endroit où personne ne viendrait la déranger.

Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

XXXXXXX

-attends…

-je suis désolé !

La manager détourna son attention de la brune et la reporta sur Fuji qui venait de s'excuser.

-pourquoi tu t'excuse ?, demanda-t-elle.

-c'est de ma faute, je suis désolé !

Il mit ses mains sur son visage et continua murmurer des excuses en secouant désespérément la tête de gauche à droite. Perdu, Hina lui posa une main sur l'épaule et essaya de le consoler.

-mais non, ne dit pas ça…

Il l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules et cria presque.

-c'est ma faute ! Vous ne savez pas !

Il la lâcha et écarquillai les yeux avant de laisser sa tête tomber à nouveau entre ses mains.

-oh mon dieu, je ne mérite pas de vivre, gémit-il.

Hina se sentit encore plus perdu et chercha de l'aide parmi les autres membres de son équipe qui semblait aussi perdu qu'elle sauf Kid dont le regard s'était durci et Riku qui regardait en direction de l'endroit où avait disparu leur safety.

Le quarter back observa le brun qui tremblait et lui posa la question qui brulait toutes les lèvres.

-pourquoi ce serait de ta faute ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-répond !

Fuji le va son regard vers le running back qui venait de prendre la parole, apparemment Riku commençait à perdre patience.

-il s'est fait renvoyé par ma faute ! J'ai voulu le rejoindre pour m'excuser mais il m'en veut encore ! Tout est de ma faute je ne mérite pas son pardon !

-mais que s'est-il passé ?, demanda la manager.

-je ne sais pas !, dit le brun.

Les membres de l'équipe commençait a vraiment le prendre pour un fou, il venait de dire que c'était de sa faute alors pourquoi disait-il qu'il ne savait pas ? Il sembla voir leurs interrogations car il s'expliqua par la suite.

-je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça ! J'ai dû faire une bêtise ça ne peut pas être autrement, c'est sûrement ma faute ! Il m'a…il m'a…tiré une balle dans le bras !

Plusieurs exclamations choqués se firent entendre, personne ne voulait croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Jowhar ne pouvait pas faire ça ! C'était impossible ! Mais parmi ces vagues de certitudes quelques doutes s'insinuaient dans leurs esprits : connaissaient-ils vraiment Gokuraku Jowhar ? Il n'était pas très bavard et n'était jamais sortie en leur compagnie mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était violent ou qu'il pouvait faire du mal à quelqu'un… et il était celui qui empêchait Nishina de se battre bordel ! Personne n'ose le faire sauf lui !

-mais pourquoi ?, demandèrent certain membres de l'équipe.

-je ne sais pas, gémit encore Fuji. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais c'était une balle en caoutchouc, j'ai juste eu une petite fracture mais il s'est fait renvoyé et il ne veut plus me parler alors qu'on était les meilleurs amis du monde ! Je suis tellement désolé !

Le doute s'était définitivement installé chez les membres de l'équipe et la question « qui est Jowhar ? » résonna tellement autour d'eux que personne ne fit attention au sourire sadique de Fuji.

Enfin…presque personne.

XXXXXXXX

Le vent frais sur le toit fit un tout petit peu de bien à Jowhara.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'accoudait a la rambarde, a un moment elle fut tenté de sauter, ça règlerait tous ses problème n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'était une solution de lâche et elle n'avait pas été élevée de cette façon.

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la et finit assise au sol dos à cette dernière. Que faisait Fuji ? Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne leur racontait pas des horreurs sur elle quitte à choisir elle préférait qu'il la manipule au lieu de briser l'image fragile que ses amis avaient d'elle.

La porte menant au toit s'ouvrit doucement, presque timidement et la tête de Riku émergea de l'embrasure, en la voyant il s'avança vers elle, une boite dans les mains qu'il lui tendit en détournant le regard, Jowhara reconnu sa boite à bento et la prit maladroitement des mains de Riku.

-tu as oublié ton déjeuner, dit-il.

-merci, répondit-elle, même si je n'ai plus vraiment faim maintenant, tu veux partager ?, proposa-t-elle.

Elle tapota le sol à côté d'elle et ouvrit la boite, le running back hésita un instant puis pris place au sol il la vit prendre une boulette de viande et la mettre dans sa bouche avant de grimacer et de lui tendre la fourchette….fourchette ? Pas de baguette ?

-j'ai vraiment pas faim, ma parole !, elle lui tendit la fourchette. Désolé j'ai pas de baguettes, je suis plus à l'aise avec des couverts occidentaux.

Riku ne répondit pas, qu'y avait-il à répondre de toute façon ? Il se contenta de prendre une boulette de viande et fût étonné de son gout qui n'avait rien de japonais, ça avait un gout très épicé, un peu piquant mais pas mauvais du tout.

Jowhara se recala contre le mur et toucha du bout des doigts l'arme collé à son ventre, ça lui rappelait bizarrement que son pire ennemi était dans le coin et qu'elle l'avait laissé sans surveillance avec son équipe, se pouvait-il qu'il leur ait raconté des mensonges ? Ou des vérités ? Même elle ne savait pas laquelle des deux propositions elle craignait le plus.

-Riku-kun ?, commença-t-elle prudemment.

Il cessa un instant de dévorer le _mtéouém_ et lui adressa son attention.

-il vous a dit quoi ?

-pardon ?

-vas-y dis-moi, j'ai agressé sa mère ? Je travaille avec les yakuza ? Ou je lui ai mis une balle dans le bras sans raison ?

Le running back ne sut quoi répondre au début, il était perdu se pourrait-il que tout ce que Fuji avait raconté soit un mensonge ? Il l'espérait fortement en tout cas. Il déposa calmement la boite au sol avant de prendre une inspiration pour répondre.

-la balle dans le bras.

-je vois.

 _Quoi ? C'est tout ? « Je vois » ?_

-il…a menti ?, demanda Riku.

-pas complétement, je lui ai mis une balle en caoutchouc dans le bras mais pas sans raison, c'est un salaud indigne de confiance et un menteur doué.

-il t'a fait du mal ?

-il en a fait à des innocents, dit-elle après quelque secondes de silence.

La brune soupira, un air abattu sur la figure que Riku s'étonna de voir. Leur safety n'étant pas spécialement bavard ou expressif il n'était pas non-plus un glaçon par-contre une chose était sûr : il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, le running back commençait à s'inquiéter, que lui avait fait Fuji qui semblait si inoffensif pour qu'il ait l'air au bord du gouffre ?

La brune se leva, épousseta son pantalon et se regarda à nouveau par-dessus le garde-fou, ses doigts serrèrent la barre métallique et elle se pencha un peu en avant, regardant avidement le vide elle vit du coin de l'œil Riku se lever et hésiter à s'approcher d'elle. Si elle voulait sauter il ne pourrait pas la retenir, elle était plus forte et plus grande, d'un coup le saut fut de plus en plus tentant.

-dis Riku ?

-oui ?, demanda-t-il hésitant.

-tu crois que la vie est plus belle après la mort ?

Le cœur du running back loupa un battement et sa bouche s'ouvrit mais n'émit aucun son que dire ? Que faire ? Ses propres gestes lui échappaient et son corps ne répondait plus alors qu'il regardait désespérément le brun pencher pas dessus la rambarde.

-ça dépend, après la mort de qui ?

Les deux joueurs se retournèrent au même moment vers la porte qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu s'ouvrir, Kid se tenait là, appuyé nonchalamment contre le cadre… comme si il ne parlait pas de mort, comme si leur ami n'allait pas sauter du haut de cinq étages, comme si tout était normal, alors que rien ne l'était ! Même les boulettes de viandes n'étaient pas normales !

-notre manager s'est inquiété pour vous, commença le quarter back. Elle vous cherche partout, il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de l'inquiété vous deux.

Il avança vers eux avec son sourire agaçant et son air décontracté. Jowhara s'étonnera toujours de toute la colère qu'il peut provoquer chez elle à lui seul, et dire qu'au début elle s'était dit qu'il avait l'air calme et sympathique et qu'ils pourraient devenir amis.

Kid s'approcha d'elle qui ne s'était pas éloigné de la rambarde et il regarda le vide de l'autre côté. Riku, pensant que le quarter back avait la situation sous control, s'échappa en prétextant rassurer la manager, laissant derrière lui une boite a bento a moitié pleine, un quarter back détendu et une safety stressé et en colère.

-après la mort de qui ?

La brune se tourna vers Kid, étonné qu'il ait parlé, et de quoi parlait-t-il déjà ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et s'en fichait vraiment. Elle s'accroupit au sol et pris à nouveau la boite entre ses mains et enfourcha une nouvelle boulette qu'elle porta a ses lèvres mais elle refit à nouveau la grimace et avala avec difficulté un plat qu'elle dévorait d'habitude encore une autre boulette de viande et elle sentit qu'elle allait vomir mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne pas finir sa boite sinon sa mère verrait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et quand elle découvrira la supercherie –car soyez sûr qu'elle le découvrira- il restera juste assez du cadavre de Jowhara pour remplir le bocal de Draugen le poisson rouge de son petit frère –Draugen étant le nom d'un démon marin norvégien, la famille s'est mise d'accord pour avouer au poisson qu'il n'est pas un démon quand Yusuke fêtera son seizième anniversaire-.

Sans qu'elle ne le voit venir, Kid s'accroupit devant elle et prit sa fourchette et son repas de ses mains et gouta un petit bout avant de s'installer confortablement et de manger le _mtéouem_ comme si c'était sa grand-mère qui l'avait fait Jowhara l'observa sans vraiment comprendre mais ne fit aucune remarque, de toute façon, ça l'arrangeait qu'il mange son plat.

La brune se rassit par terre et attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire et ne voulait pas rejoindre les autres, rester avec ici était la seul solution se présentant à elle pour le moment.

-c'est très bon.

Perdu dans ses pensées, la brune ne remarqua même pas que Kid avait fini et lui adressait la parole quand elle comprit enfin que la voix ne venait pas de sa tête, elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le voir lui tendre la boite vide.

-mmmh ?

-j'ai dit que c'est très bon.

-tant mieux que ça te plaise.

-c'est toi qui la fait ?

-avec ma mère.

-c'est pas japonais comme plat.

-nope.

Un long soupir se fit entendre sur le toit de Seibu et même les oiseaux sur les arbres se penchèrent pour voir ce qui se passait sur le toit, Jowhara ouvrit de grands yeux mais garda le silence. Etait-ce Kid qui venait de pousser un énorme soupir ? Elle ne voyait personne d'autre pour le faire mais même en sachant ça, cela restait comme même étonnant.

-un problème ?, demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-tu n'es pas très bavard.

-j'ai l'impression qu'on a déjà eu cette discussion.

-on ne discute pas, je monologue.

-je t'écoute donc ça ne compte pas.

-tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi j'imagine.

Jowhara ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre dire oui et passer pour une fouineuse ? Ou dire non et être une menteuse ? Il devait déjà connaitre la réponse alors mentir ne servait à rien et de toutes façon elle devait faire avancer la conversation pour voir ou il voulait en venir.

-dis-moi sincèrement Kid, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-qu'on discute, mais pas tes morceaux de phrase habituelle ou tes réponses flou, qu'on discute normalement comme le ferait deux camarades de classe ou deux coéquipiers voir même deux adolescents du même âge.

Franchement, Jowhara ne comprenait rien que lui prenait-il tout à coup ? Il se comportait bizarrement et ce n'était pas pour rassurer la brune.

-et bien…d'accord on va discuter, de quoi tu veux parler ?

Sa voix reflétait toute son hésitation, c'était très bizarre de le voir se comporter comme ça et de le suivre dans ce sens, surtout que Jowhara ne savait pas discuter "normalement" comme il disait elle ne parlait jamais d'elle et ne partageait que rarement ses passions et seulement avec ses frères ou des initié qu'elle rencontrait a des rendez-vous de connaisseur mais jamais avec une personne… avec qui elle était sensée discuter. L'évidence la frappa avec la violence d'une gifle, elle ne parlait jamais aux membres de son équipe ni à ses camarades de classe, elle était fermée comme une huitre, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner si sa propre équipe doute d'elle à cause du mensonge d'un gars plus souriant.

D'accord elle avait des circonstances atténuantes mais il y a des limites.

-je ne sais pas, fit Kid. Tu sais des choses mais tu ne sais pas tout n'est-ce pas ? Vas-y pose-moi une question.

Jowhara réfléchit un instant avant d'avoir un flash c'est vrai qu'elle s'était toujours posé cette question.

-ok alors, quand tu as fugué et qu'on t'a retrouvé… est-ce-que tu as eu peur ?

Elle n'avait pas raté la contraction anormale de ses mains ni son regard sombre mais se dit que c'était une vengeance contre cette discussion qu'elle ne voulait pas.

-oui, lâcha-t-il après un soupir. J'ai eu peur mais j'étais surtout déçu et en colère, mais maintenant ce n'est pas important, mon père me laisse plus ou moins tranquille.

La brune prit le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui avouer, elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir posé la question puisque de toute façon c'est lui qui avait commencé cette conversation paranormale mais ressentait au fond d'elle une petite voix qui lui rappelait qu'elle aussi connaissait la sensation de faire des efforts surhumain pour voir tout se faire détruire à la fin.

-j'imagine que c'est mon tour maintenant.

 _Alors c'est là où tu voulais en venir Kid…_

-et j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

-tu imagine bien.

-et toi tu es un sacré manipulateur.

-alors, voyons voir….

Il semblait avoir complétement oublié les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti quand elle lui avait posé la question et était complétement concentré sur ce qu'il allait lui demander. C'est sans dire que la brune s'attendait au pire mais fut étonné quand il formula sa pensée.

-et toi, tu as peur ?

Que voulait-il dire ? Savait-il quoique ce soit à son sujet ou jouait-il à la manipuler ? Y avait-il au moins une bonne réponse à cette question ? Elle fut vivement tentée de se lever et partir mais ça aurait été lâche de sa part. Le cow-boy dut percevoir son trouble car il ajouta avec ce ton qui le caractérisait tant.

-on ne te veut pas de mal tu sais, personne dans l'équipe ne te veut de mal alors si tu n'as pas envie de répondre… ce n'est pas grave.

-oui.

-pardon ?

-oui, j'ai peur souvent même et parfois pour des raisons futiles.

Le quarter back n'ajouta rien et ne posa pas d'autres questions, son homologue avait en quelque mots dévoiler plus que ce qu'il lui avait dit depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il croisa son regard gris, violent, perçant…

Blessé.

Plein d'autres questions le taraudaient et il ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de relancer la conversation mais la sonnerie retentit signalant le début des cours ils s'empressèrent tous les deux de rejoindre leur classe sans s'échanger un mot durant le trajet.

Beaucoup avait été dit, maintenant il faut laisser faire le temps avant de passé à l'étape supérieure.

XXXXXXXX

Le dos de Jowhara cogna contre les casiers en métal quand elle se retourna pour croiser celui qui venait de la surprendre elle était en débardeur et ne portait pas ses protections, elle n'était donc pas très discrète mas d'habitude ça ne posait pas de problème vu que personne ne venait maintenant.

Mais ça c'était avant.

Fuji la regardait d'un air mauvais, heureux de l'avoir surprise mais ne tenta rien, il la savait armée et dangereuse, il devait faire preuve d'intelligence s'il voulait la coincer.

-je t'ai fait peur Jo-kun ?

-va-t'en.

-ne soit pas si méchante.

Sans lui prêter attention, elle enfila ses protections et son tee-shirt il voulait certainement lui faire perdre son temps en attendant la venue des autres, ils la verraient tous comme elle était vraiment : une fille et une menteuse. Dos à lui, elle continua de surveiller ses mouvement, et des qu'il amorça un geste en sa direction elle avait déjà son couteau en main et il savait très bien qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

-du calme Jo-kun, dit-il de son ton mielleux absolument énervant.

-je t'ai dit de partir !

-mais pourquoi Jo-kun ?, répondit-il avec un rire qui pouvait paraitre candide mais qui ne collait pas au personnage.

-je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec une ordure de ton espèce !

-mais…, son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. C'est toi qui m'a tout appris Jo-kun tu ne t'es souviens pas ?

-je m'en souviens très bien, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça que je t'ai appris.

 _ **A suivre…**_

Du coup pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est le mtéouem c'est juste des boulettes de viande en sauce.

J'espère que vous avez-aimé ce chapitre, j'aimerais fortement avoir vous avis surtout sur Fuji. Vous voulez que je vous spoil un peu le prochain chapitre ? Ce sera un flash-back de la rencontre entre Fuji et Jowhara !

Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir pris le temps de lire et je vous dis a dans deux semaines, bisou.

Simin Nmsis.


	20. Chapter 20

Helloooooooo ladies and gentleman ! Comment ça va ? bien ou bien ? Il fait beau chez vous ou pas encore ?

Alors pour ce chapitre un seul mot : flashback ! Du début jusqu'à la fin ! Ce sera un flashback de la rencontre entre Fuji et Jowhara !

Et aussi, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des review, en particulier Miss green rabbit qui est toujours fidèle au poste et une nouvelle revieweuse, je cite en lettres majuscules : BERY LA PIRATE ! On applaudit bien fort et on dit bonjour !

Du coup, il y a une surprise à la fin du chapitre pour ceux que ça intéresse ! sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

 **Chapitre 19 : on ne nait pas monstre, on le devient.**

Un garçon qui ne paraissait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans était encerclé par quatre garçon qui devaient son âge, il tenait fermement son sac cotre sa poitrine, comme pour le protéger contre les intimidateur qui l'entourait, ses lunettes avait depuis longtemps trouvé place au sol et il plissait les yeux pour essayer de mieux distinguer les formes qui l'entourait mais sans grand succès. Il avait peur, beaucoup plus que d'habitude car il savait que cette fois il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, mais il avait fait ce choix et devait l'assumait, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière de toute façon.

Trop tard pour espérer se sauver.

-bah alors Fuji, tu n'as rien à nous donner aujourd'hui, dit l'un des garçons avec un ton mauvais.

Il resserra sa prise sur son sac et essaya de reculer mais le mur derrière lui bloqua ses mouvements, en se rendant compte qu'il était prisonnier, une peur l'étreignit, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient lui faire mais il s'attendait au pire il avait toujours payé mais aujourd'hui il avait voulu se rebeller, sortir du cercle vicieux qu'une bande de délinquants avait tracé pour lui.

-Je…je…refuse, dit-il dans un murmure incertain.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda celui qui semblait être le chef des délinquants.

-je…n…n'ait…pas…d'argent.

Il eut quelques rires sinistres et le chef de la petite troupe s'approcha d'un brun dont les cheveux cachaient le regard.

-j'espère que tu plaisante, tu ne voudrais comme même pas que je te tue juste parce que tu veux la jouer héroïque ?

Sa gorge se serra tellement qu'il ne put produire aucun son pour répondre à son interlocuteur, le garçon en face de lui le regarda méchamment avent qu'un horrible sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-dommage pour toi.

Il fit signe à ses amis et ils s'approchèrent un peu du mur qui abritait le brun, ce dernier se fit tout petit malgré sa taille plus que respectable, le chef de bande leva le poing, prêt à assener un premier coup mais une forte voix retentit au bout de la ruelle.

-même des chiens ne se seraient pas mis à quatre contre un.

Ils se retournèrent et virent une fille, habillé de l'uniforme de leur collège ils l'avaient tous déjà vu, elle attirait l'attention sans le faire exprès et ne parlait presque jamais mais ne semblait pas dangereuse on aurait plutôt dit une fille un peu obèse et mal dans sa peau c'est tout, pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

-fout le camp avant qu'on ne se charge de toi aussi.

-c'est triste de voir une bande d'idiots se prendre pour des intimidateur alors qu'ils aboient plus qu'ils ne mordent.

-Quesque tu as dit ?!

Le "caïd" s'avança vers elle de son air le plus menaçant, il fut tellement aveuglé par sa colère qu'il ne remarqua pas le couteau dans sa main, il posa une main sur son épaule et serra fortement mais ne réussit même pas à arracher une grimace de douleur, juste le même visage lisse de toute expression si ce n'est le mépris.

-répète un peu.

-lâche-moi.

Un.

-quoi ?

-lâche-moi.

Deux.

Elle laissa tomber son sac au sol.

-tu crois vraiment t'en sortir comme ça ?

-lâche-moi.

Trois.

-hors de question conasse !

Avant qu'il n'ait amorcé le moindre geste, et sans que personne ne le vois venir elle avait fait une estafilade sur l'avant-bras de son assaillant, il fit l'erreur de se courber en tenant sa blessure et se prit le genou de la brune dans le visage, faisant couler énormément de sang de son nez, étourdi, il tomba à genoux au sol.

-je te l'avais demandé trois fois, dit-elle simplement.

Ses trois amis s'avancèrent pour essayer de frapper la brune mais furent repliement dissuadés pas la lame brillante dont s'écoulaient quelques gouttes de sang.

-prenez votre pote et foutez le camp avant que je ne m'énerve.

Ils n'hésitèrent pas longtemps avant de prendre leur ami et de partir le plus vite possible cette fille était folle, les rumeurs à son sujet n'était donc pas fausses.

Elle se tourna un instant vers le bout de mur abritant Fuji et lança simplement.

-ça va ?

Il hocha la tête en tremblant et ça suffit à la jeune fille pour ne pas s'inquiéter, elle lui mit ses lunettes dans les mains, prit son propre sac et partit comme si de rien n'était.

A peine avait-elle disparue au coin du mur que Fuji se décolla de celui-ci pour aller vers ce même mur et la regarder s'éloigner. Cette fille…cette fille était forte et tout le monde devait la respecter sinon elle userait de sa force contre eux.

Elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être.

Doucement, il se mit à la suivre en essayant de rester le plus discret possible, il marchait a environ dix mètre derrière elle fit attention à ne pas se faire voir. Il voulait la connaitre et entrer dans son monde, celui de la puissance et du pouvoir, il voulait savoir comment les gens comme elle vivait, ce qu'il mangeait, ce qu'il faisait de leur temps libre il voulait savoir ce qui faisait d'elle une femme de pouvoir.

Au bout d'un moment elle entra dans une superette et avant de passer les portes elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il se cacha in extrémis derrière le coin d'un immeuble et n'osa pas bouger de peur de se faire voir, son cœur tambourina et il attendit d'être calmé avant de regarder, ça ne lui prit que trois minutes avant d'être totalement détendu et de se résoudre à jeter un coup d'œil en direction du combini.

Ce qu'il vit ne fut pas la rue bondé de monde mais l'emballage d'un esquimau retenu par un bras lui-même collé à un corps. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle lui fourra la glace dans les mains qu'il comprit que la brune qui l'avait sauvé lui offrait une glace.

Sa première pensée cohérente fut : elle a fait très vite.

La deuxième fut : depuis quand elle sait que je la suis ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de former d'autres idées qu'elle prenait la parole.

-tu ferais un terrible espion.

C'était une constatation, sans plus, pas la moindre trace de colère ou de quoi que ce soit, juste une constatation mathématique et logique.

-gomenasai, murmura-t-il.

Elle n'attendait pas des excuses mais ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, ce fut tellement ridicule qu'elle ne répondit pas, elle mâchouilla sa glace en le regardant puis tourna purement et simplement les talons en lui faisant un signe de main.

-bon bah bonne soirée.

Elle avança en l'ignorant royalement et il la regarda s'éloigner un instant avant que quelque chose qu'il ne pût définir remonte le long de sa gorge et envoi une sorte de décharge électrique a son cerveau, sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même et il hurla sans s'en rendre compte.

-ATTEND !

La brune se retourna et l'interrogea du regard mais il ne trouva rien à lui dire pour expliquer son geste, les mots avaient soudainement déserté sa bouche et le regard qu'elle lui lança ne l'aidait en aucun cas à se sentir en confiance, cette fille sentait le danger sans rien faire !

Il se décida enfin à s'incliner et essayer d'articuler chaque mot pour ne pas avoir à répéter.

-je m'appelle Reisuke Fuji ! Merci de m'avoir aidé, je vous suis très reconnaissant !

-pas de quoi, dit-elle simplement.

Il ne se releva pas, comme si il attendait quelque chose et la brune ne sut quoi faire alors elle demanda prudemment :

-ce sera tout ? Je peux partir ?

Il releva vivement la tête et croisa son regard gris si perturbant, elle n'était pas en colère et ne lui criait pas dessus mais elle était comme même intimidante.

D'un coup, une sorte de déclic se fit dans la tête de Fuji, comme si un profond instinct s'était réveillé en lui, quelque chose d'animal et de brut, une sorte de reconnaissance de la force réelle et un respect et une docilité illimitée envers elle.

Il la voulait.

Cette présence, cette force, ce caractère, ce règne, cette couronne, il les voulait.

Il devait les avoir.

Coûte que coûte.

Une peur et une colère qu'il ne put expliquer avait pris possession de lui à ce moment, il serra les poings et ferma les yeux, il savait très bien qu'il ne les aurait jamais mais il pouvait essayer…

Il devait essayer.

-kudasai, commença-t-il. Apprenez-moi.

-t'apprendre quoi ?, demanda la brune, curieuse.

-à être comme vous.

Son rire le surprit fortement, un rire clair et cristallin, elle semblait vraiment trouver quelque chose de comique à sa demande. Fuji rougit fortement, était-il si faible que même elle trouvait cela ridicule qu'il veuille devenir plus fort ? Était-il ridicule à ce point ? Ne connaitrait-il jamais la sécurité de la puissance ?

Tout a ses pensées, il ne vit pas la brune s'approcher de lui et il ne lui offrit son attention uniquement quand elle posa une main sur le sommet de sa tête pour la frotter doucement malgré le fait qu'il la dépasse d'une bonne tête il se sentait comme un petit garçon quand elle sourit.

-il n'y a aucune fierté à être comme moi, crois-en quelqu'un qui s'y connait !

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, il y avait de quoi être fier, elle était forte et tout le monde la craignait alors pourquoi disait-elle quelque chose comme ça ?

-par contre si tu veux apprendre à te défendre je peux te conseiller quelqu'un.

Elle sortit de sa poche un bout de papier sur lequel était griffonné une adresse à la va-vite et la lui tendit.

-va ici, il apprend le self défense et la boxe, mais vas-y seul car ce n'est pas ouvert à tout le monde mais je pense que tu as ta place, après tout, qui a part le faible peut donner de vrai valeur à la force ?

Là aussi il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire mais ne chercha pas à comprendre, il avait finit pas comprendre qu'elle était lunatique.

-m…merci, bégaya-t-il.

-de rien.

Elle fut sur le point de partir mais se ravisa au dernier moment et lui sourit une dernière fois.

-au fait, je m'appelle Jowhara, Gokuraku Jowhara.

XXXXXXX

-Go…Gokuraku-san !

Jowhara se retourna à l'entente de son nom et fut étonné en voyant Fuji boitillé vers elle.

-ohayo, Gokuraku-san.

Fuji s'inclina devant elle mais la brune eut vite fait de le prendre par les cheveux pour lui remonter la tête.

-pas de ça avec moi, et évite le "Gokuraku-san", Jo suffira.

Le garçon acquiesça vivement et se mit à marcher à côté de la brune, ça se voyait qu'il souffrait mais qu'il essayait de le cacher.

-on dirait que Roky a commencé à t'apprendre les bases, dit Jowhara.

-ah…heu…oui, il a commencé à m'apprendre hier, il a été gentil de commencé sur le champ.

-t'es sûr de tenir le coup ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-oui, j'ai décidé que je deviendrais fort alors je ferais tout pour !

La métisse lança un regard curieux vers le brun, cherchant ce qui le poussait à faire ça.

-t'es riche, t'es intelligent et t'es fils unique, à quoi ça pourrait te servir de devenir fort ?

Fuji devait s'avouer que sur le moment elle lui avait posé une colle, elle le poussa surtout à réfléchir sur le pourquoi pour se défendre ? Il pouvait avoir un garde du corps, gagner des compétitions ? Il n'en avait pas besoin, alors pourquoi ?

La réalité, comme toujours, vint a lui aussi violemment qu'une gifle : pour être utile, pour ne pas être le fils à papa que tout le lycée méprise, pour se sentir important.

Pour se sentir puissant.

-et bien…pour être puissant.

Autant c'était une certitude dans sa tête, autant sa voix était incertaine et hésitante.

-paye-toi un garde du corps, pourquoi tu veux te compliquer la vie ? T'a trouvé ça trop facile d'avoir du blé ou quoi ?, dit la brune exaspéré pas l'attitude du brun.

-tout ne s'achète pas, dit-il sûr de lui.

Dans son esprit, c'était une phrase "Bad-Ass" mais il vit à la tête de la brune que c'était une des pires bêtises qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre.

Elle finit par secouer la tête et soupirer.

-je ne savais pas qu'il y avait encore des gens si naïves.

-co…comment ça ?, demanda Fuji.

-je vais t'apprendre un truc ok ? Tout s'achète, vraiment tout, l'art, le talent, l'amour, la santé, la maladie, la vie, la mort, toi, moi…surtout moi en fait, et ces belles parole sur le bonheur et le fair-play ont bien leur place dans un livre pas chère mais c'est un peu juste de les faire dans la vrai vie, suffit juste de faire un tour dans les sous-sols le samedi soir pour comprendre.

Fuji prit la confession pour ce qu'elle était : une leçon que personne d'autre n'aurait pu lui apprendre. Elle était puissante mais pas seulement en muscles, elle savait apprendre des erreurs des autres pour ne pas les faire elle-même, elle retenait des leçons et savait utiliser ses connaissances. Il l'avait déjà vu faire du chantage a quelque petites frappes du collège, elle savait des secrets et en usait avec la force comme on bougerait les pions d'un échiquier, elle était une joueuse et le reste du monde ses jouets.

-pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il.

Son hésitation avait fait place à un murmure clair, il semblait parler à lui-même ou à une personne qu'il était le seul à voir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'ait entendu et pourtant elle lui répondit.

-parce que les puissants dirigent le monde, mais n'oublie pas : il y a plusieurs façon de l'être s'il faut se battre alors bats-toi avec tes bras et ta tête.

XXXXXXX

Ses poings frappait sans regarder, il recevait des coups mais ne faisait pas attention à la douleur, comme si son corps ne ressentait que sa propre fureur, que les sensations qu'il produisait lui-même. Son sang semblait bouillant comme il ne l'avait jamais été, ses oreilles ne percevaient qu'un lointain bourdonnement et il frappait encore.

Encore.

ENCORE.

-je pense que ça suffit.

Il s'arrêta, le poing en l'air, et reprit son souffle saccadé, l'adrénaline s'évaporait doucement et laissait place a plus de clarté dans son esprit, il voyait ses ex-assaillant au sol, la plupart en sang et aucun d'eux en état de se battre alors que lui sentait la force de courir un marathon, il se sentait tellement bien sue ses mains tremblait il avait eu peur de ces garçons au sol et maintenant il voulait rire d'eux a gorge déployé, il voulait rire, sauté, hurler, il voulait raconter au monde entier ce qu'il venait de faire, son cœur était gonflé de bonheur et de confiance en soi, il voulait les frappé encore pour leur prouver qu'il était un autre homme.

Il se releva, les jambes tremblantes et se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait arrêté plus tôt. La brune était là, debout derrière lui et nonchalamment accoudé contre un mur, les bras croisé, elle semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

\- il ne faudrait pas que ça te monte à la tête, ne te méprend pas entre ceux qui le méritent et les victimes de ta soif de pouvoir, dit-elle avant de partir.

Il ne répondit rien et la laissa partir, en baissant son regard vers ses mains il remarqua qu'elles avaient arrêté de trembler mais son énergie débordante ne s'était pas estompé et son cœur ne s'était que très légèrement calmé.

Il regarda encore les garçons à terre et se souvint de la sensation de pur bonheur qui l'avait saisi un peu plus tôt.

C'était donc ça la…puissance ?

XXXXXXX

Les trois garçons détournèrent le regard en voyant arriver un garçon de seize ans, en première année dans leur lycée et pourtant tout le monde le craignait et redoutait d'être dans sa ligne de mire.

Le garçon de son côté réajusta ses lunettes, passa une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés et fit un clin d'œil à une bande de fille, manquant de leur faire faire une syncope. Sa démarche sûr et fière faisait tourner nombre de regards, ses sourire charmait les filles et donnait des frissons de peur aux garçons, il était haut et athlétique à tel point qu'il dépassait un grand nombre de ses camarades d'une bonne tête. Les garçons le trouvait effrayant car il savait des secrets sur eux et avait des sbires qui se battait pour lui et quand il n'y avait ses sbires, il y avait lui qui savait se battre mieux que qui que ce soit. Les filles le trouvait fascinant car il avait les meilleures notes, il venait à l'école avec un chauffeur et une voiture de luxe et réussissait tout ce qu'il faisait, que ce soit projet scolaires ou épreuves sportifs.

Soit ils le craignaient, soit ils l'admiraient.

Sauf une seul personne.

Une brune aux allures de garçons manqué, échevelé, des pansements et des traces de sang séché sur ses genoux, ses mains et ses lèvres contrairement à Fuji, tout le monde la craignait sans rien savoir d'elle et tout le monde évitait de lui parler ou de s'approcher d'elle.

Sauf une seul personne.

Elle s'assit a son bureau et sortit un carnet et une trousse et commença à dessiner une voiture sans faire attention aux chuchotements qu'elle provoquait, son crayon s'arrêta uniquement quand elle entendit quelque cris de fangirls, elle sut à ce moment que Fuji n'allait pas tarder à venir la déranger.

-ohayo ! Jo-kun !

Sa voix la dérangeait mais elle n'en fit pas la remarque, elle le lui avait déjà dit et il avait simplement répondu d'un air contrit qu'il ne pouvait pas changer sa voix comme il le voulait.

-tu fais quoi ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Sa voix habituelle.

-un nouveau design plus moderne mais en restant dans les classique pour une Ford 1941.

-ooooooh !

Il ne comprenait rien à l'automobile et n'avait acquis que récemment les connaissances basique propre au football américain et elle le savait parfaitement mais il se sentait toujours obligé de faire semblant de comprendre et d'être intéressé.

-tu fais la tête Jo-kun ?

-je n'ai pas de raison de le faire.

-c'est parce qu'on a perdu notre match ?

-non, nous aurons d'autres occasion de se venger, de toutes façon avec l'équipe qu'on a il était évident que la victoire n'était pas de notre côté.

-alooooors ! Tu n'es pas déçu de ne pas avoir vu ton ami ? Il faudra me le présenter un jour.

-crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le voir.

Elle continua de dessiner les contours de la voiture, ajoutant des notes et des formules qu'elle appliquerait au propre, décrivant les couleurs, le moteur, les suspensions et tout le reste. Elle était très concentrée mais voyait que Fuji regardait son dessin sans le voir, il allait dire quelque chose, sûrement une bêtise alors elle le laissa se torturer l'esprit encore un peu et s'appliqua a son travail en l'ignorant du mieux qu'elle put.

-hey, Jo-kun ?

Plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

-quoi ?

-je suis allé vers les quartiers yankees hier, dit-il simplement comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Son crayon tomba sur son bureau et elle lui lança un regard furieux.

-tu as fait quoi ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à une colère si soudaine, il essaya de calmer le jeu.

-calme-toi, j'ai une super idée.

-c'est quartiers sont bourrés de yakuza ! Aucune bonne idée ne vient de là-bas !

-ça nous permettra d'avoir plein de blé !

-t'es riche bordel ! Pourquoi tu veux encore plus d'argents ? Et de façons illégales en plus ! Ne rentre pas dans c'est quartiers, c'est un putain de cercle vicieux.

-mais tu n'as rien compris ! Ce n'est pas pour l'argent mais pour la puissance ! C'est dans ces quartiers qu'on trouve les hommes puissants.

-on trouve surtout des lâches et tu l'apprendras à tes dépends !

Elle allait ajouter quelque-chose mais le professeur entra et réclama le silence, elle murmura cependant à l'attention de Fuji.

-fait ce que tu veux mais n'implique personne dans tes conneries.

XXXXXXX

-es-tu fière de moi Jo-kun ?

Elle regarda les garçons a terre, le corps maculé de blessure et de sang, certains semblait entre la vie et la mort et au milieu, Fuji Reisuke, debout de façon arrogante lui faisait face pour lui montrer l'étendue de son pouvoir, de sa puissance. Il l'avait appelée et elle était venu sans se douter de rien, elle était arrivé juste au moment où les yakuza faisait demi-tour sous les ordres de Fuji, laissant derrière eux les corps de quelque lycéen quoi ne méritait pas ce qui leur arrivait.

-es-tu fière de moi Jo-kun ?

Il avait tellement changé. Cela faisait combien de temps ? Deux ans ? Presque trois ans ? Moins ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle était sûr d'une chose : le garçon qu'elle avait sauvé d'une bande de raclures n'existait plus, il y avait à sa place un monstre de haine et de rage inexpliqué. Serait-ce elle qui avait créé ce monstre en étalant sa propre rage et sa propre soif de puissance et de reconnaissance ?

-tu as perdu ta langue ?

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire, ses yeux ne voyait rien et son cœur ne ressentait rien. Le rire de Fuji résonna un moment avant qu'il ne se détourne et pour partir.

Elle l'avait ignoré quand il se frottait a des racailles, avait fermé les yeux quand il faisait du chantage au lycée et aujourd'hui à cause d'elle une bande de lycéen était presque morte.

C'était sa faute et elle devait réparer ça.

Pour une fois de ta vie Jowhara.

Fait quelque chose de bien.

Elle ouvrit son sac et sortit un Colt Anaconda chargé et le pointa vers Fuji, une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Elle hésita.

-ici s'arrête ton règne Fuji Reisuke, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle tira.

 _ **A suivre…**_

Voilà, voilà ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Ça vous a plu ? J'ai trouvé ça émouvant à écrire alors votre avis m'intéresse grandement, n'hésitez pas un instant à me laisser un review, ne serait-ce qu'un mot !

 **Bonjour mes agneaux et bienvenue dans ce bonus !**

Un bonus ? Pourquoi ? Vous devez surement vous posez la question, et bien la réponse est simple : comme vous le savez sûrement nous accueillons une nouvelle revieweuse, tout le monde souhaite la bienvenue a Bery la pirate ! Qui m'a laissé un commentaire très constructif et qui m'a poussé à me poser certaine question sur mon personnage, du coup je me suis dit que je pourrais faire un petit bonus pour expliquer les origine de Jowhara, en parlant un peu de la conception, de la création et de tout le reste, en bref : comment est née ce personnage. Appelons ce bonus…

 **JOWHARA ORIGINS !**

Hum, hum…excusez ce petit écart je vous prie (je n'ai même pas vu le film je ne devrais pas avoir le droit de faire ce genre de blague ^^')

Donc je me suis dit que ce serais convenable de ma part d'éclaircir les point soulevés par Bery en commençant étape par étape et en reprenant ses propos (merci à tous ceux qui ont compris que j'ai eu cours d'oral cette semaine de ne pas le faire remarquer).

-commençons par sa force : Bery-chan m'a fait remarquer que la force de Jowhara était exagérée car elle reste avant tout une fille et les femmes sont plus faibles que les hommes. Je ne crierais pas directement au scandale mais je dirais que j'ai déjà pris ce critère en considération et que j'expliquerais cela comme tel (suivez bien) : La force est calculé à partir de la masse musculaire d'un être humain, si on prend une femme et un homme du même âge, de la même taille, qui ont fait les mêmes activités et mangé les même aliments pendant toute une vie et si on prend on compte qu'ils sont en parfaite santé nous aurons donc ceci :

Une femme normale : 20 % de graisse et 28% de muscles.

Un homme normal : 13% de graisse et 35% de muscles. (Vous suivez toujours ?)

Donc on constate simplement qu'un homme est plus puissant qu'une femme (masse musculaire quand tu nous tiens…) MAIS, et ceci est un grand « mais » le corps humain est sujet à des changements, il e reste pas le même et il y a plusieurs façons d'augmenter sa masse musculaire (j'en sais quelque chose) n'oublions pas que Jowhara est une sportive, joueuse de football américain qui plus est, et à ce titre un _american football player_ (fille ou garçon) se doit d'être solide et vigoureux n'oublions pas non plus qu'elle s'entraine souvent et qu'elle n'est pas nouvelle dans le domaine (son parcours sera surement révélé dans les chapitres à venir) et se muscler est tout à fait normal quand on pratique un sport aussi violent, alors il est concevable qu'elle soit plus forte qu'un garçon (vous avez saisi ? ne me remerciez surtout pas de vous avoir fait réviser l'anatomie).

-deuxième point à éclaircir : similitude entre sa personnalité et celle d'Hiruma : (c'est mon point préféré !) je suis heureuse que tu ait remarqué ces similitude mais je me vois dans l'incapacité de tout vous expliquer (le spoil c'est mal è-é) mais je dirais juste qu'on sait déjà qu'ils sont amis d'enfance et que deux trois autres trucs font qu'elle ait tellement pris de sa personnalité, mais le fait que tu trouves ça troublant me fait penser à la changer dans les prochain chapitres, en tout cas j'y travaille.

-on peut taper un mur et le faire trembler ! J'ai essayé ! Ça fait un mal de chien mais on peut le faire (surtout que le mur d'entrée est creux…bah oui, pour faire coulisser la barrière) je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais Jowhara est atteinte de tics nerveux qui se manifeste sous formes d'épanchement de violence causé par la colère (ce qui explique son bruxisme, qu'elle tape un mur et ses autres gestes un peu bizarres).

-et enfin, _last but not least_ , Bery-chan m'a fait remarquer un point important et j'ai vraiment été heureuse qu'elle l'ait remarqué, je vais donc reprendre ses propos "ne pas oublier que malgré qu'elle soit déguiser, ton personnage reste une fille !" Ainsi que " se poser la question de si c'est vraiment une fille ou pas !" en fait, le fait que parfois on pense que c'est un garçon est fait exprès au fil de l'histoire Jowhara se perd dans son rôle et on se perd avec elle, elle mélange ses deux personnalités et la frontière entre la fille et le garçon n'est plus claire même pour Jowhara et je voulais transmettre cette confusion au lecteurs et apparemment j'ai réussi ^^, et aussi je voulais éviter les clichés qu'on retrouve dans ce genre de fanfic "une fille de 60 kilos, a l'allure fragile mais qui cours plus vite que Sena, qui réussit à tackler Kurita d'une main tout en faisant tomber tous les garçons de la préfecture sous son charme sans se casser un ongle ! " c'est pour ça que j'ai insisté à lui donner une allure de football américain (d'où le mix raciale, les japonaise son généralement petite et fragile et je parle d'un point de vue anthropologique) on remarque entre-autre que Jowhara est assez grande et assez ronde (pour faire contrepoids lors d'un tackle) ce qui donne un physique plus approprié au football américain.

Encore une petit anecdote ? ok d'accord : quand j'ai commencé à écrire ma fanfic j'avais les cheveux très longs, et quand **Miss green rabbit** a publié son premier commentaire, je me suis juré de faire tout mon possible pour que cette fanfic soit le mieux possible du coup je me suis coupé les cheveux a la même façon que Jowhara pour me mettre à la place du personnage (j'ai même demandé à ma même de me les coupé a la maison et au ciseaux pour avoir le côté bordélique^^) ça peut paraitre bizarre ou idiot de faire ça mais je prends cette fanfic très à cœur et je fais tout mon possible pour faire du bon boulot c'est pour ça que j'invite toujours mes lecteurs à me laisser des review et je les prends toujours en compte lors de la rédaction, et je suis extrêmement reconnaissante a Bery la pirate pour m'avoir laissé un commentaire avec tant de détails. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour appliquer au mieux ses conseils et prendre en compte de son avis lors de la rédaction.

Simin Nmsis.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour très chère et bienvenue ! Qu'elle plaisir de vous (re ?)Voir !

Alors, alors, le dernier chapitre était un flash back et dans ce chapitre on reprend là où on s'est arrêter mes amis (ne perdez pas le fil voyons !). J'aimerais avant tout remercier tous ceux qui commentent et qui suivent l'histoire, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et je ne saurais même pas l'exprimer !

Du coup j'aimerais savoir : que pensez-vous de Fuji ?

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis (même si ça ne concerne pas Fuji hein).

Bonne lecture mes agneaux !

 **Chapitre 20 : il n'y a pas de roi, juste des hommes.**

Le vent passait rapidement au-dessus et entre eux, faisait voletait quelque feuilles et certaines de leurs mèches de cheveux. Le toit était désert mais Jowhara continuait de scruter la porte comme si elle attendait quelqu'un tout en gardant un œil sur son homologue.

-ne soit pas si suspicieuse Jo-kun.

-ne me fait pas perdre mon temps.

-toujours aussi méfiante on dirait.

-si tu n'as rien à me dire, j'imagine que je peux partir.

Il eut un rire sournois avant de lui adresser un regard effrayant.

-tu reprends du boulot, Jo-kun.

Le regard de la brune se fit plus dure et son air plus méchant mais elle finit par se calmer et à son tour, son rire déchira l'air.

-alors-la c'est la meilleur ! Je vais te dire un truc : dénonce-moi si tu veux je m'en balance mais il est hors de question que je fasse…ce genre de choses, et encore moins pour ton compte, je refuse de m'abaisser à ton niveau.

-c'est un autre niveau cette fois…le niveau des hommes puissants, les yakuzas.

-celui des lâches plutôt.

-c'est pourtant toi qui m'a appris.

-je t'ai appris à te défendre pour que tu ne te fasses pas baiser, c'est tout.

-à ta place je n'aurais pas dit ça…tu pourrais le regretter.

Il partit, la laissant derrière lui, une angoisse sourde lui tordant les boyaux et des questions plein la tête. C'était peut-être un mensonge, elle le lui avait appris aussi, le mensonge. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, de toute façon, s'il faisait quelque chose elle s'engageait elle-même à y mettre un terme quel que soit le prix.

XXXXXXXX

Jowhara marchait vite, tellement vite que sa casquette risquait souvent d'être emporté cet enfoiré de Fuji avait réussi à l'énerver et maintenant tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui enfoncer son poing profondément dans la figure.

Elle rentra chez elle rapidement et seul au lieu de rentrer avec l'équipe comme d'habitude, elle balança ses chaussures au hasard et monta dans sa chambre sans jeter un regard à qui que ce soit ou même cherché qui était à la maison et qui ne l'était pas.

Elle se débarrassa rapidement de son uniforme scolaire et fit les cent pas dans le but de se calmer, paniquer ne servait à rien, paniquer lui faisait perdre ses moyens et l'empêchait de résonner, elle devait rester calme.

Elle le devait.

Elle palpa sa poitrine jusqu'à trouver son collier et le serra fort, elle voulait éviter à tout prix de faire du bruxisme sinon elle en aurait pour plusieurs jours à avoir mal et elle ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction a Fuji.

Doucement, elle respira et s'obligea à se calmer, elle saurait se défendre s'il venait à lui faire du mal, et si ça arrivait elle prendrait des mesures plus…drastiques.

Son souffle calmé et son cœur apaisé, elle descendit dans la cuisine se chercher quelque chose à manger mais en descendant les escaliers elle s'arrêta net. Impossible.

Elle ne fit plus aucun bruit et coupa même sa respiration, dans l'air rodait une odeur d'antiseptique, elle était légère mais bien présente et retournait les tripes de Jowhara comme si ce fut l'odeur d'un cadavre.

Elle avança a pas feutré vers le salon et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte entre-ouverte pour voir son petit frère assis sur la table avec un peu de sang sur son genou et son père le soignant mais ce qui attira vraiment son attention fut le tee-shirt déchiré de son cadet, un trou au niveau du cœur comme si in avait arraché un morceau en tirant dessus.

-que s'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-elle en entrant.

Son père releva un instant la tête du genou de Yusuke pour lui répondre.

-une bande de délinquants, collège ou lycée qui ont trouvé amusant de lui voler son badge, je le déposerais à partir d'aujourd'hui et j'irais le chercher.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et repartie, elle savait que son père ferait plus que "emmener et ramener" Yusuke alors elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça, elle connaissait son paternel et ses méthodes et les petits malins qui ont agressés son frère seront dans un poste de police dans moins de trois jours.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle comprit a qu'elle point elle avait tort et a qu'elle point les agresseurs de son frère n'était pas juste des adolescents intimidateurs. Fuji s'était approché d'elle avec un sourire bienveillant qui lui fit froid dans le dos et devant plusieurs membres de l'équipe lui avait tendit le badge de son frère en disant l'avoir "trouvé".

Elle était tombée de haut sur le moment et avait tendu sa main tremblante en silence pour récupérer le badge. Alors il s'était abaissé à ce niveau ? Attaquer un enfant pour lui faire du chantage a elle ? S'en prendre à sa famille, ce qu'elle avait de plus chère pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle ? Était-ce ça qu'il appelait le niveau des hommes forts ?

Elle s'était détourné en silence et avait rejoint le concierge dans son placard, elle n'assista pas aux premiers cours, son monde venait de s'écrouler, toutes sa famille venait de perdre le calme qu'il avait si durement gagné à cause d'elle et ils risquaient leurs vies parce qu'elle avait aidé un garçon à s'affirmer.

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, c'est les autres qui devaient pleurer d'être entouré d'une fille aussi inutile et problématique pas elle. Alors elle était réduite à ça ? S'incliner devant la force brute pour éviter que notre monde ne s'écroule et ne se relever que si le monde de l'oppresseur s'écroule également. Elle obéirait, oui. Mais pas éternellement, elle trouverait un moyen, elle en trouverait toujours et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

XXXXXXXX

-alors tu acceptes ?

-comme si j'avais le choix.

Sa voix était amère et dangereuse, elle semblait se retenir de lui sauter au cou, il y avait trop de monde pour faire quoi que ce soit, un coup de couteau ou un tir de revolver attirerait trop l'attention, elle devait se la jouer fine pour l'instant en attendant de trouver un moyen de s'en tirer proprement. Fuji rit et attira de ce fait le regard émerveillé de quelques filles aux alentours.

-c'est plus marrant comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il sortit de son sac à dos un petit paquet qui donna des haut le cœur a la brune et qui fit remonter de vieux souvenirs à la surface, des souvenirs qu'elle avait cru oublié ou enterré, des poids dont elle n'avait pas besoin, surtout maintenant.

Elle prit le paquet des mains du brun sans poser de questions, sans demander de renseignements, sans même trembler ou réagir elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois alors une fois en plus ou en moins ne changerait rien n'est-ce pas ?

Il partit et elle ne bougea pas, elle faisait semblant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce sac mais elle le savait très bien, elle le sentait lui bruler les doigts, lui piquer le nez, pénétrer son cerveau et lui donner le tournis. Il n'y en avait qu'une petite quantité pourtant, sûrement pour la tester ou alors pour tâter le terrain mais cela suffit à lui arracher des frissons qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, elle n'était plus aux Etats-Unis, plus au Texas et elle était très loin de Houston et des quartiers pourri de Gulfton, elle avait ses frères à ses côtés, son père hors de prison et sa mère hors de danger, elle pourrait trouver une solution, elle _devait_ trouver une solution.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et le temps finit toujours par passer.

XXXXXXXX

Dieu que c'était bon !

Enfin un défouloir ! Enfin un moyen de vider quelque peu tout ce stress ! C'était magnifique et incroyablement grisant !

C'était comme si elle n'était plus maitresse de ses gestes, ses bras et ses jambes répondait à leur propres volontés. Elle plaquait, elle courrait, elle tombait et se relevait comme si elle était déjà réglé, comme si ses gestes était déjà prévu à l'avance, elle ne s'arrêtait pas et ne reprenait pas son souffle, à quoi bon ? La rage lui donnait une force qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, encore quelque match et elle jouerait la finale du tournoi, ce n'était pas le moment de s'arrêter.

Elle plaqua un joueur tellement violemment qu'il cracha du sang, quelques gouttes du liquide carmin s'écrasèrent contre ses gants mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et se releva, prête à reprendre la partie le joueur fut évacué et remplacé par un autre un peu plus costaud qui remarqua son sourire féroce. Qu'ils lui envoient de la chair à canon ! Elle se sentait d'humeur à faire une boucherie sur le terrain, son seul regret était que Fuji soit sur le banc, s'il était sur le terrain elle aurait pu créer un "accident " mais comme il remplaçait le quarterback et que le leur ne risquait pas de se faire avoir…le binoclard ne risquait pas de toucher la pelouse.

Le coach la remplaça avant qu'elle ne fasse un massacre et elle put se changer avant les autres, à la fin du match, avec un score de 162 à 54, la manager les débriefa rapidement sur l'attaque qui ne fut pas assez ordonné et la défense pas assez solide ceci fait, les joueurs purent se retirer, avant de partir, ils se présentèrent les félicitations et les accolades habituelle.

Contrairement aux japonais et aussi car ils suivent une éducation à l'américaine, les joueurs de Seibu n'ont aucune réserve quant au contact physique, les câlins, accolades, high-five, le traditionnel check des coudes(1) et autres joyeusetés faisait partie de leur quotidien et il n'hésitait pas avant ou après un match de s'encourager de cette façon, ce fut donc tout naturellement que Jowhara pris bien malgré elle l'habitude de rester un peu après les matchs et entrainements pour partager ces moments ensemble l'un après l'autres, les joueurs louèrent sa férocité et sa hargne et elle accepta et remercia humblement les compliments mais se refrogna quand la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir se présenta à elle.

-bon boulot Jo-kun ! Chantonna-t-il.

-fiche-moi la paix Fuji.

Elle se détourna, sur le point de partir mais il la retint d'une phrase.

-tu as encore du boulot.

Elle se retourna et croisa son horrible sourire sadique, tout son corps lui hurlait de partir mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle savait qu'il allait lui sortir quelque-chose d'horrible mais s'étonna quand même quand elle l'entendit.

-je suis d'humeur à m'amuser, ça te dirait d'aller a Meguro ?

-je ne provoquerais pas de bagarre !

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus si c'était possible et une lueur mêlant danger et amusement passa dans son regard.

-tu n'aimerais pas que Kenji fasse accidentellement un dérapage dangereux ou que Sami soit pris dans une fusillade ?

XXXXXXXX

La honte semblait la consumer en entier, elle aurait pu être nue qu'elle ne se sentirait pas plus gênée, que faisait-elle ? Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus causer de problème à personne alors pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée la veille en train de se battre avec des ivrognes ? Elle aurait pourtant du éviter les bars et autres depuis qu'elle avait vu ce qui était arrivé à Tadashi mais elle avait préféré se battre contre des personnes qui ne risquait pas de la reconnaitre et malgré le déguisement qu'elle avait mis et les précautions qu'elle avait pris la peur lui tordait le ventre et la honte lui rougissait le visage, elle avait même l'impression que tous les élève la regardait quand elle passait dans le couloir.

C'était une horrible sensation.

Quand elle atteignit enfin sa salle de cours ce fut pour croiser encore son horrible regard. Dieu merci qu'il s'asseyait loin d'elle et qu'il était presque constamment entouré de filles, elle rejoignit sa place, non sans le fusiller du regard et tacha de l'ignorer toute la journée mais elle ne put malheureusement l'éviter dans le chemin vers le stade.

-et bien Jo-kun, tu es très photogénique.

Elle l'ignora et marcha un peu plus vite.

-je vais garder cette photo en souvenir, tu vas voir que dans vingt ans on va bien en rire.

Elle l'ignora encore malgré le début de colère qu'elle sentait dans sa voix, elle ne lui offrirait pas la satisfaction de s'énerver et de toutes façons ils approchaient du stade alors il était obligé de reprendre son masque de gentil garçon.

-tsss…du donnes de belles leçons mais en fait tu ne vaux rien, je suis sûre que même si je tuais l'un de tes frères tu serais trop lâche pour réa…

Trop tard, elle s'était retourné d'un coup et lui avait envoyé son poing dans la figure tellement fort qu'elle le décolla littéralement du sol, il ne tomba pas dans un premier temps mais rejoignit rapidement le sol quand il se reçu un coup de pieds retourné dans le ventre. Prise d'un élan de colère elle lui écrasa la cage thoracique de se genoux, il venait d'enclencher une crise de nerf, elle ne se contrôlait plus et quand elle se contrôlera enfin elle savait que personne ne le reconnaitra plus.

Et il le méritait.

Elle leva le poing et le lui enfonça à nouveau profondément dans la joue gauche et un long frisson la parcourut, elle adorait cette sensation. Elle leva le poing pour lui mettre un autre coup mais elle se sentit violemment tiré en arrière.

Non, on ne devait pas l'en empêcher.

Elle se libera facilement des bras qui l'entourait et fut sur le point de recommencer mais on la retint à nouveau, plus fort cette fort cette fois et une deuxième personne se joignit a la première pour la retenir, elle se débattit fort mais finit par se calmer quand elle vit que le visage de Fuji était en sang et que ses lunettes avait volé a quelque mètres. Bizarrement la vue de ce liquide sur ce visage détestable lui offrit de la satisfaction, voir même du plaisir et elle se calma un peu et jeta un regard sur la personne qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de son buste et la retenait depuis tout à l'heure.

Ushijima venait de l'empêcher de faire un massacre.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **(**_ 1) j'ai remarqué, en lisant le manga, que les joueurs de Seibu faisaient souvent ça, quand ils marquent un touch down par exemple c'est-à-dire qu'ils font l'équivalent d'un high-five mais avec les coudes.

Voila pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, alors vous en avez pensez quoi ? bon ou pas ?n'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez quelque-chose a dire.

A dans deux semaines !

Simin Nmsis.


	22. Chapter 22

Cet H. S prend place après le précèdent et n'est pas placé à un moment particulier de l'histoire, c'est donc une suite du premier.

 **Chapitre H. S (hors-série) 2:**

Un silence dérangeant pris place dans la demeure des Gokuraku.

Jowhara pleurait. Ils ne l'avaient pas réellement vu mais ils l'avaient senti.

Personne ne pleurait jamais dans cette famille, ou alors jamais devant les autres… ni devant qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Pas parce qu'ils ne se faisaient pas confiance mais plutôt pour n'inquiéter personne, pour ne déranger personne et pour donner l'illusion d'être debout alors que le sol s'est effondré.

Chacun se regardait, se posait des questions silencieuses et des hypothèses qui ne verront jamais le jour. Etait-ce les regards ? La pression ? Les questions ? Personne ne saurait dire mais tous étaient d'accord sur un point : fini de la surveiller. La plus gênée devait être Mme. Gokuraku qui sentait que c'était de sa faute.

Le silence dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que le patriarche ne sente son cœur au bord de l'implosion a la pensée des larmes de sa tendre progéniture.

-on fait quoi maintenant ? Il faudrait peut-être aller lui parler.

Encore quelques regards se croisèrent avant que Sami ne prenne la parole.

-je pense plutôt qu'on devrait attendre qu'elle se calme et descende nous parler.

-elle ne dira rien, vous la connaissez, attendons qu'elle vienne et faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, proposa Reichi.

-ou alors on va la secouer un peu, si elle a besoin d'aide elle ne le dira pas, c'est à nous d'agir, dit Kenji.

-la secouer ne servira à rien, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps et ne pas agir sans préparation, proposa pépé black.

-au contraire, un bon coup de pied dans ses fesses et celle de son problème et on n'en parle plus, exposa mamie zozo.

-la violence ne résout jamais rien, contra son époux.

-et si on lui envoyait un message sur son portable ? proposa M. Gokuraku.

-mauvaise idée : ça voudrait dire qu'on a peur de l'affrontement ou qu'on n'est pas préparé, ça nous mettrait en position de faiblesse, expliqua Sami.

-pression psychologique ?, demanda à nouveau M. Gokuraku.

-ça ne marche pas avec elle, j'ai déjà essayé, répondit Reichi.

-pression matérielle ?, demanda à nouveau le patriarche.

\- aucun attachement matériel, répondit Kenji. On aurait dû lui offrir une Bugatti.

-qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris de vous élever façon commando ! Soupira M. Gokuraku en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

Seul Mme. Gokuraku et Yusuke n'avait pas pris part à la conversation, la première se sentait trop coupable et le deuxième attendait que ça se calme.

-on revient à la première proposition ?, demanda M. Gokuraku.

Dans ce cas de figure cela semblait être le plus judicieux, s'approcher doucement pour tâter le terrain et essayer de dénouer le problème calmement…

-tu t'y colle, dit Sami.

-quoi ?!

-c'est ton idée, alors à toi tu mettre en pratique tes précieux conseils.

Il fut fortement approuvé par les autres membres de la famille qui ne voulait pas non plus faire face à la jeune fille. Il essaya de se défendre mais ce fut peine perdu, personne n'irait a part lui, c'était décidé.

-bon bah… quand faut y aller…

Il avait fait beaucoup de choses bien plus dure dans sa vie, ce n'était pas une discussion avec sa fille qui allait entacher son palmarès héroïque !

Ceci étant dit…pourquoi restait-il devant la porte de la salle de bain au lieu d'entrer ?

Les sanglots qu'il entendait à travers la porte étaient pour beaucoup dans son hésitation et a plusieurs reprises il avait levé la main mais s'était ravisé après, ne trouvant pas le courage d'ouvrir la porte et de faire face aux yeux larmoyants de sa fille.

Par le chapeau de Wild Bill Hickok ! Il avait été champion de free fight, champion de football américain, avait fait de haute études, fait face à ses parents et s'était battu pour trouver sa voie, avait protégé des centaines de personnes et en avait sauvé des dizaines ! Il représentait à lui seul les définitions de "courage" et de "révolution" et il ne pouvait même pas aller dire deux mots à sa fille pour lui demander des explications !

Il ouvrit la bouche mais une forte douleur le saisit à la gorge et la referma immédiatement, il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, remonta ses manches, frotta ses tatouages, leva la main et la rabaissa immédiatement. Il resta presque quinze minutes ainsi à ne pas savoir quoi faire et laissant la culpabilité l'étouffer un peu plus chaque minutes.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de rentrer, demander quel était le problème, l'écouter et ressortir. Simple, claire et net. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il savait qu'il _devait_ le faire, parce que sa fille était de l'autre côté de la porte et elle s'étouffait avec ses larmes, parce qu'elle allait s'irritait la gorge à sangloter comme ça, parce qu'il était son père et que c'était son boulot, parce qu'il avait un mug "DAD 1#" et que s'il était à moitié aussi bon que le disait cette foutu tasse il serait déjà à l'intérieure avec une boite de mouchoir en papier et une solution.

Mais il n'était qu'un lâche et elle était sa petite fille recroquevillé dans la salle de bain et qui pleurait tout son soul. Ou était les jours ou elle venait directement dans ses bras quand il y avait un problème ? L'époque où son école appelait pour dire qu'elle s'était fait mal et où il la trouvait sale et en sang avec un air patibulaire qui disparaissait pour laisser place à des larmes dès qu'elle le voyait ? Avait-elle déjà grandi et n'avait plus besoin de lui ? Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac et il s'approcha d'un coup de la porte, il ignora du mieux qu'il put les gémissements qui s'en échappaient et desserra les lèvres.

-j…jowhara…

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure et elle ne l'entendit pas et lui-même ne put rien dire d'autres, alors il se détourna et ressortit de la chambre.

Il n'était qu'un lâche.

Et sa petite fille pleurait comme si elle mourrait.

Comme si elle était brisée de l'intérieur et il n'avait rien vu venir alors qu'il était sûr qu'il y avait eu des signes…mais lesquelles ? Ou était les petites lumières rouges qui disaient que son propre enfant tombait dans un précipice.

Il resta encore longtemps dans le couloir ou il hésita entre descendre au salon et retourner dans la chambre et sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le courage d'ouvrir cette porte, il descendit rejoindre les autres.

-doux jésus ! Gémit papi black en le voyant revenir la tête basse sans dire un mot.

-jésus est occupé ! dit mamie zozo en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers un meuble tout proche de l'entrée et ouvrit le tiroir d'où elle sortit un Beretta m9. Elle vérifia qu'il était bel et bien chargé, elle enleva la sécurité, réarrangea ses lunettes et ses cheveux et jeta un regard au reste de la famille.

-jésus est occupé, je m'en charge !

XXXXXXX

-BIM BAM BOOM !

Cela faisait une heure que la veille femme était redescendue et avait raconté toutes l'histoire au reste de la famille et maintenant que la mère savait qu'il n'était pas question de drogue, de prostitution, trafique d'être humain, fraude fiscale, meurtres, assassinats, attentats, violence…etc, elle se sentait légère et sautait partout pour faire valoir que :

-j'ai eu raison ! J'ai toujours raison ! Il aurait fallu m'écouter mais nooooon, vous vous êtes cru plus malin, alors vous en dites quoi maintenant hein ? HEIN ? Vous m'avez sous-estimé et vous vous en mordez les doigts ! Vous m'avez pris pour une dingue ! Pour une parano mais c'était juste pour cacher votre propre aveuglement !je l'ai sentie, je les sens ce genre de choses.

Elle avait fait ça pendant une heure et avait mis de la musique à fond pour "fêter" l'évènement tandis que M. Gokuraku allait en cuisine pour briser un mug…

Ils durent attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne se calme mais quand elle s'assit enfin c'était juste pour reprendre son souffle et continué de dire qu'elle avait raison.

-mais il faut dire que les indices n'étaient pas clairs, souligna Kenji.

-ton raisonnement tient plus de l'instinct que de la logique, ajouta Reichi.

-je dirais même que c'est un coup de chance, termina Sami.

-vous dites ça juste parce que vous ne l'avez pas vu vous-même, répondit la mère. Certains signes ne trompe pas et vous ne les avez pas vu pourtant si vous aviez un peu l'œil vous auriez pu les distinguer, ce sont des détails qui font toute la différence, dit-elle fièrement.

-et dans tout ça, dit Yusuke. Je suis le seul qui a retenu que Jo' se travesti ?

XXXXXXX

Son courage retrouvé, son inquiétude calmé, sa conscience apaisé, sa confiance en soi en tant que père au plus haut niveau et ses cheveux parfaitement coiffé M. Gokuraku ajusta son blouson devant son miroir et pris un petit moment pour apprécier l'image qu'il voyait et fit un clin d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir.

-tu assure beau gosse, se flatta-t-il.

Ses vingt ans retrouvé comme par magie, il prit un autre blouson dans la penderie et rejoignit la chambre qu'il avait tant craint au début cette fois il hésita tout juste une seconde avant d'entrer.

Il trouva sa fille assise dans son lit, une serviette sur la tête et le regard baissé elle semblait moins brisée, moins blessée, comme si elle s'était soignée un peu, juste un peu.

Juste assez.

-tu veux aller faire un tour en moto ? On pourra manger des glaces.

Son regard fut un baume pour le pauvre cœur paternel, un regard de remerciement suivi d'un sourire de pure reconnaissance elle hocha la tête et il jeta le blouson en cuir sur le lit en lui disant qu'il serait dans le garage.

Quand il sorti dans le couloir, il leva le poing au ciel et étouffa une exclamation de victoire.

DAD #1 IS BACK !

XXXXXXX

Le vent frais s'engouffra dans l'espace entre le casque et son blouson, lui arrachant un long frisson et faisant s'hérisser les courts cheveux a la base de sa nuque. Elle adorait les longues balades en moto. Elle-même avait possédé une vielle Harley qu'elle avait trouvé dans une décharge et qu'elle avait retapé avant d'être obligé de la vendre dans les temps de crise.

Elle releva la tête et observa le ciel orangé, le soleil commençait à se coucher et les autoroutes autour de Tokyo commençait à se vider, ils pouvaient aller a 200km/ h sans déranger personne. Elle écarta ses bras doucement et les éloigné petit à petit de la taille de son père jusqu'à les avoir en croix, elle se pencha un peu en arrière et pris une grande inspiration avant de lâcher un « YAHOOOOOOO ! » tonitruant, exprimant à lui seul la légèreté qu'elle ressentait.

Ils firent un long tour avant de traverser le rainbow bridge pour rejoindre Odaiba ils s'arrêtèrent devant une plage artificielle et la jeune fille courra presque vers le vendeur de glace le plus proche. Son cornet en main, elle avança sur la plage sans enlever ses chaussures, elle ne vérifia pas si son père la suivait ou pas car son regard était fixé sur l'horizon.

Il faisait nuit au large.

Et se retourna, dos à la mer, et observa la couleur orangé du ciel par-dessus les immeuble. Parfois elle oubliait que le japon était le pays du soleil levant et seul le lever du soleil était beau dans le Kantô la lumière se faisait de plus en plus faible jusqu'à disparaitre complétement. Elle réapparaitra le lendemain.

C'est en souriant qu'elle rejoignit son paternel, une soudaine envie de rentrer chez soi prenait place en elle.

-regarde là-bas, dit son père en désignant l'océan ou quelques bateaux étaient visibles.

Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il lui désigna, plus particulièrement un grand paquebot qui ressemblait à un château sur l'eau à cause de ses multiples lumières qui se reflétaient sur l'eau, lui offrant une sorte de voile tout autour de lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il voulait commencer en lui montrant les bateaux. Il se contenta de sourire et elle fut sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner à nouveau vers le large un sourire fleurissait également sur son visage quand une sorte de déclic s'était fait dans son esprit.

-je dirais : la gorgone, commença M. Gokuraku.

-non, c'est moche, quiet à dire gorgone autant dire méduse c'est plus beau.

-c'est déjà pris. Que dis-tu de « Jeanne d'arc » ?, demanda le père à nouveau.

Jowhara fit mine de vomir.

-Houston ?

-nan.

-l'insubmersible ?

-on aura l'air fin s'il coule.

-hmama (1) ?

-c'est un bateau, pas un avion.

-méditerranéen ?

-plutôt mourir.

-proposes quelque-chose alors…non ! Attends, attends ! Que dis-tu de Sabah (2) ?

La brune y réfléchit un instant en portant son regard sur le paquebot avec une expression concentrée au possible -c'est-à-dire en pinçant les lèvres- avant de sourire à nouveau.

-le bateau Sabah est né !

-parfait capitaine !, rit le paternel en faisant un salut militaire. Qu'elle-est notre destination mon capitaine ?

La jeune fit rit également et pointa l'horizon.

-le bout du monde.

-doit-je choisir l'équipage ou voulez-vous vous en occuper ?

-c'est un paquebot, matelot ! Les hommes doivent-être nombreux et performants, je me charge personnellement de les choisir !, dit-elle en se prêtant au jeu.

-nous partirons demain alors et nous atteindrons notre destination…un jour peut-être, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-oui, peut-être, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire mélancolique.

Il y a toujours un lendemain.

XXXXXXX

-alors je suis une mauvaise mère !

M. Gokuraku soupira silencieusement, cette histoire ne finira donc jamais ?

-mais non, c'est juste…qu'à partir d'un certain âge, les enfants ont tendance à s'éloigner de leur parents, c'est normal.

Sa femme renifla bruyamment et il lui tendit la boite de mouchoirs en papier sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-mon propre enfant ne me raconte plus ses problèmes !

La lamentation fut si soudaine qu'elle faillit faire tomber M. Gokuraku du lit, il se rattrapa de justesse à la table de nuit et enleva ses lunettes.

-ne te rends pas malade à cause de ça voyons…

-ils grandissent trop vite !

-je…

-et après ce sera Yusukeeeeee !

-quoi ?

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce que son plus jeune fils venait faire dans cette histoire mais il tourna la tête un millième de seconde pour s'éloigner du bord du lit mais dès qu'il arrangea sa position, sa femme n'était plus là !

Personne dans la salle de bain, la penderie était vide, aucun passage spatio-temporelle ne s'était ouvert entre temps…ou était-elle ?

Il sortit de la pièce chercher…quelque-chose –quoi qui puisse l'aider à retrouver sa femme ou ses esprits- quand il remarqua que la porte de la chambre de Yusuke était grand ouverte et la lumière allumé alors qu'il devait dormir à cette heure-ci. Il alla vérifier et ne fut pas réellement surpris d'y trouver sa femme, avec un Yusuke très mal réveillé sur les genoux, en train de lui demander de ne jamais grandir.

Doux jésus, comme aurait dit papi black.

Après avoir remis Yusuke au lit (ta mère va bien ne t'inquiète pas tu grandiras normalement) et avoir décollé sa tendre moitié du lit du benjamin de ses enfants, l'avoir empêché de se rendre dans la chambre de leur fille et avoir considérer la laisser faire pour aller se coucher, il put enfin rentrer dans sa propre chambre.

-bon, commença-t-il en prenant sa femme par les épaules. Les enfants grandissent et on n'y peut rien, arrive un moment où ils trouvent des solutions –pas toujours judicieuse- à leurs problème et on est obligé d'accepter que le moment de couper le cordon est arrivé, ils ont toujours besoin de nous mais moins qu'avant, et ça tu vois…on n'y peut rien.

Sentant la crise de larmes venir il essaye de se rattraper rapidement.

-ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne nous aiment pas hein, juste qu'ils vont commencer à voler de leur propre ailes.

Mme. Gokuraku essuya ses yeux et sourit en prenant son mari dans ses bras.

-tu as raison, ce sera toujours nos bébés.

M. Gokuraku hocha la tête avec un sourire qu'il faisait quand il réussissait à rouler quelqu'un sans faire trop d'efforts.

HUSBAND #1 IS HERE!

XXXXXXX

Février.

Le quatorze, plus précisément.

Pour Jowhara, c'est un jour dans un calendrier, le jour entre le treize et le quinze, le vendredi avant le week-end cette année, le petit carré que Yusuke avait barré le matin.

Un jour parmi tant d'autres.

C'est pour ça qu'elle s'étonna de l'ambiance qui régnait dans son lycée ce matin-là. Une sorte de nuage rose avec des petits cœurs rouges et des paillettes planait au-dessus de leur têtes, une ambiance de mariage et une odeur de sucre achevait de donner au paysage de cow-boys une allure de pays des bisounours. A chaque coin de couloirs, des filles se dandinant de façon gênée, rougissant à qui mieux mieux et des garçons aux sourires débiles leur faisait faces.

Elle se dirigea nonchalamment vers sa salle de classe. A partir du moment que ça ne la concernait pas, ils pouvaient faire des orgies dans le couloir qu'elle n'en aurait rien à foutre !

Elle ouvrit la porte et se décala pour éviter la manager qu'elle empêcha de tomber en attrapant le col de son uniforme. Hina rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermé en tombant et regarda le sol à trente centimètres de son visage avant d'être remise sur ses pieds sans aucun tact par la brune qui pénétra la salle de classe sans plus de cérémonies.

Elle ne put ni éviter la deuxième "attaque" de leur manager ni l'agression auditive qu'elle se prit en pleine oreille.

-Jo-chaaaaaan !

Son oreille siffla à cause de la violence du son émis et elle resta sourde quelque seconde. Elle pressa une main contre son oreille et mit l'autre sur la bouche de la manager qui débitait un flot de paroles digne de Yusuke dans ses bons jours. Son ouïe retrouvé, elle enleva sa main de la bouche de la manager qui semblait trop heureuse pour que ce soit simplement dû à la venue du week-end.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda la brune a Kid qui était déjà assis.

Même si elle avait volontairement évité de poser la question à la manager –agression auditif quand tu nous tiens- ce fut elle qui répondit…ou plutôt agis.

-c'est pour toi Jo-chan ! dit la blonde en lui tendant un joli boite rose avec un ruban.

-en quel honneur ?, demanda la travestie en prenant la boite.

-c'est la saint-valentiiiiiin !

Ah d'accord.

Ce qui expliquait en effet beaucoup de choses…mais pourquoi lui offrait-elle des chocolats ?c'est pour se confesser les chocolats, non ?

\- goutes-les ! Je l'ai ait fait moi-même ! J'en aie donné à tout le monde même au coach et ils ont tous dit que c'était délicieux, je serais très contente si tu voulais bien les gouter et me donner ton avis ! La saint-valentin n'est pas seulement la fête des amoureux et comme je vous aime tous je vous aie fait à tous des chocolats et puis en plus…

Les mots de la manager se transformèrent en un lointain bourdonnement et Jowhara ne s'occupa plus que de la boite entre ses mains.

Des chocolats, hein ?

Elle l'ouvrit et fut étonné de voir de si beaux chocolats alors qu'il était fait mains, Hina était doué c'était sûr elle en prit un et le porta a sa bouche…

Délicieux. Tout simplement délicieux.

Un sourire de gamin pris place sur son visage alors qu'elle en goutait un deuxième et un troisième.

Un pur régal.

C'est en engloutissant le troisième qu'elle remarqua enfin le silence qui avait soudain pris place, pas seulement les membres de son équipe mais toutes sa classe s'était tû et la regardait.

-quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

Hina lâcha un cri strident et se jeta dans les bras de Jowhara sans aucune raison apparente.

-kawaii Jo-chan !

Elle chercha des réponses chez les autres mais ne trouva que des regards amusés et certains… attendris ?

-tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais un gourmand Jo, la taquina Tadashi.

-j'arrive pas à croire qu'un gars comme toi puisse être mignon, se moqua Rintaro.

-refais !refais ! demanda Hina en pinçant les joues de la safety.

-refaire quoi ?, demanda-t-elle en essayant d'éloigner la blonde.

-l'adorable sourire et le merveilleux gémissement qui va avec, souligna Honda. Je ne savais pas que c'était humainement possible de faire ce bruit en dehors du pays des bisounours !

Ok, elle s'était un peu laisser aller.

XXXXXXX

Toutes la journée fut une succession de roucoulement, de baisers, de déclarations et de larmes.

De quoi foutre la gerbe aux plus téméraires !

C'est pour ça que Jowhara fut heureuse de retrouver la violence du terrain…juste avant qu'ils débarquent.

 _Un peu plus tôt…_

Un 4×4 BMW, une ferrari spider et une Lamborghini aventador avancèrent dans le parking du lycée Seibu, elles se garèrent l'une à côté de l'autre et trois silhouettes plus ou moins imposantes sortirent des véhicules, attirant sur eux quelques dizaine de regards de jeunes filles émerveillés.

-alors ?, demanda la silhouette qui était sortie du 4×4. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'empêcher de réviser Sam'.

-arrête de faire ta précieuse !t'a toujours les meilleurs notes Rei' ça en devient chiant, répondit ledit Sam'.

-j'imagine qu'on n'est pas là juste pour faire couler l'année scolaire de Reichi, dit la troisième personne.

-toujours aussi clairvoyant Ken' !, reprit Sami. On est là pour exécuter le plan foutre-la-honte-mais-pas-trop-a-notre-soi-disant-frère !

-pardon ?, hoqueta Kenji.

-le plan foutre-la-honte-mais-pas-trop-a-notre-soi-disant-frère, répéta Sami.

-je ne parlais pas de ça !, s'indigna Kenji. C'est quoi ce plan pourri ?

-c'est pas un plan, on va juste se faire voir un peu et emmerder Jo' c'est tout.

-mais pourquoi ?!, s'indigna à nouveau le cadet.

-parce que c'est fun, répondit simplement le plus vieux.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration et Reichi regarda ces deux crétins qui étaient sensé être plus âgés que lui et qui se comportaient comme des gamins avec un mélange de déception et d'amusement.

Heureusement que lui-même et les deux plus jeunes étaient plus intelligents qu'eux (quand ça les arrangeait bien sûr) .

-ok tu m'as convaincu.

Reichi leva les yeux au ciel devant la facilité avec laquelle un diplômé de l'université du Texas pouvait devenir si immature en un rien de temps –ceux qui ont donné le diplôme a Kenji le regretteront sûrement- mais consentie à suivre ses deux frères qui courrait presque vers le terrain de football américain du lycée Seibu.

Et maintenant…

Jowhara ne se retourna pas quand elle entendit des murmures, ni quand elle entendit des cris, ni quand elle entendit le silence des pom pom girls, le lycée Seibu –et ses élèves- passait par des périodes de concerts de rock et de silence d'églises tellement souvent que ça ne l'atteignit plus, ce n'est que quand la manager l'appela qu'elle se retourna enfin pour qu'elle lui parle.

La blonde lui tendit d'abord une serviette et une bouteille d'eau et pris entre ses mains son casque lorsqu'elle l'enleva et attendit que la brune ait bu quelque gorgées avant de parler.

-ne~ Jo-chan, il y a de beaux garçons qui te regarde depuis tout à l'heure, dit la manager de façon –étonnamment- calme.

La safety fut sur le point de se retourner mais la manager la retint brutalement avec une force que la brune ne lui soupçonnait pas.

-discrètement, souligna la cheer.

Jowhara ne prit pas en compte la remarque et se retourna directement pour croiser des regards qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle commençait à ne pas aimer. En les voyant, Jowhara se retourna simplement vers la manager et ferma les yeux, peut-être que quand elle les rouvrira ils ne seront plus la…et…raté, ils étaient toujours là avec leurs sourires débiles. En plus ces idiots avaient remonté leurs lunettes de soleil de façons synchronisé en lui lançant le regard de policiers de Miami !

Elle détestait ses frères.

Ils lui firent un signe de main auquel elle répondit rapidement avant de chercher à rejoindre le terrain, mais c'était sans compter sur la manager et quelques pom-pom girls qui voulaient savoir qui étaient ce jeunes gens.

-Jo-kun ! Jo-kun ! Tu les connais ?, demanda l'une d'elle.

La brune soupira et répondit en enfilant son casque.

-mes frères.

-oooooooooh !

Oh putain.

-t'es sûr ?

Jowhara se sentit d'un coup trop fatigué pour répondre narquoisement.

-ouais, on se ressemble un peu si vous faites attention.

-ils s'appellent comment ?, demanda une autre avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

La travestie essaya de l'ignorer et de partir vers le terrain mais la manager avait vite fait d'annoncer la pause et la pauvre Jowhara fut obligé de répondre à l'nterroga…aux questions tout à fait aimable des cheer-leaders.

-le plus grand avec les tatouages qui dépassent et mètre quatre-vingt-quinze il a vingt-cinq ans et s'appelle Sami…

-Sami~, entendit Jowhara l'une d'elle murmurer et elle trouva ça franchement effrayant.

-…hum, le deuxième avec les yeux hétérochrome c'est Kenji et il a vingt-trois ans….

-aaaah, saisit la travestie parmi les pom-pom girls.

-…hum…ok…heu et le troisième avec les yeux bleus c'est Reichi, il a vingt ans.

La troisième présentation fut celle qui fit le plus d'effet et qui effraya le plus Jowhara, la pauvre brune savait que Reichi était le plus attirant de ses frères mais maintenant elle avait peur qu'il se fasse harceler par…tout compte fait, non, il ne risquait rien, et même s'il se faisait harceler c'était bien fait pour sa gueule, ça lui apprendra à venir lui foutre la honte avec les deux autres.

-et ils font quoi dans la vie ?

-je pense que la pause est fini, essaya la brune.

-vous êtes très fatigués, reposez-vous encore un peu. Alors ils font quoi dans la vie ?

Qu'une âme bienfaisante la sauve par pitié !

-et bien, elle hésita un instant avant de décider de s'amuser un peu. Sami est un chef mercenaire à la tête d'une troupe d'anciens soldats surentrainés et ils suivent les ordres du plus offrant, Kenji a une collection de Ferrari qu'il utilise pour transporter de la drogue et il verse des pots de vin à l'état japonais pour ne pas se faire prendre et Reichi est en fac de médecine spécialité boucherie/ charcuterie.

Elle se tût un instant avant d'ajouter.

-et il fait dans le hallal si vous voulez.

Elle se leva et rejoignit le terrain avant que l'une d'elles ne sortes de son état de choc, c'était du gâteau de les choquer !

Elle s'arrêta quand elle s'aperçu que kid était le seul des joueurs qui restait assis et elle lui jeta un ballon qu'il rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne percute sa figure elle lui fit signe de les rejoindre et retourna sur le terrain.

Kid de son côté se trouvait…étonné ? Oui c'était le mot. Il voyait les frères du brun comme ces pays lointains qu'on était sûr de ne jamais voir et qu'on imaginait sans jamais atteindre leur image réelle et malgré le fait que le safety ait dit qu'ils étaient plus âgés il se les était imaginé très jeunes et il voyait toujours le brun comma l'ainé d'une fratrie et pas le contraire.

Voir ses frères donnait une brun une allure humaine, il semblait plus accessible car il était humain et en voici la preuve : trois frères qui lui ressemblaient fortement mais qui ressemblait à une version amélioré de leur safety, ils étaient tous les trois plus grand, plus beaux et semblaient avoir bien d'autres qualités cachés.

Leur safety avait-il des complexes par rapport à ses frères ? Ça, le quarterback aimerait bien le savoir, il voulait également allait parler avec ces trois gaillards et vérifier s'ils étaient différent du leur.

Il rejoignit le terrain le sourire aux lèvres, cela pouvait sembler ridicule mais il se sentait…rassuré.

Ouep, rassuré.

XXXXXXX

-putain les gars !le jour ou one mettra les cons sur orbite vous avez pas fini de tourner !, murmura la travestie les dents serrées.

Elle n'eut droit qu'à des gloussements étouffé –et sincèrement indigne de ces grands gaillards- ces crétins de compétition s'amusait comme jamais, entre leur sœur ultra-gênée et les lycéennes avec des cœurs à la place des yeux ils étaient servi !

Kenji s'étouffa et arrêta brusquement de rire quand elle lui balança son sac de sport sur la poitrine, Sami aurait pu se moquer de lui également si elle ne lui avait pas jeté son sac à dos tout droit dans l'estomac cette fois.

-soyez des gentlemen et tenez-moi ça.

-fait pas cette tête jojo, dit Sami d'un ton boudeur. Je suis venu en Lamborghini, je t'emmène faire un tour pour me faire pardonner.

-c'est vrai ?!, demanda la brune, toutes trace d'animosité ayant quitté son visage.

-ouais, bien sûr !

-et je peux conduire ?, demanda-t-elle avec un espoir d'enfant attendant le père noël.

Franchement, le plus vieux ne se sentait pas lui dire non et il lui tendit simplement les clés en précisant que « tu nous ramène à la maison les fesses intactes et c'est tout » tout à son bonheur, elle entendit a peine ce qu'il lui dit et se retourna dans le but de courir vers le parking mais elle ne bougea pas et pointa du doigt un arbre près de l'immeuble de l'établissement.

-heu, les mecs…vous avez oubliez de signer un autographe.

-je crois que tu devrais aller voir, proposa Reichi.

La brune ne se fit pas prier et partit en finir pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle, elle n'atteignit pas l'arbre que la forme qui se cachait derrière était déjà sortie en trombe, les mains dans le dos. Jowhara regarda la jeune fille en face d'elle…longtemps…avec les sourcils froncés…quand soudain…

-hé, mais je te reconnais !, s'exclama la brune en tapant du poing contre sa main. Miss demoiselle en détresse ! C'est toi qu'on a aidé la dernière fois avec Nishina n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille, qui tenait plus du chaton que de l'humain, hocha la tête timidement.

-tu as besoin de quelque-chose ou tu es juste là pour parler aux trois là-bas ?, demanda la safety en pointant ses frères du pouce. Tu peux y aller tu sais, ils ne mordent pas.

Cette fois elle hocha négativement la tête, ses cheveux roses couvrant un peu plus son visage à chaque mouvement.

-hum…Gokuraku sempai, j'aimerais te remercier encore pour la dernière fois et aussi te donner ceci.

Elle lui tendit une boite magnifiquement décoré avec tous les rubans et les autocollants qu'on pouvait trouver sur le marché, la brune la prit avec un sourire de remercîment.

-ah, merci c'est sympa, mais tu sais tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tant de mal, c'est naturel.

-je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas répondre à mes sentiments, murmura la jeune fille timidement.

-…pardon ?

-je voulais te confesser mes sentiments depuis longtemps et j'ai fait ces chocolats exclusivement pour toi, j'espère qu'ils te plairont !, dit d'une traite l'incarnation de la pureté sur terre.

Le monde devint subitement très silencieux pendant un moment avant que les trois ainés Gokuraku n'éclatent littéralement de rire tandis que Jowhara restait bloqué avec son sourire débile sur le visage.

-…pardon ?, répéta la brune en état de choc.

-s'il te plait sempai, donne-moi ta réponse et ne me laisse pas dans le doute !

-pardon ?, couina à nouveau la brune.

Quelque-chose semblait manquer pour que cette situation se plie a une quelconque règle logique mais quoi ? Jowhara se tourna vers ses frères pour trouver des réponses quand une sorte de petite lampe s'alluma dans sa tête.

Elle était un garçon.

Elle avait presque oublié.

Ce petit moment de flottement passé, elle reprit connaissance et entreprit de repousser poliment cette… confession « je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, tu mérites mieux, Nishina par exemple… »Et elle s'éloigna le plus possible du lieu de…l'agression. Oui, l'agression. Trainant derrière elle ses frères hilares qui avaient tout filmé et qui comptaient faire de ce léger incident un film.

Parfois elle aimerait vraiment être fille unique.

 **Fin.**


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour mes chers ! Et bienvenue !

Déjà le chapitre 21 ! Et l'été qui arrive à grand pas ! Désolé de ne pas avoir laissé un petit message lors du dernier chapitre (qui n'était pas du tout une excuse pour économiser du temps, absolument pas) mais la dernière fois je n'avais ni le courage ni la motivation !

Alors, parlons un peu : cette arc sera surement le plus mouvementé et ne durera que quelques chapitres, j'ai relus l'histoire et elle a l'air moins glorieuse qu'elle en avait l'air au début mais ce n'est pas grave je continue !

Petit message important : je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de me justifier mais je pense devoir vous informer que l'année a été longue, l'université compliqué et ma vie…bordelique. Alors il se peut que les prochains chapitres arrivent avec un peu de retard mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! je suis en vacances et je ferais tout mon possible pour écrire le plus possible et normalement on évitera les retard.

Aller mes lapins ! Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 21 : celle que l'on croit.**

L'ambiance était lourde et aurait mis n'importe qui mal à l'aise.

jowhara se triturait nerveusement les doigts, elle aurait pu en briser un sans s'en rendre compte, sa mère dessinait silencieusement et son père trifouillait sur son portable, tous deux semblait calme et aucune trace de colère ne transparaissait sur leur visage. Ils ne lui avaient pas posé de questions et n'avaient pas fait de scène, ce n'était pas leur genre, la travestie savait qu'ils ne poseraient aucune question pour le moment mais quand ils seraient à la maison elle aurait droit à un véritable interrogatoire.

La porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit et un viel homme à l'allure de cow-boy les invita à entrer, la discussion fut bref, en grande partie grâce à ses parents assez expéditif, mais ce qui fut dit pendant ce court laps de temps fut assez difficile à digérer.

Le lycée Seibu, malgré toutes les libertés donné à ses élèves, ne tolérait en aucun cas la violence et malgré le fait que les parents de Fuji ne furent pas prévenus, il n'empêche que la brune fut renvoyé pendant trois jours et avait reçu un avertissement.

Ce ne serait pas des vacances.

XXXXXXXX

Plusieurs têtes, l'une sur l'autre, sortirent de façon très peu discrète de derrière un arbre, tentant vainement d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit à travers les rideaux du bureau du directeur.

-on voit rien !

-vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne fenêtre ?

-regarde mieux ! On doit pouvoir voir quelque-chose non ?

-on s'est peut-être gourés de bureau.

-l'un de vous n'a qu'à aller au bureau du directeur faire genre il a besoin d'un truc !

-ou bien on peut tout simplement reprendre l'entrainement et arrêter de faire les commères, commenta une voix un peu plus loin des autres.

-contentes-toi de surveiller Hina, kid !, ordonna Ushijima.

Le quarter back jeta un regard sur leur manager, se débattant dans les bras de Tetsuma qui la retenant en maintenant une main sur la bouche pris de pitié pour leur pauvre excitée international il s'approcha d'elle et elle se calma instantanément en croyant qu'il allait la libérer…mais il se contenta de lui tapoter le sommet du crâne et il reparti en sens inverse. Tout le monde aimait la manager mais elle était beaucoup trop bruyante pour leur mission-espionnage-ultra-secrète déjà mise à mal par leur manque naturel de pondération.

-vous pensez qu'ils font quoi ?

-à ton avis gros malin ! Ils sont sûrement pas en train de jouer au ping-pong.

-mais j'entends pas la voix de ses parents ! D'habitude on les entend.

-ouais bah eux ils doivent être discret et silencieux comme lui.

-ça me rappelle un truc…ils ont l'air de quoi les parents de Jo ?

Gros blanc. La question à un million de dollars venait d'être posée. C'est vrai ça, a quoi pouvait bien ressembler les géniteurs d'un safety silencieux, pas très sympa et avec une défaillance au niveau social mais qui aidait souvent les membres de son équipe et se trouvait même protecteur envers eux ?

L'image de la famille Corleone fit apparition dans les esprits.

-je ne les ait jamais vus mais je pense qu'ils ne ressemblent pas obligatoirement à Jo.

-tu as raison manager….MANAGER ?!

-chuuut ! Fait moins de bruit, on pourrait t'entendre !

-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-elle a demandé à Tetsuma de la lâcher, dit une voix derrière eux.

-je t'avais dit de la surveiller kid !

-je la surveille toujours.

Le capitaine soupira et s'assit dos à l'arbre qui les "cachait" et passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-vous trouvez ça normal vous ?, demanda-t-il.

-quoi ?, demandèrent certains membres qui n'étaient pas obnubilé par les rideaux du bureau du directeur.

-ce que le p'tit a fait, vous trouvez ça normal ?

Ils s'échangèrent des regards, cherchant ou voulait en venir leur capitaine quand soudain Hina s'assit en face de lui dans l'herbe avec une mine sérieuse qu'ils voyaient rarement sur son visage.

-non ce n'est pas normal.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre comme si elle lui demandait de se justifier mais elle souffla et reprit la parole.

-Jo-chan n'est pas violent, il ne l'a jamais été, au contraire : il est plutôt du genre à éviter le conflit ou à ignorer le problème…mais pas à agir violemment.

Les autres membres cessèrent d'essayer de transpercer le rideau du regard et s'assirent également en cercle sur l'herbe, kid s'adossa a l'arbre laisser pour compte et Tetsuma se mit debout à côté de lui.

-vous pensez que Fuji l'aurait provoqué ?

-ce n'est pas le genre de Fuji non plus, mais Jo' donne l'impression de le détester depuis longtemps alors peut-être…

-non, ce n'est surement pas ça.

-mais on ne connaît pas Jo aussi bien qu'on devrait, qu'est-ce qu'on sait de lui en fin de compte ? Même son nom on ne le prononce pas en entier alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit un peu bizarre.

-mais pas au point de sauter à la gorge d'un de ses coéquipiers sans raison !

-qui sait ? C'est peut être un intimidateur !

-et tu penses qu'il a caché ça tout ce temps ?

-c'est impossible, il déteste les intimidateur, je l'ai vu sauvé une kohai une fois !

-ça ne veut rien dire, peut-être qu'ils étaient sur son territoire ou bien la fille lui a plu.

-non, il l'a rejeté le jour de la saint valentin.

-ce n'est toujours pas une preuve…

Las de ce débat stérile, kid s'éloigna du groupe et se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée il verrait surement leur safety quand il sortira du lycée avec ses parents et il saurait reconnaitre s'il avait frappé Fuji par impulsion ou bien par raison…bon, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Il arriva juste au bon moment pour voir le brun sur le point de monter dans un 4×4 noir, le safety arrêta son geste sur la poignée de la porte et orienta son regard vers le grand brun qui le regardait de loin, il lui adressa simplement un sourire se voulant rassurant mais qui semblait plus triste qu'autre-chose et il monta dans la voiture surement pressé par les occupants qui kid n'avait pu voir.

Le quarterback aurait aimé l'arrêter, lui poser des questions et demander des explications mais il resta simplement la, se remémorant l'horrible sourire de son coéquipiers et méditant le sens de ce geste.

Non, la safety n'avait rien faire de mal, il en était sur maintenant.

XXXXXXXX

-…l'utilisation d'armes à feu sans bonne raison est prohibée, le feu en général est prohibé –oui même pour faire des barbecue-, la violence sous toute formes est interdite, vous devez respecter le couvre-feu ainsi que la liste de tâches ménagères que je vous aie laissé, vous ne mangerez pas du fast-food plus de deux fois par semaine, vous assisterez a tous vos cours et vous serez a l'heure pour vos boulots, je ne veux pas que la maison soit en feu à mon retour ni qu'elle ait changé de couleur encore moins qu'elle soit à un autre endroit ! Je veux retrouvez cinq enfants et mes deux parents à mon retour pas plus ni moins, si d'aventure il vous venait de vous mariez, d'adopter un enfant ou de vendre l'un de vos frères je vous fais bouffer un ballon ! Ne faites pas de problème au voisinage, ne…

-je croyais qu'il n'y avait que dix commandements, dit Kenji depuis le canapé en éloignant son portable de son visage.

-je crois que maman veut écrire une nouvelle bible, répondit Yusuke a l'autre bout du canapé.

-quand vous reviendrez d'Amérique pensez à me ramener un peu d'herbe, et de la bonne !, demanda mani zozo.

-vos gueules, plus vite ils auront fini et plus vite ils partiront, argumenta Reichi sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

Jowhara qui regardait un film avec lui leva tout juste les yeux pour regarder par-dessus l'écran mais les rabaissa bien vite : ce n'était surtout pas le moment de se montrer sarcastique, déjà que sa mère l'avait mis en liste noir…

Bam ! Le bruit réveilla tous les cerveaux endormis et attira leur attention sur leur mère qui venait de plaquer violemment ses deux mains sur la table.

-OK BANDE DE BRANLEUR ! Vous semblez oublié qui est le boss ici et je me ferais un plaisir à vous rafraichir la mémoire ! Vous faites ce que je vous dis et si à mon retour je trouve le moindre problème, le moindre meuble de travers ou même que vous avez déplacé une SEULE chaise je ferais en sorte qu'on ne retrouve plus vos cadavres ! Maintenant vous allez obéir et avec le sourire sinon je vous jure que la prochaine fois que vous vous assiérez ce sera à l'aide d'une dizaine d'oreiller et de glaçons ! Maintenant vous avez le choix entre sortir d'ici la tête haute ou les pieds devant, COMPRIS ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle criait les enfants s'étaient mis au garde à vous devant elle en tremblant de la tête aux pieds, elle dépassait tout juste le mètre soixante et pourtant elle semblait à ce moment la plus grande qu'eux tous.

-COMPRIS ?, répéta-t-elle.

-sir yes sir ! dirent-ils en cœur.

M. Gokuraku descendit à ce moment-là avec deux valise qu'il déposa près de la porte avant d'empêcher sa femme d'arracher les yeux de leur enfants et de lui signifier qu'il était temps de partir.

-aller, Sami nous dépose à l'aéroport il est temps de leur dire au revoir, je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sortiront sans nous, ils sont grands et s'ils décident de vendre l'un d'eux je suis sûr que ce sera Kenji et ce sera surement Ayako qui l'achètera, aucune raison de s'inquiéter…on peut y aller maintenant ?

La mère de famille, calmée et -relativement- rassurée, embrassa ses enfants comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les verrait et se fit trainer vers la voiture en faisant mille recommandations qu'ils n'écoutèrent pas avant de sortir, le père jeta un coup d'œil vers sa progéniture qui lui adressèrent des sourires trop innocents pour être sincères.

-pour une fois faites ce que dit votre mère ok ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et il leur ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux avant de partir.

Dès que la porte se ferma, mani zozo jeta un regard à son mari.

-n'essaye même pas de nous empêcher de nous amuser !

Il referma la bouche sans rien dire et pria silencieusement qu'il n'y ait pas de catastrophe. Entre-temps les trois frères et la sœur se mirent en cercle et chuchotèrent entre eux.

-trois dans le salon, dit Reichi.

-deux de chaque côté du couloir au premier étage, ajouta Jowhara.

-une dans la cuisine, une dans le bureau de papa et une dans celui de maman, commenta Yusuke.

-trois dans le garage et deux dans l'atelier, finit Kenji.

-parfait, dit Jowhara en se frottant les mains. Chacune retire les cameras qu'il a découvert et la fête peut commencer.

-dispersez-vous !, finit Kenji pour donner le signal.

XXXXXXXX

-hellooooooo guys! Wesh les frères !

-salut les gars !

-ciao les gars ! Comment ça va ?

-bonjour.

Et ce fut une sorte de défilé de toutes les façons possible et imaginable de se saluer : d'abord la poigné de main traditionnelle, le câlin tout aussi traditionnel, la bise un peu trop européenne -et gay- mais ça passe encore, le check virile et sympathique digne des vrai hommes et ensuite…des façons un peu plus "personnelles" : entre se taper sauvagement dans le dos, s'ébouriffer les cheveux des uns les autres, agiter ses mains comme des possédés en criant « rak rak rak traaak ! », des « ooooooooh ! » et des « waaaaaah » ainsi que d'autres expressions tout aussi sauvages et peu civilisés on pouvait dire que Jowhara en avait vu beaucoup en quelques minutes mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, ça lui faisait même plaisir.

Les quatre meilleurs amis de Sami, ses frères a conneries, venait leur rendre visite et elle ne demandait rien de mieux, ils s'adoraient comme des frères et elle sentait que ces trois jours loin du lycée ne pouvait être que bénéfique avec ces garçons pour le moins…atypiques.

D'abord Sterling Simons, il demandait a tout le monde de l'appeler « Lingo » ça faisait plus "gangsta" d'après lui et c'était censé être son nom de rappeur…s'il avait réussi à devenir rappeur; en fait c'est un afro-américain qui voulait a tout pris qu'on le prennent pour une kaira mais qui en fait venait d'une riche famille de Dallas et qui n'avait aucun rapport avec une quelconque délinquance.

Ensuite Kevin Rotterski, un franco-polonais qui n'assumait pas le moins du monde sa nationalité française mais qui n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son accent chti/ marseillais.

Michael Savano, un italien…ou plutôt il a du sang italien, qui voue un culte aux pâtes, quel que soit leurs gouts, leurs formes, leurs couleurs…il aimait les pâtes plus que sa propre mère et trouvait toujours le moyen de leur en cuisiner pour n'importe quelle occasion.

Et enfin Bryan Romlow, une sorte de cliché de l'intello de la classe brun avec des lunettes avec en prime une mentalité de philosophe paranoïaque a tendances hypocondriaque.

En gros : encore une belle bande de bras cassés.

Parfois la brune avait l'impression de les attirer même si ceux-là n'étaient pas venu à cause d'elle en réalité ils étaient à l'académie militaire de West Point avec Sami, dans une classe qui avaient intégré l'académie très jeunes et de fils en aiguille ils s'étaient attaché à la famille Gokuraku et maintenant en faisait partie.

-wesh, wesh, weeeesh ! Ça va la famille ?

-vous avez l'air en forme les mecs ! Et toujours aussi sauvage Jo' ! hahaha !

-ah la la, j'ai hâte de gouter les pâtes japonaises ! Tu me montreras Jo' ?

-il faudra faire attention les mecs à ne pas vous empoisonner, les mesure de sécurité sanitaires ne sont pas toujours respecté et la pollution est très élevé à Tokyo et vous savez très bien que la sécurité n'est qu'une illusion alors il faut rester sur nos gardes pour éviter de choper un virus.

Ouais, sa bande de bras cassés…ça sentait bons les jours heureux.

XXXXXXXX

-…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Tranquillement en train de cuisiner à l'aide de Michael, Jowhara ignora merveilleusement les cris des autres garçons dans le salon, depuis le temps qu'elle les connaissait elle avait appris à ne plus faire attention à leur excentricité et puis de toutes façons ça ne devait pas être quelque chose d'important, soit : ils regardaient du sport, soit ils regardaient du porno, soit…ils regardaient Dora l'exploratrice et prenait ça un peu trop au sérieux.

Comme d'habitude.

Elle commençait a vraiment voir ces trois jours en dehors du lycée comme une vrai bénédiction, ça lui faisait un bien fou de passer un peu de temps au calme et surtout de s'éloigner de l'équipe et de Fuji et réfléchir un peu : exactement ce dont elle avait besoin ! Elle savait qu'elle y retournerait tôt ou tard mais pour l'instant elle essayait de ne pas y penser, elle profitait simplement des petits moments de bonheur qu'elle vivait.

Emmener Yusuke a l'école le matin, jouer aux jeu vidéo avec Kevin, cuisiner avec Michael, s'endormir sur l'épaule de Lingo, rêvasser avec Bryan…tout cela avait un gout de calme avant la tempête mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention.

De toute façon même quand elle ne cherchait pas les problèmes ils finissaient toujours pas la trouver.

XXXXXXXX

Trois jours étaient passé tellement vite qu'elle ne les avait presque pas sentie, elle aurait voulue rester un peu plus longtemps à la maison mais elle savait que c'était impossible et que l'équipe avait besoin d'elle pour le tournoi de printemps qui touchait presque à sa fin.

Le tournoi de printemps avait été facile jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'obstacle majeur et avait gagné tous leurs match haut la main, le seul ennemi qui pouvait poser un problème était les white knights d'Ojo qu'ils verraient surement en finale. Jo sourit en pensant se mesurer à leur joueur star : Seijûrô Shin, un linebacker qui opérait en runnig back pendant l'offense, un pur génie de vitesse et de muscles et un adversaire à la hauteur de Jowhara.

Une pression sur sa manche la sortie de ses pensées et elle baissa la tête vers son petit frère qui tirait sur sa manche.

-on est arrivés, dit-il.

Elle regarda la direction qu'il lui désigna, son école, et reporta son regard à nouveau sur lui avant de se mettre à sa hauteur elle lui retira sa casquette et mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne repousse sa main avec une moue.

-arrête, demanda-t-il en rougissant.

-d'accord, répondit-elle en riant. Passe à mon lycée quand tu sortiras, on rentrera ensemble d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et courut rejoindre ses amis tandis que Jowhara prenait la route de Seibu. Après trois jours d'absence sans donner aucune nouvelle elle se demandait comme elle serait accueillie.

Elle aperçut l'entrée de son lycée et la seconde d'après elle était aveuglé et presque étouffé. Croyant d'abord à une tentative d'enlèvement elle se débattit mais se calma quand elle entendit la voix de la manager…a l'intérieure de son crâne.

Littéralement.

-moins fort manager, demanda-t-elle.

-mais Jo-chaaaaaan ! Ça fait trois jours ! Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas appelé ? Tu n'es même pas venu nous voir !

La brune lui sourit, feignit être mal à l'aise et pris même le temps de présenter ses excuses à toute l'équipe ainsi qu'au coach pour son comportement et l'histoire fut presque oublié.

Presque.

Car même si elle avait exprimé ses regrets au principale, a l'équipe et a deux trois personnes du lycée elle avait tout simplement ignoré Fuji. Pas un mot, pas un geste, pas même un regard elle détournait la tête à chaque fois qu'il approchait de son champ de vision, changer d'endroit quand il était quelque part au même moment qu'elle, elle faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.

Et il détestait ça.

Alors il essaya d'attirer son attention, de faire quelque-chose qui provoquerait sûrement une réaction mais rien ! Il avait demandé à des intello de faire ses devoirs, avait délégué ses projets d'école a d'autres élèves, avait taquiné une fille jusqu'à presque la faire pleurer, avait saboté plusieurs plats en cours d'éducation ménagère et tout ça sous son regard mais elle n'avait pas réagi ! Elle avait observé sans un mot les autres élèves ravaler leurs rages, leur larmes parfois et le pardonner avec un sourire forcé mais à aucun moment elle n'avait fait un geste pour les aider ou pour l'empêcher de les déranger ! Une première pour cette fille qui se prenait pour une justicière !

Il en été arrivé au point de lui envoyer des pics devant les autres joueurs au risque de cramer sa couverture de gentil garçon mais elle n'avait pas réagi, il s'était même fait remit a sa place par Ushijima ! à contre cœur il s'était approché d'elle pour lui présenter des excuses, il voyait bien le capitaine le surveiller depuis l'autre bout du terrain et également quelque joueurs curieux qui avait arrêté l'entrainement pour écouter ce qu'il allait dire.

-Jo-kun ! dit-il avec son faux sourire enthousiaste.

Elle ne répondit pas et le regarda simplement, dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait dire. Elle ne comptait pas répondre et encore moins réagir, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait ça ne l'intéressait plus, elle allait juste l'ignorer.

-Jo-kun je voudrais m'excuser, dit-il avec un ton plus doux.

Quand il la vit hocher la tête et qu'il comprit qu'elle ne comptait rien faire, il décida de profiter de la présence des autres joueurs pour ternir encore plus l'image qu'ils avaient d'elle.

-je n'aurais pas dû parler de l'époque ou ton père était en prison, continua Fuji. J'imagine que savoir que son père a tué des gens n'est pas toujours facile mais je n'en parlerais plus je te le promets.

Il ajouta a ses paroles un sourire supposé être innocent et écouta avec plaisir les exclamations de certains joueurs qui avait entendu ainsi qu'Ushijima dont il apercevait la silhouette du coin de l'œil.

C'était bon, elle allait faire une erreur c'était obligé, il la regarda intensément dans l'attente d'une réaction, observant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle avait gardé un visage lisse de toute expression mais qui montrait un peu d'ennui dont il ne saurait déterminé l'origine, elle s'avança dans sa direction a pas lent et il se prépara mentalement à prendre un coup et tomber au sol de façon tout à fait dramatique mais quand elle arriva à son niveau…elle continua de marcher jusqu'à le dépasser. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à se retourner complétement pour la voir rejoindre Kid qui était debout derrière lui.

Quoi ! C'était tout ?! Toute l'équipe murmurait dans son dos et c'était là sa seule réaction ?!

Ce n'était plus de la rage qui l'animait mais bien pire, comme si de la lave coulait le long de ses veines. Elle osait l'ignorer ! lui qui était plus puissant qu'elle elle l'ignorait tout simplement ! Mais ce n'était pas fini, elle oubliait qu'elle était toujours son esclave et il comptait bien le lui rappeler !

Alors il attendit le bon moment, il était patient et ce n'était pas un problème d'attendre, ça ne pris pas longtemps car il la coinça quand elle se dirigea vers le house-club pour chercher ses affaires, comme il n'y avait pas d'entrainement la voie était libre et personne ne risquait de les déranger.

-alors Jo-ku, tu n'as pas été très gentil aujourd'hui~

Sa seul réaction fut de se décaler sur le côté pour continuer sa route mais il lui bloqua le passage à nouveau et pris le temps de la détailler pour prévoir ce qu'elle ferait mais tout ce qu'il remarqua fut a qu'elle point elle semblait vieille…oui, le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était vieille. Son visage qui manquait naturellement de grâce semblait encore plus dure sous l'expression ennuyé qu'elle avait en plus des cernes qui marquait le contour de ses yeux et la fatigue évidente qui se lisait sur ses traits, elle avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans de plus, comme si elle n'attendait plus rien et ne voulait plus rien, elle le regardait comme on regarde un problème énervant mais sans importance mais il ne se laissa pas démonter et lui offrit à nouveau son sourire irritant.

-dis Jo-kun, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service si tu vois ce que je veux dire en fait je voulais avoir 100 au dernier test mais tu vois avec les entrainements je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de réviser et ce serait gentil de ta part d'aller la changer pour moi s'il te plait.

Il s'attendait à une réaction violente, et s'était préparé à parer un coup ou autre mais elle le dépassa seulement et partit vers le club-house en lui faisant un signe de main et en lâchant une dernière phrase.

\- cries sur tous les toits que je suis une fille ! Vas-y qu'on en finisse !

Et elle partit. Elle était fatigué de se battre et ne ressentait plus la même passion pour le football américain à cause de la peur constante d'être découverte alors elle préférait arrêter avant de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Fuji fulminait littéralement en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Il trouverait un moyen de l'écraser ce n'était qu'une question de temps ! il trouverait…il trouverait !

Arrivé près de la sortie, il vit une petite silhouette attendre devant le portail…il le reconnaissait ! Yusuke le petit frère de Jowhara ! Une idée illumina dangereusement le regard de Fuji : le voilà son moyen de pression ! Présenté sur un plateau d'argent ! Mais à peine amorça-t-il un geste en sa direction qu'il entendit des pas rapide venant dans sa direction et en un clin d'œil Jowhara avait son petit frère serré contre sa poitrine et un regard sauvage adressé à Fuji, elle n'attendit pas que le binoclard se remettent du choc et pris Yusuke dans ses bras pour courir loin du lycée.

XXXXXXXX

-Jo-kun~

Elle s'enfuit en courant.

C'était tout ce qui pouvait définir la façon dont elle avait tourné les talons et s'était mise à marcher beaucoup plus vite. Elle savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas éternellement mais rien ne coutait d'essayer, elle pouvait au moins gagner du temps avant son prochain sale coup.

Elle essaya toute la journée de relativiser et eut l'air bizarre pour tous les membres de l'équipe mais ça l'importait peu, elle n'assista même pas au débriefing de l'entrainement, avançant que son frère l'attendait (la première fois qu'elle ne mentait pas depuis longtemps) et partit en courant.

Sami l'attendait avec Lingo non loin du lycée et elle eut juste à aller au bout du pâté de maison pour apercevoir la Lamborghini aventador blanche de son frère il la vit lui, lui fit un signe de main pour lui demander de ne pas traverser la route et qu'il venait lui-même, démarra le moteur et avança tout juste…

Quand il se fit percuter par un camion.

Elle comprit enfin ce que voulais cela voulait dire quand on disait que le cerveau ne marchait plus. Son cerveau ne marchait plus. Son corps ne marchait plus. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas Sami qui venait de se faire percuter par un camion…

N'est-ce pas ?

Tout d'un coup la scène se rejoua à vitesse folle dans sa tête et cette fois elle ne manqua aucun détail.

La Lamborghini qui avance, le camion qui la percute et avance de quelques mètres, le choc du métal, les cris de Sami et Lingo…

Et le sien.

Elle cria aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle en eut mal à la gorge mais ne sentait plus rien ni sa gorge qui brulait, ni les larmes sur ses joues, ni le béton sous ses genoux, ni même sa conscience qui disparaissait petit à petit.

La vie disparut de ses yeux…et elle n'était même pas morte.

XXXXXXXX

Au début elle crut à un rêve mais déchanta vite.

Elle se réveilla avec une forte odeur d'antiseptique dans les narines qui la fit éternuer plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit d'abord Yusuke à genoux à côté d'elle et ensuite les restes de ses frères et de leurs invités un peu partout dans…cette pièce.

Ou était-elle ?

-elle s'est réveillé ! Elle s'est réveillée !

-Kenji, va chercher un médecin ! Reichi, vérifie qu'elle va bien avant que le médecin n'arrive, je ne lui fait pas trop confiance, Yusuke laisse la respirer, Bryan ferme la fenêtre elle va avoir froid. Comment tu te sens Jo ?

-S…Sami ? Oh mon dieu Sami tu va bien ?!

-ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

Elle tenta de se mettre en position assise et remarqua qu'elle ne portait que son débardeur et que le scotch autour de sa poitrine avait été retiré. Elle essaya de se rappeler à quel moment elle l'avait enlevé mais aucun souvenir ne lui revenait a l'esprit.

-il s'est passé quoi ?, demanda-t-elle enfin.

-ay ay ay ! Sœurette s'est pris le béton dans la figure wesh, t'a pris chère pour pas chère ! répondit Lingo.

-tu t'es juste évanoui, traduisit Bryan. On t'a emmené à l'hôpital.

-mais…Sami…Lingo…

-on n'a rien, répondit Sami. Tout juste un petit choc, tu sais qu'on est plus solide que ça.

-et le camion ?

-le conducteur s'est fait enlever son permis et la voiture a juste pris un sale coup sur la carrosserie.

-et le chauffeur ?

-quoi le chauffeur ?

-son dossier ! Tu as du voir son dossier non !

-calme-toi, il n'y as pas grand-chose de suspect, c'est un ancien alcoolique dont on prétend qu'il a eu des affaires avec des yakuzas mais on n'a aucune preuve…mais comment tu sais qu'il a un dossier ?

-ça semblait…bizarre…c'est tout.

Le nom de Fuji lui éclata littéralement a la figure et une rage sourde fit trembler ses mains, ses dents ses serrèrent et ses poings furent a nouveau pris de convulsion qu'elle masqua du mieux qu'elle put.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'inquiéter ses amis et encore moins ses frères.

Le médecin finit par venir l'ausculter et le bilan fut assez bref : elle avait juste eu une grosse frayeur, rien de plus. Elle s'en était sorti avec les deux genoux écorchés et une tension artérielle un peu plus élevé que la moyenne auquel elle répondit simplement :

-je vis avec huit hommes.

Cet argument suffit au médecin qui la laissa rentrer chez elle.

XXXXXXXX

Le lendemain elle retourna à Seibu la rage au ventre.

Elle se sentait d'humeur massacrante, prête à frapper n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Elle en voulait en monde entier ! À son équipe pour ne pas voir la réalité de Fuji, à ses frères qui n'avaient pas trouvé l'accident suspect, au médecin qui n'avait rien remarqué…mais surtout et avant tout à Fuji.

Son sang bouillait littéralement et la chaleur lui montait à la tête au souvenir de ce sourire si méprisable, il faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus violent en elle et elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à repousser ses pulsions meurtrières.

Ses mains la démangeait alors elle les gardait dans ses poches. De sa main droite elle jouait avec son opinel à l'intérieur de la poche, la lame effleurait sa peau parfois mais elle n'y faisait attention. Elle devait occuper ses mains pour les garder sous control, pour ne pas trop réfléchir, pour ne pas faire de bêtises.

Malgré toute la bonne foi qu'elle y mettait, toutes les précautions qu'elle avait prise, tous les sentiments qu'elle avait repoussé elle ne put supporter l'habituel « Jo-kun~ » qui l'accueillit. L'image de sa mère en colère encré dans la tête elle essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible, de toute façon il y avait du monde et une grande partie de l'équipe alors il n'allait rien tenté.

Et pourtant…

Il s'était approché d'elle et avait posé sa main sur son épaule et avant qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler elle s'était retourné.

Le couteau en main.

Et elle avait commis l'irréparable.

XXXXXXXX

-dis, pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

Le silence prit place dans le bureau ou quelque instants plus tôt les parents de Fuji et le directeur hurlaient a s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Jowhara lança un regard confus à son frère qui venait de parler alors qu'il était resté silencieux depuis le début. Sami s'était fait convoqué en urgence par le directeur et il avait quitté son boulot en trombe pour venir au lycée où il découvrit que sa sœur avait poignardé un élève…

A la main certes, mais poignardé quand même !

Sa première pensée fut : ou a-t-elle trouvé un couteau ?

Il ne s'était pas posé la question longtemps quand il avait vu l'arme du crime : un manche en olivier avec le kanji de Gokuraku, le couteau sortait directement de la collection privé de son père, cette même collection que personne ne devait toucher sans autorisation.

Et elle semblait avoir une autorisation.

Il avait ensuite longuement regardé sa sœur, dans l'attente du moment où elle lui annoncerait que c'était juste une blague de mauvais gout mais plus les minutes passait et moins cela ressemblait à une blague. Il la trouvait bizarre depuis quelque temps et ses doutes venait d'être confirmé : quelque-chose clochait.

-alors ?, insista-t-il.

Jowhara sentit sa lèvre tremblait.

Elle leur avait promis de se tenir à carreaux, de ne plus faire de problème, de rester sage, d'avoir de bonnes notes et d'être enfin celle qu'ils voulaient qu'elle soit mais elle venait de tout briser d'un seul coup.

Elle venait de décevoir sa famille.

Encore.

Elle sentit se cœur se serrer douloureusement et sa gorge la brula affreusement et elle put tout juste articuler ces quelques mots.

-est-ce que je peux sortir prendre l'air un instant ?

Voyant son état, le directeur lui permit de sortir un instant. Une fois dehors, un flot de larmes envahit ses joues et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un sanglot silencieux qui lui retourna l'estomac. Elle voulait hurler mais a la place d'un cri ce fut juste sa respiration saccadé qui se fit entendre, elle eut du mal à respirer et se sentait oppresser dans ce couloir, elle voulut ouvrir une fenêtre mais la pluie et l'odeur de terre mouiller finit par l'étouffer. Elle tâtonna sa poitrine a la recherche de quelque-chose à tenir et finit par serrer fortement son pendentif.

Elle regardait à gauche et à droite a la recherche de quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider à se calmer mais elle ne trouva rien quand tout à coup elle croisa un regard…

Kid.

Le quarter back se tenait au bout du couloir et semblait étonné de la voir ainsi, il fit un pas en avant et Jowhara entendit des autres pas arriver derrière lui et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste la brune s'était mise à courir en sens inverse.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit dans cette état, alors ignorant sa cage thoracique qui semblait sur le point d'exploser elle se mit à courir sous la pluie, sans destination, sans but, sans rien du tout.

Elle n'avait même pas prise ses affaires, elle courrait juste le plus loin possible de son lycée, de son frère, de ses coéquipiers, de Fuji, de kid…

Le plus loin possible.

 _ **A suivre…**_

Voilà ! C'était tout pour ce chapitre (assez long, je l'avoue), en tout cas n'hésitez pas a me donnez votre avis ! Et à bientôt !

Simin Nmsis.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour mes chers !mes très chers ! je suis a peine en retard pour ce chapitre alors tout va bien ! anyway, je suis dans de gros doutes vis-à-vis de la qualité de cette arc mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est presque fini.

Que dire ? Que dire ? Ah oui ! j'ai publié une image de Jowhara sur ma page instagram (le même nom qu'ici) ! vous la trouverez entre une photo d'Ace et une autre d'un marque page chibi-Murasakibara (j'ai oublié de mettre des hashtags ^^') et aussi, pour ce que ça intéresse (et qui comprenne l'anglais) j'ai publié sur tumblr (toujours avec le même nom) un article qui parle de mon combat personnel sur l'automutilation, ça s'appelle « the ramadan project », vous le trouverez dans la première page de mon blog normalement (et si vous utilisez un ordinateur, allez dans le menu haut à gauche et cliquez sur le titre).

Bon, je pense que c'est tout, bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 22 : fuite.**

Elle ne se sentait même plus courir, ses jambes se mouvaient seules et ne semblaient plus connectés à son cerveau.

Ses cheveux collaient son front, ses joues et son nez, obstruant sa respiration et sa vue. Ses poumons brulaient horriblement et se contractait douloureusement à chaque respiration elle suffoquait presque mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir, plus maintenant qu'elle les avait déçus.

Quand la famille Gokuraku avait déménagé des Etats-Unis vers le Japon, Jowhara avait promis de se tenir tranquille, de ne plus faire de problème, d'être un enfant modèle et jusqu'ici elle avait plus ou moins réussi mais parfois elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait littéralement ça dans le sang ce besoin de toujours tenir un rôle, de mentir, à soi-même et aux autres, à promettre sans tenir de promesses, à essayer d'être une autres pour satisfaire les autres…mais les décevoir à la fin.

Ses pas la menèrent à la gare de Shibuya et elle s'écroula devant la statue d'Hachiko. A ce moment-là, quand ses genoux touchèrent le sol, elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait littéralement exploser, un gros sanglot traversa péniblement sa gorge, vite suivit d'un autre et elle se retrouva a sangloter à voix haute comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Son larynx allait se déchirer mais elle s'en foutait éperdument, qu'est-ce qui avait de l'importance maintenant ?

Elle était resté la pendant dieu seul sait combien de temps, elle n'avait pas pleuré longtemps mais ça avait suffi à la laisser complétement vide, une loque humaine qui regardait sans voir les gens entrer et sortir de la gare. Cela semblait facile d'aller prendre un ticket pour une destination au hasard mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage de faire quoi que ce soit sans une planification préalable.

Il y avait une limite aux risques qu'elle prenait.

La pluie ne semblait pas faiblir et Jowhara était à peine protéger par l'arbre qui abritait Hachiko, elle ne bougea pourtant pas et baissa seulement la tête et s'essuya le visage avec sa manche. Elle n'avait rien sur elle, elle avait tout laissé derrière elle et elle avait tout juste assez d'argent pour un ticket de bus.

Elle était sur le point de retourner chez-elle et assumer le fait qu'elle s'était littéralement enfuit de son lycée mais la pluie cessa d'un coup, elle leva la tête et vit que quelqu'un tenait un parapluie au-dessus de sa tête, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la personne et faillit s'étouffer.

-H- Hiruma-san ?

XXXXXXX

Dix minutes étaient passées et elle n'était toujours pas là.

Il s'excusa poliment et se proposa pour aller la chercher, surtout qu'il s'inquiétait qu'elle mette autant de temps. Il sortit dans le couloir, regarda à gauche et à droite et ne la voyant nulle part il se décida à l'appeler sur son portable, a la première sonnerie il entendit la musique sortant du bureau du directeur ou elle avait laissé son sac.

Ok, il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Son premier réflexe fut de demander à un concierge s'il l'avait vu l'employé lui répondit simplement qu'il l'avait aperçu courir en dehors du lycée.

A ce moment Sami paniqua sérieusement.

Il pénétra le bureau du directeur, s'excusa encore, prit le sac de sa sœur et sortit en trombe en écrivant un e-mail a ses parents en Amérique. Ce n'était pas des habitudes de Jowhara de disparaitre comme ça et il sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

M. et Mme. Gokuraku lui avaient demandé de la chercher et lui avaient dit qu'ils prendraient le premier avion en destination du Japon alors il avait appelé toutes les personne qu'il connaissait et où elle était susceptible d'aller, il alla même chercher dans leur ancien appartement, non loin des quartiers chaud de Tokyo mais il ne trouva rien.

48h après, ses parents étaient de retour et il avait –accompagné de ses amis- ratissé toutes les pistes à sa recherche mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Ils se trouvaient dans l'obligation de faire appel à la police.

XXXXXXX

-donc tu es en train de me dire qu'elle s'est enfuit c'est ça ?

-oui.

-sans aucune raison apparente outre le fait qu'elle se soit battue avec un camarade de classe, correcte ?

-battu est un grand mot, Fuji est le seul à avoir pris mais…ouais, correcte.

-et on ne sait pas où elle est, c'est ça ?

-tout à fait.

Mme. Gokuraku respira un grand coup et s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche en fermant les yeux. Les garçons –tous les garçons- avaient miraculeusement trouvé un moyen de tous s'assoir sur le même canapé et regardèrent avec admirations Sami qui avait gardé la tête haute et n'avait pas flanché devant sa mère…et dieu seul sait à quel point elle pouvait être terrifiante sa mère.

Tout comme sa fille, personne ne pouvait dire si elle allait se mettre à pleurer ou tous les tuer.

Comme elle restait silencieuse, les garçons tournèrent la tête vers M. Gokuraku qui était adossé à la porte…et qui observait passionnément les fusils de chasse accrochés au mur.

 _Quel beau Winchester 12…le Mossberg 500 est magnifique aussi !_

C'est sans dire que personne n'osa lui demander son avis. Un soupir bruyant orienta à nouveau l'attention sur M. Gokuraku.

-je pense que le moment est approprié pour faire une dépression nerveuse, dit-elle.

-n'exagère pas….commença Sami.

-je viens de perdre mon unique fille, le coupa-t-elle. Je n'exagère absolument pas !

-on ne l'a pas perdu…on ne s'est pas ou elle est c'est tout.

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui lui donna des sueurs froides et il essaya de se rattraper.

-hum…tu te fais des idées comme d'habitude…on va la retrouver.

-cite UNE SEUL fois ou je me suis faite des idées, rétorqua la mère de famille apparemment plus offensé par l'accusation que par autre chose.

-la fois ou tu as cru que la voisine d'en face nous espionnait.

-…

-celle où tu as cru que le fast-food en face du lycée utilisait des restes d'humain.

-je…

-et plus récemment : la fois ou tu as cru que Jo faisait partie d'une association criminelle.

-…

-…

-je t'ai dit d'en citer une seule.

Il haussa les épaules, habitué à la mauvaise foi de sa mère et essayant de blâmer le fait qu'elle était inquiète. Il demanda doucement :

-comment tu te sens ?

-bien, répondit-elle simplement.

-ok alors.

Tiens, elle était beaucoup plus calme sur le moment, il prévoyait…

-c'est ta seule réaction ?! cria-t-elle presque.

-hein ?

-quand quelqu'un dit qu'il va "bien" ça veut dire que ça ne va pas bien du tout ! Le barème va decrescendo de génial, super, cool, pas cool, je te déteste et ENFIN "bien" !

Elle commençait à devenir dingue : mauvais signe. Sami implora son père du regard et le patriarche se décida enfin à réagir.

-bon, pour cause d'économie on n'utilise la violence qu'en dernier recours, donc on appelle d'abord la police et ensuite on vide les chargeurs des fusils.

XXXXXXX

Jowhara regarda la paresseusement la ville défiler devant elle.

La pluie avait cessé depuis un petit moment et la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle ne voulait absolument pas rentrer chez elle, elle avait fait trop de bêtises pour pouvoir faire face à son frère.

Elle avait eu de la chance d'avoir trouvé Yuya Hiruma devant la gare. Le père de Youichi revenait d'un voyage et l'avait vu, il avait alors demandé un taxi et lui avait permis de se sécher a l'hôtel avant d'appeler Aoko Hiruma –la grande sœur de Youichi- et de lui demander de la déposer quelque part. Tout cela s'était passé tellement vite qu'elle ne savait même pas ou Aoko l'emmenait, de toute façon elle n'avait nulle part où aller…

Presque nulle part.

-arrete-toi içi Aoko !

-quoi ?

La jeune femme freina et regarda autour d'elle, elles étaient dans un quartier au hasard, loin de la maison des Gokuraku, alors ou voulait-elle aller ?

-mais…

Avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, la brune avait déjà détaché sa ceinture et était sorti de la voiture.

-s'il te plait, ne dis pas à mes frères ou je suis d'accord ?

Aoko ne put qu'acquiescer en la regardant s'enfoncer dans les rues éclairées de la capitale.

Jowhara n'avait plus qu'un seul repaire et elle espérait que la porte soit ouverte !

XXXXXXX

Savoir qu'un ami disparait est stressant. Avoir la police au lycée est stressant. Etre suspecté d'avoir participé à sa disparition est stressant. Tous ces petit détails aurait dû suffire à mettre a mal les nerfs des membres des Wild Gunmen de Seibu mais ils étaient mineure face à ce qui les inquiétait VRAIMENT : les deux hommes adossé de chaque côté de la porte.

La porte était très grande et très large, comme celle des westerns, et pourtant en voyant ces deux colosses debout devant elle on pensait qu'il était impossible même pour une feuille de papier de passer. Le premier devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, il avait les même yeux gris que leurs safety et plusieurs tatouages dépassait de ses manches et de son col, il observait calmement les policiers faire leur travail et poser des questions. Le deuxième –celui qui les inquiétait beaucoup plus- devait avoir la cinquantaine et faisait facilement DEUX METRES ! Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient plaqué en arrière et une légère barbe recouvrait sa mâchoire carré, lui aussi avait des tatouages qui atteignaient presque sa figure…non, tout compte fait il en avait AUSSI sur la figure ses sourcils froncé recouvrait son regard bleu qui observaient sans scrupule les pauvres joueurs terrifiés.

Ce n'est que plus tard, quand les policiers avaient quitté les lieux en laissant derrière eux les deux hommes, qu'ils avaient su qu'ils étaient respectivement le grand frère et le père de Jowhar.

Ah…ok.

Ça en étonnait certain, cela semblait normale pour d'autres mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient restés après la police.

-nous nous excusons de vous causer encore des ennuis mais on aimerait vous posez encore quelques questions, commença le père.

Il parla un moment avec le coach, demanda son autorisation et entre-temps le frère avait commencé à converser avec Fuji jusqu'à ce que les deux se trouve dehors à discuter. Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment, le père cessa son monologue et se tourna vers les membres de l'équipe avec une mine grave.

-parfait, il est parti. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il est le suspect numéro un dans la disparition de Jowhar.

Dire le nom de sa fille au masculin le mettait très mal à l'aise mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

-si vous soupçonnez Fuji il faudrait plutôt le signaler à la police.

-la police ne fera rien, ils n'ont pas assez de preuves.

-et vous pensez pouvoir faire mieux qu'eux ?

-après dix ans dans le sauvetage militaire, je pense faire _beaucoup_ mieux qu'eux.

Il leur posa quelques questions, la plupart sur la relation entre Fuji et Jowhara, il demanda également quelques détails sur le comportement de chacun d'eux et écouta attentivement les réponses il finit par fouiller le casier du safety et chercha soigneusement le moindre indice, à la fin, il remit chaque chose a sa place et garda uniquement un post-it jaune qui était collé à l'intérieur, d'après le sourire qu'il arborait ce n'était pas uniquement un bout de papier.

Sami entra dans le house-club, suivit de près par Fuji et il n'eut le temps de rien dire que déjà son père le trainait dehors en remerciant l'équipe de leur coopération.

Ce n'est que plus tard que Sami compris ce que son paternel avait trouvé : une note laissé par Jowhara écrite dans un code entre elle et Reichi. Après avoir déchiffré la note ils purent enfin lire le message qui stipulait en quelques mots l'implication de Fuji chez les Yakuza. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, Jowhara avait laissé cette note et cherchait apparemment d'autres preuve pour coincer Fuji mais pour une raison inconnu avait dû partir avant d'avoir trouvé.

Un jour elle regrettera sa manie à vouloir tout faire toute seule.

XXXXXXX

Jowhara passa une serviette sur ses cheveux et observa son reflet dans le miroir.

Ses cheveux commençaient à pousser. Elle avait pris l'habitude de les couper souvent mais ces derniers temps elle s'était un peu oublier. Elle rit une paire de ciseaux dans un tiroir et tira sur une mèche en approchant la lame…mais ne coupa pas. La brune tourna sur elle-même devant le miroir, et enfila une chemise et un vieux bermuda, elle tourna encore une fois sur elle-même et dans une tentative d'imiter les films à l'eau de roses et les clips musicaux qu'elle voyait souvent elle retira le bermuda et sortit de la salle de bain uniquement habiller de la chemise.

-va t'habiller fuckin' princesse, cria une voix colérique.

Elle sourit simplement au surnom qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps et continua de se balader dans l'appartement en évitant soigneusement de passer à côté du démon blond. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle regarde ce qu'il faisait et ce depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes, il avait toujours ses petits secrets, ses mystères et ses tactiques qu'il ne révélait a personne. Peut-être que c'est justement ce mystère en lui qui avait fait qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de lui ? Elle sourit a cette pensée, aujourd'hui encore elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir vaincu ses sentiments et pourtant il était le premier vers lequel elle se dirigeait en cas de détresse.

Elle s'assit au sol, contre la baie vitrée et le silence pris place dans l'appartement, uniquement entrecoupé par le bruit des touches de l'ordinateur, tout a ses pensé elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas assister au match contre Ojo.

Merde.

XXXXXXX

Le manoir de la famille Mushanokoji était baigné dans l'obscurité, seul une pièce à l'étage émettait encore une faible lumière, celle d'une lampe de bureau allumé. A ce bureau était assis le fils unique d'Hajime Mushanokoji qui maintenait un petit objet sous la lampe dans le but de l'inspecter.

Entre ses mains il y avait un petit pendentif en forme de main avec un œil au milieu, le pendentif étant assez épais, il avait supposé qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir alors il avait éssayé pendant plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne puisse le déboucler quand enfin il avait réussi un bout de papier tomba sur le bureau, une feuille de papier roses avec quelque fleurs imprimé et au milieu ces deux mots gribouillé grossièrement :

 _"Jowhara Gokuraku_ _"_

Il relut plusieurs fois la feuille et vérifia même l'orthographe et il était sur d'une chose : ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on s'écrivait le nom de leur safety. Alors pourquoi était-il écrit de cette façon ? Et pourquoi garder cette feuille ?

Sans savoir que cherchait-il exactement, il alluma son ordinateur et tapa les quatre kanji qui composaient le mot " Jowhara" et lut quelque phrases, rien de bizarre a part peut-être…un nom féminin ?

 _ **A suivre…**_

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Laissez-moi vous avis !

Simin Nmsis.


	25. Chapter 25

Devinez qui a cassé son téléphone et du coup a perdu les dates de publication !

C'EST MOI !

Dire que je suis désolé serait un euphémisme et j'ose à peine vous regarder dans les yeux (l'écran) mais je tiens à m'excuser platement. Bonne nouvelle, ce chapitre représente la fin de "l'arc Fuji".

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 23 : bats-toi !**

-tu comptes rester la longtemps ?

La main de Jowhara se crispa sur le bac en plastique contenant le linge mais elle continua de le fourrer dans la machine comme si de rien n'était.

-pourquoi ? Je te dérange ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-fuckin' oui !

Elle mit la machine en marche et se releva pour faire face à Hiruma.

-si je n'étais pas là je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état serait ton appartement.

-c'est censé être une putain d'excuse pour rester ?

Elle haussa les épaule et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle de bain mais il lui barra le passage de son bras. Jowhara comprit à cet instant qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir avant d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

-tu es resté ici une semaine à jouer à la fée du logis et tu as raté le match contre Ojo.

-je sais.

-et donc ? C'est tout ce que tu comptes faire ? Rester ici à te lamenter ? je ne te savais pas aussi…

Son sourire s'élargit autant que possible et ses dents brillèrent encore plus que le AK-47 sur son épaule.

-…faible.

XXXXXXXX

Non. Il ne l'avait pas mise à la porte avec une technique sordide et tout à fait ridicule, elle avait quitté l'appartement poussé par sa volonté propre et sa pensée personnelle, elle était sortie la tête haute…

Ouais, bon, même les meilleurs n'avaient pas que de glorieux jours !

En tout cas, après ces quelques jours de "vacances" elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et elle avait retrouvé la Jowhara qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire une éternelle blasée à la tête froide. C'est donc avec un esprit neuf et méthodique qu'elle courra vers sa maison qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir quitté depuis plusieurs années. Elle arriva à la porte et comme elle n'avait pas les clés elle prit un couteau à cran d'arrêt enfoncé dans un pot de fleurs sous un panneau "do not touch : not only will this kill you, it twill hurts the hole time you are dying", oui car la famille Gokuraku ne s'embêtait pas a laisser un double des clés –trop commun, trop trivial- mais laissait juste un couteau et une tactique pour ouvrir la serrure sans la casser.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour n'alerter personne et se dirigea directement vers la chambre dont la porte était ouverte, elle trouva sur son lit le sac qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle et elle récupéra son portable. Elle ne fut pas étonné de trouver une petite centaine d'appel en absence venant d'à peu près tous ses contacts mais plus particulièrement Fuji.

Il l'a cherchait.

Sans aucun stress, elle redescendit chercher un membre ou deux de sa famille.

L'heure de la libération a sonné !

XXXXXXXX

Elle marcha rapidement et garda le dos droit et la tête haute, son attitude semblait décontracté et a aucun moment elle ne montra quoique ce soit de louche….sauf quand elle marmonna :

-putain les mecs vous êtes pas discret.

Elle entendit au fond de son oreille les protestations de Sami et de ses amis. Elle porta la main à son oreille et arrangea un peu mieux le micro en le cachant avec ses cheveux elle n'avait pas abandonné le binder ni les vêtements masculin mais elle avait préféra se détacher les cheveux.

Elle arriva dans un vieux quartier de la capital, près de hangars de stockage. Dans un de ces garages l'attendait Fuji et il n'était surement pas seul. Quand elle était revenue chez elle la première chose qu'elle décida était d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec Fuji et c'est avec l'aide de ses proches qu'elle comptait en finir. Ça avait été dur de laisser tomber ses inquiétudes et sa fierté pour demander de l'aide mais elle l'avait fait et elle comptait faire les choses correctement.

Elle ouvrit l'énorme porte du hangar et trouva son bourreau assis à une table avec d'autres lycéens, surement des recrus des Yakuzas.

-ah, Jo-chan ! Soit la bienvenue.

Elle s'avança tandis que la bande de faux gangsters se levait pour lui faire face. Fuji s'avança un peu vers elle avec le sourire et ouvrit les bras.

-une semaine !toute une semaine ! Tu imagines à quel point tu m'a manqué !

-va te faire foutre, marmonna-t-elle.

-soit plus polie Jo-chan, je n'aimerais pas que nos nouveaux amis ait une mauvaise image de toi, dit-il en pointant les autres lycéens du doigt.

Il y eu quelques rire mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

-si tu crois que ça m'intéresse ! La seule raison pour laquelle je suis venue c'est pour te dire d'aller te faire voir ! Je ne suis plus ton esclave !

Il se pencha vers elle en arborant un air menaçant et il dit de façon à détacher chaque syllabes pour qu'elle les comprennent.

-ne croit pas que ce soit aussi facile d'échapper au yakuza…ils sont encore plus dure avec les nouvelles recrus et tu ne voudrais pas que je me fasse renvoyer après tous mes efforts.

Jowhara n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il tombait dans le panneau ! Il avouait tout dans un micro et bientôt il allait finir pieds et poings liés dans un commissariat ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Voyant qu'elle campait sur ses positions et qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Fuji décida qu'il était temps de jeter son jouet, elle ne lui servait plus a rien de toutes façon.

-et bien Jo-chan, c'est le moment de se dire au revoir, je vais tout de suite dire à l'équipe que tu les quitte…adieu Jo-kun.

Et il quitta le hangar.

XXXXXXXX

Jowhara n'était pas rester longtemps sans rien faire, quand il était sorti et que les jeunes yakuzas s'étaient avancé vers elle, elle avait appelé Sami et son escouade. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu à se battre et s'en était sortis avec juste une ouverture au front, elle avait ensuite laissé les gars se charger des « caïd » .

Il fallait bien que leur formation à l'école militaire de west point leur serve à quelque chose !

Pendant que Sami et ses amis se chargeaient de la « paperasse », elle courra rejoindre le lycée, en espérant que Fuji ne soit pas encore arrivé. So front saignait encore mais elle n'avait pas le temps de le panser correctement, elle était presque arrivé pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable…

Encore un pâté de maison.

Presque…

Encore un immeuble à contourner.

p…resque…

Elle était arrivée à l'entrée.

Encore…un peu.

Elle courut jusqu'au stade et vit Fuji s'approchant du banc sur lequel plusieurs membres de l'équipe étaient assis et avant qu'il ne puisse amorcer un geste il était déjà face contre terre avec les deux bras emprisonné dans le dos. Jowhara reprit sa respiration et écarta d'une main les cheveux qui lui avaient collé à la figure, sa casquette ayant volé un peu plus loin lors de sa course.

-devine qui peut t'exploser la figure légalement maintenant ?

Cette phrase lui avait échappé mais elle s'en foutait pas mal…en fait, elle se foutait de tout maintenant, elle ne voyait plus rien et n'entendait plus rien. Les membres de l'équipe qui la regardaient bizarrement n'existaient plus. Les bruits des sirènes n'étaient qu'un lointain bourdonnement. Elle tira de son tee-shirt le micro suivit du long câble et enfin le dictaphone, elle appuya sur un bouton et les paroles que Fuji avait dit plus tôt se répétèrent en boucle.

Sous le choc, Fuji ne dit rien, il la regarda avec des yeux effaré et il écoutait avec horreur sa propre voix dire des horribles choses.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Jowhara et elle déposa le dictaphone au sol. Elle leva le bras, serra le poing et fut sur le point de frapper Fuji quand sa main fut retenu et elle fut tiré en arrière.

-c'est bon comme ça, dit Sami, on s'occupe du reste.

Elle fut tiré au loin par Kenji qui l'emmena a l'hôpital et Sami, qui avait appelé la police, resta sur place pour justifier les preuve. Fuji resta dans un état catatonique, il ne comprenait rien, son plan était parfait ! Il était puissant !

-GOKURAKU EST UNE FILLE ! VERIFIEZ SON DOSSIER !

C'était sorti tout seul. Lui-même n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait dit jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le visage choqué des membres de l'équipe.

XXXXXXXX

Jowhara faisait les cents pas au milieu du salon mais Lingo avait compté et elle en était déjà à sept cent.

-assieds-toi Jo', dit Sami.

-MAIS COMMENT VEUT-TU QUE JE M'ASSOIDS ?!

Et elle recommença a trouer le sol, elle en était presque a sept cent cinquante.

-paniquez ne servira à rien, avança Bryan.

-CA SERVIRA A CALMER MES NERFS !

-euh…non, c'est contre-productif.

Elle posa ses mains sur les deux accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et elle siffla.

-regardes-moi. Regardes-moi dans le blanc des yeux. Regardes-moi bien et dit moi est-ce que j'ai l'ai de m'en foutre !

Elle se releva et cria a l'assemblé.

-mais qu'est-ce qui a pris à cet idiot de dire tout ça putain ! Quand j'avais fait tous ces efforts et que j'avais cru m'en sortir il vient tout avouer !

Avec tout ce bruit Lingo en avait perdu ses comptes et il dut recommencer depuis le début.

-au lieu de faire ces têtes de déterré proposez-moi plutôt une solution !

Ils se tassèrent dans leurs sièges. Qu'on se le dise : ils avaient espérés qu'elle crie un coup et qu'elle se calme, pas qu'elle leur réclame des comptes. Mais soudain, un petit quelque-chose s'alluma dans la tête de Kenji et il sauta littéralement.

-la règle des trois jours ! La règle des trois jours ! dit-il en souriant.

Les autres garçons ne voyaient pas en quoi cette règle devait leur servir mais comme ils n'avaient pas d'autres solution ils acquiescèrent simplement.

-c'est quoi ça encore ?, demanda-t-elle.

-une règle qu'on a entre nous, répondit Reichi. Ça consiste à ne pas appeler une fille avant trois jours.

-et quel est le rapport avec la situation actuelle ?, demanda-t-elle encore.

-c'est très simple ! dit Kenji. Tu vas attendre trois jours avant de retourner au lycée.

-et pourquoi donc ?

-parce que c'est le temps qu'il faut attendre dans une situation de crise !

Il se leva, et la poussa pour qu'elle s'asseye sur la place qu'il avait libérée, il se mit ensuite debout devant eux et pris un ton professorale.

-dans la bible…

-on est croyant maintenant ?, demanda Jowhara.

Elle évita de justesse une tong qui lui arrivait droit dans la figure et jeta un regard noir a Kenji qui reprit.

-dans la bible, il est dit que Jésus a attendu trois jours pour revenir à la vie, mais pourquoi donc trois jours me dirait vous ?

Jowhara allait ouvrir la bouche mais Bryan eut vite fait de l'étouffer avec un oreiller et de lui faire signe d'écouter attentivement.

-tu vois, s'il n'était mort qu'un seul jour, personne ne croirait qu'il était MORT ! Ils seraient tous la « he Jésus, comment ça va ? » et Jésus serait genre « ouais, je suis mort hier » et ils seraient genre « heu…ouais…okay…tu as l'air bien vivant pourtant », et il n'est pas revenu un samedi non-plus, car les gens serait occupé au marché, chez le coiffeur…etc. non, il a attendu le nombre idéal de jours, c'est-à-dire trois, du coup il est revenu un dimanche et pendant que tout le monde est à l'église en train de pleurer il explose la porte avec un « BIM BADABOOM ! » il rentre en courant et en tapant dans les mains des gens –pour info, c'est ainsi qu'on inventa le high-five – et tous seraient excité et tout et le miracle prendrait toutes sa valeur ! C'est pour ça que nous attendons trois jours avant de rappeler une fille et que tu dois attendre trois jours avant d'affronter tes amis, car c'est le temps que Jésus a voulu que nous attendions.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, certifiant la valeur de ce jugement tandis que Jowhara était…dubitatif.

-la personne qui t'a donné ton diplôme n'a pas du te connaitre dans la vrai vie, dit-elle simplement.

Elle respira un coup et jugea que s'énerver ne servira à rien.

-bon, disons que j'y vais Mardi, je fais quoi après ?

Reichi posa une main sur son épaule.

-tu vois, en trois jours, tu vas surement trouver la réponse.

Elle soupira et laissa son dos tomber contre le fauteuil, une bande d'idiots, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

-allons Jo', fait pas cette tête, regarde le bon côté des choses.

-quel bon côté ?

-j'espérais justement que tu me le dises…tu veux que je t'offre une glace ?

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **Pour info !** La règle des trois jours vient de la série « how I met your mother ».


	26. Chapter 26

Ça fait presque un mois ! Vous m'avez manquez mes bébés ! (oui, mais followers sont mes enfants)

Plus d'inquiétude, le chapitre est enfin la ! et devinez ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre ? un dénouement ! « Enfin !» me direz-vous. Oui, enfin. Nous arrivons à une partie cruciale de l'histoire et on reprend les évènements comme il faut ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

Avant de commencer, un grand, que dis-je ? Un énorme merci à Miss green rabbit et xstorm007 qui continuent à m'encourager ! Vous méritez toutes les glaces du monde !

Oh, et si vous voulez voir mes dessins vous pouvez aller à ma page instagram du même nom, n'hésitez pas à me demander des dessins ! je ne mords pas !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 24 : Jowhara .**

Kid tournait et retournait le pendentif de leur safety entre ses doigts. Jowhar…ou plutôt Jowhara maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle était une fille après avoir vérifié le registre de l'école, n'était pas apparu depuis trois jours. Lui-même pendant ces trois jours avait eu le temps d'assemblé les pièces d'un étrange puzzle dans sa tête, certains évènement qu'il croyait anodins prenaient un nouveau sens maintenant.

Que faire maintenant ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Certains membres de l'équipe voyaient ce geste comme une pure trahison, surtout après avoir découvert que la manager était au courant. C'est sans dire que Tadashi et Rintaro ont eu les réactions les plus violentes, proposant même d'aller chez la safety pour régler les comptes, heureusement qu'Ushijima les avait calmé sur le champ.

Ce matin, personne ne semblait avoir le cœur à s'entrainer alors tous restaient à trainer dans la salle du club. Certains, qui n'avaient toujours pas digéré la nouvelle, faisait les cents pas. Dans un coin, Hina était assisse les larmes aux yeux comme elle l'avait été depuis trois jours, à ses côtés, Ushijima lui frottait le dos, essayant de lui remonter le morale.

 _Jowhara._

Pour dieu seul sait quelle raison, son nom ne voulait pas quitter la tête de kid alors qu'il jouait encore et encore avec le pendentif. Tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensemble lui revenaient en mémoire mais ils semblaient flous maintenant qu'il savait qu'il y avait un mensonge derrière eux. Les images ne voulaient pas se préciser même s'il essayait.

 _Jowhara…Jowhara._

Il était censé se poser plein de question mais son cerveau était tout simplement vide.

 _Jowhara._

Tout d'un coup, la salle du club sembla silencieuse, tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler, kid leva la tête dirigea son regard vers la porte.

Elle était là, habillée en fille.

-Jowhara…

XXXXXXXX

 _Un peu plus tôt, le jour même…_

Dire que Jowhara se sentait mal à l'aise serait un euphémisme. Elle n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge depuis dieu seul savait combien de temps, avait littéralement oublié comment marche une jupe et elle passait son temps à abaisser sa frange car elle avait l'impression que son bandana la tirait vers le haut. Son reflet dans le miroir ne semblait pas glorieux mais elle trouva –difficilement- la force de sortir de sa chambre habillé "en fille", une fille complétement débraillé il fallait l'avouer.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine et s'assit aux côtés de Yusuke pour prendre son petit déjeuné tandis que sa mère l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures, satisfait de la jupe qu'elle lui avait faite. Juste avant de sortir, Mme. Gokuraku arrangea sa veste et son bolo et lui jeta un regard rempli de fierté et d'autres bon sentiments et quand Jowhara sortit de la maison sa mère continua d'agiter sa main en au revoir alors que sa fille était déjà trois pâtés de maison plus loin.

Dans la cuisine ne restait plus que Yusuke qui finissait de manger quand une ombre apparut derrière un meuble et lui sauta dessus.

-tu sais ou est son lycée ?

-q…quoi ?! MAMIE ?!

-tu sais ou est son lycée ou pas ?, redemanda la grand-mère.

-euh…oui, m…mais…

-parfait tu vas m'y emmener, on va régler ça façon mamie Zozo !

XXXXXXXX

 _Retour au club-house…_

 _Jowhara se tenait devant la porte, comme si elle attendait qu'on la laisse entrer, son masque sans expression était de retour et tous les regards étaient dirigés vers elle._

 _Mais était-ce vers elle ?_

La personne debout devant la porte semblait genderfluid et non féminine, sa jupe était plus longue que celle des uniformes normaux, elle atteignait presque ses genoux, elle portait en dessous une paire de leggins noir et des baskets masculine, ses cheveux était retenu en arrière pas un bandana qui attachait ses mèches à l'arrière du crâne et sa frange cachait a peine un pansement sur son front. Non, c'était bien Jowhar, la cicatrice sur sa bouche et le grain de beauté ne pouvait pas les tremper, c'était Jowhar…avec une taille de bonnet beaucoup plus imposante.

En un clin d'œil, l'intrus fut plaqué contre un mur, retenu par le col par Tadashi son visage exprimait une haine profonde qu'il semblait craché au visage de Jowhara.

-tu ne te défends pas cette fois ?, lui cracha Tadashi a la figure.

-je pense que je mérite au moins ça, dit-elle calmement.

Kid se leva, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole et arrêter le garçon aux cheveux gris quand celui-ci colla la brune fortement contre le mur et serra vigoureusement son col.

-alors tu ne cherches même pas à t'expliquer ?, cria-t-il.

-peut-être que si tu m'en laissais le temps…

-lâche-la Tadashi !, ordonna kid.

L'utilisation du pronom féminin provoqua un silence glacial dans la salle. « Lâche-la » avait-il dit. C'est une femme semblait-il clamer. Cela sonnait faux même aux yeux de Jowhara.

Tadashi finit par la lâcher et elle échangea un regard avec kid, elle semblait lui demander quel était la prochaine manœuvre à faire. Le quarter back passa une main sur sa nuque de façon gêné et chercha Ushijima du regard, le capitaine n'avait pas bougé de sa place et lui aussi ne savait pas quoi faire apparemment.

-bon, débuta kid. Tu pourrais commencer par nous expliquer.

Il lui désigna une chaise et elle s'assit, les autres membres de l'équipe autour d'elle, certain assis au sol, d'autres debout ou adossé à un mur, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsque l'un d'eux voulaient expliquer une tactique ou autre. Elle expliqua brièvement, avec sa la façon qu'elle avait de banaliser l'incroyable, le pourquoi mais pas le comment, elle étala la situation, présenta ses arguments et ses excuses ensuite elle les regarda un a un dans l'attente d'un verdict. Quand personne n'eut rien d'autre à faire que d'échanger des regards gênés entre eux elle voulut dire quelque-chose pour briser le silence mais elle entendit dehors un immense son d'explosion.

Comme le son du lancement d'une navette spatiale qui aurait mal tourné…suivit d'un bruit de combustion…et un bruit de ferrailles qui s'entrechoquent…

…

…

La cadillac eldorado 69 de sa grand-mère.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, mamie Zozo avait déjà explosé la porte d'un magnifique coup de pieds. Jowhara, après avoir vu les dessous de sa grand-mère quand sa jupe vola, vit également son petit frère en arrière-plan l'implorer de le pardonner.

-madame…vous ne pouvez pas entrer comma ça, tenta vainement de l'arrêter Haga.

Elle l'attrapa par le col descendit l'énorme centre à hauteur de son visage.

-j'ai peut-être des cheveux gris mais mes 22 long rifles sont grises aussi, tu en veux une ?

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et la laissa passer. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux autour d'elle et quand elle vit sa petite-fille son air se fit plus menaçant.

-tu ne devrais pas te démener…, essaya Jowhara.

-ME DEMENER ? hurla-t-elle.

Elle sembla ensuite se rappeler intérieurement de quelque-chose et se força à se calmer, elle colla alors un index parfaitement pointu et manucuré sur le front de la brune.

-écoute-moi bien : j'ai un tibia et deux hanches en métal, tout un dentier en silicone, mes seins : c'est pas les miens, et j'ai gardé mes vieux piercings j'ai tellement de métal sur moi que sur ma carte d'identité ya écrit Iron Man, c'est pas à toi de me dire de faire attention à moi !

D'un regard elle chassa un pauvre joueurs d'une chaise et s'installa comme si l'endroit lui appartenait elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et sourit.

-bon, vous vous doutez qu'on n'est pas là pour beurrer les tartines.

-mamie…c'est vraiment pas le moment, tenta a nouveau Jowhara.

Sa grand-mère la frappa à l'arrière de la tête si fort que la brune faillit finir au sol.

-toi : tu te tais ! Même pas foutu d'affronter les autres ou de régler tes problème, tu fais semblant de faire face alors que tout ce que tu fais c'est t'échapper !

-q…quoi…

-ET VOUS !, cria-t-elle en s'adressant aux membres de l'équipe. Ne faites pas comme si vous étiez innocent dans cette affaire !

Les joueurs rentèrent la tête dans les épaules, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'ils devaient faire alors ils écoutèrent simplement la vieille femme leurs crier dessus.

-c'est n'importe quoi ! cria-t-elle encore plus fort. Vous osez encore vous posez des questions comme si vous étiez innocent ! Bande de misogynes ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle a réussi à vous en mettre tellement dans le cul que vous ne pouviez plus marcher !

C'est sans dire que les garçons ne savaient plus comment interpréter ses phrases.

-on peut dire que le potentiel d'idiotie dans cette équipe est particulièrement élevé et la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore sur vos deux jambes est la présence d'une personne à qui vous n'avez même pas donnez de chance !

Certains allaient ouvrir la bouche…en fait non…mauvaise idée.

-bon, écoutez, je vous connais pas mais laissez-moi vous dire que si vous ne donnez pas à cette fille la place qu'elle mérite il va vous arriver des babioles ! Je vous prépare des nuits blanches et d'autres problèmes du genre, il va y avoir des "nervous breakdown" comme on dit de nos jours.

Peut-être fallait-il appeler la police ?

-je vais vous dire un truc : les ptits cons dans votre genre je les soigne ! je vais vous faire une ordonnance signer mamie Zozo, vous allez vous en prendre plein la gueule jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux !

Ouais, il fallait appeler la police.

-ET C'EST PAS FINI…, allait continuer la grand-mère quand une voix la coupa.

-jusqu'à la christmas bowl.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Jowhara sui se leva et leurs fit face avec un regard rempli de détermination.

-gardez-moi dans l'équipe et je vous promets de vous emmener jusqu'à la christmas bowl, si on se fait disqualifier je quitterais l'équipe.

Des points d'interrogation apparurent dans les regards. C'est vrai que cela semblait correct comme deal mais était-ce correcte ?

Le coach laissa le choix à l'équipe comme il était de coutume et tous décidèrent de laisser leur réponse pour le lendemain. La grand-mère quitta ENFIN le house club, laissant derrière elle un silence gênant et un "quelle femme !" de la part du coach.

XXXXXXXX

Ce jour-là, personne n'adressa la parole à la jeune fille…ni à qui que ce soit d'autres.

Chacun des joueurs restaient dans son coin à ruminer et à penser, même l'entrainement avait été annulé par le coach aucun n'avait le cœur a s'entrainer.

Avec le temps ils avaient appris à devenir une famille et savoir qu'un dd leur membres leurs avait menti tout ce temps avait brisé une partie d'eux, mais avait-elle eu tort ? Étaient-ils en droit de la blâmer ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans leurs têtes et occupaient toutes leurs pensées.

Kid de son côté était tout à fait calme. Il avait pris sa décision. Il acceptait le/la safety, fille ou garçon, qu'elle soit genderfluid n'était pas un problème de son point de vue et il comprenait tout à fait son geste.

XXXXXXXX

Le lendemain Jowhara se dirigea à son lycée la peur au ventre.

A aucun prix elle ne voulait quitter l'équipe de football américain et elle espérait réellement pouvoir rester. Tandis qu'elle rangeait ses chaussures en se rendant malade a force de trop penser elle ne vit pas la furie qui courrait en sa direction, elle ne la remarqua que quand elle lui sauta sur le dos et la jeta au sol en criant.

-JOOOO-CHAAAAN ! TU RESTES !

 _ **A suivre…**_

Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout !

En attendant je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous ! Portez des casquettes et mettez de la crème solaire ! Buvez beaucoup d'eau ! C'est pas une blague, buvez de l'eau !

Simin Nmsis.

…sérieusement, buvez de l'eau.


	27. Chapter 27

*roulements de tambour, paillettes, explosif* bonjour tout le monde !

Ça fait longtemps et je m'en excuse ! Des ptit's tracas, et d'autres choses, mais puisqu'on parle de ça : je suis ce qu'on peut appeler « guérit » de l'automutilation ! Je sais, c'est triste de parler de ça, mais comme je n'en ait jamais parlé à personne je me suis dit qu'il fallait au moins partager avec quelqu'un ! Et qui de mieux que mes chers followers pour partager les bonnes nouvelles ?

Dans une note plus joyeuse : je remercie **Miss green rabbit** et **xstorm007** pour leur fidélité ! et pour répondre à la question de notre lapine verte (et pour faire notre minute culture du jour) expliquons ce qu'est un bolo : alors, un bolo est une cravate texane que porte les cow-boys, composé d'une broche et une cordelette !

Bon, avant de passer au chapitre j'aurais un dernier message à passer. Dernièrement, en surfant sur internet, j'ai rencontré une forte dose de messages racistes, islamophobe, incitant à la haine et contre l'immigration. C'est horrible. Alors, si je peux dire une chose, si je peux lancer un seul message et peut-être changer une façon de penser, j'aimerais dire : soyez respectueux. Face à toutes les races, toutes les religions, soyez respectueux. Ne vous moquez pas des autres en vous vexant quand ils se mettent en colère, ne mettez pas les autres à part, et ne les jugez pas juste à cause d'un détail. Restez ouvert d'esprit et ouvert aux autres. Je garde espoir en l'humanité et j'espère que vous aussi.

 _Le problème ce n'est pas la présence de haine, c'est l'absence d'amour._

Allez, bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 25 : la famille.**

Jowhara était admise –à nouveau- dans l'équipe.

Les membres n'était pas rancuniers et oubliaient vite et ils avaient décidé à l'unanimité qu'elle resterait. Les excuses étaient faites, les rancunes oubliées et elle avait même offert un paquet de bonbons à la manager. Donc voilà. Maintenant il fallait se préparer pour le tournoi de printemps qui déciderait quelles équipes pourraient participer au tournoi du Kanto et espérer accéder à la christmas bowl.

Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu se mesurer à Seijuro Shin lors du tournoi d'automne la rendait encore plus excité pour le tournoi de printemps et à regarder dans la liste des équipes participantes ils ne risquaient pas de rencontrer d'obstacle majeur en dehors des white knights d'Ojo.

-t'a une grosse poitrine.

Ouais…c'était devenu assez commun d'entendre des remarques ou des questions dans le genre.

-j'avais remarqué, oui. Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle cola sa main sur la figure de Tadashi et l'éloigna de sa poitrine alors qu'il se penchait pour observer de plus près.

-ya rien à voir.

-c'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, se défendit-il.

Elle s'assit à son bureau mais cela n'empêcha pas Tadashi de la suivre et de s'assoir sur ledit bureau.

-et dis, tu faisais quoi pour les cacher ?

-quo…ah ! Eux.

Elle se gratta l'arrière du crâne en se demandant si elle devait lui dire ou pas mais elle se mit d'accord avec elle-même qu'elle s'en foutait pas mal qu'il le sache ou pas.

-au début c'était avec du scotch mais après j'ai utilisé un chest-binder.

-c'est quoi un chess…binder ?

Et voilà Rintaro qui se joignait a la conversation, ça promettait d'être long.

-un _chest-binder_ , articula-t-elle. C'est un vêtement qui aplatie la poitrine.

-ah, et don…

-JO-CHAN ! Coupa la voix de la manager en entrant accompagné de Kid et Tetsuma.

Jowhar. Jowhara. Dans les deux cas personne ne le prononçait correctement alors tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour l'appeler "Jo", c'était plus simple, plus court et ça ne faisait pas de mal aux habitudes.

Tout le monde s'installa et le professeur entra enfin pour débuter le cours mais juste avant que le professeur ne commence Kid se retourna et déposa sur le livre de Jowhara le collier qu'elle avait perdu. Il le déposa juste, pas un mot, pas un message.

Juste un sourire.

XXXXXXXX

L'ambiance dans le stade était euphorique ! C'est bon ! Ils allaient jouer ! Aujourd'hui était le premier jour du tournoi et les équipes étaient toutes réunis dans le stade pour décider des matchs. C'était magnifique. Les joueurs se jugeaient, se regardaient de haut et se lançait des défis silencieux dans une superbe ambiance de bataille vikings.

Tellement virile !

Après le tirage au sort, Seibu assista au match des White Knights d'Ojo contre Sangaku Punks…pour résumer le match en quelque mots : une rencontre navrante le résultat était connu depuis le début et la soi-disant technique des Punks était fichue d'avance. Jowhara regrettait presque d'avoir assisté.

Dès que la victoire des White Knights fut annoncé les joueurs de Seibu se levèrent pour rejoindre le stade ou devait se tenir leur match.

L'excitation lui retournait l'estomac et ne la quitta pas tout le temps qu'elle mit à se changer. Tiens, autre différence : maintenant elle se changeait avec les pom-pom girls. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de commentaires à ce sujet. Elle sortit des vestiaires vides sans se poser de questions sur ou pouvaient bien être les filles et elle rejoignit le coach qui pour une fois n'était pas accompagné de la manager Hina. Elle ne chercha même pas le plan du match…ni ou était Riku –leur équipe était désespérante quant au nombre d'absence- et jeta un coup d'œil à l'équipe adverse.

Leur premier match les opposait à _eux !_

Mon dieu.

Jowhara qui croyait avoir tout vu avec son équipe et celle de Yoichi…se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait rien vu en fait.

 _Les Kohigahama Cupids._

-ooooh ! Seibu est un lycée de garçons ? Je ne vois aucune fille ! fit la voix horrible de leur capitaine.

Quelques têtes tournèrent vers Jowhara, elle-même se tourna pour voir ce qu'ils regardaient…et apparemment elle était visée par ces regards.

-quoi ?, questionna-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit et ils redirigèrent leur attention vers le stade.

C'est vrai quoi ! Elle avait gardé son chest-binder et portait son casque par pur soucis de confort lors du match ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si l'équipe adverse ne savait pas qu'elle était une fille !

Elle joua à peine un quart d'heure, elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'amuser que les Wild Gunmen de Seibu avait déjà une avance de 115 point et les Cupids déclaraient forfait. Même le coach était déçu et demandait que le match continue en tirant en l'air personne ne fit attention à lui et kid chargea Tetsuma de l'arrêtera. Et pour finir en beauté les cheerleaders arrivèrent –en retard- causant la défaite des cupids sur tous les terrains.

Le match se termina sur un score de 125 à 10 en faveur des Wild Gunmen.

XXXXXXXX

Plus ils avançaient dans le tournoi et plus Jowhara se sentait bien.

Elle mettait tout son cœur dans les matchs et réussissait haut la main, une réussite qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Plus elle jouait, plus elle gagnait, plus elle se sentait puissante.

Le match contre les cupides était une partie de plaisir, celui contre les Boarders d'Uaraharajuuku n'était pas bien compliqué –les joueurs manquaient de pratique et seul leur pilier, Gairo, valait la peine de faire des effort- et le match se finit avec un score de 107 à 16. Quant aux Edomae Fishers, ceux qui apparemment avaient une technique _infaillible_ pour battre les Wild Gunmen, et bien…on pouvait les applaudir pour leur tentative tout à fait louable.

Leur match s'était terminé 49 à 0, un meilleurs résultat que les autres c'était sure.

Mais c'était maintenant que le vrai tournoi commençait, leur prochaine rencontre les opposait aux Devil Bats de Deimon, le match que Jowhara attendait le plus, celui qui faisait faire des montagnes russes a son estomac et faisait tremble se mains d'excitation !

XXXXXXXX

-hors de question.

-MAIS JOOOO-CHAAAAAN!

-je refuse.

-S'IL TE PLAAAAIIIITTT !

-c'est un non catégorique, je refuse de participer.

-mais on a besoin de toutes les filles.

-les cheer-leaders suffiront, j'aiderais les joueurs en cuisine et pour les courses.

-mais les joueurs aussi font le service.

-en tenue de cow-boys, pas avec ces…ces…tenues, fit-elle d'un air dégouté en pointant du doigt les tenue sexy des cheer-leaders.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle s'habille ainsi pour servir de parfait inconnus ! C'était vulgaire et dégradant ! Qui avait eu l'idée de faire un maid-café sur le thème far west pour la foire du lycée ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais si elle l'attrapait elle lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure.

-jo…

-NON.

XXXXXXXX

Tous les lycées du Japon fêtaient ce qu'on appelait "le fête des sports ", c'était une journée consacré aux activités sportives. Le lycée Seibu, étant une parodie de lycée américain –du point de vue subjectif de Jowhara- n'avait pas de journée des sports mais plutôt une sorte de festival ou chaque club tenait un stand et essayer de récolter de l'argent pour X ou Y raison.

Cette année, suivant la haute sagesse de leur manager, le club de football américain avait transformé le houseclub en bar (ou plutôt café) western et espérait récolter de l'argent pour faire un camp d'entrainement en Amérique.

Billy Horride, le coach de Seibu, traina derrière-lui Kid, Riku et Jowhara pour aller "espionner" le lycée Deimon et se préparer pour le match contre eux. Jowhara était bien heureuse de faire une pause –même ça voulait dire condamner le pauvre Tetsuma a sa place- Riku voulait à tout prix rejoindre ses amis d'enfance et Kid…s'ennuyait apparemment c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois en route pour voir les Wild Gunmen et juger de plus près leur compétences.

-le remorqueur de guerre, la course en sac, "folk dance" de l'enfer, la course à trois jambes en costume, corde à sauter…mille-pattes de Michael Jackson ?, lit Jowhara.

La liste contenant le programme des activités puait Hiruma à des kilomètres à la ronde, ce ne sera surement pas un festival des sports normal. Kid la sortit de ses pensées en tirant son bras vers lui pour qu'ils aillent voir le début des festivités.

Kid la laissait perplexe, il n'avait eu aucune remarque, aucune question, rien ! Comme s'il savait ou qu'il s'en foutait, il était resté fidèle à lui-même mais a certain moment, quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas, elle remarquait qu'il regardait en sa direction, son regard perçant cherchait des anomalies en elle, il cherchait dans ses courbes, dans la lueur de son regard, dans la couleur de ses cheveux et même dans la façon dont elle bougeait…mais que cherchait-il à la fin ? Elle n'en avait savait rien. Peut-être n'avait-il accepté le fait qu'elle soit une fille aussi bien qu'elle le pensait.

Elle soupira et décida de ne pas y penser car de toute façon elle venait de perdre le coach, ce dernier avait juste collé une note sur le dos de kid et était partie "espionner les devil bats comme dans ses jeunes années" d'après ce que disais le bout de papier. A peine le temps de finir de lire que Riku était aussi parti…participé à une course en costume…

Ouais…ok.

Plus rien ne l'étonnait venant des membres de cette équipe. Par pure précaution, elle passa sa main dans le dos de kid et attrapa le bout de son foulard hors de question qu'elle se retrouve seul au milieu de ces lycéens transpirants.

Ils marchèrent un peu et décidèrent de regarder discrètement la course à laquelle avait décidé de participer Riku. Jowhara devait reconnaitre que ce "Eyeshield" était impressionnant, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir l'arrêter si elle se trouvait en face de lui sur le terrain.

-n'y pense pas, dit le quarterback en lui mettant une main sur la tête.

-hein ?

-tu réfléchie trop.

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, inutile avec lui, et elle le suivit simplement quand il s'éloigna de la foule et se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir l'intérieur du lycée et aussi Riku qui s'adressait à Sena…et qui lui lançait un défi pour leurs prochain match.

-ke ke ke, on dirait que les premières années de nos deux lycées sont avides de sang, dit une voix que la brune aurait reconnu entre mille.

Et merde.

Le temps qu'elle se tourne vers l'origine de la voix que le blond lui avait déjà enlevé la bouteille qu'elle avait dans les mains pour la boire en trois gorgées, elle était déjà finie. Et le quarteback démoniaque repris.

-qu'est-ce-que le kid et la fuckin' princesse font ici ? Vous n'êtes pas venu espionner j'imagine.

-le coach est peut-être venu avec cette intention mais nous, on ne fait que se balader, répondit kid.

Jowhara s'étonna qu'Hiruma ne focalise pas son attention sur elle mais également que kid ne relève pas le fait qu'ils se connaissent.

-qui est le quarterback numéro un ?

Quoi ? Pourquoi le blond avait-il une si brusque question ? Et surtout une question si…hors sujet.

-tiens, pourquoi une question si soudaine, demanda l'adolescent au chapeau de cow-boy.

-je demande ton opinion. Qui, a ton avis, est le meilleur quarterback de Tokyo ?

Kid se tut pendant un moment, étudiant ce qui pouvait éventuellement arriver et Jowhara de son côté évitait tout échange de regard avec Hiruma.

-Hiruma Youichi.

-hein ?, lâcha la brune.

-ke ke ke, tu es un terrible menteur.

Y'avait-il un code secret qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? un épisode qu'elle n'avait pas vue ? Jowhara se creusait la tête pour essayer de trouver mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, que voulait dire cette conversation.

-bon, c'est pas le moment de s'attarder, notre coach nous attend, dit kid en pointant Billy Horide du doigt, ce dernier tirait en l'air comme un bandit de fil western.

Kid pris le bras de Jowhara et commença à s'éloigner et la brune se laissa faire. Kid et Hiruma était tous les deux d'une intelligence bien plus supérieure que la sienne et quand le brun pris son bras elle comprit que ce n'était absolument pas le moment de protester et elle le suivit aveuglement.

-je vais te dire ce que je pense, fit la voix d'Hiruma. Le quarterback numéro un…est Shien Mushanokoji, le fils unique du trois fois médaillé d'or : Hajime Mushanokoji et son héritier.

Kid s'arrêta d'un coup et lâcha même le bras de Jowhara pour se retourner et faire face au blond mais il sembla se calmer bien rapidement il enleva son chapeau et se frotta la tête.

-et bien, je ne sais pas d'où tu as eu cette information. En dehors du lycée, seul Tetsuma connait ce nom fantaisiste.

Il remit son chapeau en place et le blond chargea son AK-47.

-le titre du meilleur te sera enlevé à la fin de la semaine. Il changera de main à la fin du match entre Seibu et Deimon.

-le titre du meilleur, hein ? dit kid. Il fut un temps où je le voulais aussi. Un homme doit vivre selon sa nature, se surestimer fini toujours mal.

Son regard semblait lointain, perçant, blessé aussi. Jowhara ne lui avait jamais connu ce regard, on aurait dit un autre homme.

-ouais, c'est peut-être vrai. Après tout votre wide receiver, Tetsuma n'est-ce pas ?, est un vrai raté, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous gardez un idiot comme lui.

 _Ne tombe pas dans son piège kid. Reste calme et ne t'énerve pas_ , pria intérieurement Jowhara.

-Tetsuma est le meilleur wide receiver.

Raté. Il avait sauté pieds joint dans son piège.

-ke ke ke, personne ne penses qu'il est un raté, ricana Hiruma.

Son rire se calma mais le sourire maléfique resta accroché à ses lèvres.

-tu brules de l'intérieur, tu dis que tu t'en fous alors que tu es comme ça…un putain de vieillard au deux visages.

Kid sembla retrouver son calme…et son sourire.

-et bien, on peut dire que tu es doué pour railler l'adversaire.

Il tourna les talons sans rien demander et Jowhara lança un dernier regard a Hiruma avant de le suivre.

La prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, ce sera sur le terrain.

 _ **A suivre…**_

Merci infiniment de m'avoir lu ! n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses et je vous dis à la prochaine fois !

Simin Nmsis.


	28. Chapter HS-2

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et (peut-être) messsieurs ! savez-vous qui je suis ? je suis la femme avec les meilleurs followers au monde ! Je vous adore mes chers et c'est humblement que je vous présente ce chapitre !

Alors, le titre en dit long : c'est un chapitre H. S, et je ne tire aucune fierté à être aussi casse-couilles (bon, peut-être un peu) il regroupe quelques petites idées que j'adore et je n'ai pas trouvé ou les mettre alors les voilà !

Que dire de plus ? Ah oui ! Vous voulez un Q and A comme bonus au prochain chapitre ? Vous pouvez laisser des questions me concernant ou concernant les personnage, l'histoire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi et je m'engage à vous répondre sincèrement !

Sans plus tarder : bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre H. S (hors-série) 3 :**

-alors c'est la manager qui a eu l'idée ?, demanda Jowhara.

Elle posa sa main sur la bouche de ladite manager pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit et elle attendit la réponse des autres membres de l'équipe. Ce fut Ushijima qui lui répondit.

-elle a eu l'idée mais elle a surtout eu l'accord du coach et de l'administration.

Ah ok. Jowhara –et aucun autre membres de l'équipe- ne voulait se faire voir pas l'administration, surtout que leurs club était le plus…bruyant, alors aucun d'eux n'irait réclamer quoi que ce soit.

-hors de question que je m'habille en maid, dit la brune.

-cow-girl, corrigea Ushijima.

-les vrais cow-girl ne s'habillent pas comme ça, argumenta à nouveau la safety, sa main fortement collé contre la bouche de Hina.

-mais Jooo-chaaan ! dit la manager en se libérant, c'est mignon !

-ça n'a rien de mignon, c'est le genre de vêtement que portent les p…

-JO-CHAN !

-les femmes de petites vertu, se corrigea Jowhara.

Kid observa avec amusement les deux filles se chamailler, il avait hâte de voir comment cela allait se termine. D'un côté il y avait Hina qui obtenait TOUJOURS ce qu'elle voulait et de l'aute, Jowhara qui ne recevait d'ordre de personne.

Ça allait être drôle.

XXXXXXX

Le "grand jour " était arrivé. Tôt le matin, des élèves avaient commencé à s'installer, les allés et venus étaient fréquentes et tout le monde courait dans tous les sens pour faire de ce jour un événement inoubliable. Le club de football américain n'échappait pas à la règle, les joueurs étaient arrivés avant le lever du soleil et avant même la cérémonie d'ouverture tout était prêt pour accueillir les clients.

Kid se regarda dans le miroir des vestiaires et arrangea un peu mieux le foulard autour de son cou. Son style habituelle ressemblait déjà à un western mais avec cette tenue on ne pouvait plus se trompait, tout l'esprit du grand west américain se reflétait dans sa tenue.

Il sortit du vestiaire et se dirigea vers la salle principale qui avait été transformé en salle a manger pour l'occasion, le bureau de la manager avait été transformé en cuisine et un peu partout se baladaient des cow-boys virils et des cow-girls sexy qui ajoutaient les touches finales au tables et au décor.

-yay ! Tout le monde est prêt, on peut commencer ! cria Hina en sortant de nul-part.

-c'est bon ? demanda Kid.

-ouiiii, dit Hina avec enthousiasme.

-et Jo' ?

-prête aussi et en cuisine ! On peut commencer !

Le quarterback ne mit pas trente secondes avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Dire qu'il ne voulait pas voir la safety habillé comme une fille pour une fois serait mentir, peut-être même était-il le plus excité –bon, on parle de kid hein- de la voir. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la cuisine ou le bruit des casseroles avait envahi la pièce et il tomba nez à nez avec Jowhara…habillé en survêtement et tablier.

-tu n'es pas habillé, fit-il remarqué tandis qu'elle s'essuyait les mains dans son tablier.

-que veut-tu que je te dise ? On ne peut pas toujours avoir les meilleurs des meilleurs alors on a les meilleurs des médiocres, rit-elle.

-et tu vas faire quoi ?

-travaillez en cuisine

-je t'imaginais chercher plus d'action.

-et bien…les choses peuvent devenir très hardcore, tu devrais te préparer au pire.

-c'est ça, sourit-il.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de la brune en signe d'encouragements et sortit de la cuisine. Les premières filles en chaleur commençaient à arriver et il fallait les servir comme il se doit.

XXXXXXX

Il était parti pendant quinze minutes.

Kid était sorti pendant quinze minutes seulement, le début de matinée s'était bien passé et tout était tranquille alors il pouvait bien s'absentait un instant pour récupérer quelques papiers chez le proviseur ?

Apparemment, non.

Il y avait à peu près deux cents filles qui se bousculaient à l'entrée du house-club pour dieu sait quelle raison. Kid ne s'en approcha même pas, il fit le tour et entra par la porte de derrière et atteignit la cuisine…ou c'était également le bordel.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?, questionna-t-il.

Jowhara qui passait devant lui avec un bac de fraise ne s'arrêta pas et lui répondit.

-tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit de t'attendre au pire ?, demanda-t-elle.

-oui.

-parfait, trouve-moi un couteau bien tranchant et du sel, on va exorciser ces démons !

Il ne comprit pas vraiment mais il lui ramena quand même ce qu'elle lui demanda. Quand elle eut les ingrédients en main elle reprit ses explications.

-il parait qu'il y a un nouveau manga populaire chez les filles et comme par hasard ça parle de cow-boys, et comme un hasard ne vient jamais seul il n'y a aucun café à thème alors elles viennent toutes ici.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et elle le poussa dans la salle principale pour qu'il fasse le service, dix minutes plus tard elle l'appelait pour servir des tartes aux fraise sensé "exorciser ces démones".

XXXXXXX

-ouf !

L'exclamation sortit difficilement de la bouche de la safety tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber au sol à côté du quarterback. Ils avaient enfin fini leur tour et ils pouvaient se reposer tandis que l'autre moitié de l'équipe s'occuper du reste. Il y avait moins de fangirls et plus de stand alors ça devrait être calme pour le reste de la journée.

-tu va bien ?, demanda Kid.

-j'ai survécu.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, de toute façon ils n'avaient rien à se dire, mais au bout de dix minutes une gêne commença à se faire sentir. Jowhara n'avait jamais été doué pour les conversations et Kid ne savait quel sujet abordé sans retourner dans leur jeu du chat et de la souris. Cinq autres minutes et leurs cerveaux commençaient à lâcher de la fumée.

Jowhara réfléchissait a toutes allure, plus les minutes passaient et plus cela devenait gênant, que dire ?

Kid pensa lui poser des questions sur elle, mais ce serait être indiscret. Alors les tartes ? Peut-être…

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre au même moment et furent sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand le coach surgit de nul-part pour leur proposer de l'accompagner lui et Riku pour espionner Deimon.

XXXXXXX

-on est amis d'enfance.

-je vois.

C'était les seules mots que kid et Jowhara avaient échangé sur le chemin du retour. Il n'avait pas posé de question et elle n'avait pas trouvé les mots dont elle avait besoin.

Comme d'habitude.

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas gênant. Ce n'était pas important.

XXXXXXX

Jowhara marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée. La journée était finie et les clubs était fermé, seul quelque retardataires finissait de nettoyer et ranger les salles qui, il fallait l'avouer, avait bien pris après le festival de l'école. N'empêche, ça en valait la peine car maintenant ils allaient pouvoir se payer un camp d'entrainement en Amérique.

La brune rendit les balais et les sceaux au concierge et repartit en sens inverse pour rejoindre le club-house mais en chemin elle remarqua une salle dont la porte était resté ouverte, elle alla la fermer mais se stoppa net quand elle vit le nombre d'armes à feu à l'intérieur.

Avant même qu'elle n'amorce un geste pour renfermer la porte et partir elle se retrouvait bloquer à l'intérieur dans le noir.

XXXXXXX

Une demi-heure qu'elle avait disparu, alors qu'elle devait juste remettre les ustensiles de ménage à leur place.

Kid arpentait les couloirs du lycée, refaisant plusieurs fois le tract pour voir ou est-ce qu'elle s'était arrêté. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de la perdre…encore une fois.

Il se stoppa soudainement devant la salle du club de tir, un club qui avait eu une histoire glorieuse mais quand les meilleurs avaient quittés le club pour l'université, le niveau était retombé chez les pâquerettes. Le quarterback entendit clairement les coups de feu venant de l'intérieur et supposa qu'ils s'entrainaient…s'ils n'y avaient pas tant de hourra et de cris de victoire. Habituellement il ne s'approchait pas du club de tir, ils étaient bizarre, mais cette fois c'était pire que d'habitude.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il aperçut toute l'équipe amassé devant une seule personne qui tirait sur une cible. Il entra et s'approcha du groupe, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la personne qui tirait n'était autre que Jowhara, et dans ses mains un magnifique Winchester 1873. Le fusil, assez long, était joliment calé contre son épaule et semblait épouser la forme et la courbe de son corps. Le détonements faisait trembler son corps par moment mais elle se stoppait vite, elle penchait un peu la tête et sa joue effleurait à peine le fusil alors qu'elle tirait encore et qu'elle touchait la cible.

Juste au milieu.

Quand elle eut tiré les douze coups, elle actionna le levier de sous garde pour bouger la culasse et pouvoir le recharger à nouveau. Elle tira encore et réussi à atteindre le milieu à chaque fois. Quand elle eut fini la deuxième charge elle posa enfin le fusil et se retourna, quand elle remarqua Kid elle voulut l'appeler mais il n'en lui laissa pas le temps.

Il lui prit le bras.

Et sprinta.

XXXXXXX

Ils arrivèrent dans le houseclub quand il la lâcha finalement.

-mais t'es malade !, cria-t-elle.

Il reprit son souffle un instant avant de lui répondre.

-c'est une mauvaise idée de rester avec eux…ils ont tendances à kidnapper les élèves pour qu'ils intègrent leurs clubs.

-ouais, souffla-t-elle. J'avais cru comprendre, ils m'ont parlé d'un mec qu'ils cherchent, comme quoi il serait super doué, mais personne ne sait qui est-ce, dit Jowhara. (1)

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, seul le bruit de leurs respirations se faisait entendre quand soudain.

-ATTEND UN INSTANT ! s'exclama la brune.

Kid sourit et recommença à courir, la safety sur les talons.

 _ **FIN.**_

Merci d'avoir lu ! Avis ? Questions ? La boite à review vous appartient !

Simin Nmsis.


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour, bonjour ! ça fait vachement longtemps dites-moi ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? *rire gêné* bon, je n'ai pas publié depuis un bout de temps je l'avoue, mais j'ai de bonnes raison ! (si, si je vous jure !) mais bon, j'imagine que mes histoires de dichotomies saussuriennes et de théâtre antique vous intéresse très peu (quelle est intéressante la vie à l'université) alors après un rapide remerciement a très chers lecteurs ! (mes chéries ! je vous aime ! 3) passons au chapitre !

 **Chapitre 26 : Jetcoaster game.**

Le brouhaha du public ressemblait à un bourdonnement, aujourd'hui deux des plus puissantes équipes offensives de Tokyo s'affrontaient.

Les murs des vestiaires étouffaient un peu les bruits extérieure mais en même temps les rendait plus énervant. Toute l'équipe était habillée et le coach donnait ses dernières instructions, dans moins de dix minutes ils allaient affronter les Devil Bats de Deimon et ils savaient que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

L'un après l'autre ils sortirent dans le terrain, accueillit par les présentations en anglais des commentateurs et les cris du public. Les cheer-leaders s'époumonaient des deux côtés de l'entrée pour les recevoir en grandes pompes.

-Seibu est la plus forte des équipes, entendit Jowhara de l'autre bout du terrain.

Son regard se posa sur le wide-receiver adverses qui observait Tetsuma avec défi. Elle sentait déjà la tension monter alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas encore sur le terrain, pas avant Tetsuma et Riku en tout cas.

-il faudra jouer comme si vos vies en dépendaient, dit Doburoku, le coach adverse.

Le rooster du jour pris place sur la pelouse, les arbitres se mirent à leurs postes, un semi-silence pris place…et le coup de sifflet retentit.

XXXXXXX

Jowhara s'étonna qu'Hiruma soit celui qui ferait le kick, mais décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper, de toute façon à part Musashi –qui avait quitté l'équipe- Deimon n'avait aucun kicker. Avant que l'équipe n'est pu le stopper, et avant même qu'il ne se mesure réellement a eyeshield, Riku avait marqué le premier touchdown.

La safety regarda l'équipe adverse avec dédain. Croyez-t-il réellement que c'était leurs mensonges qui les mènerait à la victoire ? Porter le nom "Eyeshield 21" ne suffisait à vaincre, il fallait mériter ce titre.

Ils ne gagneraient jamais face à Seibu.

Seibu était passé en attaque, Kid avait rejoint le terrain, suivit de Tetsuma et enfin elle.

Tout était allé très vite à partir du moment où elle avait pénétré la pelouse. Ce n'était que chaos, violence et détermination. Sa sauvagerie intérieure avait refaite surface et elle fonçait tête baissé dans le tas, comme une bête. Elle n'écoutait plus rien et pourtant, parmi le brouillard qui couvrait ses yeux et ses oreilles, elle l'entendit.

Le cri désespéré d'un joueur de talent.

Un kicker hors-pair, qui défendait son poste et qui appelait un autre kicker de talents a rejoindre le match. Idiot. La mi-temps avait sonné et le score était e de 26 à 6 en faveur de Seibu.

C'en était fini des devils bats.

XXXXXXX

La safety n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Deimon commençait à rattraper son retard juste à cause de la présence d'un kicker. Ce n'était surement pas fini, les shotguns de Kid, les réceptions de Tetsuma et la ligne de défense qui résistait…

Non, Seibu n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Malgré les efforts de Deimon pour colmater les dégâts, malgré les cris désespéré de l'équipe, les efforts, les espoirs, les mensonges…

Seibu avait gagné.

XXXXXXX

Jowhara enleva son casque et le laissa tomber au sol.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, dos au mur et ferma les yeux avant de se cogner la tête contre ledit mur. Elle avait été minable, absolument inutile face Shin. Il l'avait passé un nombre incalculable de fois et elle n'avait rien pu faire, et le match s'était fini en faveur d'Ojo. Seibu était qualifié pour le tournoi du Kanto mais la safety aurait préféré que ce soit en tant que gagnants du tournoi, as juste finaliste.

-Jo-chan ?, demanda la voix de la manager.

La brune leva la tête pour voir le visage de Hina, elle semblait inquiète et ses yeux rouges indiquaient qu'elle avait pleuré.

-ce n'est pas grave Jo-chan, on s'entrainera pendant l'été et on les bâtera au tournoi du Kanto !, dit-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

La brune était trop fatigué pour lui répondre alors elle lui sourit simplement et alla se changer, elle fut la première dans le bus et pris place à l'arrière dans le coin, elle baissa sa casquette sur ses yeux et se calla contre son siège, le match lui avait pompé toute son énergie et elle voulait juste dormir un peu avant d'arriver chez-elle.

-la règle est de garder la tête haute, pas la casquette basse, dit une voix beaucoup trop proche de sa tête.

Un jour arrivera ou Kid la laisserais dormir et ce jour-là, elle saura que la fin du monde a sonné.

-fiche-moi la paix Kid, dit-elle sans bouger.

Elle le sentit clairement s'assoir à côté d'elle et le reste de l'équipe monter dans le bus mais garda la tête baissé et les yeux fermé.

-je pense que tu as fait mieux que n'importe qui devant Shin, fit-il d'une voix détaché.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de t'embrasser ou de te jeter par la fenêtre.

-je peux choisir ?

XXXXXXX

-OKAY LES COWBOYS ! DEVINEZ QUI VA EXPLOREZ LE GRAND WEST !

Jowhara décolla son front de la table sur laquelle elle dormait précédemment et observa leur coach (et professeur d'anglais) tirer à blanc au milieu de la classe. Le vieille homme n'était pas bien grand et due se mettre debout sur un bureau pour pouvoir leur parler.

-alors les cow-boys, on va aller passer l'été au Texas pour affiner nos capacité ! D'ici la fin de l'été vous serez des légendes du far-west !

Il ponctua son discourt de plusieurs coup de feu avant de distribuer les feuilles contenant les horaires, les destinations et le programme.

-cool, on s'entraine pas loin de Brenham, dit la safety.

La manager se tourna vers elle, toute excité.

-tu connais l'endroit Jo-chan ?

-j'y ait chassé le lièvre avec mon père une fois.

-genre, t'a voyagé jusqu'aux Etats-Unis pour des pauvres lapins, demanda Honda deux tables plus loin.

-non, répondit-elle, j'habitais le coin à l'époque…pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête à l'aéroport de Jack Brooks ? Ce ne serait pas plus facile de s'arrêter au Brenham municipal airport ?

-c'est les vacances Jo-chan ! C'est pour le tourisme aussi !

-le coach veut faire une sorte de road trip, dit kid en les rejoignant.

-on passera par Houston ? Questionna la brune.

-non, mais on ne sera pas vraiment loin, pourquoi tu demandes ?, répondit kid.

-j'habitais là-bas à l'époque.

-aaaaaah comme kid-kun ! S'excita la manager.

Jowhara se tourna vers le quarter back, attendant une confirmation mais il ne dit rien, alors elle ne se gêna pas pour poser les questions sui lui brulaient les lèvres.

-tu habitais en Amérique ? De quel côté ?

-à Dallas, dit-il simplement.

Elle lui aurait demandé beaucoup plus si le début du cours ne l'avait pas interrompu.

XXXXXXX

La voiture se gara devant l'aéroport bondé de monde et une adolescente en sortit vite suivit d'un jeune homme qui sortit pour elle sa valise du coffre, elle la prit en main en ajusta un sac-à-dos sur ses épaules.

-s'il se passe quoi que ce soit tu nous préviens okay ?, demanda le garçon en lui posant une casquette sur la tête.

-t'inquiète Sam', le rassura la jeune fille.

-la dernière fois que tu m'as dit de ne pas m'inquiété tu as failli finir en prison, alors essaye de rester loin des problèmes d'accord ?, questionna-t-il à nouveau.

-ouais m'sieur, plaisanta-t-elle.

Un dernier check entre les deux frères et elle le quitta pour rejoindre son équipe dont la plupart des membres étaient arrivé. A son grand étonnement, quand ils montèrent dans l'avion, tous les membres étaient là, personne ne s'était fait arrêter (même le coach) et il n'y avait eu presque aucun problème et connaissant les wild gunmen de Seibu c'était louche.

-ça se passe trop bien, entendit la brune à sa gauche.

Elle leva la tête de ses écouteurs qu'elle essayait de démêler et regarda kid s'installer sur le siège à côté d'elle. Il soupira et reprit.

-quand ça marche trop bien ça finit toujours mal.

Il se tût, déclara qu'il allait faire la sieste et demanda à Tetsuma de le réveiller dans cinq heures. La safety ne fit même plus attention à lui ni à ses paroles, hors de question qu'elle laisse sa négativité lui gâcher le voyage.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver de toute façon ?

XXXXXXX

Jowhara avait parfois du mal à avouer ses erreurs, mais pas aujourd'hui, oh non. Aujourd'hui elle voulait bien avouer devant Jésus et tous les anges qui se marraient là-haut qu'elle s'était gouré d'une façon épique.

Bien sûr que les Wild Gunmen allaient transformé un simple voyage scolaire en catastrophe ! pourquoi en avait-elle douté ? Avait-elle perdu la foi en la capacité de ses camarades à transformer une après-midi libre et un paquet de gâteaux en course-poursuite ?

Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'ils ont fait. Une après-midi libre et un paquet de gâteaux plus-tard, elle se retrouvait à courir comme une dingue pour échapper à une bande de parieurs a moitié bourré. La situation semble horrible n'est-ce pas ? Difficile de faire pire…sauf si la seule personne qui vous accompagne –et court actuellement à vos côtés- est le quarterback de l'équipe. Il y avait 52 joueurs dans l'équipe et elle se retrouvait avec celui qu'elle aimait le moins.

Standing ovation pour Honda, Furuno, Tadashi et Rintaro pour les avoir mis dans cette situation, parce que c'était bel et bien leurs fautes !

Revenons au début de la journée, quand les lycéens étaient arrivés à l'aéroport de Jack Brooks à Beaumont dans le comté de Jefferson et ils avaient pris le bus en direction de Pasadena –celle du Texas hein- et tout se passait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que le coach leur offre une après-midi de libre. Les quatre garçons étaient entrés dans un bar avec pour seule fortune un paquet de gâteaux et beaucoup de bonne foi et ils avaient –BIEN SUR- jouer aux fléchettes, perdant les quelques gâteaux qu'ils avaient et de l'argent qu'ils n'avaient pas, et c'était-la qu'ils avaient appelé Kid et Jowhara à la rescousse parce que « vous êtes vachement doué les mecs, vous allez nous arranger ça, on vous attend dehors ». Oui, ils avaient arrangé le coup, ça n'avait pas plu aux gars du bar et PERSONNE N'ATTENDAIT DEHORS.

C'est alors armé de très peu de courage et d'aucune dignité que Jowhara et kid s'étaient mis. A. Courir.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une violente pression sur son bras et l'instant d'après Kid la poussait à l'intérieur d'un bus pris tout à fait au hasard.

Pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait couru elle était comme dans un état second et c'est une fois dans le bus qu'elle prit vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait. Sa première réaction fut d'échanger un regard avec kid et la première réaction de son vis-a-vis fut d'éclater de rire. La brune soupira et lui tapa assez fortement sur son bras.

-arrêtes de rire tu dérange tout le monde, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un siège pour reprendre son souffle.

Kid la suivit bien vite et se mit à ses côtés, le dos contre son épaule et le chapeau sur les yeux. Sans le remarquez, ils s'endormirent tous les deux et ce n'est que bien plus tard, a cause d'un coup de frein plutôt violent, qu'ils se réveillèrent…

Au milieu…de quelque part.

La jeune fille soupira encore plus fort et se mit à marcher avant d'être arrêtée par le quarterback.

-ou tu vas ?

-me renseigner ou on peut trouver une station de bus pour rentrer, et aussi pour recharger mon portable et appeler Hina, j'imagine que tu as laissé ton téléphone dans ton sac ?

Il haussa les épaules et la suivit, ils marchèrent quinze bonne minutes avant que Jowhara ne s'arrête net au milieu d'un trottoir.

-oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle.

-qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda kid, inquiet.

\- on n'est pas loin de Gulfton…mon ancien quartier, il faut vite rentrer !

Elle commença à marcher plus vite mais le grand brun lui prit le bras et la tira en arrière.

-on est la en vacances alors autant en profiter !

 _ **A suivre…**_

Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère vous revoir très bientôt !

Une dernière chose avant de nous quitter, dans le chapitre précédant j'ai mis un (1) mais sans l'expliquer, au fait c'est juste pour dire que l'information est tirée du databook.

Donc voilà ! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Soyez heureux et appréciez les petites choses !plein d'amour de ma part !

Simin Nmsis.


	30. Chapter 30

**L** e semestre a été long mes chéris mais j'en sors vivante et victorieuse ! *la foule en délire chante à ma gloire* merci ! Merci beaucoup !

Savez-vous que Catherine Kerbat-Orrechioni a révolutionner la linguistique contemporaine avec son schéma de communication? Elle a cassé Roman Jacobson, très intéressant hein. C'est la seule pensée que j'ai eu pendant ce dernier mois et dieu sait que j'en ai ras-le-bol !

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je pense que vous voulez le chapitre ? oui ? non ?

Ok le voila !

Oh, et merci de passer ! je vous love !

 **Chapitre 27 : Houston.**

Jowhara avait senti que c'était une mauvaise idée. Bien sûr qu'elle était mauvaise. Qui irait se balader dans les mauvais quartiers de Houston à part eux deux ? Personne. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le suivait, elle pouvait très bien faire demi-tour et partir mais elle se contentait de marcher trois pas derrière lui…et il ne connaissait même pas le quartier !

-ou veut-tu aller ?, demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

-à la maison.

On ne pouvait pas faire mieux en matière de manque de coopération, mais il ne se découragea pas et réussi quand même à la trainer un peu partout en ville. Jowhara n'allait pas mentir, elle avait passé un agréable moment et s'était bien amusé. S'éloigner du groupe, se rapprocher du danger, changer de paysage et aller vers l'inconnu…ça avait un gout d'aventure qu'elle adorait.

En marchant, leurs pas les menèrent plus au sud de Gulfton et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur escapade Jowhara pris les devants pour choisir la destination. Elle les mena vers une petite cité, très pauvre et à moitié abandonné composé essentiellement d'immeubles à deux ou trois étages. Tous les murs était couvert de graffitis et parfois même Kid reconnaissait des impacts des balles. Ils ne prirent pas les escaliers, ils ne s'approchèrent même pas des allés principales car la safety le guida à l'arrière d'un des immeuble et grimpa a un arbre dont les branches atteignaient les fenêtres du deuxième étage et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur elle entra.

Kid la suivit de près et quand il entra dans l'appartement il fut saisit au nez par la forte odeur de poussière et de renfermé. L'endroit était dans un état pitoyable, il n'y avait aucun meubles, les murs était couverts de plusieurs couches de graffiti et de dessin, le sol ? Jonché de poussière, cigarettes en tout genre, terre, feuilles d'arbre et quelques seringues. En explorant un peu plus l'endroit il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus les portes et certaines semblait avoir était arraché de leurs gonds. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'endroit le mettait mal à l'aise et il ne voulut pas rester une minutes de plus, il alla chercher Jowhara et la trouva au milieu d'une pièce qui avait dû être le salon a une époque, comme le reste du logement, il était vide, sauf qu'au milieu de la pièce pendait du plafond un vieux pneu retenu par des chaines.

Kid ne comprenait pas pourquoi la safety restait debout en face d'un pauvre pneu, et par moment elle le poussait même par le bout des doigts pour qu'il bouge un peu. Avant qu'il ne réagisse elle se tournait vers lui avec un pauvre sourire et elle attrapa l'une des chaines pour approcher la "balançoire " d'elle.

-on jouait souvent avec ça, dit-elle. Surtout moi et Yusuke, papa l'avait installé ici pour qu'il puisse nous pousser sans quitter le canapé.

Elle rit un peu, légèrement, doucement, pour ne pas briser le souvenir et elle se mit un pousser doucement la balançoire, comme si un enfant y était assis.

-il y avait un canapé ici, continua-t-elle. Et une télévision juste en face, et entre les deux une table basse qui servait à peu près a tout, je crois que les garçons l'ont brisé en jouant au football dans la maison. On a tous fait nos devoirs dessus, maman a fait beaucoup de ses créations dessus aussi, Yusuke s'était endormi dessus quand il était petit et Mr. Kawkaw se cachait toujours en dessous.

Elle se tût et cessa de pousser la balançoire pour s'avancer vers le brun qui n'avait pas bougé.

-on y va ? Elle demanda.

XXXXXXX

-oui…je sais…mais…NON…c'est ça, oui demain…voilà, okmerciaurevoir.

Jowhara coupa la conversation avant que la manager ne continue à lui crier dessus et remit son portable à charger. Elle se leva du sol ou elle était assise au moment où Kid sortit de la salle de bain, il s'assit sur l'un des deux lits de la chambre et regarda autour de lui.

-et bien, on a l'expérience entière de la vie de cowboy !

-arrête de te plaindre, on ne pouvait pas se payer mieux et c'est impossible d'aller dehors la nuit, surtout de ce côté de Houston.

Elle s'assit aussi sur son lit et plia les vêtements qu'elle avait retiré plus tôt, elle avait juste mit son short de plage et le débardeur qu'elle portait en dessous, rudimentaire mais suffisant.

-ça ne doit pas être la même chose à Dallas ?, demanda la jaune fille en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Kid s'étonna qu'elle lui pose cette question, mais en y repensant : ils étaient tous les deux coincés dans la chambre d'un motel pourri à Houston, alors autant tuer le temps.

-franchement, j'en aie aucune idée, je ne sortais jamais sauf accompagné et je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de la sécurité.

-ah ouais, c'est cool…enfin pas trop non-plus mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il sourit et pris un des oreillers pour le jeter sur elle, la brune l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche son visage. D'un mouvement fluide, elle se mit en tailleur et serra l'oreiller contre sa poitrine.

-à Gulfton, c'est pas la même chose, ya toujours une crainte chez les gens…tout est une menace, parfois il suffit d'un regard pour que les choses dégénère.

Elle semblait calme, rêveuse et pourtant disait des horreurs qu'il ne souhaitait pas connaitre.

-ici, continua-t-elle. Les gens n'ont pas de deuxième chance, c'est imprimé dans les regards « on meurt comme on nait » et c'est souvent de façon misérable.

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ces derniers avait poussé et touchait presque ses épaule, lui donnant un petit air de hippie.

-c'est vachement déprimant ce que je dis, mais ya pas que ça a Gulfton ! Si tu t'éloignes un peu, du côté de Montrose, ya plein d'endroit sympa ! ya même des bars gay avec des spectacles de drag-queen !

Et elle rit en lui jetant l'oreiller à la figure. Il le rattrapa mais ne réagit pas, comme s'il était pensif puis il se leva, mit son pantalon et lui jeta ses vêtements a la figure.

-habille-toi, j'ai une idée.

-je te fais pas confiance, murmura-t-elle.

-on va juste vivre l'expérience américaine à son maximum, on est en vacances non ?

Les arguments étaient maigres mais ils suffirent à la brune pour s'habiller en vitesse et libérer la chambre d'hôtel pour un couple…

…De sept personnes.

XXXXXXX

Ils étaient allés loin, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Jowhara et Kid avaient fait du stop, avaient embarqué avec un gang de motard au beau milieu de la nuit en direction de de Gulfton. Franchement, le safety croyait qu'elle rêvait et pourtant le torse musclé que serraient ses bras était bien réel.

Oui, elle était sur une moto conduite par le biker des YMCA.

Le gang s'arrêta dans une boite de nuit très jet-set et qui semblait très sélectif de qui entrera et ce soir c'était soirée blouson de cuir et odeur d'essence. C'est sans dire que les deux adolescents, en plus de ne pas avoir l'âge légal pour aucune des activités présentées dans l'établissement, n'était pas habillé pour l'occasion mais il suffit de quelque mot entre le "boss" des motards et le videur pour que tout le monde se retrouve à l'intérieure. Par reflexe, la brune avait pris la main de monsieur le boss –qui s'appelait Fréderic si elle croyait sa carte d'identité- et se laissait trainer en direction du bar. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ni si c'était approprié ou même dangereux, elle avait juste suivit le mouvement et Kid n'était même pas a porté de vue.

-excusez-moi…Fréderic ?, commença-t-elle.

-appelle moi Fred petite, sauf si on sort ensemble alors c'est Freddie !

-ouais, Fred, heu…ou est Kid ? Le garçon qui m'accompagnait tout à l'heure.

-ah le p'tit ! Il est avec Roman ! Et il pointa du doigt le carré VIP.

Dans ce même carré se tenait quelques jeunes filles qui se déhanchaient sur une table couverte de canette de bière, le quarterback pris une des canettes et s'assit dans un coin d'où il ne bougea pas malgré les invitations de ses nouveaux amis.

-bon, se dit-elle. Il est encore en vie et il ne risque pas de finir bourrer alors relax.

Et c'est la tête rempli de cette pensée positif qu'elle commanda son premier mojito.

Jowhara n'était pas resté seul bien longtemps car une fille –une motarde- était venu lui parler et l'avait invité à leur table et dieu seul sait que la brune avait roulé plus de pelle dans cette soirée que dans toute sa vie, et c'est bien vite qu'elle avait fini sur la piste de dance.

Ça vibrait. Mon dieu que ça vibrait ! Dans le sol, dans son verre, dans les haut-parleurs et même dans son propre corps ! La music vibrait presque douloureusement et elle aurait pu tomber par moment si des corps ne s'était pas pressés contre elle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup bu, elle était en complète possession de ses capacités mais…l'adrénaline ! Le mélange d'adrénaline, l'odeur d'alcool et de sueur, et parfois un baiser au gout de tabac.

Elle n'était plus seul dans son esprit car aucune pensée n'y était, seul la music résonnait dans son crâne. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller un peu et elle profita d'un moment ou la music s'arrêtait pour quitter la piste de dance, il erra quelques minutes dans la boite avant de trouver une porte qui menait a un couloir, elle ne cherchât pas à savoir ou menait ledit couloir et elle s'assit simplement au sol pour se calmer un peu.

L'endroit était faiblement éclairé par des néons rouges assortis aux paillettes sur les murs. I ce n'était pas vraiment insonorisé mais le couloir offrait un semblait de calme, le bruit était beaucoup plus étouffé mais elle pouvait clairement distinguer le remix de "cheap thrills" qui passait a volume maximum.

Quand son esprit fut un peu plus calme, elle se leva et fit face à un miroir posé indifféremment dans un coin. Elle rit devant son reflet, un bermuda et un tee-shirt au milieu d'une boite de nuit de motard dire qu'elle faisait tâche serait un euphémisme.

-et bah ma vieille, murmura-t-elle en touchant le mirroir.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle porta sa main à sa tête et agita ses cheveux pour se débarrasser des paillettes dorés mais elle abandonna bien vite quand elle remarqua leur nombre et aussi qu'elle en avait partout, même sur le corps, coincées entre des traces de rouge à lèvre.

-c'est moche mais ça te va bien.

Jowhara se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Kid, bien entendue. La music avait était plus forte quand il avait ouvert la porte mais maintenant elle avait retrouvé son volume. Il avança et se mit derrière elle pour regarder dans le miroir, lui aussi avait quelque paillettes qui lui collait a la peau mais pas autant qu'elle. En silence, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait attrapé son collier pour le tripoter.

-c'est quoi ?, demanda le brun.

Oh, elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas du collier, ni de sa signification mais plutôt de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Le bijou avait passé du temps avec Kid alors elle s'attendait à ce qu'il regarde à l'intérieur.

-dans mon collège, il y avait eu un concours de miss beauté et toutes les filles devaient y participer, à la fin du vote il n'y avait qu'un seul vote en mon nom…j'imagine que c'est Yoichi.

Elle avait dit tout ça froidement, comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas et elle avait rangé son collier dans son col sans plus de cérémonie. Elle se tourna vers kid pour lui proposer de rejoindre les autres mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit les lèvres de kid s'était posé sur les siennes. Rapidement mais elle l'avait bien senti.

Et ils avaient rejoint les autres.

XXXXXXX

Franchement, elle ne savait même pas comment s'était terminée la soirée. Elle se souvenait juste avoir trouvé Kid dans une baignoire pleine de confetti et au milieu de sa fatigue et de son cerveau embrumé elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et l'avait rejoint. Ils n'avaient pas dormis longtemps, la soirée s'était finie aux alentours de quatre heures du matin et les deux adolescents devaient rejoindre leurs amis. Trois heures de sommeil plus tard, ils saluaient tout le monde et sortait de l'immeuble qui semblait plus que louche le matin.

Il était encore tôt et dans leur sagesse matinale arrosé d'un zeste de gueule de bois, ils allèrent prendre le petit déjeuné dans le China-town du coin, c'est ainsi qu'ils partagèrent une table avec un SDF du nom de Larry, qui semblait avoir fumé une peau d'ours mais qui, entre quelques phrases sans aucun sens, pouvait tenir une conversation plus ou moins logique.

A huit heures, les deux adolescents firent leurs adieux à Larry et à Houston et prirent la route dans un vieux bus scolaire qui avait été recyclé pour transporter des poules. Au volant, une vieille femme chantait bad moon rising en rythme avec la radio. Et c'est ainsi que se finissait leur "aventure d'une nuit", Jowhara souriait jusqu'aux oreilles en se rappelant de leur soirée et elle se mit même à chanter avec la vieille femme.

Elle faisait définitivement ses adieux à Houston. Une ville où elle avait appris énormément de choses, à commencer par parler plusieurs langues…et se méfier de ceux qui le faisaient, mais surtout à vivre chaque moment à son maximum, de peur qu'il ne devienne qu'un souvenir.

Maintenant, le camp d'été commençait sérieusement et elle devait y mettre tout son cœur si elle voulait atteindre la christmas bowl.

XXXXXXX

Mais bien sûr que le Kid et le coach s'était retrouvé à jouer au beach football !

Franchement, la vitesse à laquelle cette équipe se foutait dans les problèmes ne l'étonnait même plus. Elle avait eu besoin de cinq minutes pour payer les dégâts qu'ils avaient fait au club de tir (les devil bats étaient autant responsable qu'eux !) et elle était sortie pour trouver le quarterback et leur coach en tenue de plage et prêts à jouer.

…et les autres membres de l'équipe qui s'étaient fait la malle encore !

Bon, une chose était sûr : elle n'allait pas les rejoindre sur le terrain –l'envie était loin d'y être- alors elle prit place près des spectateurs et "profita" du spectacle…même si elle aurait aimé effacer de sa mémoire l'image des sexy queens.

Malgré l'idiotie dont faisait preuve les deux équipes réunis, elle devait avouer qu'elles s'en sortaient extrêmement bien chaque membres se donnait au maximum et ils réussissaient même une certaine synchronisation malgré les différences de style.

Et les voilà qui faisait du stop accompagné d'un taureau.

Et les voilà aussi qui se faisait prendre en stop avec leur taureau.

Jowhara se demanda qui étaient les plus fous, entre son équipe de bras cassés et le gars qui les avaient pris en stop avec un taureau et un mec portant sur l'épaule un AK-47.

 _ **A suivre…**_

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! C'était un plaisir de vous voir ! Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire : question, commentaire ou juste frapper votre front contre le clavier : la petite boite en bas est à vous mes chères !

Sur ce je vous dis a très bientôt ! Portez-vous bien et faites très attention à vous !

Simin Nmsis.


	31. Chapter 31

Juste un petit quelque-chose que je trouvais marrant à écrire et qui ma personnellement fait bien rire ! Et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de partager ça le jour de mon anniversaire donc voilà c'est cadeau !

 **ce que les enfants gokuraku ne doivent pas faire :**

1-toutes substance quel qu'elle soit, une fois sortie du corps humain par n'importe quel entrée ou sortie, naturel ou provoqué ne doit y retourner en aucun cas sauf prescription médical (ex : aucun de vous n'as le droit d'essuyer la blessure d'un de ses frères avec une serviette et ensuite essorer la serviette dans un verre et lui donner à boire sous prétextes d'éviter les hémorragies).

2-la construction de bombe improvisée et/ou professionnelle, de cocktail Molotov, d'engins explosifs improvisés, de napalm, outils explosif rudimentaire ou n'importe quel objet visant a provoqué une combustion et/ou explosion est prohibé, interdit et conduit à des sanctions impitoyable, non négociables et pouvant s'étendre sur plusieurs années.

3-l'empoisonnement d'autrui (ou de vous-même) par vois oral, par injection intramusculaire/ intraveineuse/ sous-cutanée, par inhalation, absorbation oculaire, voix nasal ou autres en utilisant des produits interdit et/ ou permis, médicament, champignons, produits ménagé, produits pharmaceutique, drogues en tous genres, fleurs, farine ou n'importe quel autre produits susceptible de provoquer une réaction néfaste, dépréciatif, dévalorisante ou nuisible est interdit par la convention des droits de l'homme et sur ordre de votre mère.

4-la violence oral, physique ou psychologique avec ou sans utilisation d'armes ou de technique de manipulation mental ne doit pas être utilisé sans une bonne raison, son utilisation se fait uniquement quand votre vie et en danger et/ ou qu'il n'y a pas d'autres alternative possible.

5-dans des situations de crises, des difficultés au niveau professionnel ou personnel, avec votre entourage ou vous-même, provoqué par des causes externes ou interne, connue ou méconnue, directe ou indirecte vous êtes _cordialement_ invitée à en faire part au membres de la famille dans le but de trouver _ensemble_ une solution _pacifique_ et _non-violente_ qui réglera le conflit sans accros ou dépassement de la lois et des mœurs (le secret et le travestissement ne sont jamais une solution).

6-dans le cas où vous vous trouvez pris dans un conflit malgré vous (et nous espérons que ce soit malgré vous) la première chose à faire et de vous mettre hors de danger dans les plus brefs délais et de contacter la famille et/ ou la police, l'affrontement doit être entrepris en dernier lieu (n'oubliez pas ce que dit votre mère et bouddha : la violence n'est pas la solution).

7-si vous avez commis un crime, délit, attentats, infraction, agression ou tout autre viol d'une loi ou d'un code morale, relatif à la politique d'un pays ou la politique mondial, voté par l'ONU et/ ou la convention des droits de l'homme, le Droit international humanitaire, Conventions de Genève ou n'importe quel autres accords signé pour interdire ce que vous avez fait faites attention à une seul et unique chose : avouez-le a votre mère avant qu'elle le découvre car si par le plus grands des hasards elle le découvre avant ne vous ne soyez passez aux aveux même le bon dieu ne pourra rien pour vous.

8-si l'un de vous découvre que son frères/ sa sœur a commis un crime, délit, attentats, infraction, agression ou tout autre viol d'une loi ou d'un code morale, relatif à la politique d'un pays ou la politique mondial, voté par l'ONU et/ ou la convention des droits de l'homme, le Droit international humanitaire, Conventions de Genève ou n'importe quel autres accords signé pour interdire ce que vous avez fait avec ou sans l'aide d'un autre frères/ sœur ou les deux ou même un partie extérieure qui avait agis avec ou sans connaissance de cause, avec ou sans menace ou conscience propre ne jouez pas au héros : rapportez a votre mère les agissements de cette personne car quand votre mère découvrira que vous aviez une connaissance ne serait-ce sommaire de l'affaire (et soyez sûr qu'elle le découvrira) vous serez régressé au rang de criminel/ anarchiste/ partenaire de crime/ traitre/ scélérat…etc, et vous serez jugé comme les criminels ayant commis ce blasphème (vous mourrez dans la honte et le déshonneur, votre noms sera souillez a jamais, on vous citera en exemple pour définir les crimes les plus odieux et votre tombe sera tellement profonde que votre esprit ne pourra même plus sortir hanter qui que ce soit).

9-ne mentez pas sur le métier et/ ou la formation d'un de vos frères ou de vos parents pour faire une blague ou plaisanter ou même pour vous faire valoriser car ça ne marche jamais.

10-Reichi fait est en fac de médecine spécialité chirurgie et non en fac de médecine spécialité boucherie/ charcuterie et il-fait-dans-le-hallal-si-vous-voulez.

11-Kenji est architecte mécanique, ingénieur automobile et pilote de formule 1 à ses heures perdu et quand il y a une grande compétition et pas un homme qui as de belles voiture et ne respecte pas le code de la route car il transporte de la drogue dans ses Ferrari et verse des pots de vin à l'état japonais.

12-Sami est directeur d'une société de sécurité, il sécurise les événements comme les concerts ou les festivals voir des propriétés et il n'est pas un chef mercenaire a la tête d'une équipe d'ancien soldats et criminels surentrainés qui suivent les ordres du plus offrant.

13-votre père chasse les biches, les lièvres, les oies sauvages et il pèche des saumons et des truites quand c'est la saison, la seul chasse à l'homme qu'il fait c'est courir derrière vous quand vous faites des bêtises.

14-on n'est pas une famille de braqueurs/ criminels/ futur-maitres-du-monde ou quoi que ce soit que vous inventerez pour vous amuser.

15-perdre cette liste, la détruire, la contourner et ne pas la respecter sera suivit de sanctions sévères et pouvant provoquer votre déchéance, la souillure de votre nom et risque de mettre votre vie, votre intégrité physique et morale ainsi que votre liberté en grave danger.

 **P.S** : il est possible que cette liste soit soumises à des changements ou des ajouts auxquelles vous devrez vous soumettre sans opposer de résistance et dans une docilité totale et si cette liste doit avoir un changement il sera fait sans demander votre avis ni votre consentements, non ce n'est pas de la dictature nous avons de bon arguments c'est tout.

XXXXXXX

Mr et Mme Gokuraku observèrent leur liste d'un air satisfait.

Ils se doutaient que leurs enfants trouverait un moyen de contourner les règles voir même inventer de nouvelles bêtises encore plus dangereuses mais ça ils aviseraient au moment voulu, la priorité pour l'instant était de mettre cette liste dans toutes les chambres et de bien souligner qu'ils étaient obligé de la respecter.

 **Fin.**

Merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et en attendant notre prochaine rencontre : soyez heureux !


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjourrr ! Bon, pour commencer, désolé du retard ! J'aurais aimé publier plus tôt mais j'ai des conditions atténuantes (si, si je vous jure) anyway ! On est là et c'est le plus important non ? J'espère que vous allez bien de puis la dernière fois et que tout se passe bien pour vous, restez forts malgré tous mes chats !

Donc dans le chapitre du jour, le camp d'entrainement d'été !

Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se voit a la fin du chapitre !

 **Chapitre 28 : le camp d'été.**

-c'est dangereux Buffalo-san.

Jowhara s'en foutait un peu de ce qu'il faisait et savait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas, mais le mettre en garde laissait sa conscience tranquille et elle ne fit pas un geste quand elle vit l'énorme lineman courir à toute vitesse vers le taureau qu'ils avaient recueilli…et il se fit mettre au sol.

Encore.

Elle n'y fit plus attention et le laissa a son sort, de toutes façon les autres membres de l'équipe avaient essayé de l'arrêter mais sans succès, il voulait apparemment mettre au point une nouvelle technique et seul le coach approuvait ce choix loin d'être judicieux. Elle le quitta et rejoignit l'étable ou se reposaient les chevaux.

Depuis leurs arrivés au camp d'été, les entrainements et le travail de cow-boy s'était mélangé tellement qu'elle ne voyait même plus la différence, elle trouvait normal qu'un line backer essaye de stopper un cheval ou qu'un lineman s'occupe des taureaux. Les deux domaines étaient tellement homogènes dans leurs programmes qu'ils devenaient des activités qui n'allaient pas l'une sans l'autre.

Dans le chemin vers l'étable, elle remarqua un enclos qui n'était pas la hier ce dernier n'était pas bien grand mais prenait quand même une grande place dans l'espace libre et elle ne voyait qu'un seul cheval au milieu de l'enclos. Que faisait-il ici ? Ne devait-il pas rester dans l'étable avec les autres ? Elle grimpa sur la barricade de bois et maintint son équilibre en appuyant sa hanche sur un pieu, elle tendit sa main vers l'étalon, un beau mustang marron mais un peu sale, mais il resta à distance alors que les autres chevaux venaient toujours. Elle prit une pomme dans le panier non-loin de l'enclos et l'a tendit en sa direction, le mustang hésita un instant puis s'avança prudemment vers elle, calculant chaque pas comme si le sol allait s'effondrer, quand il arriva devant elle, il renifla longuement la main qui tenait la pomme et hésita à la prendre. Jowhara ne bougea pas, l'un des cow-boys lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas effrayer les chevaux de risque de face à des réactions dangereuses mais habituellement ils étaient moins méfiants. Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant quand…

-GAMINE !

Le mustang se leva sur ses pattes arrière, la projetant au sol de l'autre côté de la barrière et s'enfuyant a toutes vitesse.

Jowhara grogna et ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés lors de sa chute. Un attroupement s'était déjà formé autour d'elle, Tetsuma lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

-tu vas bien ? demanda un vieux cow-boy avec un accent.

-ouais, dit-elle en essuyant son pantalon. Pourquoi vous avez crié ?

\- T'vois ça ptite ? C'est des mustangs sauvages ! Faut pas s'en approcher sinon ya d'la casse, ces bestioles sont pas faites pour nous mais on peut pas le r'lacher.

-vous allez en faire quoi alors ?

-soit en spectacle, soit à l'abattoir.

Jowhara n'était pas particulièrement sentimentale mais elle trouvait que le sort du mustang était triste. Malgré cela elle ne s'occupa pas plus longtemps de son sort, elle avait ses propres problèmes à régler…comme trouver une nouvelle technique de blocage.

XXXXXXX

Elle se prit toute la puissance du choc dans l'épaule et ses jambes tremblèrent sous l'impact mais elle resta debout et poussa l'animal dans une autre direction pour qu'il rejoigne les cowboys.

Jowhara était vraiment fière d'elle ! Elle avait trouvé une façon pour s'entrainer et travailler en même temps. Elle s'entrainait avec les chevaux moins dociles et les guidait vers les cowboys pour qu'ils les attachent. Malgré le fait qu'elle commençait à trouver ça lassant, elle devait avouer que ça portait ses fruits, maintenant elle devait trouver un nouveau challenge.

-c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Tout le monde a la douche !

Plusieurs cris de joie se firent entendre et les cow-boys rangèrent le matériel tandis que les membres de l'équipe quittaient le champ. Jowhara partit en sens inverse –vers le dortoir des pom-pom girls- elle jeta ses gants et le reste de son équipement dans le coffre à matériel et étira ses membres endoloris, particulièrement ses doigts qui avaient pris une teinte bleuâtre.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et le ciel prenait une jolie couleur, malgré l'été, le nuit s'avérait humide et les chevaux devait dormir dans l'étable…sauf un. Le mustang qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois était encore coincé dans son enclos et personne ne s'en approchait, il était donc impossible de le mettre dans l'étable. La brune pris pitié de lui et se dit qu'elle pouvait au moins essayer de le mettre à l'intérieur, elle jeta une corde sur son épaule et sauta pas dessus la barrière.

-doucement, murmura-t-elle quand elle le vit faire un pas en arrière.

Elle tenta de s'approcher le plus doucement possible et elle fit preuve d'une délicatesse et d'une patience dont elle ne se croyait pas capable mais à chaque fois, il s'enfuyait, évitait ses mains et ses avances et à plusieurs reprises elle eut peur qu'il saute par-dessus la barrière perdant la patience qu'elle n'avait plus et usant de la force brut qu'elle avait en abondance elle tenta une dernière fois de le rattrapera à main nues.

Elle se mit devant lui, il l'évita, elle changea de direction, il dévia sa trajectoire, elle réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre juste en face de lui il ne pouvait plus ralentir sa course ou changer de direction, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était lui foncer dessus et elle comptait bien l'arrêter à la seule force de ses deux bras, il ne devait pas être plus fort que les autres, ce serait facile. Elle se mit en position et banda tous ses muscles en préparation du choc qui allait venir…

Mais Jowhara Gokuraku n'était pas taillé dans le bois dont on fait les génies.

Ayant surement mal calculé quelque chose –et franchement elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi- elle se retrouva au sol en moins d'une seconde par chance, elle passa entre les jambes du cheval et ne se fit pas écraser.

Elle resta allonger au sol alors que la sale bête s'éloignait, et dans le soleil couchant, elle aurait pu jurer voir le Christ se foutre de sa gueule.

XXXXXXX

-Les sanglots longs des violons de l'automne blessent mon cœur d'une langueur monotone. Tout suffocant et blême, quand sonne l'heure, je me souviens des jours anciens et je pleure.

-qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?, demanda Riku sans lever les yeux de son portable.

Jowhara, allongé au sol, soupira et s'assit en face de la fenêtre.

-il pleut et je me fais chier !

Elle désigna d'un geste de la main la fenêtre ou on voyait de sombres nuages déverser les premières gouttes de ce qui s'annonçait être une énorme tempête. Quelle idée aussi ! D'abord une tempête de sable et maintenant la pluie ! Elle avait passé toute la journée à l'intérieur et si ça continuait elle allait faire un meurtre !

-Jo-chan ! Au lieu de broyer du noir tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à organiser les activités ? J'aimerais profiter au maximum des jours qu'il nous reste, demanda Hina.

Jetant un coup d'œil au tableau d'Hina, elle remarqua qu'il était bien vide et ils étaient à court d'activités dans la ferme et qu'ils devaient prévoir quelque-chose à l'extérieur.

-hum…parc aquatique ? proposa-t-elle. On peut aller au _typhoon texas_.

Plusieurs approbations se firent entendre venant des membres de l'équipe qui végétaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. D'un coup, elle eut une idée, c'était l'occasion ou jamais ! Elle pouvait enfin y repartir ! N'attendant pas que la manager finisse d'écrire elle lui prit la main et avec le plus grand des sourires demanda :

-et si on allait au Darrell K. Royal ?

-oui…ou c'est ? demanda la manager, étonné par le brusque changement d'humeur de la safety.

-c'est un stade universitaire sur le campus de l'université d'Austin ! Kenji y as joué dans ses années universitaire !

-pourquoi tu veux y aller ? demanda Honda.

-ça me rappelle des souvenirs et puis il y as souvent de très bons matchs là-bas, je crois que je peux nous trouver des places !

Adjugé. Vendu. Tout le monde était d'accord avec cette idée –qui ne le serait pas ?- et il fut convenu d'y aller. Hina nota les détails et jugea que ce qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant était largement suffisant.

-au fait, demanda la manager. Ton frère a joué dans l'équipe Jo-chan ?

-qui…ah Kenji ! Oui, il était quarterback pour les Longhorns, il a même gagné « Davey O'Brien Award ».

-cool !et tes autres frères ont joué aussi ?

-oui mais dans d'autres universités, Sami était joué linebacker pour les black Knight de l'académie de West point à new York et Reichi a joué 2 ans wide receiver pour les trojans d'USC.

-ooooooow, c'est comme ça que tu as appris a joué au football, questionna la manager.

-un peu, je trainais souvent avec eux, j'ai pris certaines de leurs techniques.

Aussi parce que ça l'empêchait de rester trop avec les racailles de Gulfton, mais ça, elle se retint de le dire.

La journée passa dans un ennui à assommer un mort, et à la nuit tombée la pluie ne cessa pas et pour une fois personne ne rechigna à rejoindre son lit.

XXXXXXX

Un violent craquement la fit se réveiller en sursaut.

Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et remarqua qu'elle était la seule à s'être réveillé. Elle crut au début avoir rêvé et fut sur le point de se rendormir quand elle entendit le son à nouveau. Elle expulsa sa couette au sol et courut vers la fenêtre la tempête faisait rage et il était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit à cause de la pluie mais elle put voir que la barrière en bois qui retenait le mustang sauvage était brisé et elle ne le voyait nulle part.

 _Si ce putain de cheval va vers les champs il va être bloqué bordel. (1)_

Magnifique endroit que les pensées de Jowhara.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, cheveux en bataille et pyjama de travers elle descendit les escaliers, pris la première paire de bottes qu'elle trouva et un cirée qui avait vu plus de guerre qu'elle n'avait vu d'imbécile (dieu sait qu'il y avait quantité dans son entourage) et sortit dans la pluie.

Elle courut rapidement et tenta de suivre les traces du cheval avant que la pluie ne les efface. La boue lui collait aux jambes et il était difficile pour elle d'avancer mais elle se força à continuer. Ce n'est qu'arrivé près d'un champ qu'elle l'aperçut…beaucoup trop près d'un fossé. S'il tombait, il lui serait impossible de le remonter seul.

Il regarda dans sa direction et elle tenta d'avancer, mais elle s'arrêta rapidement quand elle le vit reculer encore quelques pas et il se retrouvait dans la boue. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle recula, elle le vit alors s'éloigner du bord, elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de danger puis, prise d'une poussé d'inspiration –et d'idiotie- elle imita les gestes des cow-boys pour attirer –ou énerver- les cheveux, ces mêmes gestes qu'ils faisaient pendant les spectacles pour faire réagir les bêtes.

Le cheval fit deux pas en arrière, puis courra vers elle a toute vitesse –ou alors autant que lui permettait les conditions- elle se mit en position, se prépara…et le bloqua quand il arriva à son niveau. Elle dérapa sur quelques mètres mais le cheval s'était bel et bien arrêté.

Son bras lui faisait mal, ses jambes aussi, son torse, ses poumons, ses orteils…seul rescapé du choc : ses dents, mais elle s'en foutait pas mal car elle avait enfin réussi une nouvelle technique.

Elle prit le cheval et rentra a pieds (il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser le monter) et c'est rempli de fierté et de boue qu'elle fredonna "the sky is crying" comme music d'ambiance.

Pour se remonter le moral et diminuer du pathétique de la situation.

Elle arriva au camp avec les premières lueurs d'un faible soleil, et la pluie cessait peu à peu de tomber.

 _ **A suivre…**_

(1) Si vous vivez en milieu rural (ou proche, comme moi) vous remarquerez surement que pendant la saison des pluies les fossés entre deux champs se remplissent de boues et il est très compliqué d'en sortir et souvent les propriétaires des champs font des rondes pour s'assurer que les animaux ne restent pas bloqués dedans. Souvent on trouve des poules, des oies et même des chats et parfois on retrouve des vaches, moutons et chevaux éloignés de leurs troupeaux ou de leur propriétaire.

Voilà pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! Merci de m'avoir lu ! Alors c'était comment ? Vous avez aimé ? Faite moi savoir !

A la prochaine et en attendant prenez soin de vous et soyez gentils ! dans l'espoir de vous revoir bientôt !

Simin Nmsis.


	33. Chapter 33

Hellooooo ! et avant de commencer…RAMADAN MUBARAK (si vous le fêtez bien sûr) moi qui oublie toujours les fêtes, c'est une grande occasion que je me rappelle de l'une d'elle ! et si vous ne fêtez pas, et bien joyeuse fin de mai ! Qui dit fin de mai, dit début juin et donc…DEBUT DES VACANCES !

Alors, un petit chapitre tout croustillant pour passer le temps de mes chers lecteurs, on ferme cet arc et on passe à autre chose.

Avant de commencer, merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires qui me vont droit entre les deux seins, en particulier Keinst qui me suis ici et sur wattpad.

Merci à vous qui êtes les meilleurs lecteurs que mon doux cœur d'auteur puisse espérer, et sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 29 : I'm coming home !**

-et je vous jure que j'abandonne le prochain qui nous fait des problèmes !

Jowhara frappa la table dans sa dernière phrase pour bien faire comprendre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à abandonner le premier idiot à leur refaire l'histoire du début des vacances.

Elle traversa le restaurant, une sorte d'ersatz de Katz's Delicatessen…mais en beaucoup plus moche (franchement c'était trop demandé un restaurant digne de ce nom ?) et laissa les garçons jouer à l'autre bout alors qu'elle rejoignait kid dans un coin un tant soit peu calme. Elle réussit à s'assoir malgré les cris et hurla à leur intention avant de prendre le menu :

-ET PROTEGEZ VOS YEUX C'EST LES SEULS BOULES QUE VOUS AVEZ !

Elle entendit le cri de Haga et tout de suite après elle entendit Rintaro :

-elle avait raison.

Elle soupira et se replongea dans le menu à la recherche que quelque-chose qui ne bloquerait pas ses vaisseaux sanguins tout de suite à cause de la graisse. Se décidant enfin à finir sa vie plus vite (et hurlant mentalement yolo) et demanda des nuggets de poulet et un prêtre pour se confesser, les nuggets seraient la dans dix minutes et le prêtre dans trente.

Le café arriva avant les nuggets, mais obnubilé par son portable elle ne regarda même pas la tasse et pris une rapide gorgé avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de poser son portable.

-il est bon ton café ?, demanda kid qui bizarrement était resté muet jusque-là.

-comme faire l'amour dans un canoë.

-si bon ? demanda-t-il, plutôt étonné.

-non, je voulais dire trop proche de l'eau, dit-elle narquoisement.

D'un geste et sans même regarder elle mit la tasse dans les mains de Tadashi qui passait par-là par reflexe, il gouta, fit une grimace et repartit en sens inverse.

-he les mecs ! Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi ce café a un gout de poires ? cria-t-il à l'intention des autres membres.

Enfin les fameux nuggets arrivèrent.

-ça a quel gout cette fois ?, demanda kid avec un sourire.

-teinture pour cuir et mauvaise décisions.

Elle dit ça avec le ton le plus détaché possible et lui tendit un nugget, il mordit dedans et la brune eu légèrement l'impression qu'il allait lui enlever un doigt.

-t'a raison, avoua-t-il.

-j'ai toujours raison, contra-t-elle.

-tu a parfois raison.

-j'ai souvent raison.

-tu va continuer longtemps ?

-jusqu'à ce j'ai encore une fois raison.

-alors j'avoue, tu as raison.

Ils se mirent à rire franchement de leur connerie.

-ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ?, demanda Kid tout à coup.

-attends que je finisse de manger, tu veux aller où ?, dit-elle sans vraiment le regarder car trop occuper avec ses nuggets.

-non…je…

C'est quand il se mit à rire que Jowhara releva la tête. Il se frotta les cheveux et sembla chercher quelque chose à dire.

-je voulais dire…sortir.

-dehors ?, demanda Jowhara confuse.

- _relationship_ , dit-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Elle arrêta de mâcher…même son cerveau s'arrêta de marcher. Quoi ?

-quoi ?

Kid soupira, et pensa que c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée en fin de compte.

-hum… _re-la-tion-ship_ , articula-t-il.

Il l'avait prononcé tellement clairement qu'elle ne pouvait même pas faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Mais franchement, le son avait atteint Jowhara mais pas le sens, le signifiant était arrivé mais pas le signifié (1) l'image acoustique était claire mais pas le message qu'elle portait. Les règles de la linguistique ne s'appliquent plus…et elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Et déjà c'était comment d'avoir un petit-ami ? Que devait-elle faire avec ? Combien de fois devait-il manger par jour ? Devait-elle le sortir ? Elle n'avait pas pu s'occuper d'un hamster comment était-elle sensé s'occuper d'un petit- ami ?

Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était retrouvée dans cette situation et elle espérait avoir encore un peu (voir beaucoup) de temps avant que ça lui arrive et surtout que ça vienne de quelqu'un envers qui elle avait envisagé la même démarche, et aux dernières nouvelles elle n'avait rien envisagé envers kid !

Le silence persistait, il attendait une réponse et elle ne savait quoi dire. Dans un dernier reflexe idiot faire sur un coup de tête, elle prononça la première pensée qui passait tranquillement dans un recoin de son esprit.

-tu savais qu'Hiruma se maquillait ? demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sa mâchoire aurait pu tomber au sol qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Pourquoi disait-elle quelque-chose de si controversé et en même temps si courageux ?

-pardon ?

-il met de l'eyeliner et du khol. Tu croyais vraiment qu'il avait le contour des yeux noir sans que ce soit des cernes naturellement ? Et le regard démoniaque ?

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait c'est vrai que ça n'avait pas l'air naturel. Alors il se maquillait ? Pas étonnant, il était du genre à se foutre de ce que pensait la société.

-sérieux ? Questionna-t-il une dernière fois, histoire d'être sûr.

-puisque je te le dit !

-et tu vas me dire quoi après ? Que le ketchup est un smoothie ?

-en fait c'est une confiture.

Elle éclata de rire devant sa tête stupéfaite et pris le temps, entre deux suffocations, de lui expliquer que d'après ses frères : purée de fruits égale confiture, ketchup égale purée de tomate, tomate égale fruits, ketchup égale confiture.

Ce fut drôle jusqu'à ce que l'équipe décide de faire un concours du plus gros mangeur de beignets d'oignons et qu'il fallut les arrêter, les mettre dans le bus et les emmener à l'aéroport.

Une fois tout le monde dans l'avion, après maintes peine et souffrances, Jowhara s'écroula a côté de Kid, dans la place habituellement réservé à Tetsuma. Elle sortit son portable et ses écouteurs et en tendit un au brun

-tu veux regarder un film.

Il sourit pris l'écouteur et hocha la tête, et ne perdit pas son sourire quand elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie quand on pouvait profiter de ce qu'on a ?

 _ **A suivre…**_

Chapitre court parce que je voulais 1) ne pas mélanger les thèmes 2) écouter le nouvel album de J-hope mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le prochain chapitre sera la plus vite !

(1) La, l'on parle du processus d'encodage et de décodage d'un message d'après une démarche linguistique (oui, j'étale ma science :p).

Donc, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis !

Je vous aime !

Simin Nmsis.


	34. Chapter 34

Je suis un asticot, sans vous mentir.

Non mais sérieusement je mérite des gifles pour vous avoir fait attendre ! Tout ça à cause de problème majeur d'internet (et aussi parce que je suis indigne de votre confiance). Comme on dit « I'm a mess » et c'est peu de le dire.

Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps hein ! bonne lecture mes lapins !

 **Chapitre 30 : le tournoi du kanto !**

Ses Doc Martens tapèrent rapidement sur l'asphalte alors qu'elle courait pour rejoindre son équipe. Elle n'était pas en retard mais courir faisait bouger ses cheveux qui avaient bien poussé et elle appréciait la sensation contre sa nuque.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, le tirage au sort pour le tournoi du kanto. Ils sauraient enfin qui ils allaient affronter et elle priait intérieurement pour que ce soit les devils bats. Bien sûr, elle n'oubliait pas sa promesse, mais elle était confiante et ne pensait pas quitter l'équipe de sitôt.

-JO-CHAN, cria la manager.

Jowhara les rejoignit rapidement. A peu près la totalité de l'équipe était la et les autres équipes commençaient à peine à arriver.

-Jo-chan c'est le grand jour ! dit joyeusement la manager.

-oui je sais ! répondit-elle en souriant.

L'excitation lui gonflait le cœur et la faisait sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle aperçut kid du coin de l'œil et essaye de le rejoindre en marchant à travers le membre de l'équipe, ce ne fut pas facile car quand elle arriva à son niveau elle n'avait plus sa casquette et au moins sept personne avaient essayé de faire des moustaches avec ses cheveux.

-salut, dit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour et prit l'écouteur qu'elle avait dans l'oreille.

-Arctic Monkeys ? demanda-t-il.

-oui, no buses, répondit-elle, assez fière.

-je crois que je préférais quand tu écoutais ACDC.

-et moi je m'en fou de ce que tu préfères.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle accueillant le tirage au sort et s'installèrent. Les préparatifs n'étaient pas encore finis et les autres équipe était absente pour l'instant alors Jowhara décida de faire un petit tour et d'en profiter pour se chercher à boire, elle laissa l'équipe entre les mains de la manage et de kid et partit se balader dans les couloirs quand enfin elle aperçut un distributeur.

Quand elle se baissa pour prendre sa boisson elle sentit une présence derrière. Elle fit volteface et vit, debout à un mètre d'elle, un garçon qui devait avoir son âge, dans le mètre quatre-vingt, avec un petit air de mafieux italien.

-si j'avais su que tu buvais du cola je t'aurais offert une bouteille, dit-il en lui montrant la bouteille de cola qu'il avait dans la main.

Jowhara n'avait aucune envie de lui faire la conversation (et ne savait quoi répondre aussi) et eu vraiment envie de partir.

-je m'appelle Reiji Maruko mais ça fait un peu féminin…

 _Pas du tout mais si tu veux…_

\- alors appelle-moi Marco, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Asocial mais pas impoli elle lui serra la main. Maintenant que les coutumes sociales ont été respectés elle pouvait partir n'est-ce pas ?

-et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille fait ici ? Tu es manager ? pom-pom girl ?

Alors c'est ça qu'il cherchait.

\- remontes la braguette dans ta tête quand tu me parle, lui répondit-elle.

-quel caractère ! Tu es de quel lycée ?

Fierté mal placé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à trois chose : sa famille, son équipe et son poste et malgré ses efforts pour avoir l'air cool, froide et détaché elle se retrouva a lui répondre.

-Seibu, je suis la safety des wild gunmen.

Son regard changea totalement. Il était passé d'un jeune homme inoffensif à un loup sauvage et cela effrayait un peu la brune.

-eh bien, nous serons peut être amenés à nous affronter, dit-il.

-peut-être, répondit-elle.

Il tourna les talons pour partir, fit trois pas puis se retourna vers elle.

-au fait, je suis le quarterback des Hakushu Dinosaurs, dit-il avant de la quitter.

Le regard de Marco n'exprimait plus que la plus profonde détermination et aucune pitié pour ses adversaires.

 _Oui_ , pensa-t-elle. _Je l'aime bien._

XXXXXXX

La cérémonie commençait ainsi que le discours du président de la fédération japonaise de football américain. Les tirages au sort commencèrent et le nom de Seibu fut prononcé, kid passa sa main sous la table et attrapa la main de Jowhara qui allait se lever et ce fut Riku qui fut choisi pour tirer leur numéro.

-numéro 2, dit Riku.

Leur numéro fut mis sur le tableau et occupé par cela et le fait que Hina lui broyait le bras, Jowhara ne remarqua pas que kid lui tenait la main.

Les tirages au sort se succédèrent, et à la fin le tableau se remplit des noms des équipes et d'une bonne dose de pitié pour Demon qui allaient affronter Shinryuji dès le premier match. Pour leurs part, Seibu ne s'inquiétait pas pour les Misaki Wolves mais Jowhara doutait fortement des Hakushu, elle ne connaissait pas l'équipe (ni aucun des membres de sa propre équipe d'ailleurs) mais elle doutait fortement, d'une part à cause de ce "Marco" et d'autres part à cause du monstre de deux mètres de haut qu'elle avait vu à ses côtés en revenant dans la salle.

Joie.

De retour au club, Kid fut assaillie par une jeune fille aux cheveux blond qui, si elle n'avait pas été aussi bruyante, n'aurait attiré l'attention de personne du haut de son (presque) mètre cinquante. Ce fut un peu plus tard que Jowhara sut qu'elle était la fille du commentateur Kumabukuro et qu'elle devait faire une interview des joueurs vedette de chaque équipe. Ushijima s'était gentiment débarrassé d'elle en la dirigeant vers le quarterback.

Par ennui plus que par curiosité, Jowhara s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé du club pour assister à l'interview. Elle fut vite suivit par Tadashi et Rintaro qui s'était assis à ses côté et qui pouffaient dans son épaule aux réponses de kid.

-et quel est votre genre de fille ? demanda Riko Kumabukuro.

Ce fut au tour de la brune de pouffer, surtout quand kid se tourna vers eux. Elle vola le soda de Rintaro pour se donner un peu de contenance et pour ne pas foirer l'interview.

-et bien, réfléchit kid. Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence…tout se passe bien dans une relation si les deux parties s'ouvre l'une à l'autre n'est-ce pas ?

Tadashi siffla d'admiration mais Jowhara fut un peu déçu de ne pas avoir entendu quelque-chose d'un peu plus…croustillant.

XXXXXXX

-okay les gars, débriefing avant d'y aller, vous en dites quoi ?

Jowhara posa son casque au sol et posa un genou à côté de lui pendant que les Line Baker et Safety la rejoignait pour discuter de la tactique du match. Kid trouvait un certain charme dans la façon qu'elle avait d'arranger ses gants, dans son regard dur et dans sa concentration.

-si je ne me trompe pas, nous auront les numéros 62, 48, 41 et 34, dit Shiraishi en baissant ses grand yeux.

-tu ne te trompe jamais, répondit la brune. Bon !

Elle finit de mettre ses gants et posa une main sur son casque pour que les autres se baissent à son niveau.

-numéros 62, commença-t-elle. 76 kilos a tout cassé, équilibre plus que correct, force plus que lamentable, il est agile, qui s'en charge ? demanda-t-elle.

-je m'en occupe ! se proposa Rintaro. Un tacle par derrière suffira.

-parfait, on passe au numéro 48, aussi endurant qu'un asthmatique à la fin du marathon de New York, vitesse correct et assez discret, qui le défonce ?

-je veut bien ! lança Tadashi. Je pourrais le finir lui et un autre, ça laissera une ouverture.

-d'accord, numéro 41, pesant beaucoup plus que nous trois réunis, tout en graisse avec un morale bien bas après avoir vu comment Ushijima est monté…celui-là est pour moi, déclara-t-elle.

-d'accord alors je m'occupe du 34, dit Honda.

-okay, tout le monde a compris quoi faire ? demanda une dernière fois la brune.

-OUI ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils mirent leurs mains sur leurs épaules pour former un cercle.

-GUN AND SHOOT ! crièrent-ils.

Ils se relevèrent et rejoignirent les membres de l'équipe pour le debriefing finale. En se rapprochant du banc pour s'hydrater, Jowhara remarqua que kid la fixait en souriant.

-un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

-tu a l'étoffe d'un leader, répondit-il.

-c'était juste l'escouade des line backer et des safety, rien de bien grand.

Il se tût un instant puis reprit.

-je ne pense pas que l'équipe puisse se passer de toi.

Au début, Jowhara ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulut dire, puis la parole qu'elle avait donné lui revint en pleine face. S'ils perdaient un match, elle sortait de l'équipe. Elle ne s'inquiétait as vraiment et lui sourit même.

-je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi !

Le fait qu'elle prenne la chose à la légère le rassura un peu et il décida d'oublier l'enjeu pour l'instant.

XXXXXXX

Kamiya avait beau se vanter, il était très loin d'avoir le niveau de Seibu, surtout face à Riku qu'il avait mis en colère. Seibu n'était pas là pour s'amuser, ils étaient là pour faire un massacre.

Ce fut appelé "instant death", la mort instantané. Ce fut rapide mais douloureux et le match se termina à 80 à 14 pour Seibu.

C'est avec le sourire que Jowhara rejoignit les garçons dans leur vestiaires.

-Riku, dit-elle. Je crois que tu as un invité.

Le running back sortit et elle fut tenté de le suivre mais se ravisa : ce que lui voulait Shin ne la concernait aucunement. Alors elle s'amusa avec les garçons et se lâcha entièrement pour célébrer leur première victoire du tournoi du Kanto.

 _ **A suivre…**_

Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous profitez bien de votre été ! et je vous dit : au prochain chapitre !

Simin Nmsis.


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? J'espère que vous allez bien ! mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs j'ai l'honneur d'être devant vous en ce jour pour tirer mon humble révérence, il m'est difficile d'exprimer le plaisir que j'ai eu à être à votre service et même si je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit et si l'histoire n'a pas été exactement comme je l'avais imaginé je n'ai pas perdu mon amour pour l'écriture et ceux grâce à mes lecteurs !

Je ne vous cache pas que ce fut une aventure extrêmement longue (et assez douloureuse je l'avoue) mais en quatre ans je pense que j'ai grandi ne serait-ce qu'un peu que ce soit en tant qu'écrivaine ou en tant que personne. J'ai la joie et le plaisir de clôturer Wild Gunwoman avec ces deux chapitres ! Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 31 : fait plus d'efforts !**

-relève-toi ! Arranges ta position et concentre-toi !

Jowhara grogna mais se releva pour faire face à Kenji, debout au bout de leur jardin.

-pour être quarterback, continua-t-il. Il faut plus qu'une maitrise du ballon, il faut du tact et de l'intelligence et surtout une grande concentration sur le terrain, c'est à toi de diriger l'équipe soit vers la victoire ou la défaite.

Elle hocha la tête et se concentra. Le ballon en main, elle reprit position et se prépara à lancer mais du coin de l'œil elle vit Reichi lui foncer dessus à toute vitesse et elle dut changer de position. Elle tenta un pump fake (1) sans réussite et dut changer de position à nouveau avant de lancer le ballon…de façon médiocre.

Kenji et Reichi soupirèrent à l'unisson.

-bon, dit Kenji. Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, je doute que tu puisses apprendre entièrement un nouveau poste mais au moins tu t'améliore à l'esquive. Allez, on rentre !

La brune tomba sur les fesses et respira longuement.

-allez-y, je vais rester encore un peu.

Ses deux frères partirent et elle s'allongea dans l'herbe pour profiter un peu de la fraicheur nocturne. Elle commençait sérieusement à perdre espoir mais elle n'avait pas le choix, Seibu n'ayant pas de remplaçant quarterback elle s'était proposé pour donner un plus large éventail de technique mais après plusieurs essaye et tout autant d'entrainement cela semblait impossible.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. A l'écran s'affichait un message d'Hiruma contenant seulement une adresse et une photo de kid, sans réfléchir elle ramassa son sac et courut vers un certain _west bar_ en centre-ville.

Il arriva à grand peine mais put enfin trouver le bar en question. A peine avait-elle posé sa main sur la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit à grand fracas et le démon blond en sortit tout souriant.

-toujours en retard putain !

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse se justifier il était déjà partit. Elle se traina à l'intérieur et se laissa tomber à la table sur laquelle était assis Kid en ignorant la tête du barman et les fléchettes empilées sur le mur. Quand elle eut enfin reprit son souffle elle regarda Shien avec son air le plus fatigué.

-alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

Kid lui sourit et lui posa une main sur la tête tendrement.

-il a voulu faire une bonne action.

-ce démon ?!

-à propos des dinosaurs, il m'a montré un enregistrement assez inquiétant.

Jowhara repensa à ce que lui avait raconté Riku au téléphone mais aussi au rendez-vous qu'il avait reçu de la part de la manager d'Hakushuu et l'idée que l'équipe faisait partie des Yakuza lui vint à l'esprit mais ne l'inquiéta pas plus que ça.

-tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-je ne sais pas, c'est du football dont on parle, pas d'une guerre de clan.

Kid se leva et elle le suivit dehors, ils marchèrent un moment en silence quand il demanda.

-tu faisais quoi avant de venir ?

Elle eut un rire légèrement gêné mais consentit à répondre.

-je m'entrainais avec Kenji…pour le poste de quarterback.

Oh, il était au courant que l'équipe n'avait pas de quarterback remplaçant et aussi qu'elle s'était proposé pour ce poste…mais de là à s'entrainer pour un poste nouveau quelques jours avant un match aussi important, il supportait son équipe de tout son cœur mais il y avait des limites.

-et tu vas faire comment ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-continuer à m'entrainer, travailler plus longtemps…je sais pas.

-et si je t'aidais ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui avec plus d'anxiété que d'espoir…et puis merde ! Au point où elle en était, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre ! On ne perd pas ce qu'on n'a pas et elle n'avait aucun talent !

XXXXXXX

-putain de bordel de merde, souffla Jowhara.

-ne sois pas si obscène de bon matin, répondit kid.

Le soleil se levait à peine et la sueur se mêlait au froid matinal la faisant trembloter légèrement. Son souffle était brulant après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer et pendant qu'elle était allongée au sol elle s'amusa à observer la bué qui s'échappait de sa bouche…et du reste de son corps.

-sacrée nuit, hein ? dit kid, qui lui, pouvait encore tenir debout.

Elle se serait bien levée si elle pouvait encore sentir ses jambes mais elle avait perdu toutes sensations sur ses membres inférieurs, des hanches aux orteils.

-j'en peut plus ! hurla-t-elle.

-doucement, tu vas réveiller tout le quartier, je pense qu'ils nous ont assez entendu cette nuit, essaya de la calmer le quarterback.

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à s'entrainer et ils n'avaient pas été calmes. Le bon côté était que Jowhara avait énormément appris en une nuit, elle se sentait –presque- prête au poste de quarterback.

Elle souffla fortement et se mit debout d'un coup, elle eut mal à la tête mais trouva la force de rester debout.

-ouf ! Je suis crevé ! Soupira-t-elle.

-tu veux rentrer ?

-ouais, je vais dormir un peu.

Elle rangea ses affaires, et jeta son sac sur son épaule. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était la douche qu'elle allait prendre et le repos qu'elle aurait enfin !

-allez, a demain ! dit-elle.

Elle entoura la poitrine de kid de ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de se séparer.

XXXXXXX

Le grand jour était arrivé, Seibu allait affronter l'équipe qui avait terrassée les sphinx de Taiyo, celle qui avait nourri le mystère de plus d'une façon : les dinosaures d'Hakushuu.

Dire que la tension était à son comble serait un euphémisme scandaleux. Chaque battement de cœur dans le stade résonnait fortement, les paroles du public étaient un bourdonnement grave et puissant comme celui d'une troupe qui avance, certains étaient même là depuis la veille.

Dans les vestiaires, le silence était roi. On entendant dehors le remue-ménage annonciateur des préparatifs du match, ainsi que les voix du public et celle des commentateurs. Chacun des membres s'efforçait de garder sa concentration malgré les cœurs qui battaient la chamade. La manager avertit que le match allait commencer et les commentateurs annoncèrent les joueurs tandis que les pom-pom girls leur créaient une haie d'honneur.

Jowhara pris son casque et courut vers la sortie quand elle entendit son nom et d'un coup, tout sembla réel.

Prise dans sa concentration, Jowhara s'était un peu détaché de la réalité et tout semblait loin d'elle jusqu'au moment où elle sortit sur le terrain. Elle eut devant elle toute la violence de la réalité : les cris du public, la lumière du soleil, le touche spongieux du gazon…tout était vivant.

Elle rejoignit les joueurs sur le banc pendant que l'équipe adverse faisait son entrée et c'est là qu'elle le vit…Rikiya Gao. Une force de la nature, sculptée par les dieux, construit pour détruire et il jetait un regard haineux vers kid en disant quelque-chose à son capitaine.

Et Jowhara n'eut jamais aussi peur de toute sa vie.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 32 : la défaite a un gout de vodka.**

Comment les choses avaient-elle finit comme ça ?

La sueur coulait rapidement et en quantité du front de Jowhara, autant à cause de l'effort physique qu'à cause de ses méninges qui tournaient à vitesse maximum. Le score ne leur était pas favorable et malgré tous leurs efforts ils n'arrivaient pas à arranger la situation. Le frustration commençait à se faire sentir, suivit de la colère et d'une rage sourde.

-on change de plan ! dit Jowhara.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était déterminée et son regard le montrait bien.

-ils visent le ballon et kid, si on les sépare on pourrait mettre du désordre dans leur plan !

-oui mais c'est assez compliqué, kid est quarterback, avança Tadashi.

-oui, et un pump fake serait impossible, réfléchit la brune.

Soudain, une petite lumière s'alluma dans sa tête.

-mais oui ! Un mélange entre pump fake et bootleg ! Riku court, kid lui feinte une passe et c'est moi qui reçois le ballon ! Gao suit toujours le ballon de toute façon !

Bon nombre sembla agréer à l'idée mais kid avait un air inquiet sur son visage, comme s'il s'inquiétait de quelque-chose. Jowhara n'y prêta pas attention et le mit sur le fait du stress du match.

Rapidement, ils se mirent d'accord sur la stratégie : Jowhara se mettait derrière le quarterback et Riku à sa droite, kid feintait une passe à Riku pendant que Gao le suivait la safety recevait la balle et courrait avec.

Un plan infaillible.

XXXXXXX

Le monde venait de s'écrouler devant elle. Le sang sur la pelouse pouvait en témoigner.

Il était tombé tellement rapidement et violemment qu'elle avait du mal à le croire, pourtant il était connu pour être le plus rapide quarterback, shotgun kid, plus rapide qu'une balle de fusil…pourquoi avait-il gardé le ballon dans les mains ? Il avait eu largement le temps de le lancer et même de changer de position alors pourquoi ?

Jowhara comprendra bien plus tard que le quarterbak l'avait protégé, et elle se sentira coupable à ce propos, mais pour l'instant, dans la brume confuse que formait son cerveau, elle n'arrivait plus à raisonner.

Ce qui fut également violent, ce fut la prise de conscience de la brune, quand elle comprit que Kid était par terre, en sang et probablement inconscient. Elle cria peut-être, il eut un temps mort, elle parla sûrement et se proposa au poste de quarterback probablement mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Ce dont elle se souvenait c'était son « retour à la réalité » ou plus précisément le moment ou Gao la plaqua la première fois et qu'elle sentit sa cage thoracique craquer.

Oh, elle se releva, et plusieurs fois même. A chaque fois elle voyait Riku se relever du coin de l'œil et elle suivait automatiquement son mouvement, comme le robot qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait suivi les mouvements de ses coéquipiers sans faire attention aux craquements qu'elle entendait, le casque serrait fort son crâne et les bruits n'avaient plus d'impact sur elle car ils semblaient lointains. C'est quand elle crasha une gerbe de salive et de sang qu'on dut l'évacuer du terrain, une équipe d'infirmiers dut intervenir pour la sortir car elle restait immobile, trop obnubilé par le sang qui s'accrochait a la grille du casque.

Pendant qu'elle sortait, elle sentit une boule au fond de sa gorge et un gout âpre dans sa bouche, un gout de vodka…de défaite.

Le souvenir qui suivit fut son arrivé en urgence à l'hôpital et son introduction au bloc opératoire.

XXXXXXX

Deux côtes brisées (porter un binder ne fut pas une idée brillante) le coude gauche fracturé, plusieurs lésions, un bon coup sur la tête et des bleus à n'en plus pouvoir. Le résultat était tragique. Elle passa plus de trois heures entre les mains des médecins et il fallut faire une prise de sang à Reichi pour pouvoir opérer Jowhara.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le médecin avait gâché de l'ancre pour le rapport médical, même M. Gokuraku fut choqué, il savait sa fille pugnace mais pas à ce point. Dans les cinq pages détaillés du rapport figuré tout ce que les médecins avaient dut faire : une dédolation juste en dessous du sein droit ou les côtes avaient cédés et ou le binder avait endommagé la peau, réparation d'un poumon perforé, arthroplastie du coude, trois point de suture au niveau du genou et une commotion cérébrale. Elle s'en sortait en vie mais en morceaux.

XXXXXXX

-tu es sur que tu ne veux rien manger ? demanda Sami en agitant un pot de fruits en morceaux sous le nez de sa sœur.

-non merci, j'ai pas faim, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son portable.

-comme tu voudras, je te laisse ça à porter de main alors.

Il posa les pots de fruits et autres légers snacks dans la table de chevet de l'hôpital et embrassa sa sœur avant de sortir. Jowhara ne lui porta que très peu d'attention, trop obnubilé par les images qui défilaient sur son téléphone et qu'elle avait vues au moins trois cents fois.

Cela faisait une semaine que le match –ou plutôt la boucherie- entre Seibu et Hakushuu et elle passait les longues journées d'hôpital a visionné encore et encore les images absurdement violentes du match. Depuis le matin jusqu'au soir, encore et encore, elle se regardait elle et ses amies se faire maltraiter, tabasser, injurier, mutiler encore et encore puis se relever et reprendre à zéro tout en restant à zéro. Elle essayer de comprendre à quel moment tout avait dérapé, et à quel moment le rêve s'était transformé en cauchemar et encore et encore elle voyait la destruction de ce qui avait été son équipe.

Elle avait eu vent que les membres blessés étaient sorti de l'hôpital au cours de la semaine et que seule elle et Kid étaient encore enfermé (elle savait aussi qu'elle sortirait après demain au plus tard) mais elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'aller le voir, pour lui dire quoi de toutes façons ? Elle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe, plus rien ne la liait au quarterback.

Les yeux fatigués et la poitrine douloureuse, elle finit par poser son portable sur la table de chevet. Vivement qu'elle sorte de cette hôpital, la situation en elle-même était déprimante et être enfermé ne l'aidait absolument pas.

Elle soupira.

Elle voulait sortir mais avait une peur bleue de ce qui l'attendait. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait plus d'équipe, plus d'amis et ne pouvait plus rejoindre un club sportif…elle n'avait plus rien.

Et ce gout horrible qui lui restait au fond de la gorge, elle ne savait même plus ce que c'était…médicaments ? Vodka ? Défaite ? Elle soupira et s'enterra pour la énième fois sous les couvertures dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil.

Sans succès.

XXXXXXX

-tu veux te lever ?

-non, maman.

Jowhara ne prit pas la peine de sortir sa tête de sous la couette pour répondre, depuis trois jour qu'elle était passé du lit d'hôpital a son propre lit elle n'avait quitté la chaleur des couvertures que pour le stricte nécessaire. N'ayant pas le courage de retourner au lycée, elle était devenu ce qu'on appelait communément, et de façon vulgariser, "une adolescente".

L'ennui ne la quittait pas et elle glissait doucement dans le monde des "basic bitches" en se créant un compte sur tous les réseaux sociaux existant. N'ayant plus le sport et les interactions sociales basiques elle s'anesthésiait le cerveau à coup de like, retweet et reblog. Elle était…une adolescente.

Il semble évident que l'humain, après avoir touché le haut se retrouve à toucher le bas démontrant ainsi à quelle point l'existence n'était qu'un cercle vicieux ou les humains tournait en round dans une cage.

Elle s'ennuyait à mourir et ça ne l'aidait pas à se changer les idées ou à se remonter le morale.

Ceci étant dit, elle avait au moins dépassé la phase dépressive et commençait à accepter le fait qu'elle n'avait plus aucun ami, pas de vie sociale et aucune aptitude pour le lycée. Maintenant elle savourait sa phase mélodramatique en publiant des paroles de chanson triste sur les réseaux sociaux et en se renseignant sur les meilleures universités américaines puisque d'après ses dires elle était "déshonoré devant tout le japon".

Oh, elle allait s'en remettre, elle avait juste besoin d'être dramatique avant.

Son corps et son cœur guérissaient lentement, bientôt on pourrait dire la même chose de sa dignité et de sa confiance en soi. Regretta-t-elle ? Un peu. Etait-elle prête à recommencer ? Absolument ! L'idiotie courait dans sa famille, elle galopait même ! Alors Jowhara quitterait le pays pour un endroit où personne ne connaissait son nom et où elle commettrait exactement les mêmes erreurs.

Elle soupira lourdement et jeta son portable de l'autre côté du lit, effrayant par la même occasion Kawkaw qui dormait. Elle remonta la couette au-dessus de sa tête quand elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers et se prépara à refuser de sortir pour la énième fois mais quand la porte s'ouvrit elle entendit une deuxième voix en plus de celle de sa mère.

Et merde.

-tu as un invité…

Personne ne l'avait invité, surtout pas elle.

Sa mère sortit, la porte claqua légèrement et ce fut silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne sente le matelas s'affaisser et les ronronnements du chat emplirent la pièce.

-je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être pire…et te voilà, dit-elle en sortant la tête de sous les draps.

-tu publiais plein de lyrics, on s'inquiétait, répondit kid.

-qui ça "on" ?

-l'équipe.

-il n'y a plus aucune raison de vous faire du souci pour moi, je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe.

Elle conclut la conversation en remontant la couette sur sa tête, prouvant une fois encore sa capacité à agir avec maturité et discernement. C'est sans dire que kid ne quitta pas la chambre pour autant, elle le sentit bouger sur le matelas et l'ignora aussi longtemps qu'elle put mais la curiosité et l'ennui ayant pris le dessus (et le fait que son portable était sur la table de chevet) elle abandonna au bout de quinze minutes et sortit à nouveau de son trou pour trouver le quarterback allongé à ses côtés avec son chapeau sur la tête et le chat sur son ventre.

Cela aurait pu être très mignon (voire romantique) mais la brune n'était pas d'humeur, elle décolla le chapeau de sa tête sans aucune délicatesse et faillit lui griffer le visage et elle lui présenta son visage le plus menaçant.

-sérieusement, kid, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Elle aurait pu être un peu plus brusque mais la vue de son bras coincé dans le plâtre la retint.

-je suis venue te chercher.

Pardon ?

-quoi ? Pour aller ou, bordel ?

-au lycée…au club.

Elle soupira tout l'air de ses poumons et se leva du lit pour ouvrir la porte et lui faire signe de sortir.

-écoute, je sais pas pourquoi tu t'entête…

-c'est Ushijima qui m'envoi, il devait venir lui-même mais il n'a pas osé.

Elle lâcha la porte qui claqua violemment contre le mur.

-mais…pourquoi ?

-l'équipe te demande, tout le monde te demande…et pense que ce défi était complètement débile.

Jowhara sentit se jambes trembler, le brouillard qui semblait se former dans son cerveau commençait à se dissiper, les couleurs semblait s'éclaircir et même se blessures avaient l'air moins douloureuses.

La voilà.

Sa deuxième chance.

 **FIN.**

 _Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse, la fin est la partie la plus triste._

Merci à Miss green rabbit, Bery la pirate, Keinst, xstorm007 et chaque personne qui d'une façon ou d'une autre s'est retrouvé un lire ce que j'ai écrit.

Merci infiniment.

Simin Nmsis…Yasmine D.


End file.
